Not For Me
by twostrandsofmelody
Summary: Enjolras/Eponine Takes place after "The Plumet Attack". Eponine struggles to accept the feelings she has for Enjolras. Take a step into the journey where two wayward souls will find one day more to share together.
1. Chapter 1

"Not for me." Éponine rushed up the cobblestone road, trying to get as far away from the Rue Plumet as she could. She had screamed to frighten away her father's gang from robbing Cosette's home. A good deed, but what did it get her? Marius had admitted his love for the pretty blonde. Not her, never her.

"He was never mine to lose." She found her way to the ABC Cafe, she couldn't go home. Her father would do unspeakable things to her if she went home. All because she saved the girl that Marius loved. She wanted Marius to be happy. But she wanted him to be happy with her, not Cosette.

Éponine stumbled into the ABC Cafe, thankful that Marius was not there. Not yet at least.

"You alright Éponine?" Grantaire asked as he downed the rest of his ale and eyed the distraught girl.

Éponine nodded slowly, biting her lip as she walked towards one of the empty tables and sat down. She was trembling and shaking like a leaf. It wasn't fear it was anguish.

If Marius asked she would be his. But she knew that he would never ask. He didn't see her the way she saw him. A friend not a suitor.

"Éponine," Enjolras started as he switched tables and sat down with her. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing," She lied, feeling her bottom lip quiver. "It's nothing."

"You're trembling," Enjolras gently touched her hand. "What has happened to you?" He knew the things she frequently got into trouble with. He had seen her many times crawling into the ABC Cafe to hide away from her parents or whatever man she had been paid to be with that evening. She was a pitiful creature.

"I'm cold." She lied again, fighting the urge to cry. She stared at where his fingers gently stroked her hand. Such a calming action.

"You're skin is hot to the touch. I know as well as you do that there are no cool night in the summer time."

Éponine glanced up at Enjolras, laughing slightly. "You are determined to find something wrong."

"I have seen you come here upset before."

"Have you been watching me?" Éponine tried to joke, but it came out shaky and quiet.

"How could I not?" Enjolras replied smoothly, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Who has hurt you?"

"No one." She rasped, but the intense stare he was giving her made her answer. "Marius. He-"

"What has he done?" Enjolras questioned, unable to imagine his young friend ever laying a cruel finger on anyone.

"He has done nothing, that's just it." Éponine laughed, as tears streamed down her cheeks. "It is silly. He does not love me."

"A fool." Enjolras replied, starting to pull his hand away from her. She jerked quickly and held on to his hand. "Éponine." He said quietly, letting her hold to his hand.

"He is not a fool. I am nothing that would suit him. He loves a beautiful wealthy girl whose hair is like the golden sunshine. She is lithe and gentle. Her voice is soft like rain. She is everything I am not."

"Don't say that."

"I can only get the attention of filthy rat like men, Enjolras. I let them pay to use me as they please. I am nothing but ragged clothes, street life, dirty brown hair, and a raspy voice marred from years of ale cut with who knows what." Éponine frowned and let go of his hand, realising how firmly she had been holding his hand.

"Do you think I am a rat?" Enjolras questioned, letting a small smile play across his lips.

"No. Of course not."

"Then you do not attract only rats, Éponine."

"What do you mean?"

Enjolras shrugged his shoulders, "I have been noticing you more lately." He toyed with the book he had sat at the table. "I am not like the other men here."

"I've noticed." Éponine said quietly, she knew Enjolras was far more intellectual and proud and virtuous than then other boys. He was always busy studying or reading while the others were out searching for the comfort for the evening.

"You deserve a better life than you've been given." Enjolras stared at her, giving her a soft smile. "You are a bright young woman that does not deserve this hell you live in."

"I am not bright, Enjolras. I cannot even read my own name."

"You do not have to read to be bright. You can be intellectual without ever picking up a book. How many times have you been able to hold conversation with all of us here? You are street smart and born with wisdom. I see it in your eyes."

"You flatter me. I'm nothing more than a misfortunate prostitute, buying for the love of Marius."

"Éponine," Enjolras shook his head. "I do not see you the way you see yourself."

Éponine closed her eyes, "If you are trying sweet talk me into your bed it doesn't that much work."

"That is not why I am telling you this." Enjolras shook his head, reaching for her hands again. "I am telling you that there is a better life waiting for you if you are willing to take it."

"Please, don't." Éponine pushed his hands away. "You are a good man. You don't need to tell a lie to make me feel better."

"I'm not lying." Enjolras replied. "I have lived my life relatively alone. My books and their characters the only friends I needed. The boys here were like my children, they needed guidance and wisdom. But now, I see that the war is so near to us. It is no time to be alone."

"Why me? Why not one of the others? There are many beautiful women who hang around here. More suitable to you."

"But they are not you. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder. As Shakespeare said in tempest, _Mistress, you know yourself, down on your knees. And thank heaven, fasting, for a good man's love_."

"Now you speak of love? Enjolras what have you been reading that has got you so desperate for a woman's love? I cannot give you love. I love Marius."

"Forget Marius." Enjolras snapped, holding her hands again.

"Enjolras. I care for you deeply, but how can I love you? We are far less suited than Marius and I. Perhaps you forsook your Jacobean self and have sipped wine or ale tonight."

"Never." Enjolras shook his head. "It is not at all like that. I just feel that I needed to tell you this. I am sorry if I have upset you anymore."

"Its fine," Éponine started to rise, "I have had far worse things said to me. You saying that you may love me is the kindest thing anyone has ever said."

"Where are you going?"

"It doesn't matter," Éponine said as she scurried from the ABC Cafe to try to understand what exactly had just happened.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well what do we have here?" Grantaire asked after Éponine had been gone a few moments, he slumped down into the chair where she had been. "Does Enjolras the brave and mighty eunuch like women?"

"Grantaire," Enjolras rolled his eyes at the drunk sitting in front of him. "I have told you before, I am too busy to worry with women."

"Too busy to have a fast one in the park or an evening in an Inn?" Grantaire teased, downing a long sip of his poison of choice. "But not too busy to swoon for little urchin missy?"

"Grantaire. Éponine is smart girl. Don't the witty girls go to our heads?"

"The pretty ones go straight to our beds." Grantaire grinned smugly. "She's far from what I'd think your type'd be. I see you falling over some uptight woman not a smart mouthed prostitute."

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder." Enjolras replied poetically, reaching for his book and starting to read. Hoping his drunk friend would leave him alone.

"How does it make you feel that she makes her money giving someone else her attentions?"

Enjolras slammed the book shut, "What she does with her life is none of my business. We all have our secrets and our sins."

"Might I say she is not bad at what she does." Grantaire laughed heartily, finishing off the bottle in his hand.

Enjolras glared at Grantaire, "The subject is over Grantaire. As you saw Éponine did not want to hear what I was saying to her. She will continue to do as she has always done. I have done what I set out to do. Now, I will continue plotting our strategies. There is a war coming."

"Always Enjolras to ignore his heart and use his mind."

"My heart and soul belongs to France. I will protect it at all costs."

"And 'Ponine?"

"She will continue to be a friend. An ally to this cause." Enjolras snapped, gripping his book between his hands. "With her help we have an inside look to her father's gang. She keeps watch."

"What of her heart and soul?"

"They are none of my concern."

"You seemed awfully concerned-"

"I was concerned with her wasting her life pining for Marius. That boy leads her along in a web of false hope. I fear the spider in the centre ready to inject its venom into the battered moth that is Éponine." Enjolras gritted through his hard set jaw. "But she is already entangled in the silken grave."

"Enjolras, with great prose like that I see why no women beg to have you in their beds." Grantaire mocked, rising to his feet and pretending to be his friend. "Perhaps I shall read to you poetry before.. Oh, well your breasts remind me of this Shakespeare sonnet I read." Grantaire rudely gestured with his bottle, mimicking love making with his hand and the neck of the bottle. "I quite like to bore you to death with meaningless battle strategies while I thrus-"

"Enough."

"Wait, wait!" Grantaire continued. "I have a great one."

"Enough with this Grantaire."

Grantaire frowned, "It's gone now. Much like you'd be gone without a little poetry with your empty passion. If France were a woman you'd screw the poor thing to death."

Enjolras jerked up from his chair, "I am finished with your garble, drink and be merry. I have more important concerns." Not giving Grantaire another chance to start up again, Enjolras tugged on his waist coat and left the Cafe.

~o~

Enjolras was nearly to his flat on Rue de Liberté, when he noticed the swarm of women who had taken to selling their wares down an alley and on the corner of the street. Passer bys tried to ignore their enticing calls for whatever they could offer. Not that there was much they couldn't offer. Contrary to Grantaire's rude remarks, he had used their services many times.

He was just more prideful than the rest of the boys. He was not one to inform the city he had screwed some whore for five francs. It was not so accolade to be paraded about the square. He was human and he had needs to be satisfied. It calmed him and left him with a clearer mind.

Tonight he could use a little comfort. The battle was so near he could taste it. The streets were humming with the tension of the tightly coiled spring ready to be released. Much like the tightly coiled spring inside of him.

"Wot will ye 'ave 'andsum?" Asked one of the older women as Enjolras stood before her.

"I would like a witty girl."

"Got eny ot'er wequests?" She asked, letting her eyes roam up and down his well dressed body.

"Brunette."

"I's gawt one to yer likin. Bit of a bite to 'er." The Madame strolled down the alley way of scantily clad, willing women. "Get out 'ere ye brat 'Ponine. Gawts ye a good custom'r. Might persway yer old man not to 'urt ye lat'r."

"Did you say 'Ponine?" He asked, watching as the woman waited impatiently for the girl to appear from down the alley way.

"I did, wot's it to yer? Shant need to call 'er 'nyt'ing but wots ye like."

Éponine appeared from the alleyway, wide eyed when she saw who her costumer was. "Not him." She replied sheepishly, quickly covering herself more than she had been.

"e's payin' ye. Ye gots no right to refuse 'em." The woman shoved her to him, making her fall into his arms.

"Please Enjolras," Éponine shook her head desperately. "I won't let you pay to have me in your bed. Please, not after what you said."

Enjolras gave her a sympathetic smile. "Five francs to pay the fee, but 'Ponine I'll let you be." He handed her the coins, letting his hand linger over hers for a moment. "Go home Éponine."

"Dn't ye be tellin' my 'ittle hussy where te be goin'. She goes to yer bed or she stays 'ere to make 'er dues." The Madame grabbed Éponine's hand, pulling her from Enjolras and taking the money.

"Then let her come with me."

"Enjolras," Éponine warned, unsure of where to go. The streets were wide open for her own cunning escape. But her father would never let her abandon her unhonourable work. "Please don't."

"Come, my flat is just over on Rue de Liberté." Enjolras said gently, taking her by the hand. "It'll be fine."

"Enjolras." Éponine glanced between the Madame and her friend. "I will come." She bowed her head in shame as she let him lead her away from the band of harlots and whores.

"Don't worry, Éponine. My desires are far higher than anyone else who would come to that alley."

"You did not come to buy your pleasure?"

"I did."

"Oh."

"But then she gave me you."

"If that is what you des-"

"If it is money you need, I have more than I need."

Éponine jerked away from his hold, "I would rather screw you for money than have you giving me money like some poor little urchin."

"Éponine, that's not what I was insinuating."

"You already made it abundantly clear that you have an interest in this wayward spirit. Why wouldn't you want to take me to your bed. It's what I do every night."

"Because I would rather earn that."

Éponine bit her lip, closing her eyes to keep from getting angry. "I do not understand why you are so insistent about me."

"Who can say."


	3. Chapter 3

Éponine couldn't help but look around the finely furnished flat that was Enjolras' home. She had never been welcomed into such a nice looking place. Her appearances kept her from having the friends that would show her a nice place. Even if the only reason she were there was because he'd bought her for the evening.

"What is it then you intend to do with me if it's not for a screw?" Éponine asked rather harshly, running her fingers along the neatly organized rows of leather bound books on one of his bookcases. "I can't imagine what else I'm useful for."

"Éponine," Enjolras started as he sat down on sofa, resting his arm on the arm of the seat. "You do not have to sell yourself."

Éponine laughed rudely, "Have you met my father? Have you seen the life I live? I have to give half of whatever I make an evening. If I don't make anything I'll be punished. It's my life Enjolras, do you see me critiquing your choices to waste time on books and wars?"

"No," Enjolras shook his head, wondering what exactly it would take to talk some sense into her. "But, what you are doing is harmful to yourself. If you are caught in the nest of whores you'll be sent to jail or if some buyer decides he's more interested in harm than good."

"I'm a big girl Enjolras I can take care of myself. Street wise and a damn hard fight." She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and stared at him from across the room. "Now you're paying me five francs to waste both of our time. I don't see why you won't just take the money back and let me go find someone else for the evening."

"Because, I don't want you to have to live this sort of life. You are a girl destined for greater things."

"An early grave, unwanted children, and fleas."

"It doesn't have to be that way."

"Enjolras you are the fearless leader of a dozen foolishly brave rebel boys and I am a flea-bitten, starving, double agent, _whore_. Where does this make sense in your mind that we can ever be anything? Please share with me, enlighten me." Éponine snarled out the words, trying to make sure they hit home to Enjolras and tore him from whatever delusions he had.

Enjolras let out a heavy sigh, "Will you even listen if I tell you?"

"By all means tell me Enjolras."

"I am tired of everyone thinking that I am so high and mighty. I am just like anyone else. I have fears and I have needs. I have been with many women like you Éponine, those who have been thrust into misfortune and have been forced to degrade themselves for a few francs a go." Enjolras chose his words to be as potent as a sharp blade cutting through her. "But none of them have made me want to give them the world."

"You cannot give me Marius."

"He is your world then?"

"He is my everything and yet to him I am nothing." Éponine replied, feeling the sadness set in again. She had watched him vow his love to a girl he hardly knew. But he loved her because she was beautiful, gentle, kind, wealthy, and blond. What did Éponine have that was better than her? Nothing. Not even Marius now.

"If he does not see you for who you are then why do you insist to waste away with your empty hopes?"

"Because I love him. At least that's what I think I am. I love the thought of being with him." Éponine admitted, letting her chin sink to her chest. "At the end of the day I just want a happy home to return to. A place with love and protection. A castle and a knight to call my own."

"I can give you that."

"Enjolras you do not know me!"

"Neither does Marius. Because if he knew you then he would see all of the times you have sat in the ABC Cafe making longing expressions at him, he would see that you are always in the shadows of the street watching over him, he would see the silent tears you cry when he gives you false hope."

Éponine felt the hot tears spring to her eyes, "But you noticed that?"

"I notice you more than you think."

"But I am nothing more than a dirty, flea-bitten, emaciated, mongrel."

"That's nothing that a bath and a change of clothes can't change." Enjolras replied, closing the expansive space between them. "Listen to me Éponine, this is not an act of charity. I am trying to show you that someone cares in this world. There is only me and a fortune that I will never use. Let me care for you how you deserve to be cared for."

Éponine stared up at him, her brows furrowing and her mind racing. Why was he doing this for her? Why would anyone do this for her? He had a heart that terrified her. She knew how to handle every man she had met, but Enjolras puzzled her.

"Thank you." Éponine muttered, rising up on her toes and pressing a kind kiss to his cheek. "Thank you."

"I want to show you how good this world can be if you give it a chance." He rested his hands on her shoulders, staring down into her dark eyes that reminded him of his own. "I can show you that there are good people in this world that want to give you joy without in repayment."

"There is nothing I can give you as payment for this generosity?"

"Only a chance to show you a world you've never known."

Éponine gave him a nervous smile. She didn't care for him the way she knew he wanted her to, but his offer was too good to refuse. Some money, some food, new clothes, and a clean life. She wouldn't even have to sell herself to make her father happy. She'd only have to worry about her own happiness now.


	4. Chapter 4

Éponine awoke in the morning feeling better than she had in years, or in her whole life. She couldn't remember the last time she had slept, the whole night, in such a glorious bed. She had been bought by men who had had fancy rooms at ___château or owned an exquisite house, but her stay was only until they were pleased not until she had slept the night away._

___Enjolras was sitting in the main room of his flat as she stepped out of the bedroom, "Good morning 'Ponine." Enjolras sat the book he was reading in his lap, glancing up at the brunette girl. "Did you sleep well?"_

_"__Yes." _Éponine felt her cheeks blush hot. She couldn't understand why she was embarrassed by Enjolras being kind and caring towards her, when most of her evenings were spent letting men have their ways with her body. Give her a good man and she didn't know how to behave. "Thank you. Did you sleep well?"

"As expected," Enjolras shrugged his shoulders, brushing his fingers along the page edges of the book. "Chairs are not always the most comfortable be-"

"You don't have to house me here Enjolras. Please, if you need your bed let me sleep in a chair. I haven't exactly had a comfortable bed to sleep in my whole life. There's no reason to think it'll change."

"You are my guest and my guest will be treated with respect. If you do not mind, we'll be having a late brunch today. I was hoping to take you by Madame de Fluercour for a dress fitting."

"Enjolras." Éponine shook her head, perching herself on the arm of the chair. "You don't _have_ to do all of this for me."

"I want to."

Éponine stared down at him, feeling a shiver run down her spine as their eyes met. She was off of the arm of the chair in a heartbeat. He looked at her with such care and concern that she didn't know how to handle it. She had never been bought out of that alleyway for an evening's sleep in a heavenly bed, a trip to a dress maker, and a late brunch. Why had he chosen her? Besides knowing her.

The Thénardier in her couldn't help but swell with excitement on all of the ways she could steal money from him. He was so willing to give her whatever she wanted; she could easily take advantage of it all. She could have dozens of gowns, money in hand, hearty meals at regular intervals, a place to rest her head. She had never seen someone so willing to provide a poor harlot with money and comfort.

"Thank you," Éponine said softly, turning back around to look at him. "Your kindness is overwhelming."

"When you're ready we can leave."

She wouldn't even need to seduce him to have her way. Éponine nodded, turning back and heading into the bedroom. She didn't really have anything that she needed to do with herself to be ready to leave. Her clothes were the same as what she slept in, her hair was not going to magically get any less knotty, and she was dirty. "Give me a moment." Éponine said as she shut the door behind her. The reflection in the vanity mirror startled her. She couldn't understand why Enjolras, a handsome man with wealth and intelligence, would choose a street rat prostitute. She had sallow, malnourished cheeks, dark circles beneath her eyes, dirt covered skin, unruly knotted hair, split lips, dry worker's hands, and a gaunt body with bones that protruded from years of missed meals.

She would never care for Enjolras like he claimed to care for her. Of course she could picture herself willingly welcoming him between her legs – he was attractive and would at least treat her better than most – but she couldn't picture herself welcoming him into her heart.

Éponine closed her eyes, feeling her eyes tearing up. She knew that no matter what sheep's clothes you could put the wolf in, she would still prowl on the sheep.

~o~

"Before I can even think about putting her into _any_ of my dresses, that dog's going to need to a bath." Madame de Fleurcour said quietly to Enjolras, glancing over her shoulder Éponine, who was examining dress after dress with wide-eyed-amazement. "How could you think to bring that street rat into my store?"

"I brought her here because she deserves the best." Enjolras said, his brow furrowing together. "Is there a bath tub here?"

"There is but-"

"But nothing, take her back and let wash up. Then you will find a dress for her." Enjolras was not in the mood to put up with the wealthy dress maker's attitude. "Are you listening?"

"Yes Monsieur," The woman curtsied and motioned for Éponine to follow her.

"Is it time for my fitting?"

"First you need to wash up, can't have you staining any of my dresses." Madame de Fleurcour motioned towards the metal tub in the back room. "I'll heat up water, wait here."

~o~

Éponine couldn't believe how glorious a full bath had made her feel. She couldn't remember indulging in a full bath since they had had to sell their tub when her family's Inn first went under when she was just a child. She felt human for the first time in a very long time. Her skin was no longer marred by dirt and grime, the ivory skin was for once clean. Her skin even smelt clean and fresh.

"Let's brush this mess out as well." Madame de Fleurcour said as she handed Éponine stockings, bloomers, and a chemise to put on. Éponine slipped the undergarments on, smoothing her hands over the soft fabric. It was such a drastic difference between them and her rough skirt she used to wear.

Éponine sat down in a chair, letting Madame de Fleurcour brush through her damp tangles. "It's a mess I know."

"Nothing a good brushing can't fix." She chuckled, jerking the brush through the knots. It would take a while to untangle the knots and separate the natural curls, but it was all for pay. That's what she kept telling herself as she cleaned up a street rat for a healthy fee. The man obviously saw something beneath her dirty appearance.

It wasn't long after they had finished brushing her hair out that they started the hunt for the perfect dress for her. Enjolras had yet to see her; Madame de Fleurcour insisted that he see the final product. Her emaciated figure helped her fit into more of the dresses that would have typically needed a woman to be well corseted to fit into.

They settled on one of her premade gowns that was made of blue silk. It wasn't as elegant as many of the dresses she had seen – but it suited her personality. The bodice revealed the swell of her bosom, and dipped into towards her thin waist. The hips flared out with the gown's material and made her appear to be any lady of the society.

Éponine spun in the dress, laughing as she looked at herself in the full length mirror. "I can't believe that is me."

"Let me go and get your _friend_."

Éponine gulped, staring at the door after Madame de Fleurcour. Was she actually ready for Enjolras to see her looking like this? She looked like someone actually fit to be beside him. But she knew that even with her new fine gown, combed out hair, and fresh skin she was still a street rat. She had no education but how to pleasure a man, no knowledge except how to break into a house, and no money except what she had stolen.

But there was no more time to think about it as the door opened and revealed her to Enjolras. Éponine watched his eyes as they roamed over the dress first, and then they slowly made their way past her chest and to her face. His lips were parted slightly, a smile spreading across them. "Breathtaking."

"You think?" Éponine asked shyly, swishing her skirt nervously.

"Madamoiselle Thénardier," Enjolras extended his hand to her. She placed her petite hand into his, blushing as he dipped a bow towards her and pressed his lips against her clean skin. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Monsieur Enjolras." Éponine blushed hot when his lips lingered on her hand. "Thank you for this."

Enjolras gave her a dashing smile as he rose to his full height. "You look beautiful."


	5. Chapter 5

Éponine bit her lip as she turned back to look at herself in the mirror. The reflection staring back at her was as foreign as the man who was standing to her side. She couldn't believe how different she looked. Still far thinner than she should be, but with a night of sleep, a bath, brushed hair, and a new dress she looked like she fit being beside Enjolras.

"What do you think?"

"I'm speechless, really. Thank you." Éponine couldn't control her excitement as she turned and wrapped her arms around Enjolras. It was as intimate as she would ever allow them to be. A friendly hug. A warm tender embrace that calmed all of her fears. Pulling away quickly and avoiding his eyes.

"Now, to that late brunch." Enjolras said, unconcerned towards her abrupt movements. He offered his arm to her, keeping a smile on his face. "If I could be honoured."

"Of course," Éponine replied, resting her hand on his arm. She had to admit if he kept behaving like such a gentleman towards her, she wasn't liable for anything that could happen. She couldn't help having a soft spot for him. Kindness was unheard of that she couldn't control the excitement it thrilled her with.

"Thank you again Madame de Fleurcour," Enjolras tipped his head towards the seamstress as the exited through the building. "We both thank you."

~o~

"People are staring."

"Éponine." Enjolras laughed as he cut into his croissant elegantly, glancing at her untouched croissant. "Perhaps it's because you haven't touched any of your food yet."

"It's because," Éponine said loudly, before dropping her voice to a quiet whisper. "As much as you may not realize or chose to realize, I've slept with quite a few men. One being the gentleman at the table to the far right. As well as the gentleman a few tables behind you."

Enjolras met her eyes, setting his knife and fork back down. "Eat and ignore them."

"I can't ignore them with their questioning gazes, Enjolras. I know what they're thinking about. _Trust me_."

"Share with me then."

"You want to know what they're thinking?" Éponine laughed harshily, "I'm sure you don't. Not over polite brunch. You honestly want to hear that I think they're thinking about whether or not this means I was, perhaps cheating on you. Or maybe you're paying me for company and a good tumble in the sack. Maybe they're wondering if-"

"Enough." Enjolras snapped, clutching his fork in his hand. "Eat."

Éponine glanced at her plate, "I'm not one for manners." She cautiously picked up her fork and knife, trying to emulate the way Enjolras had been eating. "I'd sooner shove the whole croissant in my mouth than dilly dally with utensils."

"And draw more scathing looks?" Enjolras jeered, "I'm sure the only thing they're thinking is where you have been all these years. You look like an exceptional beauty. They would hardly be able to recognize you from the girl in the alley way."

Éponine gingerly forked a piece of the sliced pastry and ate it. "If you insist. I tend to doubt it." Éponine rolled her eyes and continued to toy with her food. "I will return to that business."

"Of selling yourself?"

"I'm a working girl Enjolras. Got to pay my parents off somehow."

"If it's money you need, I'll give you what you need."

Éponine hid the internal smile, "I couldn't ask for your money. I have to work for it."

"What's your price?"

Éponine smirked, "You know my price. You bought me after all."

"What does your father expect?" Enjolras rephrased it, ignoring her cunning grin. "I'll pay it. You can pretend you've got yourself a long term buyer."

"It could work."

Enjolras gave her a brief smile as he spread jam on his croissant, "How are you enjoying your brunch?"

"Besides wanting to scarf it all done and ignoring undressing gazes. Brilliant."

Enjolras glanced at one of the men she had mentioned, frowning when he saw what she had meant. Possessively he reached towards Éponine's hand and took it in his own. "Don't worry 'Ponine. You're safe with me."

"I know."

~o~

"You sure you don't want your money's worth out of me?" Éponine asked as she stepped out of her parent's desolate inn. Luckily for her, her parents had been nowhere to be seen when she crept in allowing her to place _her_ payment on the counter. "I'm offering even if you want to prove yourself and all of that."

"Éponine, I believe I made myself clear. I want to prove that I don't have alternative motives to you."

"All men have alternative motives. You don't always think with the head that's up there." Éponine motioned to his head, before jeering in the general direction of his hips. "Most thoughts come from right down there."

"Not I," Enjolras replied, offering her his arm as they made their way down the street. "I've lost myself completely to my education. I do not waist the mind I've been given."

"But you still went to buy yourself a pretty little willing whore for the night."

"I was lonely."

"Here I am." Éponine smirked, nudging him in the ribs. "Not exactly willingly but here nevertheless."

"Thank you but no thank you."

"Suit yourself." Éponine coughed, wondering how she had exactly landed herself with such an upholding gentleman. "I'll never understand you."

"I don't expect you to." Enjolras glanced at her, inwardly smiling at her stubbornness. She was not at all what he had pictured as the person he wanted to spend as much time as he could with. He knew a lifetime was a ridiculous, novelized idea. The war was soon upon them, Lemark was growing weaker. But the time he had before the war was not going to be spent watching drunken Grantiare and reading books that would give him nothing but something to think about as he fell asleep at night. Éponine was perfectly suited for him with her fiery attitude and stubbornness. It forced him to relinquish some control.

Éponine studied the road as they walked, remembering the evenings and early mornings she would walk the streets alone. It was always Marius she had pictured beside her. Marius was the image that burned into her eyes as she made her money. It was always Marius. But where was he? With Cosette no doubt. Where was she? With Enjolras, a gentleman who had shown her goodness that she did not know humanity possessed. But she would be damned if she let herself even dare to fall into anything for Enjolras. He was not Marius and he was not the man she loved.

**A/N: I have some VERY evil plans for this story. **


	6. Chapter 6

A week flew by before either of them had realised it. Even though their terms and conditions were not average for their arrangement, it had worked. They argued and they bickered about every little thing. Éponine pushed Enjolras farther than he could tolerate. Several evenings had ended with yelling and fighting. But they were still alive the next day to be cheerful in the mornings.

Éponine was fighting herself on a daily basis. She had seen what true goodness Enjolras offered. Every fibre of her being wanted her to accept his affections and offers genuinely, but she couldn't bring herself to let herself down. Despite everything the power that she held over him tasted better than the idea of being truly cared for.

Éponine had kept her distance from the Cafe and anywhere she would see Marius. She wasn't ready for him to see her like this. Beautiful and on Enjolras' arm. Like a prized dog, kept on fraying leash and still a bitch in heat.

"Éponine," She turned at her name, seeing a shadow in the early morning fog. "Dear Éponine."

"Montparnasse," Éponine cringed, feeling his eyes examining her new fineries. He was so close to her in a heartbeat.

"Have you missed me?"

"Yes," Éponine lied through her teeth. Montparnasse leaned forward, lips ghosting over her lips. Her eyes flickered closed, enjoying the feel of having a man so close again. "Oh, Parnasse." His lips pressed against hers, making her weak in the knees.

"Where have you been dear 'Ponine?"

"Around." Éponine gritted, trying to reclaim his lips. Montparnasse was such a handsome tawny haired boy. He wasn't anything like Enjolras. But, was she honestly comparing the two? Enjolras was just and right, upholding goodness – Montparnasse made his living stealing and robbing the poor. Montparnasse was dangerous and intoxicating.

"Around _with _who?"

Éponine pulled away, eyes glowering, "None of your business."

"You've got yourself some lovely," He cupped his hands at her waist, sliding them slowly up her sides. "new clothes."

"A friend."

Montparnasse jerked her close, and stepping back until her back was flush against the cool stone wall. "What friend would buy a little whore like you such a nice dress?"

"What's it matter to you 'Parnasse? You come and go in my life as you please." Éponine shoved him away, a yelp escaping her lips as he smashed her against the wall. "Let go of me."

"But I _want_ you."

"Let go!" Éponine fought, pushing against him with all of her might. In a week's time she had got used to not having to sell herself. She had finally felt like she was worth something in the world. "Parnasse, please."

"Stop fighting and enjoy my little dear." Montparnasse cooed, nipping his teeth along her collarbone. His tongue darted out to taste her clean skin, his hands skimming across the fabric of her clothes. Éponine closed her eyes letting herself become lost in the sensation of his mouth and his lips, his touch. Tonight, in her mind, it was not Marius that she envisioned, it was Enjolras.

~o~

Éponine wasn't looking forward to stumbling into Enjolras' flat with her hair in a mess, her clothes wrinkled and creased her skin and lips bruised and flaming from all of Montparnasse's moves. No matter how hard Enjolras tried to teach her the better aspects of life, she was always drawn back into the deceit and sin of it all.

Pushed her way through the door, surveying the room as she walked in. The fire was light, and a candle burned at his reading table. "Enjolras?"

"Right here," Enjolras emerged from the shadowy chair, lifting the candle as he rose to full height. "I waited up for you."

"I went for a walk."

"And were attacked by a tree?" Enjolras chuckled softly, "What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Éponine, what is it?"

"I-" Éponine shrugged her shoulders, studying his stone like expression in the candle light. She had imagined that face in the heat of faux passion with Montparnasse. Not Marius like it always used to be. No, this time it was Enjolras. It was his handsome face, his well formed lips, and strong hands. It was everything that she pictured her would be.

"You what?"

"Nothing. I just tripped."

Enjolras stepped towards her, inhaling deeply. "You reek of se-."

Éponine shook her head, reaching out and taking his hands in hers. "Please do not say it. It was bad enough that I know what I did. You can't blame a girl for wanting the comforts of a man."

Enjolras glared at her, "You stay here and pretend you want to change, but you still embrace your old life."

Éponine shoved him away from her, "I fought him! Don't even pretend to understand me. He was an old customer; he wasn't going to listen to me telling him I'd changed. _I fought him_. But after awhile fighting becomes useless and you just give in." Her shoulders sagged as she pushed past him. He was silent and staring at her. Was he sickened by what she had done? Did he expect her to lie about it? "I'll leave. I'll take this dress off and leave it with the others, I'll put my rags on and I'll leave."

Enjolras' grim expression softened as he looked at her, a small smile curving at his lips. "Stay." Truth be told, he was afraid to be alone again. He had become used to having her there. Having a face to say goodnight to and a face to say good morning to.

"Please, Enjolras don't show me pity." Éponine reached out and touched his shoulder. "You don't owe me anything. Your hospitality has been enough for me."

"Did you go out to return to your former occupation?"

"No." Éponine rubbed her hand against her collarbone, sucking in a breath at the pain. "I went out for a walk and only a walk. Please believe me."

Enjolras took her hand in his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I do." She stepped towards him, hesitantly lifting her hand up to cup his cheek. "Éponine."

"Thank you," She smiled up at him, before turning away. If tonight had been different, if she hadn't drug herself home after having Montparnasse use her – she would have embraced that tender moment. She wanted to kiss him, wanted to thank him properly the only way she knew how to.

But the feeling was only a silly infatuation, in love with his kindness and handsomeness but hardly even caring towards the actual person. Her heart still ached at the thought of Marius, her sweet friend that she loved with her whole heart. Just because she had pictured Enjolras and not Marius it meant nothing.

"Goodnight, 'Ponine." Enjolras whispered as she slipped through the door and out of the room. He never expected that it wouldn't be a difficult path.


	7. Chapter 7

Morning line shone in on her face, streaking in though the distorted glass and warming her cheeks. Éponine stretched, snuggling deeper into the blankets and burying her face. Her dreams had been filled with Enjolras. Beautiful and sweet dreams of a life she knew were not for her. Happiness was never meant for her. Enjolras couldn't bring her happiness; he would only bring her momentary goodness and fleeting joy. But there was nothing between them that could substantiate a real lasting relationship.

She had been raised by a mother that could care less what happened to her husband. Her mother openly admitted that the easiest way to get through life was to lie back on the bed, close your eyes, and pretend he was someone else. But her life had already been invaded by make believe romances to overcome the filthy men she'd been forced to bed. Why did she want to live the rest of her life with her husband in that same way?

It didn't matter if Enjolras was the first man who came into her mind when Montparnasse decided to have his way with her. It didn't matter if Enjolras was the last person she thought about when she fell to sleep, the only person who invaded her dreams, and the first person on her mind when she felt the sun on her face. There was nothing between them except for the fantasy idea of winning her heart that Enjolras seemed to hope for.

They were too different to ever see each other eye to eye. They argued continuously about the tiniest things. The tension between them was incredibly unbearable. They were from two separate paths in life that were never meant to intersect.

Éponine rose slowly, unwilling to meet the new day. She pulled on her stockings, her bloomers, tugged her chemise on over her head, and tied her skirt around her waist. Glancing at the corset on the bed, she wished that she had come from higher stock – stock that had servants so she wouldn't have to ask for Enjolras' assistance every morning to lace up the confining contraption.

Pushing the door open, she popped her head out and looked around the room. "Enjolras?" There was no answer. Perhaps he had gone out to purchase breakfast or had had some matter to attend to. Hesitantly she stepped out of the bedroom, scuffling across the floor as she looked around.

She couldn't help but burst into laughter when she saw Enjolras lying awkwardly in the arm chair. His legs were hung over the arm of the chair; his face was buried against the back of the chair. Éponine smiled, reaching out and touching shoulder gently. "Wake up Enjolras."

Enjolras hummed pleasantly, "Éponine." He shifted slightly in the chair. His eyes fluttered open as turned to look at her. Groggily he reached up and placed his hand over her hand on his shoulder. She tensed, ready to pull away from him. "Good morning."

Éponine gave a strained smile, meeting his eyes hesitantly. "Good morning." She couldn't understand why she feared his touch. It flooded her with such warmth and excitement that it terrified her. "Did you sleep well?"

Enjolras shifted, sitting up in the chair. He took her hand in his, noticing that she held her corset in her hand. "Did you need help?"

"Yes." Éponine blushed as she turned around and slipped her corset on. Enjolras stood up behind her, taking the laces in his hands he started slowly tightening the cords.

"How are you feeling today?" His voice was soft and sincere. He noticed the one of the marks she'd gained the night previously. He brushed a finger gently along the dark bruise on the back of her neck.

"Fine." Éponine replied coldly, resisting the comforting feel of his fingers. "The bruises are sore that's all."

"Sorry," Enjolras muttered, pulling his hand away quickly. He wished that just one time when he touched her shoulder, or smiled at her, or their fingers brushed, that she would just embrace him. He yearned to have her just accept him and his affections.

"No, it's alright." Éponine replied, wringing her hands together has he continued pulling at the laces and tightening the corset. The corset rubbed against places that Montparnasse had handled too harshly, making her bite her lip in pain.

"Don't misunderstand my concern as being upset with you. I can understand that you couldn't keep it from happening. I just," Enjolras sighed, as he finished lacing the corset. Éponine turned to look at him and he laughed nervously. "I just want to protect you and keep you safe."

"You are keeping me safe enough."

Enjolras nodded his head, "I just wish I could have kept it from happening to you."

Smiling a little, Éponine felt her guard slipping as she stared up at him. Her frown softened as Enjolras stepped closer to her. "Please." She shook her head slightly but he stepped closer again.

"I just want you to accept me."

"I have."

Éponine's eyes grew wide at her own words, matching the shock on his face. He reached out, his fingers gently stroking against her cheek. Éponine wanted to push his hand away, step far away from him, and just forget the feelings that stirred as she stared up at him.

Neither spoke as they stared at each other. Without hesitance they stepped closer to each other, leaving a breath between them. Enjolras' thumb brushed against her cheek, tilting her head up towards his. His eyes moved between her eyes and her lips, leaning closer and closer towards her. In the blink of an eye their lips were against each other.

Éponine didn't struggle, instead her arms moved to wrap around his neck pulling him deeper into the kiss. She couldn't understand how she allowed it to happen. Kissing Enjolras was never supposed to happen. Feeling his lavish kiss, heating the fire in her soul was never supposed to occur. No matter how intoxicating and passionate the kiss felt they couldn't be lovers.

"No." Éponine breathed, reluctantly pulling away from him. His lips still ghosted against hers, leaving soft kisses against her lips. "Enjolras."

"I-" He pulled away, eyes avoiding hers. "I'm sorry." He started to step back but she caught his arm. "Éponine?"

"I'm afraid." Éponine whispered, biting her lip with embarrassment. The first time she had ever admitted fear. She cringed, keeping her eyes downcast.

Enjolras tenderly nudged her chin up, making their eyes meet. He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, letting his fingers linger on her cheeks. "Don't be afraid."

Éponine shook her head, shrinking under his gaze. "I'm not." She tried to sound bold but instead her voice hiccupped. "I'm never afraid of anything."

Enjolras chuckled, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to her forehead. He couldn't fight the warm feeling that overwhelmed him as she wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his shirt. He smoothed his hands over her back, soothing the trembling girl in his arms.

For her he was willing to wait. He didn't need her to adore him to feel satisfied with where they were now.


	8. Chapter 8

Éponine avoided Enjolras at all costs for as long as she could. She felt bare to him in an unsettling way. She had admitted that she was afraid, she had let her walls slip and she had exposed herself in a way that she had never imagined doing so. He was being patient with her. She had hardly seen any irritation in his face when she shrank away from his gaze or his touch. She couldn't understand why he wanted to waste his time on her when he could have any woman he sat his eyes on.

Any woman would be lucky to have him. Any woman besides Éponine. She didn't deserve the kindness that he offered. She knew she only deserved the fast embraces of a rushed alleyway meeting. The condescending kisses of a man who had bought you for an evening of his delight. She didn't deserve her own pleasure and happiness. She knew her place.

Anytime Enjolras would get too close or she could feel his eyes on her lips she would shy away and conceal herself in her room. She was afraid that she would slip. She couldn't give Enjolras a false hope, not matter how much she wanted him – she knew that it wasn't meant to be. Not now and not ever.

Éponine knew something was terribly wrong when she began becoming ill. Had her fate finally caught up to her? Did she truly deserve nothing good in her life? She could not have Marius, she would not allow herself to have Enjolras, and now she was not even allowed a longer life? She wished it was only her body being unfamiliar with a finer diet and regular meals – but she had been in his home for nearly three months.

"I'm going to have call the physician Éponine." Enjolras said as he held her hair back as she heaved again. "This has been going on too long to be anything insignificant."

"Please. No."

"Éponine, you are sick to your stomach every day."

"Please."

Enjolras knelt beside her, "I'll be back soon enough." He pressed a kiss against her clammy cheek. "I should have had the physician come a week ago."

Éponine clutched her stomach, fighting back the bile. "Go then." Enjolras gave her one fleeting glance as he left the room. Éponine knew what she could expect when the physician returned. He would question her about her cycle. Should she lie and say she had had it? Or should she admit that she had not seen her cycle in three months?

Montparnasse was the father of the bastard growing in her stomach. He was the reason that Enjolras would cast her out of his home. She would be left not only alone but pregnant. Everything she had started to enjoy and love about her new life would be wrenched from her grasp. All because she couldn't control what happened in her life.

It seemed like only mere moments before Enjolras returned with the doctor in toe. The panic and fear in Enjolras' eyes broke her heart. He wouldn't be saying that when the doctor gave his theory for her illness.

"Monsieur Enjolras has informed me that you have been sick to your stomach for many days."

"Yes." Éponine replied softly, "But the anger in my stomach passes after a few hours."

"I see." The doctor laid his hand against her forehead. "Open" He glanced inside her mouth, seeming satisfied with what he saw. "Now if you would lay flat against the bed."Éponine shifted, glancing nervously towards Enjolras. She hid the shame in her eyes as the doctor probed her abdomen.

"Is she alright?" Enjolras asked curiously, walking by her side and holding her hand gently. He gave her a dashing smile, squeezing her hand reassuringly.

"Enjolras." Éponine said softly, biting her lip and shaking her head.

"Mademoiselle when was your last...er, cycle?"

Éponine shook her head, flooded with guilt and shame. "Three months ago." She replied no louder than a whisper. "Enjolras."

Enjolras' eyes met hers, he nodded his head slowly. He squeezed her hand again and gave her a small smile. "Does this mean that she is pregnant?"

"Yes Monsieur."

Éponine sat up slowly, wiping the tears that clung to her eyelashes. Éponine shied away from Enjolras' hand, clutching her own hands together. She was fighting the urge to wrap her arms around him and beg him for forgiveness, she didn't want to leave and she didn't mean for this to happen.

"I cannot believe that I am going to be a father," Enjolras said to the physician as he packed up his belongings. Éponine's head jerked up, meeting Enjolras' gaze. Silently she questioned him what he was doing, receiving only an understanding smile.

"Congratulations to you both," The physician headed towards the door, "If there are any other difficulties do not hesitate to find me again."

Silence. Sickening silence. Neither Enjolras nor Éponine spoke. Enjolras paced the room with long, thinking, strides. While Éponine sank deeper and deeper into the bed in an attempt to be forgotten. Éponine knew Enjolras only claimed to be the father in the company of the physician, he didn't seem like the kind of man to want to raise a bastard thief's child. Or for that matter house the mother of the bastard. They were not married and she wouldn't let Enjolras marry her even if he asked. She wouldn't allow his good name to be tarnished by her sins.

"Éponine." Enjolras finally said when he could no longer bear the quietness. "This child inside of you is-"

"The man from three months ago."

"He did force himself upon you?"

Éponine felt her cheeks heat in shame, "Yes. I fought him at first but I feared for my safety so I gave up the fight." Éponine gulped, feeling a sob forcing its way up. "I'm sorry Enjolras. I'm so sorry."

Enjolras made quick work of the distance, striding across the floor and kneeling beside the bed. He took her hands in his, squeezing them and pressing kisses against the knuckles. "Don't be sorry. You couldn't keep it from happening. But-"

"I will leave if you want me to. I will leave and I will not ever make you have to see me again." Éponine cried, she took a hand from his grasp and covered her eyes. "I don't understand. Years I have worked doing the exact same thing and I have never... Now, I have this glimmer of happiness and it's ruined by this."

"Shh," Enjolras calmed, cupping her cheeks between his hands. "Look at me." Éponine shook her head and he stroked his thumbs over her cheeks, "Look at me 'Ponine."

"Enjolras." She croaked, letting her eyes flicker open to meet his.

"I'm not going to abandon you." Even if he was so frustrated with this situation that he wished the war would begin. "I will help you through this each step of the way."

"But this bastard child is not yours. I will not make you pretend that you are the father."

"I will pretend for you." Enjolras leaned towards her, pressing his lips against hers. He tasted the salty sting of her tears. The kiss was slow and sensuous, surprising him that Éponine kissed him back. He could never guess how she would behave with him. Some days she was distant and would shy away from the very hint of compassion and other days she was close to his side, warm to touch and willing to share a kiss.

Éponine knew she was a failure. Enjolras had admitted his deep caring for her when this plan was first concocted. He knew that she didn't carry any of them for him. But then they had shared that kiss, one that was so much more passion filled then this soft and sorrowful kiss. But, now where was his aspirations to gain her love? They were lost in the soon to be bulging stomach. Her belly would bulge with another man's child and Enjolras would be left to be caregiver for her. Why would he sacrifice his time, patience, and kindness on her? She didn't necessarily deserve it.

Enjolras broke away from the kiss, his lips still brushing against hers. "I wish I could take all of this away." He rubbed his hand up and down her arm, feeling her melting under his touch. "I wish I could take away what happened to you." He kissed her again softly, letting their lips brush against each other. "But I don't want you worrying. I will be here for you. I'll be here for _our_ child."

"Enjolras, you don't have to do this."

"I want to."

Éponine wrapped her arms around him, hugging her close to him. No matter how much she claimed to not care for him like that at all, she couldn't help but feel this gently tugging at her heart strings every time he was near.

**A/N: Don't believe that the worst is over...**


	9. Chapter 9

Enjolras sat on the edge of the bed, holding Éponine's hand while she slept. It had taken her hours until she had finally fallen asleep and he was afraid to move and rouse her again. He knew they had a long path ahead of them. When he had brought her into his home he had expected it to take several months to have her authentically warm up to him. He had wanted to save her from the world she had been forced into, not expecting that he was going to have to deal with her becoming pregnant with another man's child.

But he couldn't toss her back on the streets. He felt obligated to care for her and to keep her safe. He would claim the baby to be his if it protected her. He cared for her more than she was willing to see and more than he was willing to admit. He just wanted to give her a better life.

Enjolras stroked his fingers against her rough, calloused hand. '"Enjolras?" She mumbled softly, a smile spreading on her lip dreamily. "Lay beside me."

"Éponine-"

"Please?" Éponine shifted on the bed, patting the empty place beside her. "I just need someone to hold."

Enjolras stood, contemplating for a moment. Without a word he kicked off his boots and moved around the bed to slip under the covers beside her. Éponine turned towards him, curling against him without second thought. Enjolras watched her before wrapping his arm around her carefully.

"I'm sorry that this happened," Éponine murmured, her fingers playing with the material of his shirt. "I didn't want it to happen. Honestly."

"But it did happen," Enjolras started, brushing his fingers through her hair. "We just have to make do with what we have now."

"If you're just claiming my bastard baby as your own because you think that it will gain my-" Éponine looked up at Enjolras, biting her lip nervously. "To gain my attentions."

"I'm not," Enjolras smoothed his hand over her back. "It wouldn't be a bad perk if it happened, though." He chuckled, holding her tighter in his arms. "I just want to keep you safe."

"Thank you Enjolras. Thank you." Éponine smiled up at him, feeling her cheeks heating at the closeness to between them. Out of instinct she started to lean up towards him, but catching herself she buried her face against his chest quickly.

Enjolras pressed his lips against the top of her head, giving her back a gently squeeze. He couldn't help but feel jealousy towards whoever the man was that had got to her first. He was well aware that countless men had gotten to her before he had even known her. But this man had gotten part of her that he had hoped could be his one day. Even though the child inside of her wasn't his by blood or anything close to it, he would raise it as his own if she would let him.

"Everything's going to be alright Éponine." Enjolras rested his cheek against her hair, inhaling deeply. He couldn't help but yearn for this to be different circumstances. That he could have her curled against him after at last having her willingly in his bed. Or perhaps, even better, having his own child growing within her.

Éponine shuddered, trying to suppress the overwhelming fear she had at the idea of becoming a mother. Years of her life had been spent wondering when it would happen. But somehow she had always been lucky enough to not become pregnant. But now, when life had changed and she was presented with a home and a safe life, she was cursed to have Montparnasse's bastard.

"I wish this could be different." Éponine breathed, rolling away from him and laying on her back, staring up at the ceiling.

Enjolras nodded, resting on his elbows and studying her face. "I understand."

"How can you understand?"

"It's just a phrase to say." Enjolras retorted, with a roll of his eyes. "I can understand wanting it to be different."

"I never meant for him to find me that evening when I went for a walk. I wished he would have just stayed in my past."

"Who was it?"

"An old friend."

"What is his name?"

"Montparnasse," Éponine replied shyly.

Enjolras nodded, his jaw set hard. "Where could I find him?"

"Enjolras, no!" Éponine snapped, turning to face him suddenly. "You can't bring him into this. He can't know. Please. If he found out he'd never leave us alone."

"Is there an us to leave alone?" Enjolras asked after a moment of silence. He met her eyes, seeing the fear shining there. "Is there?"

"Yes." Éponine whispered, biting her lip nervously. "There is an us. I don't know what it is really, but it is there."

Enjolras hesitantly reached out and cupped her cheek, stroking his thumb across her bottom lip, making her teeth release the tender skin. "We can't always control what happens. We just have to make the most out of what we have. But, Éponine, I promised to keep you safe and to show you just how good life can be. I'm not going to go back on my word."

Éponine nodded slowly, a smile spreading on her lips slowly. "How can it be that I deserve you? I do everything wrong in my life and get nothing that I want – but then somehow here you are."

"This isn't what you want?"

"It wasn't what I wanted..." Éponine blushed, "Until now."

Enjolras leaned towards her, capturing her lips between his tenderly. He leaned half over her, his hand resting on her waist as he supported himself on one elbow. Éponine pulled away, studying his face curiously, questioning him.

"Enjolras?"

"I didn't mean to be rushing you."

"There's just too much going on in my head right now. I hardly know what I want. I don't want to make this decision while all I can think about is how much support I can get out of you once the baby's born. Please, respect that decision." Éponine gulped, wondering if he'd realize that one of her chief reasons for staying with him was the support and money he doled out to her. Hopefully he wouldn't catch on that she couldn't get away from the way she was raised.


	10. Chapter 10

Éponine rolled over in the bed, burying her face in the blankets and stretching her legs out. She stopped moving when her foot bumped into something lying beside her. She gulped, remembering suddenly that she was not back home in her parent's Inn, wasting a morning laying in bed. Her eyes slowly opened, looking next to her from above the blankets that half covered her view.

Enjolras lay beside her, asleep with his face facing her. He was painfully close to her. She rolled away from him, cringing at the thoughts as they raced through her mind. Her dreams had been far from an emulation of real life. They had been beautiful in comparison. Even if Enjolras had be the one who featured heavily in each of them.

She swore that there were no feelings for him, yet her mind had concocted dreams that involved being with him. Not Marius, not Montparnasse, not even some random man that her mind created – but Enjolras. Handsome, kind hearted, gentlemanly Enjolras. The man that had taken her in with love and kindness that she didn't deserve when she accepted his help because he was easily taken advantage of.

The man that was lying beside her.

Her stomach was swelling with another man's child and yet, Enjolras still wanted to keep her in his house. Even claim that the child within her belly was his. What sort of cruel trick was God playing on her? She didn't deserve this sort of kindness. She'd spent her life working for her father, doing devious tasks that involved deceit, trickery, lying, and everything that was wrong.

Éponine scooted away from him, clinging to the edge of the bed in hopes that if she went back to sleep it would all be another dream. She could feel the heat radiating off of his near body, and it made her heart ache. If she deceived him, she was deceiving herself.

She did care for him, but she would never let him know that. She'd never let him know that his kiss had set her soul on fire. His care filled with heartbreaking joy. He broke her heart.

But they were two very different people, two people that could never be together. She was meant to live her life pining after Marius, while her belly swelled with Montparnasse's child, and Enjolras cared for her blindly. How could she let it happen?

"Éponine?" Enjolras questioned groggily, stretching his arm out towards her. His eyes will still closed and his voice sounded heavy with sleep as he spoke again, "Éponine?"

"I'm here." Éponine replied quietly, trying to keep herself far enough away from his reach. She stared at his hand, as it curled back towards his body.

Enjolras yawned, covering his mouth as his eyes fluttered open. He smiled at her, as he tried to wake up. "Good morning."

"Mhm," Éponine distantly answered, sitting up in the bed slowly. "To you as well."

Enjolras stretched out, rubbing his eyes to clear away his sleep blurred eyes. "Are you alright?"

Éponine nodded, giving a strained smile to him. "I'm fine." She rubbed her face, trying to clear her head. "Just fine."

Enjolras sat up, scooting close to Éponine. His brows furrowed together as he looked at her. "Did you not sleep well?"

"I slept _perfectly_ fine." Éponine bit, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and getting up. She needed space between them. As she left the bedroom, she could hear him following not far behind her.

"Are you hungry?" Enjolras questioned from the bedroom, as he padded out into the main part of his flat barefoot. He watched Éponine as she moved to sit down. Why was she being so distant today? Not that she had ever been anything but distant, but he half expected her to be different.

"A little," Éponine said softly as she studied her hands in her lap. She had to admit that her stomach had been rumbling for the last hour or so. But she was used to being hungry, or at least she used to be used to it. The last three months she had been full and happy.

Enjolras sighed heavily, moving towards her and kneeling before her to look up at her. "Am I asking too much?"

Éponine stared down into his face, her dark eyes meeting his dark eyes. "No." Unconsciously she reached out and took his hands in hers. "I don't feel like you ask me nearly enough. You've done _so_ much for me and I do nothing but sit and let you wait on me hand and foot. I'm not used to it. I've lived my whole life kicking and screaming for my way. I just expect to have to work for my keep."

Enjolras gave her a dashing smile, squeezing her hands gently. "You don't have to do anything but stay here and be happy. Perhaps, give me the place where I could find the son of a bastard father of your baby. But other than that, just sit back and enjoy."

Éponine burst out in laughter, "Are you saying you want to track down him and hurt him?"

"Is that what it sounded like?" Enjolras smirked, "Then yes."

Éponine's sulking features changed into a smile as she looked down at him. She hesitantly took her hand from his hand, placing it on his warm, slightly scruffy, cheek.

What was she doing? Why did she keep leading him on? She didn't have any feelings for him. Did she? No. She couldn't. He was Enjolras and she was Éponine. She loved Marius. She loved Marius. She loved no.

No matter what her mind was arguing about her body was reacting differently. She leaned down towards his face, her lips separated and her eyes heavily lidded. She was terrified to let her barriers down again, at least for him. She wanted him but at the same time she didn't. He couldn't blame her for her mixed signals, she was giving them to herself as much as she was giving them to him.

Their lips met in one tentative touch, lips sliding hesitantly against each other. Enjolras didn't move, not yet, he knew Éponine could jerk away. But she didn't. He leaned up, moving his lips against hers with a little more power. She responded, matching his intensity, wrapping her hand behind his head to pull him up closer.

With a gasp, Éponine pulled away, turning to stare anywhere but where Enjolras was. "I-."

"You don't have to say anything." Enjolras said as he reached up to stroke her cheek. "I've already told you that. I don't expect you to suddenly start caring."

"But-"

"No." Enjolras patted her cheek before rising to his feet and striding towards the kitchen. "Time to get us something for breakfast."

_But I do._


	11. Chapter 11

"Marius was talking about you today," Enjolras said after many quiet moments had passed after he had returned from his lessons. "You're going to have to make an appearance soon, you've been missing for three months."

"I can't see him. What would I say? Sorry I've been gone. You see I was hiding at Enjolras' garret. Also, I'm pregnant. But not to worry, it's not Enjolras', it's 'Parnasse's." Éponine bit her lip as she watched Enjolras loosening his cravat.

"That's not what I meant. You should come with me to the Cafe tonight." Enjolras paused, seeing the hesitancy in her eyes. "You don't even have to come in around me. You can come and go completely unattached to me, if that would make it easier."

"In my fancy clothes?"

"Yes."

"Who would I say provided them?"

"A good Samaritan?"

Éponine sighed, bowing her head. "I will say it was you."

"Don't act so ashamed. If the thought of me is that horrendo-" Éponine stepped closer to him and placed her finger against his lips. She shook her head, pleading with him silently. "I know this is hard for you." Enjolras said despite her finger against his lips. He rested his hand against her arm, rubbing his fingers against her soft skin.

"I'm not ashamed of you Enjolras." Éponine kept her voice low as she stared into his eyes. Her skin crawled as she felt his fingers continuing to brush against her skin. "I'm not ashamed of you." Neither dared to move as they stood there, their breaths were caught in their chests afraid to break the moment. They couldn't stand there forever, staring into one another's eyes and lost in the silence of the moment.

"Do you want to go back to the Cafe this evening?" Enjolras questioned, his fingers never relenting as they rubbed circles against her arm. "I'll do whatever you want me to do."

"Anything?" Éponine asked, resting her hand on his shoulder.

"Yes."

"Then you'll accept that this is the girl you've decided to bind yourself to? She's scared to death of feeling, probably won't ever admit what she could feel. Creature of her atmosphere. She's nothing more than a whore for purchase. Can you truly accept _her_?"

"It depends on whether or not she can accept me." Enjolras leaned towards, keeping just enough space between them to keep their noses from brushing. The tension between them was soul wrenching.

"I-" Éponine started, only to be cut off by his lips crushing against hers. She pushed away from him, "I can't. I can't. I.." Éponine turned away from him, trying to collect her thoughts. Her mind was whirling with so many thoughts that she could hardly keep straight which were actually what she wanted. "I just don't understand this."

"Éponine," Enjolras' tone was calm and steady despite the rapid beating of his heart and the drumming blood in his ears. "What can't you understand? Tell me. I'll try to help you understand."

"No." Éponine shuttered as his arm grasped her elbow. "How could you understand what I feel?"

"We're both human."

"But you haven't been selling yourself night in and night out for the past five years. You haven't been waiting for the day that you'd finally die by your 'natural' causes or by the end of some sharp knife. You haven't lived your life waiting for the prince charming you knew would never come." Éponine turned to face him, and despite her fears she continued to explain herself. She was tired of trying to be meek and mild for the charade of a proper woman. She was Éponine Thenardier.

"You haven't been waiting around hoping for a good thing to finally happen to you and then when it does... You weren't too stubborn to realise it, too God dammit determined to ruin your chances by pushing the "good thing" away. That is where you and I are different, Enjolras. You're intelligent; you think things through and use reasoning to form answers. I run with misled gut feelings. Where'd that lead me? Here. I'm living in the garret of a man that's exactly what I've been waiting for and I'm too stubborn and proud to let the defensive walls down and accept him the way that I want to. And to make it all better, I'm having the baby of a self absorbed prick who wouldn't take no for an answer."

Enjolras' eyes were wide as he tried to absorb what meant what as it poured from Éponine's mouth. Tears were welling in her eyes as she finally came to the end, the place where the sob in her throat captured her voice and held it hostage. "Éponine."

Éponine shook her head and stepped away from him. She couldn't handle his kind words anymore. Years of only hearing coarse, bristly, cruel words made the sound of endearing and compassionate words sting worse. She turned and took off out of the garret.

She wished that she still looked like the malnourished street urchin that hardly turned a head except for the gendarmes and the shop keepers. A woman with the appearance of class, sobbing hysterically and running down the Parisian street turned more heads than she wanted to see. The old Éponine would have blended into the woodwork of poor starving urchins that cried out of hunger and abuse that mingled on the streets.

She kept moving, never stopping long enough to meet the eyes of one of the curious gentry who were on his way home from his daily work or the lady as she passed after a social event at another lady's parlour room. They didn't know anything about her, she didn't want the speculations.

Éponine found her way down an alleyway off of the Rue d'Alembert, it was her idea of a good place to hide away in case Enjolras had followed after her. She couldn't handle him, of all people, right now. She couldn't even handle herself. She just wished all of the whirling emotions and thoughts would stop. She wouldn't let herself get hurt like she had let herself get hurt with Marius. She had loved him so fiercely only to have him fall in love with another girl, oblivious to her admiration. She didn't trust herself to love someone again and not get broken.

She only deserved the life that she had now. Pregnant with 'Parnasse's bastard and alone.

"And I wondered who the pretty little tear stained bit was that was rushing down the street. Should've known it's be little 'Ponine. Dress her up like a lady and you still get slut."

"Montparnasse." Éponine grit, subconsciously touching her stomach out of fear. "What do you want with me?"

"Not you. I wanted to see what was wrong with that little crier. What I surprise to find you." Montparnasse stepped toward her, "What's got you in a tizzy?"

"Leave me alone." Éponine shoved him away from her, stumbling backwards. He had this habit of showing up when she least wanted him around. He was the one person she could be certain that she would have settled down with. In the sick way of meaning they would have lived together and been with plenty of other people, making their blood money on the side.

"You know how well that worked for you last time."

"Please." Éponine backed away from him, knowing she was cornering herself down the dead end alleyway. "I have enough to deal with without you in the picture."

"But I thought I liked you in the picture with me in it?" 'Parnasse grabbed her wrist and pulled her close. "Pretty little 'Ponine. Don't we look so sweet and innocent dressed like a virtuous Parisian woman." Montparnasse pinned her against the wall. "But I'm sure I won't find you _innocent_."

"No! Let me go!"

"Let her go." Came the growl of a voice from behind Montparnasse. Enjolras grabbed the man by the shoulder and jerked him away from Éponine. "When a girl says 'let me go', she means it."

"Son of a bastard!" Montparnasse growled, "Don't lay your hand on me."

"I'd like to lay more than a hand on you." Enjolras dodged the man's badly aimed punch.

"I'm sorry, did you perhaps pay for a night with our mutual harlot friend. Go right ahead. She's not met a guy she can't refuse. Have you poppet?" Montparnasse reached out to cup Éponine's cheek, only to have Enjolras whip him around and slam his fist against his jaw.

"Do _not_ touch her again!"

"Enjolras!" Éponine shouted as Montparnasse reared back and head-butted Enjolras in the face.

Enjolras didn't take but a second to recover from the blow before he was grabbing 'Parnasse by the shoulders and slamming him against the brick wall of the alley way. Enjolras pressed the man's face against the wall, letting his cheek grind against the rough wall.

"This will teach you for raping Éponine."

"I've never raped that little whore in her whole miserable life. She's always ready for a good rut. Aren't you?" Montparnasse didn't give up his cocky remarks even with his face pressed against the wall.

"You _raped_ me!" Éponine snarled, feeling tears spilling down her cheeks. "You took me when I was no longer willing to be taken. I found a happy place and you_ ruined_ it! You ruined everything! Now.."

Enjolras picked up the sentence before Éponine revealed more than she had to, "I am going to make sure that she is safe from scum like you." Enjolras met Éponine's eyes, despite her hatred for the man he could see the fear in them at the prospect of Enjolras ending his life. "Go now. Change your ways. May God be your judge."

"Get your self-righteous hands off of me." Montparnasse gritted, dusting his clothes off as Enjolras let him go. "Take your whore then. She's none of my trouble anymore." Gathering his compose, despite his bloodied nose and cheek Montparnasse strolled out of the alleyway as though he were unscathed.

"Enjolras-"

"Don't."

Éponine ignored her protest as she reached out to touch his face. She flung her arms around his torso, holding him close. "Thank you. Thank you."

Hesitantly Enjolras responded to her embrace, wrapping his arms around her and warmly hugging her in return. He buried his face in her billowy dark hair, inhaling deeply the scent that was characteristically her. Éponine pulled back from the embrace and stared at his bloodied nose. "It's nothing."

"It's broken," Éponine protested, touching it lightly. She could feel the uneven bump from where the blow had fractured it into two pieces. "I'm sorry."

"It was worth it."

"But why?"

"Because you are worth my time." Enjolras said seriously, giving her a charming smile. "I would go to battle for you."

Éponine sighed heavily, before rising up on her tiptoes and planting a tender kiss against his lips. The tender kiss grew until it was all consuming. Éponine could taste the iron and salt of his bloodied lip and nose. The tangy taste of Enjolras that flooded her senses. Did she really... care?

Enjolras pulled back, breathing deeply. His lungs were screaming for the oxygen that he had just deprived them off. But his lungs be damned when he was finally able to kiss her satisfactorily. She wasn't pulling away, shying away, hiding away. She was already leaning back up towards him regain the sweet contact of lips on lips. The pleasant feel of tender flesh sliding against tender flesh. Tongue against tongue.

But somehow he knew that tomorrow there would be a new battle to fight with Éponine. She was not the girl who gave up easily. She was a girl that was worth fighting for. She was feisty and lively, full of wit and entertainment. There would never be a dull moment with Éponine.

If only she would see that he was sincere in his offers. He was even willing to claim her bastard child as his son or daughter. He wanted to give her a better outlook and prospect on her life. He wanted to give her everything that he thought every woman deserved.

After all, women name their sons, they care for their sons, they raise their sons. How do men return the favour? They rape, degrade, discard, and insult the women folk. Women are whores when they sleep around, but men are just men. Enjolras was all for respect and revere for someone he cared about.


	12. Chapter 12

Enjolras never thought that holding someone so close could mean so much. Éponine had wrapped her arms around him, buried her face into his chest. They were inside the sanctuary of his garret, away from eyes and glares and unwanted people. They were safe.

Éponine pulled away from him, looking up to his face. She pressed her palm against his cheek, giving him a sympathetic smile. "I'm going to go and heat some water and clean up your wounds." Hesitantly Éponine rose up on her toes and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. Her every action with Enjolras was still coated with fear of what she was allowing to happen.

"It's alright." Enjolras lied, touching his nose to see that there was still fresh blood.

"I'll be right back." Éponine smiled as she made her way into the kitchen to fill up the tea kettle with water to boil. She could hardly believe that they'd returned to the garret, or at least that she would return. But how could she not admit what she felt when he had fought her battle against Montparnasse, and he was the one this time with wounds to prove it.

Éponine returned to the parlour room with a towel slung over her shoulder and the kettle in her hand. "It might not take the pain away, but it'll keep it clean." Éponine knelt in front of Enjolras, looking up at him. She poured the warm water onto the towel, before leaning up and wiping at the blood stained skin.

"You don't have to." Enjolras smiled at her, catching her hand as she brought the towel past his lips.

"I just want to repay you in some way." Éponine confessed, as she continued to gently wipe the towel across his split lip and broken nose. "He's got a strong arm."

"Has he hit you before?" Enjolras asked in a serious tone as she brushed her thumb across his swollen lower lip.

Éponine shrugged, casting her gaze away from his face. Did she want to say that Montparnasse had been having his way with her for years and if she resisted he would just take her by force.

"Éponine," Enjolras took her hand in his, lacing their fingers. "He's not going to harm you again."

"Enjolras, he's already harmed me in a way that cannot be resolved for another six months. But, even then it won't be over. That's why you don't deserve me. You need a woman who can meet your _every_ need, physically, mentally, and emotionally. That's not me."

Enjolras took her by the arm and tugged her up and onto his lap, letting his arm rest around her waist. "I want to provide for you this life, Éponine. I will claim this child," Enjolras rested his hand on the beginning of her swelling stomach," as my own."

"You don't have to." Éponine placed her hand over where his was on her stomach.

"I don't have to do anything, but I want to." Enjolras brought his free hand up to cup the back of her neck, manoeuvring her towards him. He leaned up to meet her lips, relishing in the fact that she actually kissed him back. He had thought the fight had come earlier than he had expected.

"Why?" Éponine breathed between kisses, wanting answers but not wanting to the kissing to cease.

"Because," Enjolras started, nipping at her lower lip. "when you care for someone," He interlaced his fingers into her hair, keeping her close to him. "you'll do anything for them."

Éponine couldn't deny the feelings that she held for Enjolras. He wasn't like the other men she had been with. He was patient and kind, he wasn't forcing her into anything she didn't, honestly, want. She was hesitant of the relationship he wanted to have with her, but he wasn't forcing her into bed. He wanted to know her as a person first. He was treating her the way she had always longed to be treated.

"I care for you Enjolras," Éponine breathed, giving him a small smile as their eyes met.

"You do?"

Éponine laughed, feeling her cheeks flush red. She clamoured away from him in embarrassment, "Yes. I do."

Enjolras smiled, "Well it's a start." He flexed his hand, feeling the stiffness from punching Montparnasse setting in. "Thank you, again, for washing my face."

"It was honestly the least I could do." Éponine replied, trying to ignore the fluttering feelings that were soaring around her insides. "You should try getting punched more often, it looks very rugged on you." Éponine teased, giving him a playful punch to the arm.

Enjolras laughed, aiming a faux punch back at her. Éponine caught his punch in her hand, twisting his arm around behind his back. "I've got you now!" She let out a giggle that she rarely had a reason to let out.

"Release me cruel girl!" Enjolras shouted, his voice half mocking and half laughing. He grabbed her forearm, twisting her back around in front of him. He caught her other arm, locking her in place in front of him. "I've got you now!"

"Is it you that's got me or me that's got you?" Éponine barked, lifting her arms up and turning towards him. She smirked at him, "I do believe I have out smarted you."

Enjolras returned her haughty smirk, resting his hands on her hips. "But, I have received a prize." He dipped his head down and kissed her with more passion than he could remember kissing her with. He expected her to pull away or half heartedly return the passion but instead he found her hands clutching to his shirt and pulling him closer. Her lips were returning the fierceness of the kiss, her tongue and his tongue meeting in a duel much like their mock fight.

Éponine ran her hands up his chest, sliding her hands up his neck and massaging her fingers against his scalp. _I love you. I love you. I love you._

"I can't!" Éponine quickly pushed away from him. Covering her mouth and backing away from him. "Enjolras, I just can't. This isn't me."

Enjolras traced a finger along his lip, "You weren't just kissing me with such breath taking passion? That wasn't you?"

"No, I.. That was me. But," Éponine felt her breath tremble as she sighed, "I am not the kind of girl you're looking for. I can guarantee that."

"What do you think I want?"

Éponine laughed, "Perhaps, for instance, a _virgin_. Or at least a woman who has not been in the position of selling herself one to two times a night for the past five years. Perhaps that kind of woman, Enjolras."

"And do you think I am some high and mighty man then? I did after all come to that alleyway to buy an evening with some willing whore." Enjolras snapped, rolling his eyes at her. "That's how this arrangement started after all."

"I am well aware that a man can screw as many whores as he'd like and it's still the woman who gets the bad reputation for being a scarlet woman, a shamed woman, a woman without virtue, a whore. How is it possible that you can be accepting of such sin when you uphold the pillar of virtue and respect in the world of scholars and lessons?"

"Éponine must we go through this ridiculous loop of conversation?" Enjolras hissed, sitting down in his chair and leaning back. "You kiss me and then push me away, I kiss you and you give in, but push away. Is there a happy medium where I kiss you and you kiss me and you don't push me away?"

"You don't understand. I was in love with the idea of Marius, I am pregnant with Montparnasse's child, and now to top it all off I'm in lov-" Éponine broke off, her eyes opening wide at her slip.

"You're in love?"

"That's not what I said."

"Yes you did. Who are you in love with?" Enjolras smirked, rising to his feet.

Éponine turned away, cringing as Enjolras laid his hand on her shoulder. "it was a slip of my tongue. I was trying to say loath."

"You are not 'in loath', with someone, it doesn't sound anything like 'in love'." Enjolras stepped around her, his smirking softening to a smile. "It's alright to feel Éponine."

"But I am afraid," Éponine confessed, biting her lip. "I'm afraid to love. I'm afraid to lose."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Don't say that. After six months, after this baby's born and after I still haven't given into your subtle advances and have ignored my own desires – you will tier of me. You will find someone young, proper, and beautiful and she will make you happy. You will let me go and we will never speak of this arrangement ever again."

"That's not at all what I plan to do, Éponine."

"Then what do you plan to do?"

"Would you marry me?"

Éponine stared at him before bursting into laughter. "What?"

"You have not started to show yet, at least not enough for someone unaware to tell. If we marry, I will be able to claim this child as my own by law. Montparnasse, the son of a bastard, will not be able to interfere. You will be free from having to ever return to selling yourself. You will be comfortable and safe. No one will need to know that we may not actually consummate the bonds."

"Enjolras you are too kind." Éponine grabbed his hands, holding them in her own. "You do not have to do this. Do not get rid of your future because you feel sorry for me."

"I care for you. Dare I admit that I love you with fearing you might attack me?"

Éponine laughed, rolling her eyes. "Well we already heard that my mouth apparently won't let me lie. I suppose I love you too." Éponine took a deep breath and leaned up to press her lips against his. Saying the words to him finally seemed to make some sort of connection. She was afraid to admit it and now that she had she was more afraid about losing him. Each day was just going to have to be taken day by day.


	13. Chapter 13

Éponine hesitated as she stood outside of the Cafè Musain. She glanced over her shoulder at Enjolras, receiving a reassuring look from him. She reached for the doorknob, before jerking away. "I can't do this. What am I going to say? How am I going to do this?"

Enjolras stepped towards her, placing his hand just at the small of her back. "I promise you, everything is going to be alright. Just tell them-"

"Can you?"

Enjolras laughed softly, stroking his thumb across the curve of her back. "If you want me to, then yes."

"Yes." Éponine replied, wringing her hands together nervously. "You tell them." Enjolras reached for hands, holding them in his hand. Their eyes locked as they stood there for a silent moment, just staring at each other. A silent conversation played out as they weighed the possibilities of telling everyone about their 'engagement'.

Enjolras was the first to move as he reached out and turned the doorknob, opening the door and letting Éponine in first. He could hear the laughter and antics of the boys and men as soon as the door opened.

"Éponine!" "We'd thought you'd vanished for good on us." "Good God a ghost!"

Éponine laughed, "I am alive. I've been fine." She glanced towards Enjolras for support. "How have all of-"

"She has been with me." Enjolras cut her off, apparently going with the take-no-prisoners method and not evening bothering with light conversation first.

Marius sputtered laughter, "You've been holding our 'Ponine hostage for the last three months? Somehow I find this hard to be true. Come, come Éponine, I promise I won't criticize where ever you've been."

"Circumstances brought us together," Enjolras started ignoring Marius' disbelief. He rested his arm at her waist, glancing at her with a little smile. "For a reason I see now, Éponine and I are planning to be wed."

"What?" "Good God." "Absurd!"

Éponine felt her cheeks heat red with everyone's eyes on the two of them. "It's true." The laughter came to an abrupt stop.

"Éponine, what is going on?" Marius asked hesitantly, looking between Enjolras and Éponine.

Éponine shrugged, leaning against Enjolras' side for support. "I got into trouble and Enjolras got me out. From there it just, it just blossomed. We came here for your blessing," Éponine quickly corrected herself, "All of your blessings."

"But, you'd marry Enjolras? I have never seen anything between you. _Ever_." Marius insisted, trying his best wrap his head around the idea that Éponine was marry Enjolras. "Why are you marrying him?"

"Because," Could she admit it to this room full of people? No. "Because, there are feelings between us. There is no reason why we shouldn't."

Éponine felt Enjolras' arm slip away from her waist, glancing to see that he had let his arm go limp by his side. She had let him down by being unable to say that she loved him. She knew she had, she could see the hurt in his eyes.

Éponine suddenly felt like the world was spinning around her, she had felt light headed all morning but she merely suspected that it was because of all of the excitement and fear of the day. "Enjolras." Éponine yelped as she felt her knees sag and her body collapse towards the floor.

Enjolras caught her just before her deadweight hit the floor, he slowly lowered her to the ground. "Éponine, Éponine." He pressed the back of his hand against her forehead. "She's just taken to nerves."

"Should we fetch the phy-"

"No." Enjolras snapped, gesturing for Joly, "Use your knowledge, boy."

Joly knelt beside him, lifting her limp wrist and checking her pulse before checking the pulse at her neck. "Slow, but normal for passing out. Has she been eating well?"

"Yes."

"Have the two of you-" Enjolras shot him a glare, shaking his head disapprovingly. Subtly telling him not to go there. "Been getting regular rest?"

"She seems to be resting well each day."

"It's merely over excitement I believe. Nothing serious." Joly stood back up, "I have smelling salts, let me fetch them."

Marius hovered, watching Enjolras' interactions with Éponine. "Has she done this before?"

"No." Enjolras retorted, glancing up at Marius. "She's been perfectly healthy for the last few months. It was completely her choice to not see anyone for awhile."

"What was this _bad situation_?"

"Did you know what her parents had her do?"

Marius nodded solemnly, "She didn't know I knew, but yes. She sold herself."

"I chose to remove her from that situation." Since apparently no one else was going to.

"At least she's safe now."

"Here's the smelling salts," Joly said as he knelt back down, flipping the small case open and waving it under her nose. "That should do the trick."

Éponine coughed, her eyes fluttering open as she fumbled to reach for her head. "What happened?"

"You fainted," Joly replied, checking her pulse again. "You should be fine now as long as you get up very slowly and move slowly."

"Here," Enjolras said as he rested his hand behind her shoulders and helped her sit up slowly. "Just tell me when you're ready to stand up."

"Thank you," Éponine murmured, holding her hand over her face. Her hand wanted to move to her stomach, reassuring the child inside that everything was alright now – but she knew that it would blow their cover. Instead of reaching towards her stomach she reached for his hand, feeling her heart ache as he purposely moved his hand out of her reach.

"I think this is probably our cue to head back home." Enjolras said as he helped Éponine rise to her feet. "Better?"

"Yes." Éponine said distantly, feeling confused as Enjolras made no attempt to touch her as he headed for the door. "Good-bye." Éponine gave Marius a strained smile, finding that the old ache for him was gone. She still loved him, still cared for him, still found him attractive – but there was no longing.

Enjolras had already slipped out of the Cafe and was heading down the street when Éponine emerged, following after him. She couldn't understand why he was suddenly so distant and hostile. She hadn't meant to do or say anything wrong. She hadn't even realised how wrong she had apparently spoken. Nothing was bad enough that it warranted him taking off without her.

"What happens if 'Parnasse comes?" Éponine called after him, lifting her skirts to try to pick up his fast pace.

"Let him come." Enjolras threw back at her, his pace never slowing down.

"You don't mean that!" Éponine shouted, breaking into as fast as a run as her condition would allow her too. "You do _not_ mean that!"

"Apparently you think you know me better than I do?" Enjolras halted in his steps, wheeling around to stare at her. "You think you know me? You think you know who I want, why I want, when I want, and yet you don't even have the _courage_ to admit it to the people that we both care about."

"Enjolras-"

"Forget it." Enjolras snarled frigidly, turning his back on her once again. "Keep your pace up or I'm leaving you behind for whatever low life gets a hold of you."

**A/N: Shorter chapter. I apologize. Speaking of which if you would like to follow me on Twitter or look at my fantastic cosplay pictures on devianart leave me a comment or PM. I've been super busy with college and theatre lately! Research Papers and two shows! **


	14. Chapter 14

Éponine stopped again, "Why am I following you? I don't need you! I've spent my whole life out on the streets and I never needed someone to guide me before."

"Don't be ridiculous Éponine, unless you're interested in 'Parnasse having his way with you again. After all you seem more than willing to let him screw you, but when it comes to me you shy away like some wilting flower."

"That's not why-"

"That's enough, Éponine!" Enjolras snarled, stopping once more the stare at her. He walked towards her, stopping just a few feet from her. "Don't even bother following me to _my_ home. You're on your own tonight."

Éponine bit her lip, resisting the urge to cry out for him to stay. "I don't need you anyways!" Éponine turned on her heels and started heading in the opposite direction. She had thought she was doing the right thing, she had thought she had made the right decisions, she had thought that for once she was in the right place. But now she could see that it was all wrong. Enjolras could never be the person she wanted and she could never be the person he wanted. Just like she had said. She wasn't the girls she could picture him with. She had too many things attached to her heart and her mind that kept her from being with Enjolras.

She had admitted that she loved him to him, she had felt that whirl of happiness when the little slip of her tongue had exposed her true feelings. But, then, in front of Marius it couldn't happen. In front of anyone else it couldn't happen. She knew what she felt inside, but to vocalise it was impossible.

And now. He was leaving her alone, like she never wanted him to. She had been so apprehensive about this relationship and now that it was near or at its end, she wanted it more than any other relationship she had had. But it was impossible now that he was blocks away from her and no doubt already in his garret with the door locked and his anger harbouring.

"What have I done?" Éponine whimpered as she set out to find somewhere somewhat safe to light herself for the rest of the evening.

Her resting place came in the shape of her old haunt, a tavern that's main use was as a brothel for the men of Paris. It was a place that she was not so acquainted with before and had no interest to return to. She saw the faces of the women she used to know, the ones she had left behind for Enjolras. Now, she was crawling back to an old life that was the reason the new one had been destroyed.

~o~

The bed was no softer than the wooden floor beneath it. The pillow was nothing more than a balled up coat and the blanket was nonexistent. Not that she had expected to sleep, she had too much on her mind that kept her from feeling at ease with anything. At the first sight of sunlight shining through the coal darkened windows, Éponine left the brothel as quickly as she could. At least in the light of the day she felt safer, she could walk the streets with little worry of being apprehended by a wary lawman or being taken unnoticed by some street scum.

Did she even dare to attempt to return to the garret this evening? Was the door officially shut to her? If she were in his place, the door would be shut and locked without any chance of re-entry. In all honesty, it was just as her mother had said. No relationship was like the fairy tale romances you're built up to believe in. They all have their faults and damning qualities. Someone women learn to lay back, close their eyes and keep their voices snuffed and deal with whatever their dealt in a marriage, no different from the life of a whore. Only a whore had her variety, she was bound to be one man's until she died in childbirth, ultimate exhaustion, or died with her pride ripped to shreds.

Maybe it wasn't exactly like the situation with Enjolras, because he hadn't oppressed what she had to say – he listened and accepted that she was a living breathing human with feelings and emotions. Enjolras had been perfect, but perfection hadn't lasted. Their faux relationship had been rocky from the start what would have kept it from ending in another row down the line? Éponine knew she wasn't the committal type, it just wasn't in her blood. She couldn't picture herself with one man for the rest of her life.

Except for Enjolras.

She knew exactly what she expected to feel when she saw Marius. Especially when she realised that he seemed to verge on a line of jealousy and concern about her new, now no longer existing, relationship. But, strangely, those emotions that she anticipated being there were nowhere to be found. There was no strange flutter of excitement and nerves, no desperate longing in her belly like she used to feel when he so as much turned his head in her direction.

Those feelings had been replaced by the real ones she had acquired for Enjolras. They were feelings that had got to blossom into flowers with Enjolras, they weren't the buds snapped from the stems before they burst like Marius. But now the flowers were dying, petal after petal flittering to the ground, only to be trampled by feet.

He loves me.

He loves me_ not._

Just like the old children's game that she could recall Azelma and her playing while they sat in the gardens and watched the lithe little servant girl Cosette hauling buckets of water from the well in the woods.

"_Do you think he likes me?" Éponine questioned her sister with a girlish giggle, a blush creeping across her cheeks as she thought of the sandy haired boy who frequently came to visit them. _

"_Here." Azelma had produced a white Daisy that she had plucked from the garden bed._

"_What is this for?" Éponine took the flower and sniffed it, "Is it like a Buttercup that reveals a taste for butter, does this Daisy prove Montparnasse's fancy for me?"_

"_He loves me, he loves me not."_

"_Oh!" Éponine giggled again, glancing at the servant girl who had stopped to inspect with her hollow eyes, what the two sisters were doing. "Run along little brat."With distain the little girl bit her lip and continued on with her chores. _

"_Now do it, pluck each petal."_

"_He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me, he loves me not. "Éponine sang the words as she plucked each petal until the last one was left. "He loves me!" Her voice shrilled as she let the last petal drop to the mossy earth beneath her feet._

"_What on earth is going on out here?" Their mother appeared from inside the tavern, "What are you two doi- Who tore to pieces that daisy?"_

"_It was Cosette!" Azelma shouted, twisting around to point on her finger at the blond girl. "We were running about and she wanted to join in."_

"_We said no!" Éponine exclaimed, "And out of spite the little she-devil tore up this innocent white daisy."_

It was only fitting now that she was too bare 'Parnasse's child, be alone with no one who loved her, and have it be the once wretched Cosette be the virtuous love of Marius Pontmercy. Because fate was all too cruel and all too vengeful.

Éponine knew she was not destined for a beautiful life with lively children, a handsome husband, a cosy house, fine dresses, and high society. She wanted those things, but she realised that life had not given her this. She had been a rotten and spoiled child and used and abused and that was all she was destined for.


	15. Chapter 15

Éponine wandered the streets, flittering from shop to shop, hoping she still looked like a curious aristocratic shopper and not some sort of trouble causing wench. Was this how she was going to be living her life from now? She'd have to sell her dress soon if she expected to get a meal once and awhile. She'd return to the urchin she used to be and no one would allow her into their shops.

The day was only half way through by the time the rain began to fall. The shopkeepers closed up shop, not wanting to track the insufferable rain into their shops, leaving Éponine out on the street in the heavy downpour. It didn't take long before she was drenched in the rain and soaked to the absolute bone.

She trudged through the streets, before she found herself back at the brothel. They would at least let her in, give her a blanket, and get her dry. If she kept her distance from the core of the activities inside the building, they wouldn't ask her to make her money, just yet. If she didn't find somewhere to seek refuge for the long term, she'd have to return to her old ways.

Éponine stripped down to her chemise shivering from the chill, she wrapped herself in a coarse blanket and cozyed up to the fireplace. She hoped that she would finally get warm as she sat by the fireside and let the flickering flames dry her chemise. If she died from a cold she caught from the rain, it would only be fitting.

~o~

It was the third day of being on her own once again and Éponine found herself reverted back to her old appearance. Her hair was a messily knotted tangle the fanned out behind her back, her clothes were nothing more than her chemise, bodice, and ripped and stained skirt. She was dirty and grimy from the mud and rain. She was nothing more than the urchin she used to be.

She made her way across town, towards the Cafè Musain, she wanted to see her friends. Even if it meant, admitting that the relationship they'd admitted the other was no more. She needed a friendly face.

"We don't need your kind around here," growled a voice from behind Éponine. She knew the voice was Enjolras', but she didn't bother to turn around. She didn't want this confrontation. She didn't want to see his face.

Without looking back Éponine continued on her way, "Sorry, I'll be on my way."

"Éponine?" There was a heartbreaking moment of silence before Enjolras reached out and took her arm. "Éponine."

"Please, just let me go." Éponine held still, turning around slowly to stare at where his hand was clutching her arm. "I didn't mean to be loitering around here."

"What has happened to you?"

"Like you care!" Éponine jerked away from his touch, glaring at him angrily. "I look like this because of _you_!"

Enjolras' eyes looked her up and down. "I-"

"I don't want to hear it. You made it abundantly clear that you don't want anything to do with me."

"That was what not what the argument was about. I was irritated because you can't say "I love you" to a crowd of our closest friends." Enjolras motioned for her to stay put, not wanting her to take off like he knew she was so accustomed to doing.

"Well I guess that ship has sailed. Because I," Éponine gulped, meeting his eyes for the first time. "I don't love you." She chocked on the words as they came out of her lips, feeling the tears that had been lying dominate in her eyes, spill down her cheeks. "I don't."

"You're lying." Enjolras nearly smirked as he reached out and cupped her cheek gently.

"I am?" Éponine trembled, wrapping her arms self consciously around her waist. "I am." She looked up at his eyes, giving him a weak smile. "You have to understand my past to understand why admitting it.."

"Hurts?"

"Yes." Éponine let him pull her into his arms, warming at his gentle touch and calming heartbeat beneath her ear. "People I've loved only hurt me. My parents, 'Parnasse, Marius. You."

"I didn't mean to hurt you Éponine. God, I've tried my best to keep you safe and protect you. My last wish was to hurt you. Now look at you."

"It's not as bad as it looks. Though I've spent two nights sleeping in a brothel, I've not participated in the indulgences around me. I've had hardly no sleep on the hard floor and scratchy blanket. It's a miracle I haven't caught a cold."

"Will you come back to the garret tonight?"

Éponine nodded, "Of course."

"Get you cleaned up and warmed up. Get you and _our_ baby fed." Enjolras stressed the "our", reminding her of his promise to be there for her.

"Enjolras." Éponine muttered against his chest. She wasn't sure if she was shivering because she was cold or because she was upset. "Can you take me home?"

"Of course," Enjolras pressed a kiss to the top of her head. He wished that she could admit that she had real feelings for him, but not at the risk of her life. "Can't have you freezing to death out here."

~o~

Enjolras stoked the fire in the parlour room of the garret, glancing back over his shoulder at Éponine curled into the arm chair. She was encased by three blankets, with only her hands stuck out holding a warm mug of tea.

"Better?"

"Mhm," Éponine smiled, brushing back a lock of damp hair, that was wet from cleaning up. "Care to join me?"

"Of course," Enjolras held his hand out to help her up, taking her spot on the seat. "Come now." Enjolras laughed, pulling her down onto his lap and situating her blankets so they were both under them.

"Even better now." Éponine smiled, timidly leaning up to press her lips against his. "I'm sorry for everything. So sorry."

Enjolras did respond, instead he pressed his lips against hers. Taking the mug from her hand he leaned against her to place the mug on the table behind her, never breaking the contact of their kiss. He was happy, for now, to have her back in his life.


	16. Chapter 16

Éponine rolled over and groggily reached for more blankets, shivering still from the to the bone chill she had got from being soaked through with rain. Instead of blankets her hands met Enjolras' shirt. Still half asleep Éponine shifted closer to him, seeking the warmth of his form. She was still floating on the dream filled sleep she had been experiencing in the comfort of a safe house and warm bed.

"Still cold?" Enjolras rasped, stirring from his own slumber as she clutched at his sleep shirt. Her hands were like ice through the thin material. Eyes still blissfully closed, Enjolras took her hands in his rubbing them gently. "You're freezing."

Before Éponine could protest, Enjolras had engulfed her in his arms, bringing her close to his chest in an overpowering hug. She buried her face against his chest, curling her arms between their bodies for better warmth. "Much better."

Enjolras kissed the top of her head, relishing in the feel of having her close again. His bed had felt unusually empty with her gone. He had lived his life as the only person who spent the full night in his bed, then in entered Éponine and he was suddenly sleepless without her form beside him. Even when they had fought, he still missed her.

She was from a completely different walk of life, it could be expected that they would have difficulties. They would always have their differences, but he was willing to work it through it with her. He had never intended for her to have to make do on the streets, he had expected her to return that evening.

Éponine looked up at him, reaching her hand up to brush her fingers across his cheek. "What are you thinking about?"

"The war." Enjolras smiled softly, the feel of her cool fingers against his cheek bringing the smile to his lips.

Éponine grew quiet, her eyes darkening with fear. "Enjolras, you can't fight in this war. You _will_ die. You will leave me alone."

"I will never leave you Éponine." Enjolras pressed his lips against her forehead, comforting her. "Heaven nor Hell could keep me from keeping you safe."

Éponine shook her head, "You say that but you can't mean it." Despite the hopeless sound in her voice, she kept a brave face on. "You can't control fate."

"Yes I can." Enjolras gave her a half smile, brushing her hair out of her face. Before he could say another word Éponine had her lips pressed against his. Her hand cupped his jaw as she leaned into his lips.

Enjolras wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. He moved his lips against hers, his tongue begging entrance into her mouth. She was soft beneath his hands as she curled closer to him. He could help the groan that escaped his lips as she ran her hand down his chest and over his side. Her leg was casually thrown over his hip, heightening his desire and need for her.

"Éponine." He breathed, pulling away from her lips as he felt her hands skimming along the hem of his shirt. "We can't."

"Yes we can." Éponine leaned forward to kiss him again, but he shook his head.

"You're pregnant." Enjolras insisted, but he was no force against her kissing him again. She was finally giving into him, on her own accord.

"It doesn't matter."

Enjolras let out a harsh breath as her lips continued to move against his, "I love you." He could control the rising emotions any longer. She was his.

"I love you Enjolras," Éponine gasped as he rolled her over, his weight hovering above her. She could see the muscles in his forearms straining to keep his weight off of her. She had never been with a man that was concerned for her well being, her safety, her happiness.

Tonight there was no impending war, there were no differences, no arguments. There was only them, passion, and love. Enjolras would show her that he was not like any other man that she had been with. He was a patient and kind lover, he was willing to be there for her and only her. He was careful and cautious. He wasn't there for himself, he was there because he wanted to be with her. He wanted to care for her and cherish her. Everything he had said about wanting to wait until she was ready for anything, finally arrived at this moment.

Éponine found that there was at least one man in the world that sincerely cared for her. There was no father, there was no Marius, there was no Montparnasse, there was no Madame sending greedy men her way, no money needed to be paid to her father. There was only Enjolras and the strange love that had blossomed between them.

~o~

Enjolras wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders, brushing her hair off his chest and tucking it behind her ears. His hands ran up and down her arms, rubbing circles into the soft skin. He smiled as she turned to press a kiss to his chest, her own fingers playing with the soft hair that dusted across his chest.

"Are you alright?"

"Perfect." Éponine smiled, closing her drowsy eyes. "Tired."

"Sleep." Enjolras laughed, squeezing her shoulders.

"Enjolras," Éponine started gravely, "Just because we've... been together... don't expect me to be able to go around singing that I love you. I need time."

"We have all of the time in the world." Enjolras sighed, tilting her chin up so their eyes could meet. He knew it was a lie and he knew she knew he was lying. They were at the threshold of the rebellion and there was nothing he could do to stop what was set into motion. His duty was to the country before Éponine. France would always be his love above anyone else.

"I'm warm now." Éponine gave a girlish giggle as she settled herself in his arms. With a final kiss against his chest, she rested her cheek against the clammy skin and let sleep take her.


	17. Chapter 17

Enjolras was reluctant to leave the bed when morning came. He wanted to keep the evening's bliss clutched to his chest, like the cool sheets that they were entwined beneath. They were blissfully entangled in each other's arms, not wishing to be disturbed or bothered. But Enjolras' duty called, he had meetings and lessons to be attended. He couldn't ignore the rebellion that was brewing beneath his thorough stirring and attention.

"I need to get dressed." Enjolras muttered, shifting beneath Éponine. "Reluctantly."

Éponine smiled sleepily, leaning up to press a kiss just bellow his lips. "Stay." She was afraid that once they left the realm of their bed, the walls she had let down would cage her again. The mirrors that let them see who they truly were would be shattered and she'd only be able to see who she thought she was. She couldn't lose him now. They'd taken the next step that she was terrified of taking and nothing bad had happened.

Yet.

"I can't. I have obligations."

"To me." With better aim this time, Éponine caught his lips this time.

"No." Enjolras groaned, sitting up in the bed and letting her slip away from his hold. "To my country and to the boys of the Cafe. And then to you and this child." With a passing stroke Enjolras touched her stomach before slipping out of bed. "I will be home tonight."

Éponine lay back in the bed, watching him dress. He was a truly dashing man. More exquisite then anyone she'd been with before. He had a striking jaw line, chiselled cheeks, and dark hair. His eyes were dark brown, soulful and thoughtful. He was handsome. His chest was made up of well formed muscles, with slightly tanned flesh.

"Enjolras," Éponine started quietly, waiting until he looked over his shoulder at her. She watched him for a second as he straightened his white shirt. "You had mentioned. Nevermind. It's silly."

"What had I mentioned?" Enjolras insisted, lacing up his breeches before moving to sit on the edge of the bed beside her.

"The other day, here when I admitted that I. Well, that." Éponine laughed nervously. "I love you."

"No need to be nervous," Enjolras brushed his knuckles along her cheek.

"You mentioned." Éponine bit her lip before letting the words drop from her lips. "You mentioned marrying me."

Enjolras laughed, leaning towards her to press a kiss to her forehead. "Do you doubt that I meant it?"

"No." Éponine shrugged her shoulders, "Yes."

"I love you Éponine. I do want to marry you."

"Then, please, please. Stop this war."

"There's nothing yet Éponine. Nothing to worry about." Enjolras laughed nonchalantly. "But I need to be on my way."

As Enjolras started to turn to leave, Éponine caught his hand. She pulled him back towards him, sitting up to meet his lips. She tossed her arms around his shoulders, holding on to him as they shared a passionate kiss. She wasn't willing to let him go yet. She feared that in the time they'd spend apart today, she would find herself slipping into her fear of commitment.

"Good-bye Éponine." Enjolras kissed her once more before stepping away and grabbing his waistcoat and cravat. If he didn't get out of the bedroom now, he wasn't going to be leaving today. It was remarkable that she had turned him from a romantic at heart to a true romantic.

~o~

Today would prove to not be what Enjolras had expected. Lamarque was dead. The people's man had died and there was nothing that would hold back the flood gates of a revolution. He had not expected that today would be the day. All he could picture was Éponine, he had promised her that the war was not as impending as she had thought it was. But it had been a lie. He had failed her just like she said that everyone she cared for did.

His heart was heavy to think that he had let her down. He would do whatever he had to, to make it up to her. He couldn't let her hopes for what they had be tarnished because of the war. He couldn't stop what had been set into motion. He was a pawn and nothing more. The leader of a young bunch of men who needed him to lead them. Though his lover may need him to be her lover, the country needed him to be a leader. He couldn't abandon his cause.

"Enjolras, what is the matter?" Grantaire asked, sensing that something was not right with his friend as he stared blankly at a map folded out on the table before him.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing." Enjolras looked up at the drunkard. "Just thinking."

"Look at this mess we're in. War, death, fight." Grantaire took a swig of his drink, sitting it down carelessly on the map. "And what for?"

"For our country."

"Our country won't care if it's our blood that'll run in the rivers."

"Grantaire, it would be an honour to die for our country."

Grantaire laughed rudely, "How do you feel about not getting to go home and spend another evening with that little bit of yours? One last time to hold her in your arms before you're having death holding to you."

"Be quiet!" Enjolras snarled.

"Touchy subject aye?"

"I'm working Grantaire, please take you and your drink somewhere else."

"What's her name by the way?"

Enjolras rolled his eyes, "Éponine."

"Thenardier?" Grantaire laughed, "Bit of a risk for you there. Monsieur defeater of evil sleeping with an enemies brat."

"Grantaire please, I have things to think about."

"Does she know that this war of yours is set to begin?"

Enjolras shrugged his shoulders, run his hand through his hair. "No." Enjolras jerked the map up, rolling it angrily. "Please, just let me think Grantaire. I have a lot to think about. I don't need your drunken prattle."

"I'm just saying. You shouldn't have gotten so attached with such a pretty bit if you were going to run off into a war."

"Damnit Grantaire!" Enjolras snapped, taking a swing at his friend. He was in no mood for the drunks never ending torment. He had a country's freedom to uphold when he knew that he had let down his world.


	18. Chapter 18

Éponine felt the hours falling away around her as she sat in the parlour room of the garret that had become her home. The sun was beginning to turn burnt orange as it shined through the dirty windows of the upper garret, the day had gone by without any sign of Enjolras yet. It had been just after dawn break when he arose and left and now with the sun setting, something was amiss. He was always back before now.

Éponine rose to her feet, carrying herself across the room to peer out of the windows at the street below. They were unusually empty for this bustling time of the evening. By now most vendors were closing up shop, students were making their way to brothels and pubs, and the women of the night were beginning their never ending walks. But tonight, the street was quiet.

Hesitantly Éponine made her way down the stairs to the shop bellow the flat, "Hello? Madame Molyneux are you still here?" She didn't know why the elderly lady wouldn't be there, she was after all the owner of the building. She lived in the back section of the shop.

"Dear, what are you doing down here?" The elder woman came from the back of the shop, wringing her hands with a rag. "If I were you, I'd get back up there."

"What's going on?"

"You've seen my grandson around here? Strapping young fellow, just around seventeen years old? He came this afternoon to tell me that the war is soon to outbreak. Lemarque died today." Éponine's eyes grew wide, "If I were you I'd state up and out of sight. Just in case the militia forces get rowdy against the rebels."

"No, Enjolras." Éponine stepped away from the woman, glancing over her shoulder at the doorway. "He can't fight. He can't die. He just can't."

"Mademoiselle?"

Éponine darted out of the door and out onto the street, the eerily empty and silent street. Where would the rebels build their barricade? What had she heard Enjolras saying? What had been his notes? Saint Antoine! The barricade was there.

Éponine rushed through the streets, trying to stay towards the shadows of the buildings and the alleyways that kept her from the sight of any of Javert's men who were no doubt prowling the streets.

As she rounded the corner she heard the first gunfire of the evening, the first series of ring shots that pierced the quiet evening sky. Shouting and screaming began to flood the street as she got closer to the scene of the battle. There at Saint Antoine she saw the barricade that had been erected in the shadow of the city. It was massive and sprawled across the street. Houses lay in ruins, the broken parts had been used for the barricade. Smaller barricades lay across the street, the first layer of protection.

Éponine clung to the buildings, trying to avoid being shot as another set of guns rang out. She had to get to Enjolras, she couldn't let him die. Not now, not when they had finally accepted one another. Not when she had acted upon the love she did truly feel for him.

Taking a chance as the smoke settled from the gunfire, Éponine sprinted out into the street racing towards the barricade. "It's me! It's Éponine! Please!" She shouted as she clung to the ruins, trying to pry her way through the rubble.

"Let her in." Éponine suddenly felt hands around her arms, pulling her through an opening in the rubble.

"Éponine!" She heard the familiar voice call out her name, turning to see Marius staring at her in disbelief. "What are you doing here? It's not safe."

"I know." Éponine bowed her head ashamedly, "Where's Enjolras?"

"Enjolras? You came here for him?" Marius narrowed his eyes. Suddenly he realised that the once dirty street urchin girl was now a beautiful woman. A beautiful woman that was in love with Enjolras. He had thought their relationship had been a ruse or an arrangement. But no one risked their life for someone they didn't truly care about.

"Where is he?"

"Éponine?" She turned to see the dark haired man; gun in hand, red and gold braided military jacket, and a tattered flag tied around his waist. "What are you doing here?" Enjolras handed his gun to Marius, helping Éponine to her feet. "You can't be here."

"I couldn't let you die." Éponine clung to his arms before engulfing him in her hold.

"Éponine, please. Go home. Be safe." Enjolras buried his face in her hair, holding her tightly in his arms. It could be the last time he ever held her.

"I love you." She whispered into his ear. He pulled back and look at her, cupping her cheek and brushing his lips against hers.

"Enjolras, this is not the time." Marius insisted, looking out of the barricade cautiously.

"I love you." She replied, sounding firmer this time and more sure of herself. There, she had said it. She had said it before all of his comrades. She meant it with everything she could muster up. Enjolras could not die, if that was his fate, without knowing that she meant what she had said. "I love you."

"Éponine," Enjolras smiled, kissing her again. "I must fight this battle. It has started and I will see it through. Please, go somewhere and be safe."

"No. I will fight with you."

"Éponine, no. You're pregnant." Enjolras cupped her cheek, stroking his thumb along her cheek bone. "

"What?" Marius couldn't help but ask, that news shocked him more than Éponine's proclamation of love.

"Marius, this is none of your business." Enjolras snapped, "Éponine, I want to keep you and _our _baby safe." He gave her a gentle smile, letting her know that what he said was more than a cover for her sake. He meant that the baby she was carrying was going to be treated as his own, despite the true father. "Please, just be safe."

"Enjolras, I only want to keep you safe so you can see this baby of ours." Éponine pulled away from Enjolras, resting her hand on her stomach. "Please, don't die."

"If you are safe, I know that I can fight with a clear mind. I need to know that you are safe."

Éponine took a moment to stare at him, before relenting and clamouring down the barricade just in time for it to be shaken with another blast from guns and canons. She found herself a safe place inside of one of the half fallen down buildings. From there she could hear the gun's firing, the dying screams of the men she knew, the shattering blasts of canons. From there she could pray that Enjolras would live to see the morning.


	19. Chapter 19

It was silent. So very, unusually quiet. When had it become so quiet? The last thing he remembered had been a blast that left his ears ringing, gunfire that shook the barricade, and the strange feeling of life slipping from his grasp. He had felt so strange and cold. Was that what death felt like? Cold and numb?

But now, he was very aware of where he was. Every distant sound he heard sounded crisp and clean. Not like the deafening gun shots that had plagued his ears. He was no longer numb, no, he was far from numb. There was a blinding pain that sprawled from his side. He clutched his side suddenly, feeling wet warmth against his fingers. He pulled his hand back, setting his eyes on the unsettling sight of red that stained his skin.

Whatever he lay on jerked suddenly, shaking sense into his head as he finally realised where he was. He was ungracefully sprawled into the back of what appeared to be a wagon. His head was not on a pillow like he had dreamed. Instead his head rested on the cold dead body of Gavroche. How could a young boy be dead and he was stilling living? How was that fair? Gavroche died, risking his life to find them ammunition. However he never came back. Now, Enjolras knew why.

He let out a gasp as the wagon jerked again, the wheel no doubt catching on a rock or a branch on the road. He turned, looking out of the back of the wagon, realising that he was not being taken out of the city like he imagined. He was very much in the city, wheeled around as a display of what rebellion does. The leader and a child, symbolic of the failure that it would appear the rebellion was.

Éponine.

Did she think he was dead? Had she seen his still body being hauled around the town? He had to find his way back to her. He couldn't let her believe that he was dead, not when they had a future laid out before them. If he could convince her that she was worthy of his kindness and love, then he would make it back to her.

The only way he could see out of this situation was letting himself fall out of the wagon, not intentionally but it worked. The next stone they hit on the road sent him careening out of the wagon, hitting the ground suddenly and hard. The sudden blinding pain in his side that streaked through his body sent him into a dark world that he was rendered helpless to.

~o~

The widows and friends of the deceased clamoured through the wrecked barricade in search for their lost love ones. They mourned the loss of their lovers, spouses, friends, and siblings. They searched, holding to the slightest hope of life for their missing one. So many gasps of shock and horror, cries of agony as they discovered the dead.

Éponine walked across the blood stained ground, passed the bodies of men she had enjoyed drinks with and even shared a bed with. She clutched a handkerchief that one of the other women had handed to her, seeing tears brimming in her eyes. She wasn't even registering that she was upset, that her chest was heaving, that her lip was trembling, or that she was sobbing uncontrollably.

She hadn't seen Enjolras yet. She didn't know if there was a reason to hold hope that he was still alive just because she hadn't seen his mangled body yet. He was the leader of this disastrous revolution. Why would he have survived when so many of the other men died? She had seen neither Enjolras, Marius, Grantaire, nor Gavroche. That meant there could be a chance. Perhaps the four had escaped and found somewhere to hide. Maybe she wouldn't have to raise the baby on her own.

"Éponine?"

She turned at her name, seeing her worst fear standing before her. Montparnasse stood up from where he had been checking one of the cadavers for their last piece of wealth. "Leave me alone."

"What's wrong my dear? What are those tears for?" He stepped towards her, hand extended towards her cheek. "Crying for the loss of your nightly profit? These men," He gestured towards the bodies that lay strewn across the ground. "they were your patrons?"

"Don't touch me," She smacked his hand away from her cheek. He didn't know a damn thing about why she was here. He didn't care.

"Where's your pretty little lover?" Montparnasse gave her a mock frown of sadness, giving her cheek a cruel pat. "Dead I hope." He held the faux sorrow before chiding her with laughter. "Don't look so sad _mon petite_, I will allow you to warm my bed if you grow lonely."

"I will never lay with you again." Éponine snapped, pushing his hands away from her. "You should be the one laying her, shot and dead. Or dying, your blood flowing from a painful wound as you finally rid this world of your presence." Éponine gasped as Montparnasse swiftly brought his hand against her cheek, she felt the blood rush to the angry skin. "Bastard!"

"You are a little bitch. You're a whore inside and out, no matter what that rebel lied to you that you were." 'Parnasse caught a knot of her hair, pulling her close. "What do we have here?" He felt the firmness of her stomach pressing against him, his hand drifting down to the swell. "You're expecting more than a quick one beneath the dock aren't you?"

"Leave me alone." Éponine pulled away, holding her stomach protectively.

"To think that little infant could have been mine. You once were fine with having me. Now, delusions of grandeur as ruined you." Montparnasse dusted his hands off on his pants, shaking his head. "A shame that I couldn't have you just one more time. Crying my name out as you – well." He smirked, cupping her chin before striding past her. "Look for your lover and I'm sure I'll see you within a week's time."

Biting her lip insecurely as she watched him leave, Éponine turned to make her way out of the rubble. She needed to be free, to feel, to pray. She needed to walk, it always cleared her mind. Those were the days when she only needed to worry about earning Marius' affection and keeping herself fed.


	20. Chapter 20

Enjolras woke to the burning pain in his side. White hot streaks flashed across his vision, blurring his sight as he opened his eyes. The light was too dim to still be outside. Where was he? He shifted, clutching his side as he moved. Despite pain blurred vision, he could tell that he wasn't anywhere he was familiar with.

"Careful, careful. Monsieur you should stay lying." A young female voice rang out, just loud enough to make his head split. He groaned, rolling onto his back. "There you are. Just stay put."

Enjolras focused on the woman, trying to make out who she was. "I – I'm sorry. Who are you?"

The young woman laughed softly, pressing a cool damp rag on his forehead. "Azelma." She gave him a sweet smile, "And you are?"

Enjolras took a deep breath, a deep painful breath that pulled the sensitive flesh at his side. "Marius." He lied, he had no doubt that if Javert found out that he was still alive he would meet a quick end beneath a pillow and the jailer's hand.

"Well, Marius, you sure got hit pretty good." Dipping another rag in the water near by the bed, Azelma turned back to apply to his wound. "You have any family?"

"No." Enjolras lied. The woman may seem nice, but he didn't want to place Éponine and the baby in any danger. He wished he could have seen her one last time. Held her in his arms and kissed her. Enjolras hissed when the cool water hit his side. "Damn it's painful."

"The sensitivity should be lessening in a few days." Azelma reassured, taking his hand kindly and giving it a squeeze. "There, it should be set for a few hours. Unless you chose to move around again."

"Thank you." Enjolras replied, rubbing his face and attempting to stimulate his mind working. "If I could just rest for awhile."

"O'course." Azelma gave him a soft smile before leaving the room with a curtsey. If Enjolras had been slightly less cognisant he would have sworn that Azelma looked like Éponine. She had the dark hair, pale skin, sharp cheek bones, and brown eyes that looked lost and searching. But she was nothing in comparison to his Éponine. Wherever she was he hoped she didn't think he was dead. By God's grace he had survived.

~o~

Éponine wandered the streets, hoping and praying that she would stumble upon the body of Enjolras. Dead or alive, she merely wanted closure. She wished she could have him beside her, a comforting arm on her waist, the warmth of his larger form beside her.

But instead of finding the man that she loved beside her, she found her way into a tavern she long wished she could forget.

"Do my eyes deceive me?"

Monsieur Thénardier laughed heartily, raising a mug in Éponine's direction, "Look what the cat's drug in."

Meekly Éponine smiled, "Hello."

"Oh and she's not come alone I see." Madame Thénardier hugged Éponine, patting her swollen stomach. "Looks like we're finally going to be a gran and a grand."

"My prayers are answered then!" Her father mocked, looking up to the sky and mouthing 'why'. "How many years have you been making your way in the night and it's taken you this long?"

"Please, I am tired father. Let's not go into this."

"Heard you'd been making it around with some rich fellow." Her pressed, taking a long drink.

"Montparnasse told you?" Éponine protectively pressed her palm against her stomach, smoothing her hand in calming motion.

"Ole 'Parnasse tells me everything. You see, it's part of our partnership."

"I see."

"Says he's some rebel. But as you've seen, I'm sure, it's a blood bath for the roads out there. Did your lover boy meet his end on the wrong end of a rifle? Is that why you've crawled back here?"

"No."Éponine moved to sit down on one of the stools. She lowered her head, "Yes. It's just I have nowhere. I can't go back to our home without him. Neither of you would understand."

"Don't sit down and be dead weight. If you're coming here you're going to work. Go get your sister, she's back in her room." Her mother clapped her hands, motioning for her to get up.

"I'm going, I'm going." Éponine snapped, rising to her feet and heading down the hallway that was all too familiar to her. She had nearly reached Azelma's room when she popped out quickly and shut the door behind her.

"Éponine?" Azelma gasped, dropping the rags she held in her hand and running to quickly embrace her sister. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too." Éponine laughed, patting her back as her sister held her tighter. "Mother wants you to do something."

"She always wants me to do something." Azelma looked cautiously over her shoulder at the rags.

"What are those?"

"Nothing." Azelma grabbed them up nervously. "I, I –um. It's that time of the month." She laughed, trying to cover the fear of her injured man being found. She didn't know if she could trust Éponine not to say something to her father. "Looks like you don't have to worry about that for a few months."

Éponine laughed, "Yes, it'll be at least six months before I have the issue."

"Who's the father?" Azelma asked as they walked back towards the main part of the tavern.

"His name is Enjolras." She didn't dare use the past tense, not yet at least. There was still hope. "He is a very handsome man." Enjolras was going to be more of a father to the baby than the real father. "He's a good man with a good heart."

"Where is he?"

"After this massacre, who knows." Éponine replied gravely, staring out towards where the road was. "I'll always hold hope."

"He was a rebel?"

"Yes. I'm sure you heard that from Montparnasse's mouth."

"I hear a lot from his mouth. You learn to tune it out." Azelma chuckled, looping her arm through her sister's. "I'm glad that you were happy."

"I am happy. I just don't feel like he's dead."

Azelma took her sister's hand, "If you've managed to make it out of this lifestyle and into something better you will have your happiness. You are too much of a fighter."

"I just wish I knew if he was alive." Éponine sighed, quieting as they approached their parents.

"Now, dear, don't be too hard on 'Ponine, she's in a fragile condition." Their mother said, chiding her husband. "Bless her soul I never thought I'd see my little darling again."

Éponine rolled her eyes, leaning against the bar. She never pictured herself reduced to returning to her old life. But she needed to do something to occupy her time.

**A/N: Let the "you're evil" comments roll in. :)**


	21. Chapter 21

Azelma twisted the rag in her hands before wiping off Marius' cheeks. "The fever seems to be breaking."

"You've been too kind to me." Enjolras gave her a grimace for a smile, sincerely appreciating everything she had done for him. "Where am I?"

Azelma gave him a nervous smile, "Do I have to tell you?"

"No." Enjolras lied, giving her a wary look. He couldn't help but feel uneasy with her. She seemed to be more interested in keeping him in the room, bed bound rather than getting him up and out. But he would be dead if she hadn't taken him in.

"Marius, you know I think you'll be good to get up in a few weeks."

Enjolras couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt for pretending to be another man, "I'm strong willed, I'm sure it will take less time. Do you have any family?"

"Parents and a sister. I have a few brothers, but I never see them. How about yourself?"

_Éponine_. "I have a fiancé and a baby." Enjolras replied, he knew that safely he could say that without revealing who the mother was. He couldn't risk Éponine's life for the sake of a conversation.

Azelma gave him a stiff smile, "How nice." She couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. She had silly, girlish, hopes that she could perhaps fall in love with this rugged revolutionary. "I need to go check on a few things. I'll be back later."

~o~

Éponine joined her mother behind the bar, scrubbing the counter down with an already filthy rag. She couldn't help but feel young, remembering the times in her life where she could hardly see over the bar. Not that she had to be behind the bar back then, that was when they had it good. That's when they had little miss Cosette to do the hard work. But then times turned hard and she spent as much time as there was in a day tending to customers.

Now, soon to be a mother herself, she was reliving her childhood with her mother. She was still the bossy, ignorant, and cruel woman she remembered her to be. She was still the heavy set, lumbering, melancholy and jolly woman that used to be a mother to her. She hoped, that she would never be a mother to her own child as she had been mothered.

"You missed a spot." Her mother chuckled, pointing at a knot in the wood grain.

"Oh my!" Éponine replied sarcastically, wiping at the spot just to please her mother. She looked up just in time to see Azelma walking down the hallway. "Now, I have to ask what has been keeping you back there. I've seen neither hide nor hair of you lately."

"Just, enjoying time alone. You haven't been around in awhile. You wouldn't know my new habits."

Their mother laughed, "Don't let her fool her 'Ponine. The girl's been weird since you got here. What mayhem are you up to little brat?"

"Nothing." Azelma lied, sitting a plate down on the counter. "I brought this in here last night with a slice of bread."

"I thought it was something was missing. Don't be letting your father catching you stealing more than you get to eat."

"I-" Azelma shrugged, "Growing girls need their food."

"That only counts when we're you pregnant." Éponine teased, meeting Azelma's darting eyes. "Easy, 'Zelma. I'm kidding."

"Oh, I... I knew that." Azelma gulped, dodging Éponine's questioning looks and starting to clear away empty mugs and plates from the tables.

"Suspicious." Madame Thénardier laughed, nudging Éponine in the ribs.

"O!" Éponine gasped, holding her stomach. "The baby kicked!" She was quiet, both her sister and her mother watching her. "If only Enjolras was here."

"You're better off without him." Her mother snapped, "Look what I was landed with. They just become old fat, grouchy, think they know it all, little boys. You're strong, you'll live without him."

"I love him."

"Love is overrated."

Azelma stepped away from the tables, sitting down at the bar. "What was he like 'Ponine?"

"Enjolras?" Éponine sighed, "He was kind hearted. No he is. He is kind hearted, patient, loving, bold, daring, inspiring." She laughed, "Is it ridiculous to say that he is everything I didn't think I was worthy of having?"

"He sounds incredible." Azelma sighed, blushing. "I wish I could meet a man half as amazing as that." She couldn't help but think of the man just a few feet away from them. The man named Marius, the man she knew so little about and yet wanted to protect and care for.

"I miss him." Éponine bit her lip, resting her hand on her stomach. Enjolras should be there for this moment. Their baby was kicking. She wanted his to cover his large hand with hers, bring it to her stomach and let him feel the little thumps.

"Maybe you'll find him again. If there's a will, there's a way." Azelma gave her a reassuring smile, distractedly looking down the hall towards her bedroom. She should go and check on Marius, but she didn't want her mother or Éponine getting curious and following after her. He seemed to be resting well.

How could she explain a strange man sleeping in her bed?

~o~

Time passed by slowly in the tavern. It felt like time stood still within the building. Éponine continued to feel like a child again, ordered around by her parents to make her keep. Azelma felt as though time was dragging while her patient healed. Some days he seemed better and other days he seemed worse. He pined for whatever woman it was that had captured his heart. It was silly to be jealous over Marius and his happiness. She felt guilty that the woman he loved thought that he was dead. But he wasn't revealing who it was so she couldn't help.

"Did they find all of the rebels?" Azelma asked Éponine as they minded the patrons one evening.

"I don't know if they checked. There were many of them. The widows and family collected their bodies."

"Did all of your friends die?"

"I don't know. A few bodies were unaccounted for. Enjolras, of course and Grantaire and Marius -"

"Marius?"

"Yes Marius," Éponine laughed nervously. "What about him?"

"Nothing."

"I'm sure Cosette found him or claimed his body."

"Cosette? The girl who-"

"The same one."

Azelma gapped at her, "It can't be."

"You didn't know him, why does it matter?"

"Have you mentioned him?"

Éponine stared at her sister, "This revolution has got you in a very strange state hasn't it?" Shaking her head, Éponine went to refill a gentleman's mug, returning she finished. "He's the one I pinned for, for years. If it hadn't been for him I wouldn't have met Enjolras."

"He seems very nice."

"He was. He broke my heart over and over again and never even knew." Éponine tapped her sister on the cheek. "Don't let a man break your heart."

"What did he look like?" Azelma asked curiously, trying not to seem too interested.

"Dark hair, blue eyes. Handsome."

Azelma shrugged, the man named Marius in her room had brown eyes. But it could just be a mistake. Maybe they just looked dark, clouded with pain and sorrow. "Éponine, there's something I need to tell you."

"What?"

"Come with me?" Azelma took her sister's hand starting to lead her away from the bar.

"Azelma, there are customers. I don't need our parents on me for not working."

"Really it's important."

"Éponine!"

Éponine turned at her name, seeing a familiar face standing in the doorway of the inn. "Grantaire!" Éponine couldn't fight her excitement in seeing the drunk standing there in the tavern. She rushed towards him and threw her arms around him.

Azelma glanced towards the ominous hallway. Perhaps revealing _Marius_ to Éponine wasn't meant to happen.


	22. Chapter 22

"I can't believe you're alive." Éponine grinned from ear to ear, looking up at the scruffy looking drunkard.

"I could say the same about you, Mademoiselle run into the battlefield." Grantaire hugged her again.

Éponine bit her lip, pulling out of his hold. "Is Enjolras?"

"I wouldn't be able to tell you. I've been out for a couple days after the massacre." He rubbed his head hazily, "It's all a blur. One of those sons of a bitch whacked me good with the butt of a gun."

Éponine touched the bruise on his cheek, "It's a relief to see that someone is alive. It's hope." She glanced over her shoulder at Azelma, "Where's my manners? Grantaire meet Azelma, Azelma meet Grantaire."

"It's a pleasure to meet you my dear," Grantaire took Azelma's hand, pressing a kiss to the top of her hand. "Not to seem rude, but I could use a good couple pints right now. Thought the morning after a long night of drinking was bad, but Lord almighty take a knock to the head's a worse coming to."

"Azelma get the man a drink and I'll go get you a bowl of whatever stew's on tonight." Éponine passed behind the bar, eyeing Azelma. "Get him a drink."

"He's a handsome one." Azelma whispered to Éponine, as she moved to a barrel to pour out the ale. Azelma turned to hand him the mug, "So do you have a place to stay?"

"You offering," Grantaire asked suavely, taking a long swig of his much missed ale.

"Oh! No. I- I, I only meant. Well, that's not exactly what I, er. I mean."

"I come back and you've got my sister tongue tied. You flirt," Éponine teased, sitting he bowl of gruel in front of him. "Eat up."

"Éponine, I think you're the only woman that I've never got falling all over my feet. And falling into my bed, except for that_ one _time."

"The one time that never ever needs to be mentioned again." Éponine said in a sickening sweet tone, batting her eyes defensivly.

"You can't deny that it wasn't a good experience." Grantaire replied matter-of-factly, "But besides the point, your sister here offered me her bed."

"No I didn't."

"Azelma," Éponine nudged her in the ribs, "Down girl. You've just met him."

"That's not what I meant." Azelma gasped, "You are reading more into a simple, passing, question." Grantaire gave her a smug grin, "Oh, you bloody bastard."

"Ouch." Grantaire pretended her words pierced his heart. "What would my happily married parents say about their son being called a bastard? I mean, mother only had that fling with the butcher once."

Éponine rolled her eyes as she listened to Grantaire ramble on and on, ad nauseum. She had missed the drunk's sarcasm, wit, and heavy drinking problem. He was one of the students that she used to sit and talk with. She couldn't help that a few times, after several drinks, they found their way into each other's arms, comforting whatever sorrow they were experiencing. Those were the days before Enjolras truly entered her life. She had been with more the students than she was truly willing to admit to anyone. It came with her job, she couldn't help that she had been a whore.

The way Grantaire flirted with Azelma, she couldn't help but wonder if Grantaire was going to be spending the night in Azelma's bed. Her sister was young, naïve, but nearly as experienced as she was. She at least could rest assured that Grantaire would treat her like a woman and not like a toy. Despite his drinking problems and belief that he was God's gift to humanity, Grantaire was a good man.

Éponine started heading down the hallway towards Azelma's bedroom, but she was caught by her sister. "Where are you going?"

"The storage room?" Éponine asked quizzically, staring at her sister like she had lost it. "Why?"

"No reason. I'm sorry, I've just been very paranoid lately." Azelma wilted, looking back towards the bar. "Everything's got me on edge."

"Go flirt with Grantaire," Éponine teased, pushing her sister away. She headed down the hall, towards the storage room. She couldn't help but eye her sister's room, wondering why she was so protective of it. She stepped towards the door, touching the handle. "What is behind this door that's got Azelma so out of sorts?"

Just as she started to turn the handle her mother shouted for her, making her jump back from the door. "Éponine! Éponine! Where are you girl?"

"Coming Mother!" Éponine snarled stepping away from the door. "I'll be back."

~o~

Enjolras tossed and turned in his sleep, he could swear he heard someone shouting Éponine's name in his dreams. But what made that any different from any of his other dreams. She filled his dreams with light and happiness that he was without when he was awake. He needed her in his arms, curled against him, and kissing him. That was what would make him feel better, what would make him heal faster, what would mend him better than any bandages and ointments.

"Éponine," Enjolras called weakly, rubbing his eyes as he sat up in the bed. He needed to get up and go. He just needed to prove to himself that he could leave if he wanted to. With or without the Azelma girl's permission. He needed to leave and find Éponine. Now.

With little planning, Enjolras started to gather his strength. He pushed himself up, gasping in pain as he started to rise. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, resting for a second before getting up. He wobbled on his legs, days of bed rest and lack of use made him sway.

He took slow steps to the door, reaching it out of breath and trembling. He felt the world spinning in and out of his vision. He was in pain, but the pain was nothing in comparison to the desire to see Éponine again.

Sucking in a deep breath, Enjolras reached for the doorknob, prying it open and falling out of the room in a loud bang and a gut wrenching groan.

"Marius!" Azelma shouted, looking down the hallway and seeing the man lying on the floor.

Éponine rushed away from the bar, following after her sister. She stopped in her tracks as she saw her sister rushing to the man that lay in a heap. That wasn't Marius. That was _not_ Marius. "Azelma. Azelma!" Éponine shouted, running after her sister. She held her sister back as she knelt down to the man.

"Éponine, what are you-?"

"Enjolras," Éponine breathed, taking the man by the arms and helping him up.

Enjolras looked up, eyes widening and mouth dropping open. With what little strength he left he rested his hands on her hips, pulling her close. He pressed his lips against hers, devouring her lips in a soul searing kiss.

"I-." Azelma watched her sister and the man that she had thought was named Marius. "That's? Oh."

"Oh Enjolras." Éponine pulled away from the kiss, helping him move to rest against the wall. "You're alive. I never gave up hope."

"You live here?" Enjolras laughed, gasping at the pain the motion made.

"This is my family's home and tavern." Éponine chuckled, leaning up on her toes and showering his face with kisses. "I can't believe this. You're alive!"

"He's not Marius?" Azelma asked in disbelief.

"No. I lied about my identity, to protect-" Enjolras smiled and kissed Éponine again. "To protect you."

"You're alive." Éponine smiled again, she couldn't stop the happiness that she felt.

**A/N: Not so evil now, aye? I am always here to serve. This story is currently my favourite. **


	23. Chapter 23

Éponine helped Enjolras stay steady, as he tried to make it out into the tavern. The smile plastered to her face wasn't vanishing anytime soon, Enjolras was beside her once again. His arm was wrapped around her waist for support. It felt as though a weight had been lifted from her chest.

"Good God, bless this drunkard's soul. Enjolras!" Grantaire cheered as he saw his injured friend heading towards him.

Enjolras grinned, "Grantaire." He laughed as his old friend engulfed him in his arms. "Careful, I'm still mending here."

"Get the man a drink." Grantaire rolled his eyes when Enjolras blankly stared at him, "Just because you're holier-than-though about alcohol, doesn't mean you can't have a drink. You're alive! Besides, when did you get here?" Enjolras sat on one of the bar stools beside Grantaire.

Azelma blushed as she stood behind the bar, "There was mix up."

Éponine stood to Enjolras' side, her hand finding his in mere seconds. Enjolras turned and smiled at her, "I can't believe that I was this close to you for these past few days."

"Honestly, Éponine I didn't know." Azelma explained, afraid that her sister would think she had hid him on purpose. "I thought he was this Marius that he named himself. But then when you told me what Marius looked like, he didn't match the description. I thought he was just some random rebel. I'm sorry."

"I'm not angry, Azelma. You've kept him safe. I owe that to you."

"Yes, thank you." Enjolras replied sincerely. He laughed, "I thought you looked a bit like Éponine."

Grantaire smirked at Azelma, meeting her eyes. "Maybe we can both have ourselves a Thénardier girl."

"You're merciless." Enjolras chuckled, slapping his friend on the back. He turned back towards Éponine, "How are you?" Enjolras brushed her hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear.

"Perfect." Éponine replied, suddenly feeling self-conscious about being so open about her feelings with her sister there. "You're here aren't you?"

"Get a room." Grantaire faked like he was gagging. "I'd rather still be suffering from a head injury than seeing my once, rigid, friend being putty in a girl's hands. It's quite unsettling. Actually, it's so unsettling my breakfast is trying to revisit me."

Éponine stared passed Enjolras, meeting the drunk's gaze. "Did we ask your opinion?"

"No." Grantaire rolled his eyes, "Now my pretty maiden. I would not mind another mug of ale."

"As you wish." Azelma quipped as she turned to pour another mug.

"I wish for a lot of things. You know what I wish for right now?"

"I doubt that's much of a mystery." Azelma grinned, sitting the mug down in front of him.

"Well, it depends. Are you as good in the sack as your sister?"

Azelma gapped, "I-?"

"What?" Enjolras asked, turning to look at Grantaire. "What did you say?"

Grantaire flustered, trying to figure out what to say. "That came out a bit wrong."

Éponine lowered her eyes, there was no point in lying. "It was when I was a whore, Enjolras. You would be surprised to know how many of the Cafe boys have been with me."

Enjolras hesitated, letting her hand fall from his grasp. "Who?"

"It would be easier to say who I _did not_ sleep with. But, Enjolras, you know it was my job. You know that's why you and I are even together." Éponine tried to reach for his hand again but he deflected her touch. "Enjolras, don't be like this. You knew what I was before any of this."

"But there were things that I never knew before and I was satisfied with that. Now, I know things about who you have _been _with, that'd I'd rather not know."

"But you _knew_ that I have been with other men." Éponine rose to her feet, "Can we have this conversation somewhere else?"

Begrudgingly Enjolras followed after her. He stumbled, holding his stomach in pain, Éponine offered her assistance, but he ignored her. "I'm fine." As they approached the stairs, he glared at Éponine. "Is this far enough away from listening ears?"

Éponine glanced behind her, "I suppose so." She winced a little, feeling the baby kick again. She wanted to tell Enjolras, but realised that this was not the time. She met his eyes, seeing a hint of concern that he wasn't going to act upon. "I just, I don't understand why you're suddenly upset about my past."

Enjolras leaned against the wall, supporting his weight to alleviate the pressure. "Do you regret your past?"

Laughing harshly, Éponine rolled her eyes. "Is this what it's all about then? Are you jealous that I've slept with your friends? Enjolras, they were before you were even in my line of vision. But, now, I only want you. I'm not interested in anyone else."

Enjolras' grimace softened, his heavy breathing evening out into small and even rises. "You don't regret being with me?"

Éponine hesitantly reached for him, placing her hands on either side of his shoulders, "Never. You're the first person to ever show me what love really is."

"We have a long road ahead of us," Enjolras stroked his fingers across her stomach. "We shouldn't fight."

"No we shouldn't." Éponine smirked, staring up at him teasingly. "I think someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"Every morning when I wake up without you next to me, is the wrong side of the bed." Enjolras dipped his head down and caught her lips. "You can't blame me for being possessive with you."

"I'm not that big of a catch. You on the other hand," Éponine traced her finger across his sharp cheekbones. "I should keep you under lock and key. Out of the sight of jealous women. I'm sure my sister's a little bit upset."

"Oh, no doubt. She looked smashed when I said I had a fiancé and a child."

"A fiancé?"

"I still want to marry you Éponine." Enjolras pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Make our little family legal."

"I know what it feels like to lose you now Enjolras and I don't want to feel it again." Éponine wrapped her arms around him, forgetting his wound until he let out a hiss of pain. "I'm sorry! Oh, I'm sorry."

"When is your shift over?" Enjolras asked, holding his wrapped waist. "I'd like to not have to spend another night in your sister's bed."

"I'm over when I want to be. I'm over now." Éponine grinned, taking his free hand in hers. "My room's upstairs. It's nothing as nice as your little garret, but it's been a makeshift home."

"Where is home?"

"Where are you?" Éponine smirked, helping him balance as he started up the stairs.

Enjolras laughed painfully, "If you knew you, you would understand why I am jealous of other men having you willingly in the past. It was a fight for you to admit that you cared for me."

"And I do and nothing is going to change it. I promise."

**A/N: Don't think everything's all rainbows and puppydogfacedrebels. There is trouble ahead for our handsome Enjolras and misfortunate Eppie. So how are you all enjoying this so far? I LOVE hearing from you all! You make me smile beyond belief every time I get a review. I never, EVER, thought I'd be this popular on FF (:**


	24. Chapter 24

The sun was streaking in through the windows, pale yellow hues mixing with the grey stained window panes, warped and marred from years of soot and smoke from outside and in. The room was comfortably warm, the summer's heat dying down as the days began to grow shorter and the air crisper. The fears and intensity of the failed rebellion had begun to quite on the streets below the Tavern window.

Éponine was curled against Enjolras, her head cushioned in the nook of his chest and his chin. She had been awake for what felt like an hour, but she wasn't interested in moving out of his arms. Her fingers were playing the soft cotton of his undershirt, carefully as to not wake him up but at the same time to her own satisfaction. It was such a relief to be able to hold him again, after many listless sleeps and night of tears and prayers to have him sleeping beside her again was everything she wanted.

"Enjoying yourself?" Enjolras chuckled, reaching to take her hands in his.

"I'm sorry I woke you up." Frowning, Éponine laced her fingers with his.

Enjolras hummed softly, pressing a kiss to her forehead before dragging his lips down her nose and landing on her lips. "I've been awake for a little while."

"Well, good morning." Éponine mumbled as he pressed his lips against hers again, her fingers traced circles against his chest through the cloth of the shirt. "I'm going to go get you something to eat for you. I'm sure you're hungry."

"Éponine," Enjolras wrapped his arm around her waist and didn't let her move. "I did not mean to harass you last night about sleeping with other men. I could have ruined everything in a moment of jealousy."

"You have nothing to be jealous of, I only want you." Éponine placed a soft kiss against his lips, "But, seeing as you are injured in your best interest I should get up." She pulled away from his arm. "Now you have two choices of breakfast at this _fine _establishment."

"Yes, and what are they?" Enjolras sat up, resting his back against the pillows.

"Ale and lumpy porridge with bread or ale and lumpy porridge without bread."

"Two, _tantalizing_, offers." Enjolras laughed, "I'll take the first. I'm starved."

"I'll be right back." Éponine said as she pulled her dress on and penned her hair up. She gave herself one look in the warped mirror, that she remembered finding in an empty house when she was younger.

"Look at you all full of life this morning!" Azelma laughed as her sister came down the stairs, "Even with that big bump there you're still your youthful self."

Éponine's eyes fell on Grantaire, face down and asleep at the bar, his hand still clutching a mug of ale. "Did he honestly stay here all night?"

"Yes."

"You mean you didn't offer him your bed?" Éponine smirked, nudging her sister with her bum as she moved into the kitchen to fix Enjolras' breakfast.

"Look, 'Ponine, the whole thing with Mar-Enjolras." Azelma shook her head, following after her sister. "I didn't know. I mean, honestly, I didn't know that he was your.. What is he?"

"My fiancé." Éponine admitted, a blush creeping across her cheeks.

"And the father of your baby?" Azelma asked, watching her sister's smile fade. "He is the father of your baby isn't he?"

"That's a very long and complicated story. For all intents and purposes he is. He will always be this child's father." Éponine rested her hand on her stomach. She met her sister's eyes, pleading her, "Don't mention this to anyone else."

"Does Enjolras know?"

"Yes. He is well aware of everything and that," Éponine took a deep breath and ran her hands through her hair, "That's why I love him. He has accepted me for all of my imperfections." She ladled a helping of porridge into each bowl, pulling apart two chunks of bread, before pouring two mugs of ale and sitting them on a tray. "It's just other people that I don't want to find out. Mother, father, and other people."

"Like the child's true father?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

Éponine stared at Azelma for a moment, contemplating whether or not to tell her. She loved her sister, but there was some twinge inside of her that made her wonder if she could trust her. Azelma, had, in the past proven to be treacherous. Instead of telling her, Éponine chose to pick up the trays and carry them out of the kitchen.

Grantaire shifted his arms, groaning as Éponine walked past the bar. "There's too much noise. Who made it noisy in here?"

"Open your eyes and wake up." Éponine laughed, slapping the drunk across the back with a bar towel.

"Ow! " Grantaire opened his eyes and looked around, "It's too bright too. Can someone just blow the sun out? It's too bright!" He rubbed his eyes, groaning. "I need a drink."

"You're incorrigible." Éponine scoffed as she took the half empty mug of ale and refilled it for him. "I'll tell you one thing Grantaire, if you're aiming to give Azelma a repeat of my mother and father – you're headed in the right direction."

"I am just looking for a good time, my dear 'Ponine, I am not looking to marry your sister. Do I really strike you as a marrying sort? I'm not more a marrying sort than Enjolras is." Éponine rolled her eyes at his comment, he'd be surprised.

"If you need me, I'll be upstairs."

Grantaire snorted a laugh, "Careful, the man's injured. Don't want to hurt him too bad."

Éponine turned, shaking her head as she headed towards the stairs with the two trays in her hands. "I'll try my utmost best to refrain myself. I'm not sure if pregnancy and injury can hold me back."

Balancing the trays in her hands, she carefully nudged her bedroom door open, surprised to find Enjolras behind it. "Need a hand?" He smiled, despite a slight wince as he moved to help her with the tray.

"You should be in bed resting."

"If I were in bed resting this whole time, I would lose my mind."

"Well, I think that's already happened. You do _love_ me after all. Something had to happen up there." Éponine playfully tapped his head. "Here's the gruel I mentioned that we offer at this fine establishment. Eat up before my father notices it's missing."

"Is he not big on the whole share what you have with the less fortunate?"

Éponine laughed, "Unless it's his daughters he doesn't want to share anything."

Enjolras met her eyes, his lips curved into a sympathetic smile. He reached out and cupped her cheek, brushing the loose hairs from where she'd tied her hair up out of her face. "That's not going to happen anymore. I promise you."

Éponine nodded her head, leaning towards him and planting a kiss on his cheek. "Now enough about me, you need to eat."

Enjolras took the bowl of porridge that he offered, taking a mouthful of it. "I can't say it's the best food, I've ever had the misfortune to consume." He took another bite, before bursting out laughing.

Éponine dropped her spoon, staring at him quizzically. "What?"

"Your face." Enjolras could barely get the words out, between sputters of laughter.

"My face? I didn't know you felt this way." Éponine pouted her lower lip, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"It's not your face always, just your face when you're eating that." Enjolras sat down beside her on the bed. "As soon as I'm a little better we can make our way back to my garret. Where the bed's comfier," He pressed his hand against the thin mattress below them. "The food's better." He pushed a spoonful towards her face, laughing as she snarled her nose. "We can be ourselves then."

She gasped suddenly, placing her hand on her stomach.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Éponine chuckled softly, "Our little one has decided to kick again."

"Again?" Éponine nodded slowly, watching as Enjolras reached out to press his palm against her swollen stomach. "While you were gone."

"When I was right here." Enjolras laughed, his eyes shooting wide as the baby kicked again. "And that doesn't hurt?"

"Just a little bit." Éponine covered his hand with hers. "Now eat, I can't have you hungry. Besides I need you strong for when I decide I don't want to walk anymore."

"Strong enough for our wedding night." Enjolras gave her a devilish smirk before starting to eat his porridge and ale. He could never deny the swell in his heart when Éponine was near him. It didn't feel any different with than it had before the war. Even if the child within her wasn't his biological child, he would always treat the baby as if it were his own. He could only hope that in time he would have his own, true child with Éponine.


	25. Chapter 25

Éponine slipped from the room, leaving Enjolras asleep in the bed. He was tired, no matter how much he had tried to deny it. He had to always but on his strong and determined persona, despite the fact that she could see the pain streaked in his eyes every time he moved in an odd way. He couldn't always be strong, he was human after all. She would rather have him weak and resting than put in the cold ground somewhere.

She stepped lightly on the groaning stairs as she made her way down to the tavern, Azelma's laughter and Grantaire's voice filled the otherwise quiet room. "I see someone's good and inebriated."

"Always." Grantaire grinned, downing his mug. "And how's the missus and her wounded soldier?"

"Perfectly fine, thank you." Éponine rolled her eyes and started cleaning up the mugs that littered the tavern.

"Should someone like you be cleaning like that?"

"I'm pregnant not disabled." Éponine snapped, balancing the mugs in her arms and sitting them on the bar. "Unlike you. What's your excuse?"

"I'm a drunk."

Azelma laughed, smiling at the charming drunk. "Give him a break Éponine, he's been injured too. He'd taken a hard blow to his head."

"I'm sure that blow didn't damage anything. There's nothing in there to damage."

"I'm wounded." Grantaire mocked being shot. "Your sister here," He started to Azelma. "She's a viper alright. Must be why I like you, you're a viper without the sting of the bite." He placed his hand over Azelma's, giving her a dashing grin.

"You two are going to be enough to set any customer's stomach turning." Éponine faked gagging, pushing her hip against Azelma's and giving her a teasing look. "Looks like you are more like my mom than I am."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Azelma asked, pulling away from Grantaire's touch.

"Father was and obviously is a drunk. Grantaire, well he's exactly the same only less unattractive and not as _round_ as father. And at least has slightly higher morals."

"We can't all be you Éponine. We can't land in a pile of shite and come out smelling like roses. We can't all have handsome rebel leaders, with strong morals and good breeding."

"What is this about _handsome_ rebel leaders?" Monsieur Thénardier entered the room, scratching his side and clearing his throat.

"Nothing." Éponine covered quickly, "Just talking about all those foolish men who thought they could change the world."

"The only change they made was the change I pried from their poor dead bodies." Thénardier laughed loudly, moving to pour himself a mug of ale.

Éponine bit her lip, resisting the urge to tell her father off. She glanced to Azelma whose fists were balled in her skirts.

"Well don't look so shocked that I'm here. Carry on talking and laughing. I'm not good 'ole Javert, out to listen and invade on every little _rebellious_ conversation." Thénardier chuckled, downing his ale in a matter of seconds.

"Ah, a good man who can hold his ale." Grantaire said, trying to break the awkward silence that suddenly plagued the tavern.

Laughing to herself, Éponine mumbled that her father was far from a good man.

"Éponine," Her father started, giving her a cold glare. "Your mother says she heard a man's voice up in your room. Is he paying?"

"He's paid plenty." Éponine snapped, scrubbing the bar more fervently despite it being as clean as it could ever be already.

"Hope he's been paying for more than just the room."

Éponine slammed her fist against the bar, "Love is a real thing, father. Perhaps you don't know what that is, but I do."

"Love is a hindrance in life." Her father scoffed, waving his hands as if to dismiss it.

"I was never happy before I met him, I just lived my life. Now, with love, I have a reason to live. Maybe you don't understand this, maybe you never will. Love is everything." Éponine breezed past her father, rushing up the stairs and fighting off the urge to cry. She needed Enjolras to calm her down. Stress couldn't be good for the baby, and as long as she was at her house she was going to be stressed. Within their bedroom, a room she had always hated as a child, she found sanctuary.

Kicking off her shoes she crawled into bed beside Enjolras, curling as close him as she could. "Is something wrong, 'Ponine?" Enjolras asked, groggily as he snaked an arm around her side. He bit his lip to hold back the hiss of pain that threatened to escape his mouth as he twisted the sensitive skin just wrong.

"Nothing. Nothing. Just my father, just my sister, just Grantaire. Just everyone. Can I be irritated with everyone in the world?" Éponine snapped, burying her face in the pillow.

"Even me?" Enjolras pressed a kiss against her shoulder, smoothing his hand up and down her arm.

"No." She laughed, shaking her head. "Not you. This must be those raging pregnancy mood swings, people have talked about."

Enjolras sighed, stifling a yawn. "What happened?"

"Just my father being the arse that he is."

"I'm sorry. It won't be long till we're out of here."

"What happens if the child comes out looking like 'Parnasse." Éponine asked suddenly, the thought striking her hard.

"What?" Enjolras took a second to catch what she was saying, "Oh."

"He's much fairer than either one of us. We're both dark haired and dark eyed." Éponine chewed on her lip hard enough that she expected to taste blood.

"We'll cross that bridge then." Enjolras traced his finger across her lip. "Hey, only I get to bite on that _succulent _bottom lip."

Éponine felt a blush creep across her lips, "You need to get better. Soon." Éponine laughed, pressing a kiss against his forehead. "I can't be the one to blame for hurting you any worse than you already are."

"I believe you would make me feel better." Enjolras smirked, his eyes glowing mischievously.

"Get better, then we'll talk." Éponine rolled her eyes, and turned away from him.

**A/N: Somehow I feel like watching a bazzilion episodes of Vampire Diaries has affected Eppie/Enjy. They seem a little too much like Damon and Elena. Oh well! :-P**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I wasn't implying that Grantaire is anything like Thenardier, he isn't at ALL. But I thought it was a good thing for Eponine to say to fuel more conversation. (: I adore Grantaire – he's my fave cafe boy. **

**~o~**

Éponine and Azelma walked side by side through the streets of Paris. The morning had started with a trip to Enjolras's garret to pick up some of his belongings and a few of her dresses – the bare necessities that they needed at her parent's Inn. When they were finally able to leave, she didn't want to be dressed in rags and make him wear his blood stained clothes. The dresses he had bought for her, would at least have more give for her belly than her ragged clothes.

She couldn't deny that she had been hesitant about leaving Enjolras alone in the Inn, where her parents could at any time talk to him. Not that she was against them talking, but she was afraid of what ridiculous tripe would come out of her parent's mouths. That's why she'd left Grantaire in charge of Enjolras, at least he could deflect in his drunken ways and he could get Enjolras anything he needed while she and Azelma were away.

As they rounded a corner towards the dress shop that they were heading towards, Éponine saw Montparnasse approaching. "No."

"What do we have here? The two _beautiful _Thénardier sisters."

"Please don't 'Parnasse." Éponine hooked arms with Azelma.

"Am I not allowed to visit, two of my oldest friends?"

"You're not visiting us," Éponine snapped, "You're stalking us. Whenever I am around Paris, I feel as though a shadow is about me. Is this you, 'Parnasse? Are you so desperate to ruin my life?"

"I have yet to ruin your life. If anything I have brought your life _pleasure_." Montparnasse said with a dashing smile. "Come, 'Ponine, why is that you suddenly despise the very sight of me when you used to crave my tender caress."

"There was never anything tender about you." Éponine cringed as he stepped closer to them. "Don't make me cry out that I am being robbed."

"Oh, I robbed you of any ounce of your worth, years ago. Virtue is the only item of wealth that little girls carry." Montparnasse chuckled coldly. "Besides Éponine, I thought we shared something very passionate all of those months ago. Just down that alley," He gestured down the road somewhere.

"There is nothing _passionate_ about forcing yourself upon a woman and screwing her like a bedclothe limp in your arms."

"You didn't object."

"You were another man in my mind. The man that, I believe, gave you that scar." Éponine slapped her hand across his cheek. "Go away, 'Parnasse. I don't want to see your face around here again."

"It's a free city, 'Ponine. And despite your certain protest, your father has instructed me to meet at _his_ Inn every evening this week. Meaning you will have the utmost pleasure of seeing my handsome face every single day."

Éponine remained silent as she took Azelma's arm and pulled her away from the ruffian. She was silent for the remainder of the walk towards the dress shop, her heart aching all the while. She had so many fears that the baby would be born with 'Parnasse's sandy hair and green eyes, and turn out being a snake like his father.

"Éponine, is he?" Azelma asked, afraid to say the words aloud. Her sister hadn't stopped resting her hand on the swollen stomach since they had made their departure from Montparnasse. She hardly needed an answer, her sister's face told her that the baby was in fact the thief Montparnasse.

"Yes." Éponine closed her eyes and shook her head, "You can't let anyone know. You just can't. I'm trusting you on this. Montparnasse can never find out."

"I wouldn't tell a soul. Your baby deserves a better father than the likes of him. I wouldn't dare."

Sniffling back a tear, Éponine forced a smile. "Come on you, let's get you a nice dress. Can't have my dear sister looking all run down in rags."

~o~

They left the dress shop with a simple, green dress under commission for Azelma. The women who ran the shop hadn't been the kindest people to either sister. When Enjolras had taken her to the shop in the first place, the women had been slightly snobbish to her because of her urchin appearance. But now, she had returned in one of the nice dresses with her down trodden looking sister, and she was pregnant. The women knew Enjolras by name, because after all who hadn't heard of the treacherous rebels that were stirring the bowl of revolution. But it wasn't because they had lost that they were cold to her, no, they were cruel because she was pregnant and not married.

Despite the stigma of being a well dressed woman, she knew the women at the shop only saw her as the street whore that she used to be. It might have been more common to see an unmarried woman pregnant than most in Paris liked to admit, it was a real aspect of life. Eventually she and Enjolras would marry, but even a hasty marriage would change the circumstances of her pregnancy. Life happens whether you want it to or not. Some prudish women needed to learn that before it happened one day to their own daughters and friends.

Éponine and Azelma returned to the Inn, laughing and giggling about the men they had left there that morning.

"I do fancy him, but don't tell him." Azelma gasped as she blurted it out, covering her mouth and laughing loudly.

"Oh, I won't tell him-"

"Shhh!" Azelma shoved her sister, "Keep your voice down!"

"You're the one shouting," Éponine chuckled as she rounded the bar, "Beside, I think it's quite obvious that you were interested in him. I haven't seen you quite so smiley and laughing and hanging on his every word since – well I can't remember a time."

"Well is that how you were with Enjolras?"

"No." Éponine shook her head, as she started stacking pewter bowls and plates in preparation for the evening. "Enjolras and I were a very different couple right from the beginning. It's hard to explain our relationship, it was so complicated."

"You mean when you first saw him, you didn't just feel like a fool?" Azelma questioned, joining her sister behind the counter.

"No. I mean, I've known him for several years from hanging around Marius. But, then I didn't even notice him. It's just complicated? But, I do love him. I love him now and I will always love him."

"You deserve a good man. No matter how much I might protest the fact, but you do."

"We both deserve a better lot in life than we've been given. I want you to be happy, little sister." Éponine took her sister's hands giving her a gentle smile. "We should go check on our troublesome men."

"Grantaire's not mine, yet."

"I couldn't pick a better man for you. Don't let this chance slip away." Éponine wrapped her arms around Azelma, giving her a tight a hug. "Come on then."

**A/N: I know this a random author's note but do you picture Eppie and Azelma as Kate and Pippa Middleton? Is that weird? But I mean they would be similar in appearance. Also, next chapter will be Grantaire/Azelma par popular request. **


	27. Chapter 27

"Everyone thinks that Enjolras was our fearless leader, but honestly I was. I mean would you rather have a leader made of stone or a leader made of snarky remarks and full up on ale?"

Azelma laughed, watching Grantaire down another mug. "It is amazing that you can stand when you're done each evening."

"Well I don't just reserve drinks to the evening." Grantaire gestured for her to fill up his mug again, "Besides, I hold my liquor well. And for future reference, I hold my women well too." He gave her a playful wink as she handed him the mug back. "Just so you know in the future, in case you might be interested."

"Well, that's quite convenient Grantaire, you see I was just about to ask you how it is that you treat your wom_en_."

"I've turned over a new leaf as well. One woman at a time." Grantaire gave her a smug grin, "That is depending on whether or not a woman would have anything to do with a functional drunk."

"What woman wouldn't?" Azelma smirked at him before turning away and idly stacking plates and mugs.

"You know, I think between you and your sister, you are the better." Grantaire took a long swig of his ale, admiring Azelma as she turned back around. "Don't look so surprised."

"Even after she left, my parents still liked her better than me. It was always 'Ponine this 'Ponine that. Why aren't you like 'Ponine? I'm honoured that you'd say that." Azelma rolled her eyes, "As long as you're not saying that just because you think it'll get you a free pass to my bedroom."

"You let Enjolras in there."

"He was injured!" Azelma swatted him with a rag.

"I'm injured."

"I can see that."

"No, honestly. _Injured_." Grantaire pouted his lip out.

"Well if you're so _injured_ perhaps I should cut off the ale-"

Raising his hands in defeat he shouted, "No you don't!" He covered his mug and glared at her, "You are not cutting me off."

"Easy boy, I was only joking." Azelma gave him a broad grin. "I pegged you as someone defensive about his ale."

"Pegged? No you haven't. Not with me at least." Grantaire widened his eyes mockingly, sipping his ale.

Azelma turned away, feeling her cheeks heat up. She stepped out of the tavern room and headed into the kitchen, desperately needing a breath of air away from Grantaire. He's was a quite talker. He always seemed to know just the thing to say to fluster her. This being one of those moments.

Splashing cool water on her cheeks, Azelma took a deep breath and headed back towards where Grantaire sat, "Pardon me, forgot I had a loaf of bread back there baking."

"Mhm, no it's your sister that has a bun in the oven – you're just covering the little bit of embarrassment I've caused you."

"Was not." Azelma laughed, rolling her eyes. "You'd like to think you're snide remarks have an effect on me – but nay they don't."

"I wouldn't call you the best liar, rosy-cheeks." Grantaire reached across the bar and let his hand rest over hers. "No matter what your sister might've said – I am a very good man."

"Oh no doubt." Azelma smirked, feeling a blush creeping along her skin. "Surprisingly enough, shocking even me, my sister would agree with you there. She's says you are a very goodhearted man. Even as worthy as her Enjolras."

"Well bless my sinner's soul." Grantaire burst into laughter. "Say it aint' so. And how did this declaration effect you?"

"Well," Azelma started, biting her lip. "It all depends."

"On what?"

"Stuff." Azelma replied with a slight smirk, she rested her elbows on the bar, placing her chin in her palms.

"Well, if you're going to be tight lipped, then can I tell you a secret?" Azelma nodded and Grantaire motioned for her to lean forward. Each time she leaned a fraction of an inch forward, he motioned for her to lean a little bit further. Until their noses were close to brushing. "The secret is-" He closed the gap and pressed his lips against hers quickly.

"I." Azelma batted her eyes, frozen in shock. "Um." She gulped, her eyes locked with his.

"That was the secret." He laughed at her face, before leaning forward again and pressing his lips against hers for a longer length of time. He pulled away, "Think you can refill my mug?" He asked innocently giving her a dashing smile.

"You're insufferable." Azelma rolled her eyes, snatching his mug from his hands and turning to the barrel to refill it. She drew her tongue across her bottom lip, taking the time away from him to savour what had just happened.

"The drink is overflowing deary, I'd rather not have you wasting all that lush liquid." Grantaire commented, watching the mug overflowing.

"Oh! I-"

"Admit it. That kiss was just that good."

"No, well, yes. But, no. It was- I was. I wasn't. Well, you'd expect that I wasn't expecting – well, I was. But. You. And. Me. And. I. Oh-" Azelma sat his mug down in front of him with a thump before burying her fingers in her hair, frustrated and flustered. "You surprised me."

"I am _full_ of surprises."

"You're just drunk that's all."

"I do not get drunk. I do drink but this is how I _always_ am. Ale or no ale."

"You're insufferable." Azelma retorted, rolling her eyes and shoving Grantaire's shoulder.

"And you love it." Grantaire snatched her hand away from his arm, "You cannot deny it."

"I can deny a lot." Azelma smirked, wiggling her hand out of his hand. "I am not going to go this easily, Grantaire. If you want to pursue a Thénardier you are going to have to work."

"I can arrange that." Grantaire rose to his feet, standing still for a second to catch his balance. "Just you watch."

"Where are you going?"

"A man has his daily business." He winked before heading towards the door. "Now don't miss me while I'm gone."

Azelma bit her lip and rolled her eyes. Grantaire was the most annoying ma she had ever met and yet she loved it.


	28. Chapter 28

Éponine rested on the bed beside Enjolras. He had been asleep since she and Azelma had returned and shooed Grantaire out of the room. She'd promised Azelma that she would give her a few hours to romance the drunk and take a few hours for herself to rest. The baby kept repeatedly kicking her every time she started to drift off to sleep. If this was what her life was going to be for the next few months, she was going to lose her mind.

"What a pleasant surprise to wake up to." Enjolras chuckled softly reaching his hand across to rest on her swollen stomach. "When I fell asleep Grantaire was sitting next to me – now I wake up to a _very_ beautiful woman. Either I forgot what Grantaire looks like or-"

Before Enjolras could finish his sentence Éponine pressed her lips against his. Part of her wondered if they would still be the same way once they left this strange world of her parent's tavern & inn and his recovery. They seemed to rely heavily on each other's comfort and companionship. They hadn't exactly been like this before the fall of the Barricade. They had only just been together for the first time in months of their cat and mouse relationship. Even then, they lived together and slept beside each other and yet lived within their own circles.

"What was that for?" Enjolras questioned as their lips broke apart. He let out a deep breath, pushing his fingers through her hair and admiring her.

"Do I need a reason?" Éponine smiled at him, resting her hands against his chest. "This doesn't hurt does it?" She glanced down to see that he was turned in what looked rather painful.

"I feel perfect." Enjolras murmured, pressing his lips against her forehead. "How was your morning?"

Éponine sighed heavily, rolling back to lay on her back.

"Not good I gather?"

"The morning was fine with Azelma. I understand her just a little bit better now. She was jealous, that's the only reason she upset me yesterday."

"Then what was not good?" Enjolras took her hand in his, bringing it up to his lips and kissing it.

Éponine eyed him, hesitant to tell him. "It was the dressmakers. They were acting as though my pregnancy was scandalous. Honestly, they only acted that way because they knew what I looked like when you first brought me for a dress. Then a few months later I return, hugely pregnant and with my bedraggled sister. I know for a fact that pregnancy is a common place in Paris. Married or not. All I kept thinking was, _If only you knew. You wouldn't look at me like that. If only you knew. I never wanted this child. I never wanted it. If only you knew_." Éponine bit her lip and shook her head. "I just wish people didn't always judge a book by the cover."

Enjolras gave her a serious look, his brown knitted together in concern. "But Éponine, you need to ignore those ignorant fools. I am the only one whose opinion should matter."

"I know," Éponine squeezed his hand. "But, I can still be irritated by people. Little do they know how I conceived this child. They wouldn't gape and give me scornful looks. They'd look sympathetic."

Enjolras rested his free hand on her stomach. "But why would they give you sympathy when you and _our_ child has my love?"

"You're too good to me." Éponine smiled shyly as he ran soft circles across her stomach. "You're acting quite good feeling today. Are you feeling like you might be up to going home soon? I brought clean clothes for you."

"I think in a few days I will be able to." Enjolras grinned, "I do believe Grantaire and I might have set me back a day, however."

"What do you mean?" Éponine sat up in the bed and quirked a brow. "What shenanigans did you two get up to?"

"Well, not to say it was all Grantaire's thought. But, we might have tried to get me downstairs."

"Enjolras you could have fallen down the stairs!" Éponine pushed him in the chest hard, knowing exactly where she could hit.

"But I didn't."

"Why would you let a bow-legged drunk try to help you down a rickety set of stairs? Especially with no one here to help pick up the pieces."

"But I _am_ fine."

"Am I going to have to keep someone else here to watch Grantaire watching you?"

"Éponine, nothing happened."

"But, it could have!" Éponine pushed him again. "I could've come back to Grantaire trying to figure out how to claim that you lying at the foot of the stairs, head cracked open and _dead_ wasn't his fault."

Enjolras laughed, "But I'm not dead and you didn't come back to that."

"I could have though. I can't have you risking your life." Éponine let her eyes shut. "I can do this without you."

"Éponine, Éponine." Enjolras let out a hiss as he sat up like she was, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and her chest. He ignored the tense pain from his injury as he pulled her close, letting her cheek rest against his chest as he held her to him. "You're not going to have to do _anything_ alone."

"But what if 'Parnasse finds out that this is his child? What if he tries to take the baby from me? Or tries to harm the baby? Or what if he tries to take me? Or kill you? Or-"

"Shhh, Éponine all of these histrionics are not doing a thing for you."

"But they're what I think about every time I think that I could lose you." Éponine confessed, burrowing her face in his chest. "I fear that you'll tire of me. I'm a bothersome person, I can understand that happening. I was alone for so long and I was fine with that. But now I know what another person's companionship is and I just _don't_ want to lose it. Especially when it's yours. I love you."

"I love you too Éponine." Enjolras laughed against her dark curls. "To think that I thought you'd never say those words. Now you say them so easily."

"I finally realised what it meant to be loved. That's when it got easy. When I realised that loving someone wasn't about expecting anything out of the other person. It is just about knowing that the other person is there and cares for you no matter what. I know that now." Éponine held to him, curling against him.

Enjolras tangled his fingers in her hair, pressing kisses into the messy curls. "Look at us, we've made it through so much and we'll continually make it through everything that's going to come at us."

"I hope it will eventually level out. We've had so many ups and downs already, getting a bit seasick." Éponine chuckled, leaning away from him and meeting his eyes. "But if I have you-"

Enjolras pressed a finger to her lips and shook his head. "You don't need to say a word." Éponine smiled at him and nodded her head in agreement. Silently they laid back on the bed and rested for the remainder of the afternoon, before she had to go back to her evening work at the tavern.

**A/N: Well, I want to speed this story along because I have a REALLY good scene wrote out for the future but I'm not sure. Do you want it sped up to closer to her giving birth? **

**Also June-July is going to start getting really busy for me! I have graduation, two weekends of show (tech week prior), and then I leave for England. Between June 11-July 17 I'm going to be insanely busy!**


	29. Chapter 29

In a few week's time, Enjolras was ready to go back to his garret. He was ready to escape the stifling room that he had come to despise as much Éponine said that she had abhorred it. And Éponine was ready to escape the world that she had left nearly a year ago. They were ready to return back to their world that they had grown so used to.

In the early hours of the morning Éponine and Enjolras slipped out of their bed, packed their belongings and left the Tavern. It wasn't so much that she didn't want to concern Azelma with them leaving, but her parents. They were overbearing and manipulative and she was no fool to believe that her father would let them go with pockets full.

Returning home to the little garret, that had become more of a home to Éponine than any other place that she had ever inhabited in her short life, never felt more right. It looked exactly like it did the morning that she had awoken to find him gone. But she wasn't going to have to experience another morning like that again.

"To think, in just a few months this little garret will be filled with the cries of our child." Enjolras sat down on the seat, exhausted from the walk across the city. He rubbed his stomach, massaging the wound. "It's not nearly as painful as I expected it to be."

"Well that's a good sign." Éponine smirked as she sat down beside him. "No pain is a good thing."

"No, I didn't say no pain. Not _nearly_ as painful. Big difference." Enjolras gritted through a hardest jaw as he leaned back and tugged the shirt out of his pants. "If you don't mind."

"Of course," Éponine rose awkwardly, motioning for him to go ahead and remove his shirt. Perhaps back at the tavern, Enjolras without his shirt seemed like the duty of a caring nurse but here, within their home, it seemed like an intimate action. Her eyes were glued to his actions as he lifted his arms above his head and removed the white cotton, discarding it carelessly. He had lost some weight while he had been bed ridden and his muscles rippled beneath his pale skin with the effort of the motion.

"That is becoming less painful." Enjolras chuckled slightly, tracing his finger around the healing puckered skin.

"It no longer seems as angry." Éponine replied, admiring the well toned man sitting before her. Her theories about the change in the atmosphere between them seemed to have only changed on her side of the equation. Enjolras seemed calm and easy about his sudden half-dressed state, when all she could think of was that perfect evening in his arms before the Barricade fell. Perhaps it was because this place held more happy memories than the Inn had. She was a truly lucky girl to have such a handsome man at her feet.

"What are you thinking about?" Enjolras asked curiously, watching Éponine stand before him with a pensive face.

"I was just wondering about if whether or not you're going to make me into an honest woman."

Enjolras laughed, "Of course I am Éponine. As token of that promise, go into our bedroom and pull out the lower left drawer of my vanity. There should be a small green velvet pouch near the back. Bring the pouch back for me."

Éponine gave him a curious glance before heading towards the bedroom. The grand mahogany vanity sat, staring at her ominously. What was inside of it? She pulled open the lower drawer, as he had said, and revealed the green pouch to her. The velvet was smooth beneath her fingertips as she clutched the bag in her hands. Was it a ring?

"Don't peak!" Enjolras called, hindering her from opening the pouch. Hesitantly she walked back into the living room, tossing him the pouch.

"What's inside?"

"Well, Éponine I hope you will understand that our relationship has never been conventional. It has been riddled with hardships and difficulties from the start. I hope you'll accept that your fiancée is unable to get down on one knee to make this proposal."

"Enjolras." Éponine smiled as reached into the dark green pouch.

"This ring, Éponine, was my mother's ring. She was a kind and patient woman. I'm certain that she would like you." He brought out a ring, holding the silver circle in the palm of his hand. "It has an emerald set into it."

"It's beautiful." Éponine knelt to her knees before him, letting him take her hand. "I hope it fits."

Enjolras gave her a loving smile, pressing his lips against her knuckles. "Perhaps we were put together under different circumstances but we grew to truly love one another. And that is all that matters. No matter what happens, you and I and our baby will always be a family. Come heaven or hell, come rain or shine, come pain or happiness." He slipped the ring onto her finger. "I want to marry you and make you my wife, Éponine."

"I want to be your wife." Éponine blushed as he cupped her cheek.

"I'm at a disadvantage to kiss you. Get up here." Enjolras chuckled at brought her hand to his lips again. He took a deep breath as she sat down beside him. "The ring suits you."

Éponine admired the band on her finger, savouring the feel of commitment wrapped around her slender finger. "Does marriage suit me?"

"Anything and _everything_ suits you." Enjolras cupper cheek and turned her head. It took only a second to close the distance between their faces, sealing their engagement with a gentle but passionate kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Enjolras grinned, giving her a cheeky wink. "Look at you. You've come so far since I met you."

"It's all because of you. You've changed me for the good."

"You've changed me."

"We've changed each other." Éponine gasped suddenly, her hand flying to her stomach. "The little one apparently has a response to us as well."

"Hello little one." Enjolras let his hand rest on the swell. He leaned towards her, situating himself comfortably. "How are you doing, mon bebé?" He rested his cheek against the clothed bump.

"We must think of names soon." Éponine laughed, brushing her fingers across Enjoras' hair.

"But we don't know whether you're having a boy or a girl."

"Some say you can tell by the way you carry. High or low."

"And?"

"A boy perhaps." Éponine bit her lip, feeling ashamed. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"That he may be a boy and not a true heir to whatever you have."

"Don't be foolish, of course _our_ son will be the heir to what I have. He is the heir to everything I have. Except for you. He might have you right now, but I shall claim you back once he's relinquished ownership."

"I promise that I will give you your own child."

"Éponine," Enjolras started seriously, sitting up and staring at her in the eyes. "This child _is_ mine. No matter what bastard sired him by force, I will raise him with love and care. Once he is born, I will marry you and make what we have legal."

"You are too good to me." Éponine smiled as he pulled her towards him, engulfing her in his arms. "It's good to be home."

"We've been home for a while."

"What do you mean?"

"Wherever we're together is home."

Éponine's worried eyes transformed into a pair of eyes that shined with love. For now her life was perfect. She secretly feared that something would change once their child was born. She hopelessly feared that Enjolras would change his mind once the child was born.

**A/N: Could you all do me a favour? Go on wheresthetardis (dot) com and vote for "Crash of the TARDIS" on page 6? If you can't find it message me. I really would love the votes! **


	30. Chapter 30

Being nine months pregnant wasn't exactly what Éponine had expected. But she understood, now, why so many women seemed to vanish from society in the last leg of their pregnancy. She barely got out of bed due to extreme fatigue, she barely slept because the baby was constantly moving around within her and kicking her spine every time she started to find rest. Not to mention the throbbing pain in her head. Nothing relieved the aches and pains of pregnancy.

Éponine covered her face with a pillow, trying to block out the light from the window that was spilling in over the bed. The light just made the throbbing in her head even worse and she was a slave to the sunlight, unable to get up and out of bed. Well, she was fully able to get up but she was under duress from Enjolras to stay in bed and not get out.

She loved seeing him so worried about her and the baby. He used to seem determined about one thing and one thing alone, one steady goal. Saving France and starting a revolution was the only thing that had been on his mind for a year. Now, with the war over he was no focused on a new goal. Becoming her husband and the father of their child. He had become more and more the man that she had always wished to have in her life.

"Good morning," Enjolras said quietly as he pushed the door open, checking to see if she was still asleep. "Did you sleep any?"

Éponine laughed, "No. I'm sure you're getting tired of hearing that every morning." She scooted up in the bed, patting the empty side of the bed. "I miss having you beside me."

"It's just until the baby is born. I want to make sure that you get sleep and if not that I get sleep." Enjolras sat down beside her on the bed, kicking off his shoes and laying back. "How do you feel?"

Éponine glared at him.

"I'm taking that as the same as you are every other day?"

"Yes." Éponine crossed her arms across her chest, pouting at him. "I believe we go through this every day. I feel like I am as wide as a barn and as heavy as one too. I have a headache that won't go away and a never ending pain in my back. _How are you_?"

"Well rested, bright eyed, ache free, and not pregnant." Enjolras retorted, pressing a kiss against her temple. "It won't be long until you'll be sleepless for a different reason."

"You'll be sleepless then too."

"Yes and we'll spend long hours together getting our child to go to bed before collapsing in a heap of tired limbs."

"You paint such a marvellous picture with your words."

Enjolras let out a laugh, "Of course."

"Have we truly been together a little over nine months?"

Nodding Enjolras pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Yes."

"And soon we'll be a family of three." Éponine groaned as she shifted her weight on the bed. "I cannot wait for that day. Despite it all."

"Forget what happened Éponine. Let it go. Every time you bring it up," Enjolras sighed heavily. "Never mind." What was the point in telling her that every time she brought up Montparnasse being the father of her child, it made him wonder whether or not she trusted _his_ word. He promised that he would love the baby nevertheless, but she seemed to doubt him.

"Never mind what?"

"It's nothing." It wasn't nothing, but he didn't feel the need to get into an argument with her. He was well aware of how she acted when she was confronted. He didn't need her running for no real reason. "Just forget it, Éponine." He touched her chin and turned her face to face his. "It was nothing."

"Alright." Éponine bit her lip nervously, wondering if she had done something that had irritated him. "If you insist."

Enjolras smiled leaning in to give her a soft peck on the lips. "Now, what would you like for breakfast?"

"Some sort of delicious pastry." Éponine's eyes widened at the mouth watering thought of a pastry.

"I shall find something scrumptious. Lemon, berry, or crème?"

"Yes." Éponine chuckled rubbing her swollen stomach. "Our son or daughter would like all of the above."

"As you wish." Enjolras gave her a playful look before leaving the room.

~o~

"Did you miss me?" Grantaire called as he made his way into the quiet Inn. "God, who died and made this Inn as quiet as a church without a congregation?"

"No one died." Azelma scolded as she walked out of the kitchen. Despite her cold words her expression warmed at the drunk's appearance. "It's morning, no one comes in for a drink this early in the morning."

"Well I'm here." Grantaire quipped, sitting down at the bar and patting the wood. "I'm ready for the first drink of the day."

"I find it hard to believe that this is your first."

"Touché, 'Zelma." Grantaire smiled as she sat a mug down in front of him. "My last drink was sometime around three this morning. Unfortunately nothing in my life is a first time, but I feel like it only helps me to make other experiences better in the future."

"I can think of one first time you've not _experienced_." Azelma smirked, turning away from the scruffy looking man.

"Which is?"

"You've to have your first time with me."

Grantaire grinned devilishly, "Bold words my dear. Bold words. Here I was thinking you were so sweet and innocent."

"Bah!" Azelma snorted, resting her elbows on the bar and her cheeks in her palms. "I am far from sweet or innocent. Try seductive and intriguing."

"Yes and yes. I'll gladly _try_ you." Grantaire quirked a brow before taking a long sip of the ale. "You know, I apologize for being absent for these last few days."

"That's alright, I imagined you were out cold, laying in some ditch somewhere."

"Not far from the truth. But, I'm shocked you didn't come searching for me."

"How do you know that I didn't?" Azelma smirked, and smacked his arm. "Where were you anyways?"

"Oi! Don't hit me or you won't get your present."

"A present?" Her eyes shot wide, "Grantaire," She looked around. "Bringing anything of value in here isn't safe. Not with grand ole' thief just upstairs."

"But I want you to have this little trinket." Grantaire ignored her warnings and pulled a chain from his breast pocket. The two sides of the chain joined to showcase a metal swirled flower and leaf design inlaid with diamonds."

"Grantaire!" Azelma pushed his hand down, hesitantly looking around in fear that her father was watching. "Put that away."

"I won it in a gambling match. I _won_ it for you. I was in that sodding game for three days! You're just going to turn it down?" Grantaire was oblivious to her trying to silence him.

Azelma could hear the staircase groan under the weight of her father making his way down, no doubt provoked by the sound of Grantaire's increasing volume conversation.

"I thought you would like it-" Before Grantaire could finish the sentence Azelma flew around the bar, in an attempt to silence him. She grabbed the chain, stuffing it into her apron. "Az-" To silence him, she did the only thing that she could think of doing. She grabbed his jaw between two hands and pressed her lips against his. He didn't hesitate in returning the kiss, deepening it before she had a chance to get used to his lips again. His hand was knotted in her hair only seconds after their lips met. He pulled her close to him, uncaring that her father was on his way down the staircase.

"I hope he's paying." Her father snorted as he passed his daughter and the familiar drunk.

Azelma inwardly kicked herself for giving into this method of silencing Grantaire. No matter how much she wanted to push him away and not let herself get close to the handsome and charming drunk, she was falling farther and farther into the infatuation.

~o~

Éponine knew that Enjolras would never let her up, if he were there. But he wasn't and her legs were dying to be used. Her back was swore from laying on it, not just because of the baby. Nothing was going to happen from getting up and walking around a little. The window was just a few steps away and she was curious to see what Paris looked like out of the window. It was nearly winter time, or perhaps it already was. Enjolras hadn't mentioned snow, so perhaps it wasn't that cold yet. But it was definitely getting cold, he'd be stoking the fire in the bedroom and in the living room for days now.

Taking a deep breath, Éponine pushed herself up into an upright position. Slowly she slid her legs to the edge and let them swing over. Stretching her fingers out once more before using what little strength she had to push herself up. She took a hesitant, uncertain step forward. So far not so bad, her legs felt like worms but they were strong enough to keep her standing.

"See, Enjolras, I think I just needed a little bit of exercise." Éponine said as she reached the window, stroking her fingers over her stomach. She looked out the window, admiring the street that she could see below. People were bundled up in the winter finest, milling about the street. She wished she could join them. Instead of being cooped up inside. She remembered last winter, in a very different state of events. She was living out on the street, starving and freezing. Now she was warmly dressed, with a bed and a fire and someone to hold her when she got too cold.

Éponine's eyes shot wide at a sudden twinge of pain in her lower abdomen. "That's not normal." She gasped as the pain shot through her again. "Enjolras!" She shouted, half forgetting that he wasn't there. She felt a sudden dampness against her legs and glancing down she realised that her gown was also damp. No. The baby couldn't be wanting to come without Enjolras there.

Éponine collapsed to her knees, gripping the windowsill and letting out a scream of pain as she was wracked with a sudden jab of pain. She needed Enjolras now. She couldn't do this alone. _Their_ baby.

**A/N: It's only fitting that chapter 30 is a big cliffy (: I love big number chapter cliff hangers. I'm evil – I know. Also, new reviewers and readers you all get a big hug and a kiss and a cookie! I love you all. Do you have any idea how happy you make me? SO HAPPY that not even my wordcraft can allow me to express it. You have NO idea how much you all mean to me! **

**Anyways if you want to make me **_**really**_ **happy you can review more :P**


	31. Chapter 31

Éponine clutched her stomach in pain, knowing that these were the precursors to giving birth but otherwise having no idea what was going. She needed Enjolras, it didn't take long to go out on the streets to buy a few pastries.

She heard the front door shut, with what little strength she had left, "Enjolras!" Éponine screamed, her knuckles white from the pressure of gripping the windowsill. The door swung open, and Enjolras rushed in. "Please, I think the baby's coming."

His heart stopped when he saw Éponine lying on the floor. "What are you doing up?"Enjolras scooped Éponine into his arms effortlessly, moving her to the bed. "Oh, Éponine."

"The baby is coming." Éponine gritted, bearing down as she felt another wrack of pain move through her. "I just got up because I was tired of lying down. You can't blam-" She gasped. "Blame me."

"Well, it seems like it was just the motion you needed to get the baby moving." Enjolras laughed stiffly, taking her hand in his and let her squeeze. "Look at it this way, you get your wish."

Éponine laughed harshly, "It hurts!" She twisted his hand. "Make it stop."

"Only you can, Éponine. Just keep breathing and just keep pushing. You can do this." Enjolras pressed a kiss to her clammy cheek. "Just keep breathing and just keep pushing." They had a long day ahead of them.

~o~

"And what was that for?" Grantaire leaned against the bar smugly. His hair was rumpled from her fingers pushing through the sandy brown hair, his mouth was slightly agape from her desperate kisses.

"Too keep you quiet." Azelma hissed, pushing her palms against his chest. She looked over her shoulder to make sure her father really had retreated back upstairs after he got himself a mug of ale. "You can't come in here boasting that you have," she whispered, "valuables."

"But your father has valuables right in the open."

"What?" Azelma narrowed her eyes and stepped away from him. She ran her fingers through her hair, loosening the knots that his fingers had created.

"Well I am sitting right here and I see his most valuable possession out in the open. I'm rather tempted to steal it."

"Oh." Azelma rolled her eyes, "Hush. I am far from a valuable possession in his eyes."

"I was talking about the ale." Grantaire grinned proudly, motioning for her to fill up his mug again.

"Bastard." She hissed, hitting across the face with the bar rag.

"You know your father was gone for a good four minutes before you finally let go of me. Greedy are we?"

"I was making sure he was gone."

"You were making sure you got enough out of my lips. Did they treat you well?"

"I've had better." Azelma retorted, giving him a serious look. Grantaire rose to his feet and moved around the bar. "You can't come back here." He quirked his brow, not obeying her. "You can't. Get out."

"No, you've wounded my pride. Now I must make up for my poor performance." Grantaire rested one hand against her hip and the other at the curve of her neck. He leaned down and pressed lips against her lips, surprised to find her willingly kissing him back. He had expected her to at least fight a little at first, but he wasn't complaining.

Azelma let her arms rest behind his neck, pulling him down into her lips harder. She wanted him more than she was willing to admit. He wasn't like the other men she had had. He was diligent in his own drunken way. Surprisingly he made her feel like she had never felt before. It was a strange feeling that scared her more than she had ever been scared in her life.

He made her stomach tie into knots when he looked at her, made her spirits soar when he spoke to her and made her want him. Yes, he made her want him. Grantaire made Azelma feel the same way that Éponine claimed Enjolras made her feel. What sort of scum had they been subjected to for all of their lives? Grantaire was a gentleman despite his drunken fault. And a gentleman was exactly what she wanted.

"Isn't it a bit early to get started?" Grantaire spoke, pulling away for a gasp of air.

"It is _never_ too early to start anything." Azelma kissed him again. "Drinks or romance."

"Romance? I like the sound of that one." Grantaire traced his lips along her cheekbone. "Well, in order to save any unwilling costumer of seeing more than he's willing to. Shall we take this somewhere else? I'm not into voyeurism, contrary to popular belief."

"Shut up." Azelma hissed, grabbing his hand and bringing him around the counter. "You talk too much." She looked around cautiously before dragging him towards the hallway that led to her bedroom. "Hopefully my father won't interrupt."

"I hope he doesn't interrupt as well. Talk about a mood killer." Grantaire smirked, letting the younger Thénardier lead him into her bedroom. After months of dancing around this moment, he was thrilled to finally get to experience the girl that he had been working towards gaining.

~o~

"He has my mother's green eyes," Enjolras said, meeting Éponine's gaze. He didn't have to say a word, she knew he was lying for her sake and their son. Blood doesn't make a family, necessarily it's the love between them that's the true tie.

"Enjolras-"

"My mother's eyes." He repeated, making it obvious that he wasn't changing his story."He has your dark locks and my mother's eyes."

"What was your mother like?" Éponine glanced down at the baby boy moving in her arms.

Enjolras smiled, leaning in to kiss her forehead. "I never knew her."

Éponine looked up at him, meeting his eyes. A tear slipped from her eyes, sliding down her cheek. She knew that Enjolras was going to give _their_ son a life that he wouldn't have had otherwise. He was going to provide for both of them and she didn't have a doubt in the world.

**A/N: Aww yay! Baby baby baby bay! That last scene was the scene I've been dying to post. I came up with the other day and wrote it down. I never pre-emptively write parts of stories. But, it just struck me as to sweet to pass up. And, don't a single one of you think that this is going to be puppy dogs and roses for our couple(s). Muwhaha.**


	32. Chapter 32

Éponine laughed softly, watching her little baby boy resting in her arms. She looked up at Enjolras who was staring at her quizzically. "And what is funny Éponine?"

"I just realised something rather serious."

"Oh and I laugh at serious matters."

"Of course."

"Which is?"

Éponine smiled at him, shifting her arms to hold the baby better. "What is your name my handsome Enjolras?"

Enjolras smirked, "Ah, my name. You live with a man for nine months and then ask his name."

"It's the way I work." Éponine teased back, rolling her eyes. "Enjolras has always seemed like your only name, but obviously I know it's not."

"Dorian." Enjolras wrapped an arm around her shoulders, smiling down at their son. "And when you and I marry, you will become Éponine Enjolras." Éponine turned her head to look up at him, smiling. "Sound good to you?"

"Now to choose a name for our son that goes well with his father's surname." Éponine bit her lip, staring down at the baby. Her heart was warm with pride for the child, but at the same time it was full of fear. Raising a child was a huge commitment and so far in her life she'd hardly managed in raising herself. She doubted her own ability in being a mother, she wasn't even sure what it took to be one.

"He needs a good strong name, he looks strong and brave like his mother."

Éponine bit her lip, she wanted to say something in regards to his "father", but she didn't want to accidently offend him. She could never make any comparison to the boy's appearance to Enjolras, because they both knew it wasn't there. "My name is silly. Mother named me and Azelma after characters in some romance novel."

Enjolras laughed, "Has your name held to its meaning?"

"It's felt a bit like a romance novel for the last nine months." Éponine rested her head against his shoulder. "I don't know how to thank you, nearly, enough. You have been my saving grace. Without you, who knows where I would be right now."

"You have been my saving grace Éponine. Without you, I do not think I would have survived the war. Before you, I fought for a country that gave me nothing in return. But with you in my mind I fought for your safety and our family. I fought for you and that is why I survived."

"I thought you had died Enjolras. I wouldn't admit it, because it didn't feel real. But, oh, how I feared that you had died and that you would never get to see our child." Éponine felt her voice crack on the word "our", she met his eyes and looked away. "I don't know another man who would take a thief's bastard son, conceived out of pain and force, as his own. Enjolras, I know that you don't want me to bring it up, but I don't think you understand exactly _how_ much that it has affected me."

Enjolras touched her chin, turning her to meet his eyes, "I have been taught and I have taught that honour and justice comes before everything else. If I cannot practice what I believe then I don't deserve anything in life. I would have sacrificed my life for my country, I would sacrifice anything for you. But to raise a babe, that hardly would doubt his birth, is no loss to me. I only bring happiness to three people. I would hope."

"You bring me more happiness than I could ever expect in my life." Éponine shifted the baby boy in her arms, leaning to press her lips against Enjolras'. "Our son has an incredible father. A man that I pleased to have as my husband soon."

"Our son has a beautiful mother who is soon to be my wife. And now that she's no longer with child, I can enjoy her beauty even more." Enjolras brushed their noses, laughing merrily. "You cannot blame a man."

"Oh of course not!" Éponine started laughing, "I'm just imagining your little garret overrun with little dark haired children." She glanced down at the boy in her arms. He reminded her of 'Parnasse, his cheeks and nose were similar to the young thief's characteristics. She knew that some would wonder once she and Enjolras had their own legitimate children.

"I like the sound of that." Enjolras smirked, offering his arms up for Éponine to give him the baby. "How does the names Julien or Alden sound?"

"Or perhaps Quieten or Leopold?"

"What do you think?" Enjolras asked the little boy, as his eyes fluttered open. "Little lion Leopold, Quienten who is not our fifth son, downy bearded Julien, or our old friend Alden?"

"Well aren't we the namely scholar?"

"I have studied the meanings behind names because in most situations it proves accurate."

"Dorian, what does that mean?"

"The etymology is unknown, I was named after an ancient Greek tribe known as the "Dorians". How do you like the name Dunstan?"

"Dunstan?" Éponine let the baby take one of her fingers in his tiny grasp, squeezing it with the surprising strength that baby's have. "Are you a Dunstan?"

"It means dark stone. Not that he is a dark stone, but it seems like a fitting name for such a handsome little boy."

"Dunstan Enjolras." Éponine smiled. Had she ever stopped smiling since he was born?

The little boy started screaming, writhing in Enjolras' arms, "I think someone's hungry."

Éponine froze, "I suppose there's a first time for everything." She took the baby out of Enjolras' arms, cradling close to her chest. She remembered her mother nursing Azelma when she was young, but she'd never made a study of nursing.

~o~

"Don't even say a word." Azelma glared at Grantaire as they both dressed themselves. The whole experience had left her feeling unnerved. She had slept with countless men, for pay of course – but she'd never slept with someone because she wanted to. It wasn't so much that she didn't want Grantaire to be there, she just didn't want to hear him making smug remarks that would make her skin crawl even more.

"I wasn't going to say anything." Grantaire raised his hands in defeat, purposely letting his pants fall from around his waist, back to his ankles. Azelma shot him an annoyed glare and he continued to get dressed. "I'm taking the silent treatment to say that I performed poorly?"

"No." Azelma snapped, feeling disappointed in herself. "That's not why I'm quiet."

"Then why?" With his pants back on Grantaire stepped towards her, offering a gentle touch to her shoulder. "Did I say or do something? All this silence is damning to a man's sex drive."

"Grantaire, you don't understand my life. Sure, you've been hanging around here for a few months. But," Azelma sighed heavily, lacing her bodice. "I'm sure you're well aware of what my occupation and my sister's was and is."

"Barmaids?"

"Grantaire."

"I know, I know. You sleep with men in exchange for money. If its money you want, name a price."

"No!" Azelma grabbed his hands, keeping him from moving. "There's no amount of money on us."

"Is there an us? I'm having trouble telling."

Azelma took a deep breath and leaned towards him, pressing her lips against his. "I'm just afraid, Grantaire. I've never honestly wanted to be with any man before. I've just done it to appease my family and make a little money. But, I took you to my bed willingly."

Grantaire slid his hand up and down her arm, keeping one hand at her hip. "I don't think I can think of a single smug remark to that statement. So just rely on this smug grin."

"If my father finds out that I am seeing you as more than a customer and a client, I don't know what will happen. Éponine only got out of this mess because she was pregnant and because she's Éponine. She's the damn prodigal daughter. She can do no wrong. I get the blame for everything and if I stop selling myself." She sighed, "It won't be good."

"I can give you something, make this seem like a legit business transaction."

"No. I don't want this to be like a job. Not even in the smallest way. Grantaire, I want to be with you because I care for you."

"You care for me?" Grantaire smirked, "I didn't know you cared."

"Oh hush!" Azelma smacked him upside the head. "You're insufferable."

"And you love it." Grantaire moved to pull his shirt on.

Azelma blushed at his words. She did care for him and even more so she thought that he wouldn't be so hard to fall in love with. Their union in her bed felt far from casual screwing and more like making love. She had nothing to judge it against except for the butterflies that were fluttering around her stomach at the thought that she might love him.

Love was such a strong word and she wasn't quite ready to use it.

**A/N: This was a BEAR of a chapter to write and I don't even know why. Wait my loves for everyone to meet the baby. I want everyone to have a few pleasant chapters before all hell breaks loose. **

**On a better note, I finished Les Miserables (and didn't LOVE it, it was good though) and I also got the Les Miserables Symphonic Soundtrack from the 1988, original cast. If you can go to your library and check it out or something, it has SO many songs that aren't in it now and most concern Eppie. I think I understand the musical better in spots now. **


	33. Chapter 33

"This is all so new." Éponine whispered as she carefully laid Dunstan into his basinet. She wasn't sure if she loved the name yet. In a strange way it fit him perfectly. Though it was a more unusual name she knew that he could easily go by either Dun or Stan.

"What?"

"Changing nappies, breast feeding an infant, putting the little one to bed. It was easy with him inside of me all I had to do was tend to myself." Éponine walked as quietly as she could towards the bed, carefully crawling into the bed beside Enjolras. "I never pictured myself as a mother."

"You make a wonderful mother."

"Give it six months and you'll probably think differently."

Enjolras chuckled, receiving a prompt smack to the lips as Éponine covered his mouth. "What was that for?"

"Me, keeping you quiet. I want a few moments without having to feed, burp, clean, and rock Dunstan. I just want to be here with you." Éponine smiled softly, settling into the bed beside him. "And maybe sleeping. Sleeping sounds lovely."

Enjolras kissed her forehead, "Sleep then. You look exhausted."

"I am." Éponine kissed Enjolras softly, laughing a little. "You know what to do while I'm asleep."

"Have my way with you?"

"Oh hush!" Éponine snorted, playfully smacking his arm. "You are just going to have to wait a little while longer for that."

"I was only teasing." Enjolras leaned in to press a kiss to her lips, "I think it's a bit too soon for us to risk having another handsome child."

Éponine quieted, "I still don't understand how it is that you can pretend that he is your child."

"No one needs to know that our first time together was on the eve of a battle. No one needs to know how Dunstan was conceived." Enjolras buried his face into the pillow.

"I'm sorry, it's just something that weigh's heavy on my mind." Éponine whispered, resting her palm against his shoulder.

Without any warning Enjolras was suddenly atop her. She at first expected him to look furious, but then she saw a smirk and bright eyes shining down at her. "Promise me that this will end. Promise me that you will not mention Dunstan's patriarchy, unless to say that his father Enjolras is the most handsome, intelligent, and gentle man that you could ever desire to have as your husband."

"A very bold request." Éponine mockingly pouted out her lip, resting her arms around his neck. "What shall you do to me if I don't say that?"

"Hmm," Enjolras leaned against her heavily, smirking at her response. Without another word he drew his lips across her jaw, before stopping at her lips. He left heavy, heated kisses there. His sole purpose was to leave her desiring more. Her response to him was exactly what he had anticipated. He quickly rolled away from her. "You should rest."

"Oh, but my fiancé is ever so handsome and intelligent and-"

"It is ever so late." Enjolras teased, pulling the covers up around them. "You should sleep."

"But I said it."

"A little too late."

"Cruel."

"Who was it who said that I must wait?"

"I just had a baby a week ago."

"Then _you_ should _rest_." Enjolras pressed a kiss to the back of her neck as she curled against him.

"It's your loss as well, my dear." Éponine purred as she closed her eyes. She was fully well that she was in no condition to make love to Enjolras, but that did not mean that they could not tease one another non endingly.

~o~

"You're a fool." Azelma hissed as Grantaire motioned for another mug of ale. "A drunk fool."

"I pay for the ale, I drink the ale. What is wrong with that?" He asked as she obliged to his request. "You don't seem to mind my drunken self any other day."

"Ah, but two nights ago you were so drunk that no sooner than you lay down on my bed you were asleep." Azelma whispered, as her father entered the room.

"What seems to be the problem here?" Thenardier asked as he noticed his daughter's disapproving gaze at a customer.

"Your daughter was to deny me drink."

"Azelma."

Azelma narrowed her eyes at her drunken lover, "I apologize father, but he said that he did not have the money, but only now he has delivered the payment. It was a misunderstanding."

"Your job is to keep the customers satisfied Azelma."

"Yes father."

"There's a gentleman over there who asked for you." Thenardier gestured towards an older man sitting near one of the support beams, he grinned back at her, a toothless grin. "Remember your job, my dear."

"I shall pay you one hundred fifty." Grantaire sat up straight at the bar, slamming his fist down against the wood.

"I am sorry but she is already booked for tonight." Thenardier hissed, glaring at the drunkard.

"_Two_ hundred and fifty."

"Grantaire." Azelma warned shaking her head. "Please don't."

"No." Thenardier snarled, "Go back to your drunken musings, boy."

"Five hundred."

Thenardier stopped in his tracks, "Up front."

"Father, don't. He's drunk. He doesn't know his mind."

Grantaire dug in his purse, counting out the necessary monies that he would need to pay for Azelma.

"Stop it Grantaire, don't. That's too much." Azelma pushed the money back towards Grantaire, only to have her father grab her arm roughly.

"What was I just say about keeping the customers satisfied, brat? This fine man is willing to pay for your sorry arse for an evening. _Five hundred_. Maybe I'll give you a break for two days. You can do whatever you want for two days, if you get your arse up those stairs. _Now_."

Azelma gulped, afraid to be on the receiving end of one her father's slaps. "Come Grantaire." She grabbed his hand and drug him away from the bar. She would yell at him behind closed doors.

"I'm sorry." Grantaire said before she even had the chance to shut the door completely. "I had to do it. I know, I know, I know! No price for us. But I couldn't sit there, knowing." Grantaire slammed his fist against the door. "No, I couldn't do it. I couldn't sit and know that you were screwing some ancient letch."

"Grantaire," Azelma reached out and touched his shoulder. "It was noble of you. But, that was a lot of money."

"I _know_. I also know someone who won't be drinking for the next few months."

"You didn't have to. I can take care of myself. That old man would only need a few taps and be through. I'm sure I'd only have had to unlace my bodice and he'd be finished and asleep. But now look at you, your purse is empty." Azelma stepped closer to him, stroking his stubbly cheek. "My foolish, foolish, drunkard. Maybe a few months off the barrel will get you sorted out. It'll be interesting to see if you're quite so cocky when you've sobered out."

"I'm always cocky, love." Grantaire beamed, leaning against her touch. "But, I won you two days of freedom."

"How wonderful, you bought me two, agonizing, days with you. I could hardly stand an evening with you." Azelma rolled her eyes. "But that is besides the point. My father is not doubt, listening to see if I'm following through with this _ordeal_."

"What do you expect me to do about that?" Grantaire asked, pursing his lips.

Azelma stepped back, cocking up one eyebrow. "Do I need to spell it out for you? Because for one, I can hardly spell my own name. And for two, you know well what that means."

Grantaire followed her step by step until she was a step away from hitting the side of the bed. "I didn't know if you were interested in getting my money's worth, after you claim that I'm hard to deal with for even an evening."

"Oh, you're always _hard._" Azelma smirked, leaning up to press her lips against his. She had been hesitant to be in any sort of real relationship with anyone. Her occupation didn't exactly call for being in a secure relationship. But Grantaire made her want to tell her father to go to Hell. He made her believe that, like her sister, she deserved something better in life. She didn't know if she loved him, but it was as close to loving anyone as she had ever got.

**A/N: I was really tempted to pull an "Easy A" situation with Azelma and Grantaire, but instead chose not to. So, guess who met Ramin Karimloo? This author. Bang Bang!**


	34. Chapter 34

Today would mark the first day that Azelma had every truly spent the night with anyone. Her occupation didn't call for rest and relaxation with the man who was paying for her. That would have only happened if he had specifically asked for it, and no one ever had. Why would you want to sleep the night with some paid for whore curled around you, pretending you actually care about each other?

Grantaire may have paid for the pleasure of being with her, this time, but it didn't feel like an obligation. It felt as close to making love with someone as she ever thought she'd be. But now, for two days, one of them had to come up with something for them to do that didn't consist of lying around in bed. They didn't exactly have enough in common which they knew of, to make those two days less awkward.

But despite the cost that he spent and the stupidity of them all, she'd never been given two days off in the whole of her life. She'd taken her own days off and paid the price. Now, Grantaire played the part of a knight in shining armour, who had won the poor maid-no damsel, a few days of relaxation.

"Good morning." Grantaire murmured, pressing a sleepy kiss against her shoulder. Azelma smiled, giving him a peck to the lips. "I much prefer today."

"Why?" Azelma questioned, sitting up on one elbow.

"You're not telling me to not speak or making me leave directly after we were together." Grantaire nuzzled his nose against her neck. "You have no idea what that did to my ego."

"It probably bounced right off the shield around your ego." Quipped, rolling over and graciously stretching out before him, letting the covers slide down to her waist. "It would appear that your ego is still intact. However, a few nights ago I remember a man I brought up to my room and then found him so drunk that he'd passed out. Sure showed me how, _appealing_, I was."

"You are _very_ appealing, Azelma." Grantaire growled, pouncing on top of her. "And since we have two days together, I plan to show you just how-"

Azelma pressed her finger to his lips, "Hush. I don't want to spend my only free days cooped up in my bedroom, making l-"

"Making love?" He flashed a cocky smile as he kissed the tip of her nose.

"Well, what else is this?" Azelma asked, waiting to see if he had a better answer. "Exactly. We're not exactly screwing, or rutting, or any other word that comes to mind. At least from my standpoint that's what this is."

Grantaire's smirk softened into a genuine smile, "That is exactly what this is."

"It might be making love, but I'd rather not spend two days in bed with you, dear. Sorry, but I'm free and I want to do something."

"And do something we shall do!" Grantaire rolled off of the bed quickly, gathering his clothes that were strewn around the room. "Where do you want to go?"

"I should like to see the sea." Azelma asked, moving across the room to find the dress that her sister had given her.

"That's a two day journey."

"Then we go. Two days up, a day there, and two days back."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm terrible at math. But, that would be a week, five days. You have two days."

"I want to see the sea, Grantaire. Please, let's just leave now."

"Why do you want to see the sea so bad?"

"I've never seen the sea. Or even had the chance to see the sea." Azelma gave him a dreamy smile. "I'll deal with my father when we get back."

"What will he do to you?" Grantaire asked, looking up from pulling his shoes on.

"Hit me. But he hits me even if I don't do anything." Azelma replied, "Let's just take a coach and ride to the sea."

"The coach will cost too much. I hope you don't mind but let's take my horse."

"Alright." Azelma beamed, "To the sea!"

Grantaire laughed and pressed his lips against hers.

~o~

"I can't ride any longer," Grantaire leaned against a tree, watching as Azelma held the reins as the horse drank from the stream. "We're in Rouen, we're over half way to the coast. God, I could use a drink right now."

"I am your five hundred drink." Azelma laughed, watching the drunkard sinking down to the ground. "Seeing as you spent that much on me, I guess you don't have any to spend for a night in an inn?"

"No. Tie up Whiskey and come over here."

Azelma led the horse away from the water, finding a suitable tree branch to tie the horse to. "I'm guessing this wasn't exactly what you expected for these two days was it?"

"Not at all. I am both sore and tired and not drunk." Grantaire motioned for her to sit down. Azelma rested her cheek against his chest. "I also didn't expect to be sleeping beneath a full moon sky, against a tree."

"It could be worse."

"How so?"

"You could be alone." Azelma gave him a cheeky smile.

"True." Grantaire replied capturing her lips. "We should be at the sea by noon tomorrow."

"Are leaving at daybreak?"

"We can leave earlier than that if I regain feeling in my legs."

Azelma snorted, "You're not asking me for help with that are you?"

"Are you offering?"

"No. I'm tired." Azelma yawned, burrowing her face deeper into his shirt. "Wake me up when it's time to go."

"Or I could throw you over the back of the horse and pretend you are my prisoner." Grantaire pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Romantic."

~o~

"Rise and shine."

"It's still dark."

Grantaire tugged on her arms, "Come on, you're the one who wanted to see the sea."

"I'd like to see sleep too." Azelma groveled as she followed Grantaire towards the horse groggily.

"We could turn back now."

"No!" Azelma gasped, shaking her head desperately. "Never. I want to go to the sea, Grantaire. I want to see something that I might never have the chance to see again."

"The sea is not going to go anywhere, love." Grantaire retorted, giving her a boost up on to the horse.

"But I might not have this chance again."

"It wasn't much of a chance this time. Two days is very different from five. Unless you not so secretly wanted to spend five days, one-on-one with me. Which, hun, you didn't have to make me spend five hundred on."

"Smug bastard." Azelma snapped, wrapping her arms around his torso and rest her cheek to his shoulder as the horse started to move. "You didn't have to spend it."

"I couldn't let that old rag bed you."

"Yes, yes, oh gallant Grantaire!" She teased, rolling her eyes. "You have absolutely nothing to do with me wanting to see the sea. However, it is a slight perk that I get to spend five days with a halfway decent man. But honestly, it's a stretch to call you that."

"Mhm." Grantaire agreed mockingly, spurring the horse along. "I better get half a dozen gems in my crown in heaven."

"Shame, I was contemplating thanking you well on earth. But if your hopes are set on heavenly treasures, I wouldn't want to ruin your Godly goals."

"To the wayside with the gems and the crowns. I've found the source of heavenly gems, right here."

Azelma blushed, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. She didn't deserve Grantaire and he didn't deserve her. That's why they were perfect.

**A/N: A/G focused chapter? Yes (: Sorry! This just… happened. Also, for those who may want to see my Ramin Karimloo pic, private message me (:**


	35. Chapter 35

The first thing that Éponine became aware of as she started to wake, was the heavenly scent of baked goods. The sweet, scrumptious scent of pastries. Her eyes slowly opened, blinded momentarily by the sun streaking through the window.

"Enjolras?" Éponine called.

No sooner than she had spoken, he came in with Dunstan in his arm. "Good afternoon."

"Afternoon?"

"You were apparently very tired. So I let you sleep. I took Dunstan out before he fussed you awake and we went out and about to get you something to eat."

"That smells like heaven. You know me well." Éponine smiled as she sat up and moved to where the food was set out for her. "Join me?"

"I've already eaten, but I will gladly join you." Enjolras leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "While you slept we had father and son bonding."

Éponine beamed as munched on the pastries. "Thank you for this."

"I love you Éponine." Enjolras said as he sat down across from her. He watched her in adoration.

"I love you too." Éponine looked up to meet his eyes, "Perhaps we should try to get Azelma to watch Dunstan, give us an evening alone."

"I like that plan."

~o~

"Azelma, wake up." Grantaire reached behind him and shook her. "We're here. You wanted the sea and here we are. With some time left in the day too."

Azelma groggily opened her eyes, blinking until her vision evened out. "We're here?" They were, the sea stretched out before them. The air was bitterly cool, the wind whipping her hair around her head. There, before her, was the cool icy blue water. Fog settled over the water as the wind blew. It was everything she dreamed it would be.

"While I got us here you slept like a baby." Grantaire waited until Azelma had pried herself away from him, jumping off of the horse and helping her down behind him. "What do you think?"

"I think…" Azelma couldn't even think of words to explain how excited she was to be there finally. The sea! "Where are we?"

"Le Havre." Grantaire rested his arm around her waist, "Now if you were thinking of escaping across the Channel, I would have had to take you up to Callais. Which is much farther away."

"No, this is perfect." Azelma beamed brighter than he had ever seen her beam.

"Now why did you want to come to the sea?"

"A learned friend of ours," A friend, more like a client. "He read to me and Éponine about the sea. I have always wanted to see it. Now I have!" Azelma wrapped herself around Grantaire, "Thank you!" As she pulled back, she noticed the glazed look in his eyes and the sweat that clung to his brow, "Are you well? You should sit."

"I'm fine." Grantaire lied, turning his face away from her gaze, "Just tired."

"Sit." Azelma tugged on his hand, trying to force him to sit. "You look ill."

"I'm fine. Just, wish I had ale."

"Oh." Azelma's brows knitted together, "I don't have the money to buy you any ale."

"Neither do I." Grantaire bemoaned, plopping down onto the sand and stone coast. "Maybe this will be good for me."

"Because being ill is always good for you." Azelma retorted, wiping the wrist of her dress across his brow. "Just lay your head down." She motioned to her lap.

Grantaire's shoulders sank, "I am burning up." He mumbled as he stretched out and let his head rest against her legs.

Azelma frowned, it was freezing cold. The wind was like ice. "We shouldn't stay down here long, we need to find somewhere warm to light ourselves until you feel better."

"I just want to sit still." Grantaire took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze. "The world is spinning."

Azelma's heart sank. It was because of her that he felt so terrible. He had no money and was miles away from his bed. "It'll be alright." She didn't believe that they'd be going back to Paris, anytime soon.

~o~

"Dunstan's down for a nap." Enjolras said as he walked back into their bedroom. He grinned as he watched Éponine changing. "Didn't I walk in at the right moment."

Éponine blushed as she laced up her dress. "If Dunstan's down for a nap, perhaps we don't have to wait until we get Azelma to watch him for us."

Enjolras strolled towards her, halting her hands. "What is the point of lacing this up, when I'm just going to unlace." As if to prove a point, he jerked the laces out of their places.

"I see what you mean," Éponine chuckled, leaning up and planting a kiss against his lips. "Just as you rising in the morning and dressing is useless." As he had, she proved her point by removing his shirt. She couldn't help but intake a sharp breath.

"What of waiting a few days?" Enjolras quipped, smiling as though he had won a great battle. Her cool hands traced over his chest, leaving goose bumps in their wake.

"It seems that sleeping well into the day has proven to be the cure."

Enjolras took a few short steps forward, backing Éponine along until they were both tumbling into the bed. But, by cue, Dunstan began to let forth a shrill scream from the other room.

"It appears our parentally duties call."

"Since I am already so revealed from you pulling away my laces, I should go and feed our hungry son." Éponine sighed, rising from the bed and moving across the floor with bare feet to tend to Dunstan. No matter how much she wished that she had got to have just a few passionate moments with Enjolras, their son meant more. They had waited _months_ to be together at first, they could wait for a second time as well.

~o~

"Come along my drunk, dear." Azelma gritted, trying in earnest to support the full grown man's heavy weight. He was no a heavy man, but he was not slight either. He was a fit man, he seemed that if he drank less he would be perhaps very fit.

"I am trying. But my feet are heavy."

"This is worse than when you're drunk!" Azelma slapped her hand across his face, "Pull it together. We just need to find a place to let you sleep. That's free. A stable perhaps?"

"That hurt."

"Good!"

"This is your fault."

"It is not." Azelma snapped, releasing her arm from around his waist. She watched him teeter by his self. "We would not be in any such predicament if you hadn't got all brave and noble."

"But it's because of caring for you that I did it!"

"Are you saying it's my fault that you care for me?"

Grantaire stood up as straight as he could, "Yes. If you weren't you, then I'd be still happily drinking."

"You cannot be serious." Azelma slapped him in the arm. "You are angry at me because you like me?"

"I don't _like_ you." Grantaire retorted, his brows furrowing together as he placed a hand on each of her hips. "I don't _like_ you at all."

"Bastard!" Azelma hissed.

She fought against his hold but he held her still. "I love you."

The words took a moment to sink in. "You what?"

"Love you."

He wasn't drunk. He was sobering up. Do mean speak like drunks when they're coming off of a drink? "I don't know what to say."

"It's acceptable to reply in the same such way."

"Oh." Azelma bit her lip and looked away, "I-" Did she? "I care for you deeply. But I think that is better for us to say these words once you are, sane."

"As long as I am with you, I will not be sane. And I have decided to make being insane, part of my life." Grantaire caught her lips between his, searing her with a kiss with surprising need.

Azelma wrapped her arms around his neck. He may be out of his wits, but there was nothing wrong with kissing him. Even if he had sworn his love to her. She wasn't ready to love someone. But she was ready to enjoy Grantaire's drunken sweetness that she had grown to… love.

~o~

"Father says that he gave Azelma two days off. Apparently _your_ dear drunk friend bought her."

"Grantaire?" Enjolras questioned, looking up from the book that he was reading. "How much?"

"Five hundred. He says that he sent her to please him and-" Éponine shook her head, "They left early and have not been seen since."

Enjolras barked a laugh, "Good God the price! What day was she to return?"

"Today. And she has not."

"Perhaps they were delayed."

Éponine shrugged her shoulders, sitting down atop his lap, pushing his book away. "Azelma knows what will happen if she does not return. I swear, if your Grantaire has caused her any trouble."

"He is not my duty." Enjolras laughed, pressing a kiss against her clothe covered shoulder. "A damper on our plans though."

"Yes."

"Did you tell your parents?"

"That I would like a night without Dunstan, to make passionate love to my fiancé?" Éponine smirked at Enjolras' response to her words. He shifted uncomfortably beneath her. "No. I didn't tell them."

He nipped at her shoulder, "I wouldn't let them care for him anyways."

"So until she returns." Éponine groaned, smacking her palm to her forehead. "We are stuck as loving parents. We must ignore _our_ yearnings and enjoy what little moments we have."

"They better return soon. Where could they have gone?"

"My sister is not well traveled, and neither am I. If I were to wish to go somewhere I would travel to the sea or to Montpelier. I would see something rare and exotic. But neither place is in a day's time. She would be a fool to venture to far."

"If she were with Grantaire-"

"God save them."

"Truly." Enjolras laughed, running his hands up and down her arms. "I love you."

"Mhm." Éponine grinned cheekily, "You ought to."

"Sure of yourself aren't you?"

"I am. But only because I have you as my future husband. I have something that _no one_ else has."

**A/N: If you'd like to question me further about Ramin, PM me. Basically the story is this. **

**I went to London July 4****th****. So the saga is this. We were meant to see Les Mis July 7th and Love Never Dies on the 8th. However we found out on Thursday the 7th that Alfie Boe was not in that evening's performance and that Ramin had switched from a Friday show to a Thursday show. So frantically my mom went and bought Laura and me new LND tickets and went and sold our Les Mis tickets at the returns queue(which we discovered was a big thing there the day before). So we saw LND that night and then on Friday we tried to sell off our LND tickets which was impossible, so we saw it again.**** Meeting Ramin was probably the single most happiest moment of my life to date. Mainly because I've been wanting to meet him since last July when I was first introduced to Love Never Dies. That and meeting David Tennant that trip were amazing. 3 I love them both so much!**


	36. Chapter 36

A seemingly unused stable was going to be Azelma and Grantaire's resting spot for the evening. With Whiskey tied up in a stall and them sleeping above in the hay loft she figured they would be safe for a few short hours that evening. They just needed to rest and then set off back to Paris. She had hardly gotten to see the sea, thanks to Grantaire's sudden ailment, but she couldn't blame him entirely.

He _loved_ her after all.

Those words struck her to the core.

She sat staring down at the drunk, wondering what in the world could possibly possess him to love her. It didn't make any sense.

"Maybe you could stop staring at me and come down here with me. Haylofts can be very romantic I hear."

"Oh, have you heard? I also heard that ill men shouldn't be requesting a fun evening with their lady of choice." Azelma let out a laugh as he pulled her down to him, pulling her atop him to drape over him. "Feeling better?"

"Much better now." Grantaire smirked, capturing her lips and running his hand up and down her back before finally stopping to knot it into her hair.

"Maybe we should wait until we get back."

"No, because I'm sure your father will force you back into your job as punishment." Grantaire tugged her face back down, lavishing her with a passionate kiss.

He was insufferable. But at the same time she knew he wasn't wanting her for any malicious reasons or paying for her (intentionally paying for her), or just because. He did care for her. He had said those three words.

"Do you really love me?" Azelma questioned, surprised in herself for speaking those words.

Grantaire grinned smugly, drawing out the moment as he stared up at her.

"Let me up." Azelma snapped, fighting against his arms.

"Oi, Oi! Look at me." Grantaire gripped the back her head to steady her, "I love you." Teasingly he bucked his hips beneath her.

"Bastard." Azelma leaned down and kissed him. She didn't know if she could say those words to him yet. She cared about him, but love was a big thing. Love was bigger than big and huger than huge. "I care for you a lot? Can you accept that? I need time."

"I have all the time in the world to be with you, Azelma." Grantaire didn't care how foolish he was, he felt like Marius acted with that Cosette girl. He honestly didn't care. If Enjolras could be all lovey with Éponine he could be the same way with Azelma.

~o~

Enjolras groaned as Dunstan continued his ear splitting screams as Éponine desperately tried to calm him back to sleep. Sleep? Neither of them would be getting any of that tonight.

"I bet your sister and Grantaire are enjoying themselves tonight." Enjolras groveled.

"To spite us and our current situation." Éponine laughed slightly, trying a different way to rock Dunstan. "I've feed him, I've changed him, I've burped him. He just won't stop!"

"Would you like me to try?" Enjolras questioned, offering his arms to her.

"Yes!" Exasperated she placed the baby in his arms, before falling back on the bed and covering her face with a pillow and giving her own scream.

It only took a few moments for Dunstan's cries to cease, and his quiet cooing to appear in its place. Enjolras had somehow, as always, proven to amaze her. He might have not been blood to Dunstan, but the little boy responded to him as a son should respond to his father. "I'm going to step out and try to get him to fall asleep. Sleep."

"I'll come with you." Éponine threw the pillow off and followed him out of their bedroom, pillow and blanket in hand.

They made their new bed on the couch, pillow behind their heads, blanket over their laps. Éponine curled against the side of Enjolras, cheek pressed to his shoulder as he rocked their son back and forth. His soft lullaby that he sang to Dunstan put her to sleep as well. He was a passionate leader and a gentle father and tender lover.

~o~

"Wake up," Enjolras whispered into her ear, gently kissing it as he spoke. "Wake up Éponine."

"Hmm?" She stretched a little, opening her eyes and realizing where she was. She had fallen asleep against his arm last night. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to fall asleep."

Enjolras laughed softly, kissing her cheek. "I enjoyed watching you and Dunstan sleep." Éponine looked down to see that the baby was still peacefully asleep in his father's arms.

"Let me take him and you can go and sleep. You let me sleep too much and you're depriving yourself!"

"I did not just carry a baby for nine months and then give birth to him, though. I wouldn't mind keeping him in my arms for nine months."

Éponine beamed up at him, her grin spreading wide across her face. "Just not the later part?"

"Most diffidently not the later part." Enjolras smirked, leaning ever so slightly to catch her lips for a quick kiss. "Let me go put him down in the bassinet and we can have some porridge."

"Delicious." Éponine laughed, watching as he walked back towards their bedroom. She couldn't believe that she had gotten such an amazing and incredible man for herself. He was more than, far more, than she had ever imagined.

"He's still peacefully sleeping, tired himself out with all of that screeching last night." Enjolras said as he quietly shut the door and walked back towards the couch. He stifled a yawn as he sat down.

"Sleep."

"When I'm dead."

Éponine bit her lip, "Don't say that."

"I'm sorry." Enjolras wrapped an arm around her back, tugging her closer to him.

"I thought you were dead for some time after the battle." Éponine sighed, moving so that she sat atop him, he cheek pressed to his chest. "I don't want to lose you."

Enjolras nudged her chin up, kissing her slowly. But the kiss quickly turned from gentle to passionate. Clinging to one another as their hands explored their clothed skin. Cherishing whatever little moments of fevered desire that they had.

Éponine was just reaching for the hem of his shirt, ready to remove it from his body when crying could be heard from their bedroom. "Damn." She hissed, pressing a kiss against his lips nevertheless.

"Ignore him." Enjolras rasped, nipping at her lower lip. It had been months, agonizing months. He raised his back off of the couch as Éponine pried his shirt from him.

Dunstan's cries began to grow louder and louder.

Enjolras covered his face and leaned back against his the back of the couch. He had just started to remove Éponine's sleep shift. _Just_ started. "Go. I'll be there in a few minutes if he doesn't calm down."

"He's hungry," Éponine panted, straightening her gown as she scooted off of him.

"So was I." Enjolras gritted, pulling his shirt back on. "Go before I pull you back and ravish you."

"Don't tempt me." Éponine tossed back as she scampered out of the room to tend to Dunstan. She would kill her sister when she turned back up. She would kill Grantaire too.

Just one, simple, evening to make desperate love to her fiancé. That's all she asked for.

**A/N: Ah, beautiful tension *kicks back and enjoys what her reviewers will say*. I'm loving this whole, almost game for E/E. It's **_**got**_** to be absolutely killing Enjolras. ;-) **


	37. Chapter 37

"We need to get going," Azelma murmured as Grantaire drowsily kissed along her collarbone, "We need to.." She sighed as he continued his journey across her collarbone, moving upwards to beneath her chin.

"I don't want to get up. I'm tired."

"Your fault for keeping yourself up all night."

"Partially yours too," Grantaire smirked, "Seeing as you are one half of this." He gestured to where they were nothing but a tangle of arms and legs.

"Then do not complain, you're a very lucky man."

Grantaire laughed, kissing the swell of her breasts. "I do intend to get my money's worth, after all Azelma."

"Bastard." She purposely planted her knee in the most sensitive spot that she could find on a man. "I swore that you and I would never be about the damn money, then you had to go and be a fool and now, and _now_ you won't _stop_ mentioning the damn money you spent on me! I'm so sorry that you spent it on me and you can't get yourself drunk. Forgive me for having to deal with the life that I was handed. Unfortunately I just do what I'm told to do. I don't need someone to interfere with it. I don't need someone to stand up for me. And most of all I don't need someone who professes to love me to have to pay for me. Most of all I do not need him to throw the money in my face on every occasion he gets. Especially when I'm entangled in a passionate position with him."

"I only meant to say-" Grantaire started, nursing his aching thigh.

"You always say and mean to say, _something_, don't you!" She growled, kicking him again. "You are a bastard."

"Ow! Just because I am a man, does not mean that I cannot break!" Grantaire groaned as she kicked him once more. "Stop! Stop!"

"No!" Azelma shouted as she started to get dressed. She could hardly think straight to dress herself, she was furious at him.

"I didn't mean to offend y-"

"Because reminding the girl who spends her life being bought for men's pleasures, that the one man she's given a damn for in her whole life _paid_ for her could be, what?, mistaken as a compliment?"

"I never meant that like that." Grantaire started to get up, pulling his pants on quickly before she could kick him in the groin again.

"How did you mean it?"

"I meant it, that, well." Grantaire sighed, "Why would you even believe me?"

"_Tell me_." Azelma snapped, throwing her bodice to the loft floor out of frustration.

"I didn't just spend five hundred because I wanted to save you from some sleazy old man. I wanted to show you that I would spend _any_ sum of money to ensure that you are only mine. I have never cared about a monogamous relationship with any one, ever before. This is driving me insane, Azelma. I can't stand the thought of letting other men use you like a rag doll. I want to be the only damn man that gets to be with you."

Azelma's hostility softened as she stared at Grantaire, "I'll kill you if you're lying."

"I swear that I am not."

"And what are you going to do about it?"

Grantaire shrugged, "We don't have to go back."

"You have no money."

"You are all I need. You and the occasional mug of ale."

Azelma laughed, "Don't be so emotional."

~o~

"Perhaps we'll find time to _enjoy_ ourselves by the time Dunstan's three." Éponine muttered as she watched Enjolras fixing breakfast.

"Was he hungry?"

"Yes, but not tired at all." Éponine laughed slightly, looking down at the green eyed boy giggling and cooing in her arms.

"I hope that outlook isn't quite so gloomy for the two of us." Enjolras rolled his eyes, "I might die if we have three years of _almosts_."

"Join the group." Éponine sighed, easing down into the armchair, "I hope that my ridiculous sister will be home from her escapades with Grantaire in time for you and me to be married. I would, at least, like to have that evening off. If that's the only evening we have off for the next ten years." Éponine burst out into laughter as Enjolras knocked a bowl off the table at her words. "Well perhaps not ten years."

"Dunstan will have to learn to wait his turn if it's going to be ten years. You said three before, now ten! A man would think that you're not interested if you keep upping the time."

"I am always interested."

A knock interrupted Enjolras before he could respond in some witty way. Enjolras moved to the door, opening it hesitantly. "Yes?"

"A letter for you sir."

"Thank you," Enjolras handed the young messenger a coin from his pocket. "Who sent you?"

"Inspector Javert."

Éponine rose from the chair, infant in arms, "What does it say?" She questioned, only after the door was shut and the messenger's feet could be heard heading down the stairs.

"This is ridiculous!" Enjolras snarled, "It is a notice of complaint against me."

"For what?"

"The audacity of someone to report this."

"Enjolras-"

He turned back to look at her, "It is a notice of complaint against me for punching and "abusing" a certain man by the name of _Montparnasse_. The bastard."

Éponine's eyes widened, "You have got to be kidding me. That was months ago! You were only doing it to protect me."

"I am well aware of what happened, but it would appear that _he_ has twisted the story to make me appear as the wrong doer. With my history with Javert, it would appear that I could possibly be doing time."

"You can't." Éponine frowned looking between Enjolras and the baby. "You have to stand up for yourself before the judge."

"I don't think it's going to be that simple. It would nice to think that it would be, but-" Enjolras shook his head, moving back to making breakfast. "If I had died in the rebellion, everything would be better for you."

"No, it _wouldn't_ be better!"

"I have to pay for what I started. For the lives of my friends who died because of my ambitions to save this country." Enjolras rubbed his face, "I live every day with the weight of that. Knowing that I am the reason the Combfeyrac, Joly," A knot formed in his throat, he could even fell tears forming in his eyes. "My _friends_."

"Enjolras," Éponine whispered, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You need to rest. Let me fix you something to eat. You can go and sleep. You need to sleep."

"When I sleep, I see their bloodied and mangled bodies strewn across our makeshift barricade." Enjolras brushed her hand away, "If I stay busy I don't think about it."

"I can't lose you."

"I'll try my best to keep myself out of a chain gang."

"I cannot possibly see you go to jail and see that raping _bastard_ is free." Éponine looked down at Dunstan in her arms, "Our little boy needs his real father to be here every day of his life. So he and all of his little siblings can grow up with the best father I know."

"We're going to face this new threat, together Éponine. I'm not going to lose you. Besides, if I went to jail it could truly be ten, agonizing, years waiting to be with you again." Enjolras laughed, trying to make this new dark situation light.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: There was meant to be an author note after the last chapter, but apparently that did not happen. Because of the E/E relationship MANY things were changed at the Barricade. **

**Marius, for instance, took his chance and left the Barricade to find Cosette. They do not know whether or not he had it to her, but they assume that he is with her now. **

**Enjolras, obviously survived the battle as did ****Éponine. As did Grantaire. **

**ValJean never received a letter from a boy at the Barricade, so he never saved Marius or caused Javert to commit suicide. **

**Javert, is still very much so alive. I debated whether or not to kill him off and chose not to. He's my favourite older character in the show and I see a lot more potential for him. He is still hunting down 24601 and he is still upholding the law in Paris. Including taking up complaints on any of the remaining café boys. Oh nos!**

**~o~~o~**

Éponine and Enjolras tumbled back on to the bed. Hands fervently moving with nimble fingers to remove the excessive garments that kept them from each other. That kept them from being with each other. Dunstan had fallen asleep and they had ceased the opportunity as quickly as they could before he woke up.

"Perhaps we should just wander around with," Enjolras pressed kisses along her collarbone, "with few clothes on." He pulled free the laces of her chemise, "In case."

"Good idea. Better idea?" Éponine pressed herself against him, "Less talk more action."

Enjolras smirked, dipping down to kiss her passionately, his hands still working to remove the chemise.

"Éponine! Éponine!" _Bang. Bang. Bang._" Éponine! Let me in!"

"Damn. Damn. Damn." Éponine hissed, "That's my mother. My _mother_. Enjolras my mother."

"Éponine!"

"Make her go away." Éponine nuzzled against Enjolras' chest.

"We could ignore her," Enjolras offered, receiving only a blank stare in response. "Or not." He rolled off her of reluctantly, "Every time we try. Every time." He pulled his shirt back on, tucking the hem into his pants.

"I am well aware of it." Éponine groaned as she started dressing.

"Éponine!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Enjolras shouted back, as he took a deep breath before heading towards the door. He opened it, "What a surprise Madame Thenardier. Éponine will be right here."

"Well don't you look handsome today," The heavyset woman laughed heartily, walking past him with a wink.

Enjolras cringed, knowing the she was no doubt looking at his bum. "Éponine, your mother's here." He called, trying to limit the time he would have to spend alone with the woman.

"I hope you have been treating my daughter well."

"I have Madame," Enjolras nodded. And if you hadn't shown I could have treated her even better.

"Hello mother!" Éponine exclaimed as she stepped out of the bedroom, dressed well with her hair tossed up on top of her head. "Did you come to see Dunstan."

"I did. Your father may not care about having a grandson, but I sure do. He told me you came by the other day with the baby." She held her arms out for Dunstan, "Oh, would you look at him! He's beautiful. Look at those stunning green eyes."

"Just like my mother's." Enjolras said, wrapping a protective arm behind Éponine's back. "I'm glad to see part of my mother living on."

"He is a handsome baby. I can see your handsome face in his," Madame Thenardier smiled up at Enjolras.

Éponine leaned against him, her hand comfortingly resting against his side. She might have sworn that she would not mention the truth of Dunstan's father ever again, but it didn't mean that she couldn't feel horrible when it was unintentionally mentioned by someone else.

"He's very lucky to have such a wonderful father." Éponine smiled, watching her mother holding Dunstan. She was surprised to see her mother so happy. She was a different, agreeable, woman when she wasn't forced to be around her husband. "Have you heard from Azelma?"

"No. The little brat is still missing. Seems like she and her _friend_ vanished into the night. Seems she's following in her sister's footsteps."

"Grantaire's a good man." Enjolras said, kissing the top of Éponine's head. He was mentally threatening to kill Grantaire if he and Azelma didn't show up soon.

"Your father might have forced the two of you into the life of the women of the night, but I _never_ wanted it for you two." Thenardier explained sincerely, "I always loved my two little girls, even if I didn't always show it. It was always stressful running an Inn and living in poverty with your father. I prayed to whatever entity would listen to me, praying that you two would have a better life then I had."

"Those prayers were answered, mother." Éponine smiled as Enjolras hugged her tight to his side. "I have found myself the best man in the world. And Azelma's found the second best."

"Madame Thenardier, I would hope that you would give your blessing to allow me to marry your daughter. Your husband, I fear, would be less accepting."

"Of course I give my blessing! But if he asks if I knew, I shant tell a soul that you two asked my permission. I want my daughter to have no regrets. I mean look at you two, you look smitten and you have had the most handsomest baby boy that I have ever seen. Good blood." She winked at Enjolras.

"I will never regret anything with Enjolras."

Dunstan started to fuss, "Who wants him?"

"I'll take him," Enjolras said, lifting the baby out of his grandmother's arms. His crying ceased as Enjolras gently rocked him in his arms.

"Looks like someone's going to be his father's son." She grinned, nudging Éponine in the side. "I should go before your father thinks I've upped and flown the coop like your daft sister. I am happy for you, darling."

"Thank you mother."

"Speaking of motherhood, make sure that little boy knows to call me grammie." She turned to Enjolras, "Now you stay handsome." As she left she patted him on the bum, giving herself one last gracious jolly for the road.

"Your mother-"

"Really, really fancies you." Éponine chuckled, "Let herself cop a feel of your bum, I can cop a feel of everything else."

Enjolras smirked, "Unfortunately something interrupts us every time you're about to _cop a feel_."

"Just think what it will be like after months of almosts." Éponine grinned cheekily, patting him in the bum as she walked past him towards the kitchen.

"I try not to think about that, otherwise I would not get anything done. Because having you so close but not having you close enough is driving me insane quickly." Not to mention the impending trial they would go through to keep him out of prison. He wouldn't let himself go to prison and leave her for an unknown period of time.

~o~

"We have to go home Grantaire. We cannot spend the rest of our lives in a hayloft. I'm starving and I'm tired. I'd rather go back home now, when I'll only be a few days late and not a few weeks late."

"Fine." Grantaire gritted, pulling his clothes back on clumsily. "Go get Whiskey ready for us to leave."

"Alright." Azelma crossed her arms as she headed towards the ladder, "I know you don't want to go back because of my predicament, but I do have a family I would like to see again. At least I'd like to see Éponine again and the baby."

"I guess you're right." Grantaire shrugged, following after her. "I just don't want to share you."

"Then there is something you could offer to me."

"What?"

"Insufferable man." Azelma huffed, hauling the saddle towards Whiskey. "It's a four word question."

Grantaire stared at her, "I'm drawing a blank here."

"Good God." Azelma rolled her eyes, "You are an utter fool. Will you …, fill in the blanks."

"Will you have sex?" Azelma shook her head, jaw hardset as she stared at the floundering drunk. "Will you … um.. I don't know. Oh! Oh! No… that's probably not it."

"Perhaps the word wedding will jar your thoughts."

"Will you marry me? Oh. Azelma," Grantaire sighed, "I don't know if I'm the marrying type."

"If you say you love me and want me to only be with you, that sounds like you're ready for marriage to me."

"What would you say?"

"Yes you idiot!" Azelma smacked him in the head playfully.

"So will you?"

"Yes."

"Can it be in a few months?"

"Coward."

Grantaire laughed, "Yes, yes I am a coward. But I also have some serious guts to stay around you and your vicious words."

"You love it."

"I do."

Azelma kissed him, "Now remember to say those two words in a few months."


	39. Chapter 39

What should have taken only two days, ended up being a four day journey back to Paris as the first snow fell across the countryside. Azelma and Grantaire took their time across the whitening landscape, arriving in Paris six days later than they should have. Azelma slipped into the Inn late in the evening, bidding farewell to Grantaire for the time being. Everything was alright now that she had arrived home safely, but it would be the next morning that she would face the true trial.

"I'm sorry father. It just happened. I took the two days you gave me and-"

"And what? Decided that instead of two I meant six damn days?" Monsieur Thenardier slammed his hand across her cheek. "You, my little whore, have a job to do here."

"I am only doing the same as Éponine!" Azelma raised her voice, backing away from her father.

"Your sister can whore herself around with her rebel lover if she feels like it. She's not my problem any longer. But _you_ are the last one I can use!" He grabbed her arm, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of her arms.

"Grantaire wants to marry me father!"

"Does he?"

Azelma nodded, tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Well I wouldn't want to interfere with such sweet little lovers."

"You don't?" Azelma gasped, fighting out of his grasp.

"No. I'm not going to interfere. I'm going to ruin _any_ chance you might have with that idiot. You will not see him any longer Azelma. You are to stay here and do your job. If someone wants you then you will give them the best night they've ever had."

"Please!" Azelma begged, falling to her knees at her father's feet. "Don't do this. Please. Please."

"Shut up!" Thenardier screamed, kicking his daughter square in the ribs.

Azelma lay in a heap, praying to God to save her from this mess. She clutched ribs and sobbed in agony. "I'm sorry."

"You are sorry." Her father gritted, grabbing her up by her hair. "Now, if I were you, I would knock of this crying and I would suck it up and get to work like a good daughter."

Azelma nodded, cowering in fear as he grabbed her jaws. "Yes father." Her chest heaved up and down as she tried to catch her breath, pain streaking through her chest. She had been prepared for this to happen, but she hadn't seen the full depth of what would happen. How could she tell Grantaire that she couldn't see him again?

~o~

Éponine opened the front door, surprised to find the drunken rebel on the other side.

"Grantaire! Look what the cat drug in."

"Miss me?" Grantaire smirked, walking into the garret like he owned it.

"Where's my sister you arse?" Éponine snapped, smacking Grantaire in the back of the head.

"Ow! She's fine. She's at the Inn." Grantaire looked around, "Where's tall dark and scholarly?"

"Sleeping. Keep your voice down."

"During the day? What have you done to the man?"

"We have a son now Grantaire. If you had been here you could have seen him before he was a week old."

"You do look thinner." Grantaire flopped down onto the couch. "So why aren't you sleeping? Isn't all of the baby stuff the mother's job?"

"Pig." Éponine scoffed, "Enjolras and I are taking turns and working together. Since you and Azelma flew the coop, we haven't had much time for anything else other than being parents."

Grantaire laughed, "So when I become a father I'm not doing anything. That can be Azelma's job."

Éponine's eyes shot open, "What have gotten my sister into? She's not.. is she?"

"No! Oh – no." Grantaire shook his head, "I asked her to marry me. I like to do things in order. Love, marriage, then a baby."

"You're a bastard."

"I see where your sister got that tongue from." Grantaire chuckled. "I wanted to talk to Enjolras, any chance you could wake him up?"

"No." Éponine crossed her arms.

"It's alright," Enjolras stepped out of the bedroom, yawning. "I'm already up. He's got a loud mouth."

"Look at you! I hear you're playing daddy." Grantaire moved across the room to hug his old friend. "Aren't you glad to see me?"

"I was happier to see sleep." Enjolras glanced over at Éponine, giving her a small smile. "Where have you been?"

"Azelma wanted to see the sea-"

"Told you." Éponine piped up.

"So I took her to see the sea. On the way back we got stuck in this little snow storm. It took more time than we had expected."

"It takes two days to get to the sea and two days back. You should have never went." Éponine shook her head, "Azelma's going to pay for this with her own hide. Sometimes I feel like you are making her dafter. Her heads all full of lovely thoughts and she forgets about the real world."

Enjolras sank down on to the couch, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "I only wanted a few hours of sleep. Instead I have Grantaire show up at my doorstep. At least it's only _sleep_ someone's interrupting this time."

"Is there any way to make sure you don't take off with Azelma again? We could really use her help for an evening."

Grantaire ignored Éponine, "So Enjolras, did you happen to hear what I said before you came out?"

"No."

"I'm going to marry Azelma."

"God, you're starting to show me that you have a sick sense of humor." Enjolras laughed, looking up at the ceiling. "You're kidding me right? Éponine and I get interrupted constantly, I might go to jail, and my drunken friend is getting married. God save me."

Éponine rubbed Enjolras' shoulders reassured, "Just think about getting her to watch Dunstan for us."

"Trust me I am. But I'm also thinking about what sort of entity has reformed my friend." Enjolras shook his head, "I must still be sleeping."

"Honestly, I care about that girl. I love her. I don't even understand why I'm doing this. It's so out of character, yet so in character. I love her."

"We need to dowse him with water." Éponine snarked, rolling her eyes. "I get it though. I couldn't understand what I was feeling with Enjolras. I could not believe that I could love someone. Especially someone good hearted. I understand it."

"Should I go and let you sleep?"

Enjolras nodded his head drowsily, "And tell Azelma we need her over here as soon as possible."

"Will do." Grantaire headed over to the door, "I'll just show myself out."

"Goodbye Grantaire." Éponine said with a wave as she moved around the couch to sit beside Enjolras. "Stranger things have happened."

"Like us?" Enjolras pulled her closer, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "I wasn't sleeping very well anyways. I didn't have you beside me."

Éponine smiled, pressing her cheek against his chest, her fingers idly tracing patterns across his chest through the light shirt over it. "It won't be long before you and I get a second time together."

"Mhm." Enjolras mumbled as he started to drift to sleep.

**A/N: Trouble lays a head for our dear couples. But I'm sure you knew that was going to happen with me and all.**


	40. Chapter 40

"Hello beautiful." Grantaire said as he bellied up to the bar. Azelma looked up at him hesitantly, looking the other way as soon as she met his eyes. "Your lip."

"I'm fine. What would you like?" She gritted, keeping her eyes down.

"Ale." Grantaire watched her pour him a mug. "What's wrong?"

"Grantaire," She sighed, shaking her head. It pained her more than she would ever be able to express to him, that she had to say this. "I have had time to think-"

"About?" Grantaire sipped his ale.

"Us."

"And?"

Azelma's shoulders sagged as she looked up at him. How could she stare him in the eyes and lie to him? She had to lie to herself to even let the words come out of her mouth. But she couldn't not say them. Not if she wanted Grantaire to be safe. "Well, you and are not going to work out."

"What?" Grantaire nearly spilt his ale down the front of him at her words. "What is this?"

"I do _not_ love you and I don't think that I ever can." She felt like passing out as the words fell from her lips. The look on his face crushed her soul. Or perhaps that pain was only the broken ribs. "I don't love you and I never can."

"But I thought, but you and I, but… No."

"But, yes. What we had was purely sexual attraction."

Grantaire shook his head desperately reaching for her hands, only to have her pull away. "If this is about the whole, money thing. I'm sorry."

"No. It's not. It's about common sense. I can't be with someone. I'm not like that. I'm not monogamous. I was only with you because you were new and exciting. You were young. What we had was great times in bed, but it wouldn't work in marriage. I'm sorry."

"Who's making you say this?"

Azelma laughed, scrubbing at the bar with me haste. "No one, Grantaire. Just forget about me."

"No. Never. I _love_ you."

"And I don't." She snapped, turning away. She couldn't bear to hurt him like this. She didn't not love him. She loved him more than she thought she could admit. But she could never let him know. He'd stop coming to the Inn and then it would just be a distant memory. She had to let him go for his own safety.

"Dammit." He slammed his fist down onto the bar. "Dammit all to the deepest depths of hell. Azelma, why are you doing this?"

"I'm not doing anything. We're over. It was a nice tryst, now we go back to our real lives." She hated how heartless she sounded. She was taking his heart and crumbling it.

"Just when I let- No. No. No! I'm letting this happen. What do I have to do?"

"Please don't make this harder than it needs to be." Azelma bit her sore lip, wishing the pain would dull the pain in her heart. "Make this a clean break."

~o~

"What are you reading?" Éponine questioned, peering over Enjolras' shoulder.

Enjolras shrugged, sinking back against the chair. "Law books."

"Oh." Éponine squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. "And?"

"I am a wealthy man, from a long standing and prominent family; I have attended an esteemed learning establishment. My only real crime has been the rebellion. Which was not only me. I should be fine. I hope."

"Hope?"

"Pray."

Éponine sighed, pressing a kiss against his cheek. "It's going to work out. I mean, Montparnasse is a monster. He is a thief and a murderer, among other things."

"If I woman's testimony was worth anything in the halls of a court I would have you stand before the court and speak of his crimes." Enjolras took her hands and kissed the palms.

"But _he_ can never know about Dunstan. **Never**." Éponine knelt beside the chair, "I know that you can do this. You won't go to jail. No brand upon your skin and no time away from your family."

"If only I had someone who was educated in this nonsense."

"Do you know someone from the café?"

Enjolras looked down at her, his eyes closing sadly. "Thibault was skilled in this subject. But his intelligence was wasted like his blood that stained the chairs that he once sat upon to learn."

Éponine took his hand in hers, holding it tight. "I'm sorry, Enjolras."

"There is nothing that I could have done. It was all set into motion, even before my own time. This war is never ending. It won't be right until France is a free republic. But why did those good men have to die?"

"They died bravely."

"They died strewn out like hides fit to be tanned."

"Stop this! They would not want you to mourn their loss like this. Take what you learned from each and every one of them and apply it to your life. I know you will be greatly enriched. Just as you enriched their lives."

"You never read a book, Éponine, but look how smart you." Enjolras leaned down to kiss her, nearly toppling the chair over on to her. They burst into a fit of giggles as she pulled him down and he tumbled on to her.

"Hello." Éponine smirked, wrapping her arms around his back.

Enjolras kissed her, rolling them over so he wasn't crushing her to the floor. "_Hello_."

"I'm waiting for someone to interrupt us." Éponine murmured against his lips. "Just waiting."

"It'll be at the worst moment possible." Enjolras cupped her cheek, pulling her in for a deeper kiss. "If Dunstan cries." Enjolras tugged at the laces of her dress. "Ignore him." Éponine's fingers started working to remove his shirt, clearing it over his head before pressing her lips back against his. "If someone knocks on the door." Enjolras jerked the laces free, pushing the dress off of her shoulders, "Ignore them."

"I don't hear anything. Now hush." Éponine grabbed his shoulders and rolled them over again so he was hovering above her. Her hands danced across his chest, admiring what was as much his as it was hers. "Seize the moment."

"Carpe diem." Enjolras growled, shedding what was left of their clothing. He needed her to help him let go of the stress and the angst of everything that was happening. He couldn't lose her, not now, not ever. He had cast her out before, finding that it hurt himself more than he had expected. "I love you."

~o~

Azelma glanced at her reflection in the mirror. Her chest was bruised, a dark mixture of black, blue, purple, and dark pink. But the pain of the flesh there was nothing in comparison to the pain that she felt in her heart. She'd never understood the phrase "heavy heart", but now she understood it. Her heart ached. She had hurt the only mans he had ever loved, ever cared for, ever wanted to… spend her life with.

Even if there was some way that they could be together, Grantaire would never come back. She saw the pain in his eyes when she broke his heart. Grantaire always seemed like a strong willed and unemotional (unless being drunk was an emotion) man and then she saw that he was a passionate and very emotional man. And she emotions that had once run high and passionate run into hate and confusion.

She'd successfully broken not just one person's heart, but twos.


	41. Chapter 41

Éponine shivered as she curled against Enjolras. They were stretched out on the cold wooden floor. He grabbed his shirt and pulled it over her head. He pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her. He pressed a kiss against her temple, nuzzling his nose against her slightly damp hair. Her dark hair plumed out around her shoulders and clung to her bare shoulders.

"It didn't take three years or ten after all." Éponine smirked, rolling over and sitting up. She pulled his shirt down farther on her body, wrapping her arms around herself. "I'm chilly."

"It's winter time." Enjolras grinned, beckoning her down for a kiss. "Perhaps we should move somewhere warmer."

"To the couch!" Éponine laughed, kissing him again and rising to her feet. She gathered their discarded clothes. "No one interrupted us."

Enjolras tugged his pants on, following her towards the couch. "I know." He couldn't even articulate just how great it felt to finally be with her again for the first time in several months. They were still learning the ins and outs of each other. Still exploring the unknowns. It was still exciting and new, though he doubted that it would ever get old. "I would have had to really hurt someone if they interrupted us this time around. I was getting frustrated with all of the interuptions."

"Even if it was our dear Dunstan?" Éponine asked as she lay down atop of Enjolras. She languidly let her legs rest on either side of his legs, draped over her comfortably.

"No, I would just find Grantaire and hurt him." Enjolras tangled his fingers into her hair, pulling her in for a passionate kiss. "I enjoy this."

"I would hope so." Éponine kissed his chest, before resting her chin where her lips had just been. "Now perhaps in a few more months we'll have time to repeat this." Éponine smirked, teasingly press her hips against his hips.

"Or right now," Enjolras pulled her close, lips just a breath apart. He let their lips just barely touch, tantalizingly teasing her. "Because I don't hear anyone interrupting us."

"I like that plan," Éponine replied, yearning to feel their lips pressed against each other. "I like that plan a lot." Their near kiss was driving her mad. She had been terrified by the thought that once they were together, after months and months of wanting to be together, that it would not be what either had expected. But instead it was the same incredible passion that she knew they both possessed.

~o~

In a week's time Azelma had seen hide nor hair of Grantaire. Why should she? She had broken his heart. She was fully aware of that. She had expected him to try to win her back, to keep himself present in some vain hope that she'd see an error in her decision. But he hadn't. If only he could have known _why_ she had to do it.

Every morning Azelma barely had the strength to rise and carry on with her sad excuse for a life. She had finally realized just how upset she was about Grantaire. She woke up tired and desperatly ill every morning. She was hardly able to keep even simple water down without it ending up covering the floor. Ever her body was protesting what had happened. She couldn't stand feeling so ill. So rotten.

Was this what it was like to have a broken heart?

Once her stomach had calmed down she'd continue on with her day of work, pretending that nothing had happened. Pretending, even, that Grantaire had never insisted. She couldn't help but feeling like a monster for not being able to right this wrong with Grantaire. But she couldn't exactly tell him why she had to end it with him, when telling him could put his life at risk. Her father would kill him and that was a fact. And after Grantaire died her father would do something cruel and vile to her. She couldn't bear to see Grantaire injured on her account. The drunk could do enough damage to himself and didn't need her help.

Even though she hadn't seen him in a week, even though she had convinced herself that she didn't care for him to say those cold words to him – she still felt her heart ache with love for him. He was, no had been, everything she wanted. But never could have.

~o~

"I think I have found my plea."

"Not guilty?" Éponine asked, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck looking over his shoulder.

"Not exactly. I'll have to plead guilty for the offense, because I can't deny that. However I could claim that it was to protect my fiancé and the mother of my child, because you were at risk of being harmed by the accuser."

"And what if he mentions that he and I were… well…" Éponine sighed, pressing her face against his neck. "I would not like that part of my life delved into"

Enjolras' tensed, "I know that I can do this. I'm a good orator, however I have my doubts."

Éponine stood up, placing her hands on either of his shoulders. She began to massage the knots out of his muscles. Trying her best to soothe away his worries and his fears. She was as afraid as he was that they could lose everything. It wasn't even his fault that any of this was happening. It was all her.

"Could I take the fall?"

"Are you insane?" Enjolras took her hands off of his shoulders and led her around to the side of him. "You have a son who needs you. A child needs a mother more than a father. If I go, it'll only be for a few years. I will do my time so that I can return to you. But you cannot give up your place as Dunstan's mother."

"I can't lose you Enjolras. I just can't. We have literally gone through hell and back again and we have stayed together. You are the only good thing that has ever happened to me. I cannot lose the only person I will ever love." Éponine brushed her fingers through his dark hair, leaning in to press a kiss to his lips. "This will put a halt on you and me filling this little garret with dozens of children, now won't it?" She laughed softly, trying to make light in the dark situation. "I need you."

"I know that you are strong enough to carry on without me. You were doing fine before I came along."

"No I wasn't, Enjolras. My life didn't start before I met you. I an't lose you for countless years."

"I have to appear in court in a week's time. I think we have plenty of time." Enjolras ran his hand up her arm, giving her a seductive smirk. He pulled her gently towards him, snorting as she let herself fall into his lap. He pushed her thick lock of her curls back behind her ear. "You're beautiful."

Dunstan began screaming from the other room, "It would appear that this nonsense is starting back up again." Éponine pried herself away from Enjolras with one last, lingering, kiss. "Motherhood calls."

Enjolras watched her as she walked away, before turning back to the law books lay out before him. "The law calls."

~o~

"Don't worry, I have a plan. A _real_ good plan. If she loses her pretty boy she might have to return to her old ways." Montparnasse grinned at the man sitting in front of him. He took a long drink of his ale.

"No she _will_ return to her old ways. My daughters have gotten out of hand. They think that they can do whatever the damn well please. But they don't understand that I need the money. It's because of me that they're even in this world." Thenardier leered, "Montparnasse I'm entrusting you with this small duty. Don't fail me."

"Ruining 'Ponine's life? It would be my pleasure, monsieur." Montparnasse sat back and stretched his arms behind his head. "When I get her rebel out of the picture she'll coming crawling back here and to me. I'll take her back, but not after a little payback. Just you watch."

The two men grew quiet as Madame Thenardier stepped towards the table with two fresh mugs of ale. "Monsieur Montparnasse, what a pleasure to see you around again."

"I have truly missed being here, Madame. I hope both of your beautiful daughters are well."

She beamed, "The old goat here and I are grandparents now. Éponine had herself a handsome little boy. Bright green eyes, unlike either Éponine or Enjolras. But he has dark hair like both them. He's a beautiful little boy. She brought him over here the other day."

"How exciting for the two of you," Montparnasse said with a smile on his face, glancing between the couple. "And Azelma?" He could care less about the younger Thenardier. He only wanted to know about Éponine.

"I'm not sure what she's gotten herself into. All she does is mope around here like a ghost. Wish she could be as happy as her sister. She needs a good man in her life." Madame Thenardier glanced over her shoulder, "Looks like we have a customer. Lovely to see you again Montparnasse."

"You'll be seeing more of me." He added as walked away, turning his attention back to Thenardier. "Bright green eyes she says." Montparnasse smirked devilishly, "If I recall that son-of-a-bitch she's with has dark eyes like Éponine. However there is one man I'm aware of who has striking green eyes." He gestured to his own eyes. "Perhaps I have found a new hole in their relationship that I can wedge myself into."

Thenardier cackled, "Seems like you have already wedge yourself somewhere."

Montparnasse grinned drinking down his mug of ale, "Yes I did and it would seem that it was quite successful as well."

"Well let's hope your plan is going to work out the way you think it is. I wouldn't mind having your money in my pocket again."

"I wouldn't mind putting my _money_ in her _pocket_, either."

~o~

Grantaire sat in front of his fireplace, slouched over with his hands covering his face. He had been drinking for days now. He didn't know how many days because the hours and minutes ran like the liquor down his throat. He had finished a good deal of stock of alcohol and couldn't think straight about how to procure more.

Vainly he had expected the ale and whiskey and rum to wash away the ache in his heart, but instead it amplified the pain and created a painful throbbing in his mind. He had never been one for high emotions, but uninhibited by ale he found himself alternating between crying and shouting.

Why had Azelma suddenly decided that she didn't want to be with him? Why had she decided to do it after he had sworn his love for her? Why? Was he so terrible? Had she decided that she could not stand him? Was it so terrible to envision a life with him? She had seemed to love him in return. She had seemed so free with him.

Had any of that been her? Perhaps she had pretended to care for him to get money out of him. Perhaps she was more of her father's daughter than he had seen. Did she even know what she had done to him? Did she care?

She had ripped his heart from his chest, beating for her and only her. She had stabbed it, over and over and _over_ again. Trampled it with a team of horses and the wheels of wagons. Then she had washed it off and shoved it back into his chest.

He could never feel the same way for anyone ever again.

Grantaire swore himself to the life of a bachelor. He wasn't the marrying type. He'd be happy to live his life having and leaving women. No one was getting that close to him ever again.

**A/N: I apologize for the short break in chapters. Busy weekend and now this is being written on the road and other chapters too. Look at Monty (this is for someone's darling muse that entertains me and puts a smile on my face every chapter) plotting and planning. So, yep, back to the posting grind! **


	42. Chapter 42

Azelma found herself standing outside of Éponine and Enjolras' garret door, slamming her fist against the door. It was only a few moments later that Éponine opened the door, baby in arms and blurry eyed.

"Azelma!" Éponine stepped out of the way and motioned for her sister to come in. "What's wrong?" She didn't need to be told that there was something wrong, Azelma was typically happy but today her eyes were stained red and she lacked her normal luster.

"Where's Enjolras?"

"Reading."

"I've made a huge mistake, Éponine." Azelma flopped down onto the couch, feeling tears start to stain her cheeks again. "A huge mistake."

"Grantaire?" Éponine sat down beside Azelma, cradling Dunstan in her arms. "What's happened?"

"Oh Éponine." Azelma bit her lip, shaking her head and unable to control the sobs that started to wrack her body. "Father was furious with me and he.. He made… He made me end it with Grantaire.." She could barely get the words out of her lips as she buried her face into her hands. "Éponine, I can't believe I ruined everything. I love… I loved him. And now. Now.. Oh God."

"Why did you end it? You could have left, Azelma. Sought the refuge of Grantaire. Why did you do it?"

"He threatened to kill him."

"Oh." Éponine frowned, she had been surprised that their father hadn't tried that with her relationship with Enjolras. "How did Grantaire take this news? Did you tell him why you were doing it?"

"No. I couldn't. I had to tell him in the Inn. Father wouldn't allow me to do it privately. I can't believe it… Oh Éponine. And now…" She couldn't finish her sentence. Not yet. "Éponine, what was it like when you first found out that you were going to have Dunstan?" Azelma glanced at the baby in her sister's arms.

"I," Éponine tilted her head, "Why?"

"I am just curious." Azelma snapped back, burying her hands in her hair.

"Well, I was ill for quite a few moments. I prayed every day that it was just an illness passing through my system. Because of 'Parnasse and what was blossoming with Enjolas. But I felt different. I just knew." Éponine placed a calming hand on her sister's shoulder. Every word she said seemed to make Azelma sob harder. "I would assume that you think that you're-"

"Yes. I have been ill for a week. Every morning I can hardly keep water down. I do feel different. I feel different," Azelma pressed her palm against her lower stomach. "It's Grantaire's." The words made her cry harder. "I had avoided having to be with any other man while we were together."

"You have to tell him."

"Why? You never told 'Parnasse." Azelma gritted, wiping her tears from her cheeks.

"That's a different situation. Montparnasse raped me." Éponine replied, knowing that it didn't entirely justify the situation. Montparnasse had only done what they had been doing for years. Perhaps he misconstrued her protests as… No, she knew full and well that he had not misunderstood a single thing. He had done it because he could. He had done it show possession and power over her. "Montparnasse was and is a bad man Azelma. He could never be a good man, a man fit to raise a child. Enjolras is more of a father than 'Parnasse ever could be. Grantaire, is a good man as well. He would make a wonderful father."

"No. I couldn't tell him. He'd do something stupid Father would kill him and then our child would have no father." Azelma stroked her stomach softly. Now that she truly believed that she was with child it didn't seem as silly to touch there. "He cannot know."

"A child cannot be raised not knowing his or her father."

"If I have to tell Grantaire, you need to tell 'Parnasse." Azelma crossed her arms across her chest.

Éponine looked past her sister to see Enjolras standing in the doorway of their bedroom. She dropped her head, "Perhaps Dunstan is 'Parnasse's by blood, but by love and name he's always going to be Enjolras'."

"Then you can't expect me to tell Grantaire. If Montparnasse' doesn't deserve to know, then neither does Grantaire." Azelma sniffed, brushing away tears that still slid down her cheeks.

"I apologize for interrupting this conversation," Enjolras said as he walked further into the room. But I would assume that your child with Grantaire was conceived in love," He glanced at Éponine, silently asking permission to continue talking. "Meaning the love you feel for each other will keep your family together and provide a comfortable shelter for your child. But for Dunstan he was conceived out of a lust for power and dominance. Montparnasse's only ambition in life is to ruin Éponine's life. That's not the right kind of place for a child. No, a child deserves love and protection."

"What if telling Grantaire risks his life? What then?"

"Grantaire risks his life every day with the life style that he lives." Enjolras pointed out, shaking his head. "Grantaire is not going to try to ruin your life or your child's. You cannot compare him to Montparnasse. Because currently Éponine and I are preparing to face a huge challenge thanks to that rotten scoundrel. So don't even try to claim that telling him that Dunstan is his is a good idea. He is a bastard, bent on destroying our lives. And more importantly two of the most important lives in the world." Enjolras stared at Éponine holding Dunstan, feeling an unfamiliar wave of anguish. It hadn't quite hit him yet that he could truly lose his family. He had already lost his parents because of his affiliation with the rebellion.

"I, I am sorry." Azelma frowned, looking away from their gazes. "I didn't know. I knew what happened with you and Montparnasse, but I didn't know he was doing anything to you now. He had been by the Inn today and a couple other times this week. He seemed normal and cheerful. Asking mother a dozen questions about you and how you were. He didn't seem too concerned."

"Dammit." Enjolras balled his hand into a fist. "The bastard's probably squeezing the information out of her to use in court."

"Mother knows nothing really," Éponine said reassuringly, "He's probably just being nosy." But she knew that 'Parnasse always had an alternative motive in everything that he did. "She could know nothing that could harm your case"

"What case?" Azelma asked, looking between Éponine and Enjolras.

"Enjolras has had a complaint against him. Montparnasse is having him tried for assault. It was months ago. Besides he's a criminal himself."

"I know." Éponine shook her head.

~o~

"There better be a real reason that you've summoned me here." Javert hissed as he glared at Montparnasse and Thenardier, "Because I should lock both of you up for your crimes."

"But if you locked up moi, you wouldn't know where a certain branded man was."

"Valjean?" Javert nearly lunged at the Inn Keeper at the very mention of 24601. "Where is he?"

"Ah, ah, ah." Montparnasse smirked, "You will know where Jean Valjean and his pretty little daughter are _only_ after you follow through with our plan."

"Which is?"

"Dorian Enjolras."

"Yes?"

"Locked away for the rest of his sorry life."

Javert frowned, "That scuffle isn't going to lock him away."

"He was the rebel leader."

"So, I am aware of."

Montparnasse cocked his brow, "You couldn't lock him away on that alone? Treason?"

"He is the son of a wealthy family. The law will bend for the privileged." Javert sneered, despising the simple facts of the law. Some things he was unable to control. He did believe that the poor should have less rights than the rich, they typically deserved to be put on a chain gang and work.

"Don't you want to catch Valjean?" Thenardier questioned, grinning menacingly. "One little favour for us and one huge victory for you."

"You are certain that it is him?"

"Saw with my own two eyes." 'Parnasse said, leaning forward. "Brand upon his chest. And his daughter is unmistakable. Especially with her Montpercy. I was surprised to see that they found it safe to return to Paris."

"But I am glad they did." Javert adjusted his hat, "I am accepting your offer."

**A/N: Speaking of Javert… Anyone seen Andrew Varela's (U.S. Tour Javert) "Police State of Mind" video on Youtube? Look it up. Love it. He's a really great guy! **

**P.S. I'm not sure how much I'm posting this week. I'll be writing, but I might not have internet. **


	43. Chapter 43

Éponine was not allowed into the halls of the court. Instead she went to her family's Inn to pass the time and pray that Enjolras would suffer no heavy penalty for trying to protect her. She knew that her mother would be thrilled to see her grandbaby again.

"There's my daughter and my gorgeous grandson!" Madame Thenardier exclaimed, shoving a mug of ale into a customer's hand and coming around the counter. "Where's that handsome man of yours?" She questioned as she took Dunstan from Éponine's arms.

"At court."

"I didn't know he was a lawman."

Éponine shrugged, "He's not. But he's having to act as his own."

Her mother rocked Dunstan in her arms, "What's happened?"

She shook her head, "I have made a few huge mistakes in my life. One was being with 'Parnasse. He's trying to ruin my life because I chose to get one. He used be such a sweet boy. But the longer he spent time with father, the quicker he became a monster. I once thought I loved him and I cared for him, but not anymore. I know what love is now. And that son of a bastard is trying to ruin my life with Enjolras."

"What's he done? I kill that boy dead"

"He's accused Enjolras of assault. But because of Enjolras' affiliation with the fight at the barricade, we would assume he could get a heavy verdict. Enjolras lost friends in the war that could have helped him. The only thing we're left with his prayer."

"Let me at Montparnasse and I'll give him something to claim as assault. Trying to ruin my grandson's home."

Éponine frowned. Could she confide in her mother? Honestly, what else did she have to lose, besides Montparnasse discovering the truth. No, she loved her mother, but she still couldn't trust her. "We just have to pray that Enjolras gets out with only having to pay a fine."

"Éponine, I know you father isn't for all of this romance and love. But, I am thrilled to see you living out one of those juicy romance novels I used to read when I was pregnant with you." She pressed kisses against the baby's cheeks. "Such a handsome little boy. Look at those stunning green eyes." Dunstan giggled as the woman tickled and kissed him.

"He does have some pretty amazing eyes." Éponine smiled, sinking into a seat. "Let's just hope that he doesn't lose his father." Because of his other father.

~o~

"And where is your pretty little hussy and her son?" Montparnasse questioned, holding his hand out for Enjolras to shake. "You see that woman you're living with is truly no more than a whore."

"I don't need to listen to this." Enjolras gritted, turning away from the thief.

"I hear that your son has green eyes."

Enjolras turned back around, "What of it?"

"It would appear that you do not have green eyes. It would appear that you have eyes much like Éponine. But there is someone, who I know for an absolute fact, has green eyes. And, might I add, has had your precious Éponine in so many different ways."

Enjolras took a deep breath, fisting his hands into the fabric of his trousers. It would be poor form if he struck Montparnasse now. It would only be more damning. "You might have _had_ her but I have her now."

"You have her and _my_ son. How does that make you feel to know that the child is more than likely mine?"

"The boy has my mother's eyes." Enjolras retorted, taking another deep steady breath to remain composed. "Even if he wasn't mine, it doesn't matter. He's more of my son than he will ever be yours."

"Aren't you the high and mighty Enjolras. God, I have heard about you and that attitude, but I didn't it was quite this bad. You would raise a bastard as your own?"

"If this is some attempt to cause me to strike you, it is not going to work." Enjolras looked away from Montparnasse, trying to maintain composure.

Javert stepped out of the courtroom, beckoning the two men to follow him. His eyes lingered on Montparnasse, giving him a slight nod as they entered the courtroom. The court would go as follows.

Enjolras would give a very fine and well-spoken report of what had happened that day to cause him to strike Monsieur Montparnasse across the jaw. Though his words would sway the judge to feel sympathetic towards the rebel and his fiancé and unborn child, it wouldn't be enough.

Montparnasse would give his side of the tale, one that explained that he did not believe that the baby was Enjolras'. He would also say that the attack was not instigated by himself, but by a naturally furious Enjolras. Though the young rebel sat in the courtroom calm and composed, Montparnasse claimed that Enjolras was violent by nature.

When Javert stood to give his own report, he spoke so much in favour of Montparnasse that you would have expected that he was the rich and well-bred aristocrat and not Enjolras. Montparnasse's thievery and murder seemed to be forgotten, while every little thing that Enjolras had ever done wrong was laid out before the courtroom.

With the court seemingly against Enjolras, the court was adjourned for the day. The verdict would be given the following day at noon. A verdict that Enjolras suspected would be against him no matter how hard he fought. There was no way that Montparnasse could win without some sort of devilish intervention.

Enjolras couldn't bear to return home to Éponine and tell her the pitiful news. By tomorrow evening he could find himself entering into a new life chained between two real criminals. This evening he needed to see Grantaire, for perhaps one last time. He needed to set some things right for the pitiful drunk before he was sent away.

~o~

"What do you want?" Grantaire roared as he answered the door. He could hardly stand up straight as he swung the door wide open. "Enjolras. What a… pressure… pleasure? Yes… that."

"Don't you seem to be in a bad way." Enjolras said, taking the mug out of his friend's hand and taking a whiff. He didn't drink. But currently it didn't seem to be such a bad idea. If he could be completely oblivious to what was happening, it wouldn't seem so bad. But he wouldn't trade one last cognizant evening with his loved ones for the world.

"Azelma, she… towered… no tossed… me out of her life…" Grantaire left the door wide open as he stumbled away from it. He could hardly keep his feet one in front of the other as he moved to slump into his chair. The fire had gone cold. He hadn't bothered to keep it up.

"I heard." Enjolras commented, moving to start the fire back up. "It's like a tomb in here."

"Wouldn't mend… er mind if it were." Grantaire shook his head, looking around for where his mug had gone. "Why are you here?"

"Azelma came by a couple days ago." Enjolras stoked the fire as it started to burn. "She told me something that I think you should hear."

"What?"

"It's not my place to tell you."

"Then where are you… I meant why are you here?"

Enjolras shrugged, "You need to go to the Inn and talk to her."

"No. She doesn't want to see me."

"She loves you."

"She left me."

"For your own safety. It would seem that there is more than you know going on."

"You look often… awfully… Yes, you look awfully serious or serene. No serious. What's wrong?"

Enjolras sat down in front of the fire and felt the weight settle on his heart. "I'm going to be joining a chain gang it would appear."

"What?" Grantaire burst into laughter. "Are you trying to make my misery less harsh?"

"No. I'm just telling you what's going on. I was in court all day today, fighting for a battle I have already lost it seems." Enjolras shook his head, "Dorian Enjolras, son of a wealthy family and fine Parisian aristocrats is losing to a filthy street-born thief, murderer, and bastard." He covered his face with his hands. "I don't understand it. I realize that Javert does not like me, but honestly. Montparnasse is a dirty rat."

"God, Enjolras." Grantaire rose unsteadily from the seat, moving to sit beside his friend. "I can't lose you too."

"You're not going to lose Azelma. Because you're going to win her back, you oaf." Enjolras elbowed the drunk the ribs. "At least one of us can win a fight."

"Well you can't lose Éponine. Now can you? Didn't you survive the barricade to be with her?"

Enjolras shook his head, "I did. But I can't escape this fate."

"Sounds like someone's being brided."

"What?" Enjolras cocked his eyebrow as he stared at the inebriated Grantaire.

"Bribed." He hiccupped, "Sorry words are getting jumped."

"Jumbled?"

"That too." Grantaire rubbed his face. "So you want me to talk to Azelma?"

"Yes."

"I will if you go and talk to that Inspector."

"What's the point? Javert's not going to reveal if he's being bribed. I'm surprised the righteous lawman would allow himself to be bribed."

Grantaire shrugged his shoulders, "You know who I saw yesterday?"

"Who?"

"Marius."

"He's alive?" Enjolras asked, surprised that the young man had survived escaping the barricade. He had chosen to go after Cosette instead of staying and fighting. "I thought he'd be a goner."

"He married that man's daughter."

Enjolras rose to his feet, "That's it! You're a genius!" He pulled Grantaire up by the back of his shirt. "That girl's father happens to be an escaped convict, so I've heard."

"You think that Javert-"

"I wouldn't be surprised if he was being bribed with capturing him." Enjolras clapped his hands together, "It would appear that I will not be go to jail after all. Thank you Grantaire!" He hugged his friend. "Now get Azelma."

"That's terrifying."

"So is going to jail." Enjolras slapped Grantaire on the back. "I'm finding Inspector Javert and I'm going to stop this before it happens."

**A/N: This girl doesn't know a lick about the law. Despite knowing a couple lawyers. Especially French law back then. So, I skimmed. *whistles* I hope it was acceptable. Hope you're enjoying where it's going. **

**Also, now that I'm here. I have internet. Tomorrow I'll have another 5 hour drive and I'll write and then post at the hotel that evening. Then another 5 hour drive and I'll post back here. **


	44. Chapter 44

Azelma sat on the opposite of the bar, elbow against the polished wood, and chin in the palm of her hand. No one had come into the Inn that night for drinks. Smart people stayed inside when there was a foot of snow on the ground and blinding white sheets of snow falling from the heavens. Anyone who was staying at the Inn had long gone to bed, curled up in the blankets they had to pay extra for. They kept the Paris drunks drunk and the passersbys poor.

To her surprise she heard the creaky door open, and the sound of someone stomping off snow at the door. "What can I get for you?" She asked as she walked around the bar, not looking up at whomever had walked in.

"A few answers to a few questions." Grantaire said, pulling his coat tight around his body as he walked to the bar. There was a roaring fire in the fireplace, but the winter air still clung to him.

"Grantaire!" Azelma whispered harshly, "What are you doing here?"

"I want another, I mean answers. Sorry." He shook his head, trying to clear away the alcohol induced fog that was clouding his mind. "Enjolras said to come and get answers."

"What did he tell you?" Azelma kept her voice low, looking hesitantly towards the stairs that led to her parent's room. She unconsciously placed her hand on her lower abdomen, knowing that the bar would shield the motion from Grantaire.

"He told me that you…" Grantaire took a deep breath, trying to remember exactly what Enjolras had said. It had only been a few hours ago, but the few drinks he took between then and now seemed to make it cloudy. "Need to tell me something."

"I have nothing to say to you." Azelma replied, regretting how harsh her tone was.

Grantaire cocked a brow, giving her what would have been a smoldering look if he hadn't been quite so drunk. Currently it looked more like he had an upset stomach. "You don't miss me?"

"No." Azelma mentally smacked herself. She felt those pleasant tingles through her body as she stared at the sandy haired man that she loved.

Though mentally slow and perhaps a little unsteady Grantaire wasted no time to move around the bar and catch Azelma by the arms. He pulled her towards him, smirking as she by habit wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. His lips were so close to hers that she could taste the ale on his breath. It had become a part of Grantaire that she had grown to love. She recalled how he tasted of ale and spice, how his young masculine form against her flooded her with pleasant heat.

"Liar." Grantaire rasped, his lips brushing against hers with the word. He leaned towards her, capturing her lips with his. He had expected someone who "hated" him to be repulsed by his actions. But instead he found someone who willingly responded to the slightest touch. He ran his hands from her hips up her waist, letting his fingertips teasingly graze beneath her bosom. He felt her shudder beneath his touch, pressing her hips up against his hips. Her fingers twisted in his shaggy hair as she leaned up into his lips.

Azelma was the first to pull away from the kiss, gasping for breath but not unwinding herself from Grantaire. She had missed being this close to him, she missed being even _closer_ to him. She ran her hands down his muscular arms, keeping him pressed against her.

"Grantaire, I don't want you to get hurt." Her voice was heavy with desire. One hand reached up to cup his cheek, smiling as he leaned against her touch. "My father doesn't want me to be with you. He won't get any profit out of me getting monogamous like Éponine." Azelma leaned up and kissed him again, "He threatened to kill you. I cannot lose you. I would rather live my life never knowing your kiss again then to know that you had your throat slit and where lying in some gutter somewhere." Azelma let her lips draw along his throat, her teeth just slightly grazing the delicate skin.

Grantaire pressed her against the bar in response, giving a chesty growl at her ministrations. "I wish you would have just told me."

"I was afraid. I'm not like Éponine. I'm not that bold." Azelma ran her hand down his chest, meeting his eyes as her hand skimmed the waist of his pants, smirking as she let her hand slide back up to his shoulder. "There's more than just my father Grantaire." She bit her lip, not exactly sure of how to tell him.

"What?" Grantaire could hardly focus on what she was saying, he was never good at multitasking. Currently his mind could only concentrate on that damn hand of hers that just kept, _nearly_, going where he wanted it to go.

"Honestly, it can't be that big of a surprise to you. I'm…" How did you tell someone that you were having their child?

"AZELMA!"

"Dammit!" Azelma gasped, pushing away from Grantaire quickly, "Get to the back!" She whispered, ushering the drunk towards the kitchen door. "Yes father?" She called, trying to sound as unflustered as she could. Her heart was beating fast and her blood was burning hot in her veins from Grantaire. Was she flushed?

"Did I hear the door?" Her father could be heard lumbering down the stairs.

"Uh," Azelma glanced at the snow at the door, where Grantaire had cleaned his boots off. "Yes, he came in and asked for our rate. Said it was far too high." Azelma noticed the melted snow that trailed from the front door to behind the bar. Looking around for an answer to that mess, she quickly bummed a pitcher ale, watching as it clattered to the floor and spilled its contents all over the floor. "Damn!"

"What did you do you clumsy oaf?" Her father asked as he finally made it down the stairs.

"Bumped a pitcher, I'm sorry." Azelma started to mop up the mess on her hands and knees. "I think I'm going to call it a night soon. I don't feel very well."

"Clean up the mess." Her father said coldly, looking around the Inn. "There's still tables that need to be cleaned."

"Yes father." Azelma replied, keeping her eyes low. If she looked up she knew she'd look to the kitchen and give away Grantaire. She just prayed he didn't do anything stupid. Grantaire _always_ did something stupid.

With a satisfied grunt her father head back up the stairs, "Have you seen Montparnasse today?"

"No." She shook her head, looking up briefly before continuing to clean up the spilt ale.

Azelma waited until she heard the door to her parent's room slam shut and the heavy steps of her father finally end in the room. She rose limberly and slipped into the kitchen. Startled by Grantaire grabbing her around the waist and pulling her towards him, placing kisses along the curve of her neck.

"What if I were my father?" Azelma teased.

"This would be awkward." Grantaire ran his hands across her stomach, his path was intended to continue to rise until he reached her breasts but she caught his hands.

"Grantaire, there's something I need to tell you."

"Yes?" He nuzzled his face against her neck.

"I'm pregnant." Azelma felt him tense against her, she could feel his heart beating against her back.

"You are?" His breath hitched in his throat. "Is it-"

"Yes, the baby is yours." Azelma could tell him that for a fact. She hadn't been with another man in the last month and a half. She'd gotten creative and found ways to spend her customers without betraying her relationship with Grantaire.

"I'm going to be a father… No… Really?" That thought frightened Grantaire. Enjolras was the perfect father type. Not him. He was the perfect Uncle. But a father? A drunk father for that matter. He always said he'd feel terrible if some poor girl ended up pregnant with his spawn. But Azelma. Azelma was different. There was some tiny part of him that was excited at the thought of his child forming inside her. Excited at the thought that her belly would swell with his seed.

"Yes really!" Azelma laughed, turning around in his arms to look at him. His excitement was fueling her own. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

"But if I can't see you, how am I going to help you raise this child?"

Azelma frowned, "I hadn't got that far yet. I'm not sure." She smiled slightly as he reached out to touch her stomach, stroking it slowly. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." Grantaire pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her. "I wish I could send…" Grantaire laughed at his own mistake. "I mean spend one more night beside you. I miss waking up beside you. And I _know_ you've missed waking up beside this." He gestured to himself.

Azelma smirked, "You mean this?" She unlaced the neck of his shirt, reaching for the hem and tugging it from his pants. With a jerk she pulled it off over his head. "Yes I have missed this." She drummed her fingers against his chest. "A lot."

"And I have missed this," Grantaire gave her a smug grin as his fingers fumbled with the laces of her bodice. His hand eye coordination wasn't the best and he regretted all of the ale he'd consumed before he had come over, as she helped him loosen the laces and pull the bodice away from her chemise.

Azelma hesitated as he helped her remove her chemise. They were in the kitchen, they could be easily caught. They were against the door of the kitchen so that would at least waylay someone finding them for a few seconds. But she had missed him dreadfully. He was right there, half dressed, and as smug and handsome as ever.

"I love you." She leaned up and pressed a hot kiss against his lips, her hands went to the laces of his trousers, slowly drawing each lace out of its eyelet.

"I love you too my little vixen." Grantaire groaned, biting his lip to fit off being more vocal than he needed to be. The alcohol might have dulled some of his senses, but his currently important senses were registering every little thing she did.

~o~

The snow was falling in heavy flakes over Paris. Enjolras was bundled up tightly in a warm overcoat and a scarf that Éponine had knitted (he hadn't known that she knew how to knit or sew for that matter, until she delivered to him a finished scarf when winter started). He wished he could be spending the evening with Éponine, having a warm meal and a warm bed but instead he was out looking for Inspector Javert.

He was not going to jail without a fight. He hadn't survived the barricade to end up in prison for a little scuffle with a devious crook. He had a family. He had a wedding! If he went to jail now he'd never be able to hold up his end of the bargain. Making an honest woman out of Éponine. What had started out as little feelings and sympathy for Éponine had blossomed into true romance. He wasn't letting anything ruin it.

"I need to see Inspector Javert," Enjolras said as he walked into the jail.

"What for?" Questioned a rather severe looking gendarme, eyeing Enjolras.

"I have a few things to discuss with him about my case."

"One moment please." With sharp movements the gendarme left the front office. It was moments later when he returned and motioned for Enjolras to follow him.

"What is that you wish to discuss?" Javert gritted as he saw the rebel enter his office. He felt the damning weight of what he was doing to this man. He was sending him to a jail and letting a true villain go free.

"Jean Valjean." Enjolras replied once the gendarme had left the room. Javert's eyes widened, his Adam's apple bobbed at the silence after the convict's name.

"What about him?" He was hesitant to respond, feeling his composure slip. He went against ever thing he stood for by letting Montparnasse get away with a bribe.

"Would I be correct to assume that 'Parnasse has informed you that Valjean has returned to Paris? Has Javert honestly caved to the bribery of a known thief and murderer?"

"I-" Javert slammed his fist against his desk. "Do not come into my office and claim what you do not know."

"You mean that you did not know that he was returned?"

"I was aware. I heard it around." Javert lied, looking down at his hands.

"And you wouldn't put an innocent man in jail for the information?"

"You are _far_ from innocent Dorian Enjolras. You could easily be imprisoned for treason alone."

Enjolras' brows knitted together, "I am well aware of this. However I am also aware that treason from an aristocrat is not nearly as heinous as a murderous street urchin. Am I correct?"

"You are correct." Javert retorted, looking down at the paperwork on his desk. "I have spent my life tracking down Jean Valjean. To finally have him imprisoned-"

"And me as well?"

Javert let out an irritated sigh, "Dorian, I have known you since we were both very young children."

"Yes you have. If you recall I was a wealthy young boy who was very kind to a boy who was born in a jail cell. Your mother was imprisoned for –"

"A scuffle with the wrong person." Javert gritted. "I do not wish to send you to prison."

"Then don't. I have a family to provide for. Montparnasse has only himself."

"He told me something yesterday, which I do not know if you know." Javert shook his head, regretting that he ever let Montparnasse convince him to do this.

"That 'Parnasse is the father of my child with Éponine?" Enjolras' jaw was set hard as he spoke. He hated the truth behind those words. He despised that he could not have fathered their first child together.

"Yes. Then it is true?"

"You know as well as I know that a woman's word means nothing in court. Éponine was raped by the bastard. I know that I will be able to raise the baby better than he would ever be able to do. I'm sure you have heard of the Enjolras who was unattached to any woman and was righteous – Éponine has turned me into an impassioned lover and humbled father."

"I can sway the judge." Javert shook his head, gritting his teeth. The longer Valjean evaded his capture he felt his morals slipping away. He was more easily swayed and bribed. He was no longer the rigid image of the law, he was now the image of a breaking man.

"Thank you Javert." Enjolras replied, giving a little bow as he turned to leave.

~o~

Éponine was already asleep when you Enjolras returned home. He crept into their bedroom as quietly as he could, undressing down to his sleep clothes. He wanted to wake her up excitedly and tell her that he wouldn't be going to jail after all. But he hadn't returned home to tell her that there was in possibility for him to lose the trial.

How would she react when she found out that Montparnasse knew about Dunstan?

He slipped into bed beside her, curling against her. This wouldn't be the last night he spent with her after all.

"Where have you been?" Éponine asked, waking up at the feel of his cold hands against her warm skin.

"I'll tell you in the morning." Enjolras yawned against her shoulder, pressing a sleepy kiss to the warm flesh there.

"You're freezing cold."

"It's completely white outside." Enjolras stretched out as Éponine turned in his arms. "Might keep us locked up a couple days in here."

"You're not going to be locked up are you?" Éponine pressed her cheek against his chest.

"No." Enjolras kissed the top her head. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I kept Dunstan awake all day so he would sleep all night." Éponine chuckled softly, lazily kissing Enjolras' chest where her cheek had just been. "I had thought you'd be home sooner."

Enjolras smirked, "That explains the lack of clothing." His hands ran over the vast expanse of bare skin beneath their sheets and blankets. "Thought you might be mad to sleep in such little clothes when it's so cold."

"I was hoping that you would be able to warm me up." Éponine kissed Enjolras, toying with his sleep pants.

"It's always my pleasure to warm you up." Enjolras rasped as he pressed his lips back against hers, giving her a searing hot kiss. They were finally finding ways to be together without constantly being interrupted. Éponine was everything he had ever wanted to be with for the rest of his life.

Éponine wrapped herself around Enjolras, enjoying the warmth they shared between them. She could happily spend the rest of her life in the bed with Enjolras. Now that she didn't think that they were going to be separated for years she didn't have to worry that this day had been wasted in two separate places.

**A/N: Well I think this is the first chapter I've ever written of a story that was well over 2.5k words! I'm excited. This is what happens when you drive through the middle of nowhere for 5 hours. I hope you enjoyed everything that's happened. It felt like a slow chapter despite some stuff that happened in it. Don't worry there's a lot more to come. I'm not sure what to do to end this story, however. I'm a bit stuck, because I don't want it to end really.**

**Anybody catch a Tangled reference? Greatest movie ever!**


	45. Chapter 45

The courtroom was quiet as Enjolras entered. Montparnasse sat on one side of the room with the man who had been acting as his "lawyer", who Enjolras could only assume was one of the men that worked with him. He was as rough around the edges as Montparnasse. He had noticed that Montparnasse was trying to give a cleaner appearance in court, he was clean shaven and was dressed in his version of his best clothes. The last time he had seen Montparnasse's true colours he had been dressed in patched clothes and sported an unshaved chin.

Enjolras spotted Javert, standing beside the judge of the court. He was eyeing the rebel as he entered, giving him a little nod of notice. Would he do as he promised? Would he sway the Judge in his favour or in Montparnasse's favour?

"We are here today to discuss the verdict of the Montparnasse versus Enjolras case." The judge took his sheet and motioned for the courtroom to sit. He read over a piece of paper before clearing his throat, "After much deliberation I find Dorian Enjolras guilty of assault on the accusing party."

Enjolras tensed, his eyes flickering towards Javert.

"However an anonymous witness has provided me with ample information about that evening's events. Because the assault was provoked, Dorian Enjolras is only charge with assault in the lowest degree. You, Dorian Enjolras." The judge stared down at Enjolras, "Must pay a two hundred and fifty fine for your actions. You are also warned against a repeat offense."

Montparnasse rose to his feet, "But I want him locked away!"

"It would be in your best interest to remain silent Monsieur." The judge retorted, motioning for gendarmes to move towards Montparnasse. "This is the final verdict."

Enjolras rose to his feet, gave a short bow. "Thank Monsieur."

After court was dismissed Enjolras paid his dues and went to leave the courthouse. He knew that he wouldn't be able to escape the verdict fully, because he had actually assaulted Montparnasse. But at least his words with Javert had proven useful.

There was no point in returning to the garret because Éponine had gone to visit Azelma. He had told her how he had went to see Grantaire and that she needed to try to convince her sister to leave the life she led at the Inn and be with the drunk. Grantaire was a good man, even when inebriated. He was a violent drunk he was a passive drunk. But to make this plan work he needed to see Grantaire again.

"Pretty boy!" Montparnasse jeered, catching Enjolras by the arm.

"Unhand me!" Enjolras snarled, turning around and shoving 'Parnasse away. "Must I take you to court to settle our differences?"

"Our differences are that you have Éponine and I _want_ her." Montparnasse pulled a knife out of his coat pocket. "And if sending you away to break rocks didn't work, I suppose I'll just have to take care of this situation myself."

Enjolras was no fool to wander around Paris without a weapon of sorts. He revealed his own knife, brandishing it towards Montparnasse. "Violence never solves anything."

"Says the man who rallied his own forces to take on Paris. I believe they all died didn't they? Cannon fodder." Montparnasse glared at Enjolras, "I want _my_ little whore back. Not to mention, I want _my_ son."

"He's not your son and he never will be your son." Enjolras snapped, moving out of the way to miss 'Parnasse swing. "Éponine is going to be _my_ wife Montparnasse. She does not want you."

"The night that _our_ son was conceived, she sure acted as though she wanted me. She moaned at my touch. Bared herself to me. This very alleyway." Montparnasse gestured around them. "How is she with you? Or has your puritan set of mind convinced her that she must be pure and holy and wait until marriage?"

"If I recall that evening that she returned from here, she did not desire you at all. She was a mess of cuts and scrapes and bruises. Tears." Enjolras snarled, "Our private life is private."

Montparnasse whistled, "Then you will take those private things to the grave."

Before Enjolras had time to react, Enjolras was seized by three men. His knife was forced out of his hand. "Let go of me!" Enjolras kicked and fought, helpless against the men twice his size. "Unhand me!" He shouted.

"Take care of his mouth." Montparnasse hissed, gesturing towards Enjolras. One of the thugs covered Enjolras' mouth, keeping him quiet. "Now what to do to you."

Enjolras fought against the thug's hand, making desperate shouts behind the hand. Montparnasse swung back and planted his fist against Enjolras' ribs. As he fell forward, straining against the hold of the thugs, 'Parnasse slammed his knee into Enjolras' groin. He laughed as Enjolras screamed into the hand keeping him silent.

"This is far too easy. Where is the fun in this fight? Let him go." The thugs released Enjolras, letting him drop to the snow covered ground. Montparnasse grabbed Enjolras by the face, staring him in the eyes. "Perhaps _I _won't be the one to kill you."

Montparnasse took the opportunity to relentlessly kick Enjolras, calling for his "friends" to join into the fun of beating the young rebel senseless. Repeatedly their feet came into contact with his ribs, breaking and battering him. Enjolras shouted for help, finding no relief from their assault.

He could only think of Éponine and Dunstan and what would become of them if he didn't survive this. Montparnasse would not be so kind to her if he got his hands on her again.

~o~

Enjolras didn't know when it was that he blacked out. The pain alone had been enough to make him slip away from consciousness. As he came back to it was cold and dark, the snow that he had landed on had soaked through his clothing, chilling him to the bone. He felt the wet flakes of fresh snow falling from the sky and dampening his face. He tried to move, but found himself in too much pain. He tasted the bitter iron of blood in his mouth. Felt the ache of broken ribs with each agonizing breath.

Perhaps Montparnasse hadn't slit his throat, but leaving him in this state in the snow would be the death of him. His body trembled and shook with the bitter chill of winter setting into his freezing flesh and broken bone.

"Éponine." He whispered, reaching out for someone, anyone, to take his hand and pull him free from the heap of broken bone and blood.

"God! Enjolras!" Grantaire's voice broke through the fog of consciousness. He reached down to pull Enjolras up, cringing as his friend let out a scream of pain. "Good God, Enjolras what's happened to you?"

"'Parnasse." He rasped, leaning heavily against the drunk.

Grantaire took a deep breath before lifting the similarly weighted man into his arms. He was in no shape to walk by his self. "I need to get you out of the cold."

Enjolras nodded wearily as he faded out of consciousness again.

**A/N: Bleh. This chapter was a pain to write. So is the spotty internet I'm dealing with. :-P But nevertheless I've been writing like a madwoman! And have the next chapter in the works. **


	46. Chapter 46

Once Grantaire had stripped Enjolras of his wet clothes he bundle him up in every warm blanket he could find. The room was sweltering hot, in an attempt to raise his body heat back up. Grantaire feared checking his pulse each time – terrified to find him no longer alive.

Once he felt that it was safe to leave him alone, he left him alone and went to find Éponine. He found the garret empty and could only assume that she had gone to the Inn to visit Azelma. A battlefield for him to enter.

Grantaire stormed through the door of the Inn, with little regard to the snow that he drug across the wooden floor. "Where's Azelma? Where's Éponine?" Grantaire asked Monsieur Thenardier.

"Why do you want them?" He growled, eyeing Grantaire.

"I don't have time for you to gloat about your authority over Azelma. If I want to see her _I. Will. See. Her._" Grantaire pressed, balling his hands into fists.

"I think she told you that she was done with you." Thenardier threatened, "You need to go."

Grantaire slammed his fist into the bar. "I am not going anywhere. Where is Alzema?"

"Do I need to threaten your life?"

"Grantaire?" Azelma walked down the stairs, "What's wrong?" She glanced towards her father. "Father-"

"No, Azelma, don't. You don't need to justify your actions to him." Grantaire walked across the Inn to Azelma. He didn't hesitate to kiss her, just to spite her father. "Where's Éponine?"

"You're a fool." Azelma asked softly, looking up at Grantaire. "What's happened?"

"Enjolras. He's been hurt." Grantaire rested his hand on Azelma's waist, wanting to ghost his hand over her stomach. But that would give too much away, that didn't need to be given away.

"She's upstairs, I'll go-" Azelma paused looking towards her father, "No, come with me." She took a deep breath and took his hand. "You're a fool." She hissed as they started up the stairs.

"I wasn't in the mood to deal with your father. My closest friend could be dying as we speak." Grantaire held her hand as she led him up.

"Éponine!" Azelma called, rounding the corner towards her room. Éponine walked out of the room with Dunstan in her arms.

"What's happened?" Éponine asked seeing the panicked look in Grantaire's eyes.

"Enjolras…" Grantaire started, "He's been hurt."

"Take me to him." Éponine said, her eyes widening at the thought. "Azelma will you come with us?"

"Of course." Azelma walked into her bedroom and returned with Éponine's cloak and her own.

~o~

"Oh my…" Éponine stared at Enjolras beneath the fifty layers of blankets that Grantaire had covered him with. "What happened to him?"

"Éponine?" Enjolras whispered, his voice was weak as she approached the bedside. "Éponine?"

"I'm here." Éponine knelt beside him, glancing back over her shoulder at Azelma and Grantaire. "What happened to him?"

"Ask him." Grantaire, he wrapped his arm around Azelma's waist looking down at Dunstan in her arms.

"Montparnasse." Enjolras groaned, shifting in the bed. "He beat me."

Éponine pressed a kiss against his cheek, reaching her hand beneath the blankets and taking his hand. "Why did he do this?"

"I won the case in a sense. I only had to pay a fine. He wasn't satisfied with that so he took the law into his own hands." His voice was no louder than a whisper. The pain was reflected in the strain of his voice. He squeezed her hand with what little strength he possessed. "I love you."

"I love _you_." Éponine gently kissed him, afraid to hurt him anymore. "Your lips are cold." She brushed her finger across his pale lips, they were never as pale as they were tonight. "Remember what I've said to you. I cannot lose you."

Enjolras laughed slightly, trying to wish away the pain that coursed through his chest. He beckoned Éponine to lean in closer. "I guess this puts an indefinite stop on trying for another baby?"

Éponine chuckled, stroking her fingers through his hair, "Yes, it would appear so." She placed another kiss to his lips. "Our little Dunstan is just going to have to wait to have a sibling."

"He knows." Enjolras squeezed Éponine's hand tightly. "I don't know how he knows but he does."

"Dammit." Éponine hissed looking back at Azelma. "I swear to God if you told him-"

"It wasn't me! Mother has been talking to him about you and Enjolras and Dunstan like you are all the second coming of Christ." Azelma rolled her eyes, "Did she know?"

"No!" Éponine shouted, trying to maintain some semblance of composure for Enjolras' sake. "What has she been saying?"

Azelma looked down at Dunstan, his eyes closed in peaceful slumber. "How handsome his big, bright, beautiful green eyes are. How they aren't like either of your eyes. But Enjolras claims there his mother's eyes."

"My mother," Enjolras let out a pained groan as he spoke. "She died when I was born. I don't know if she had green eyes. It was a rouse to keep away questions."

Éponine Enjolras soothed her hand against his cheek, "Looks like there are questions whether or not we want there to be." Her heart sank with the thought that Montparnasse knew that he was the father of her son. He didn't deserve that right. He didn't deserve to know that he had sired her first child. He didn't deserve _anything_. He deserved to die. She hated him. She hated him more for hurting Enjolras. Nearly _**killing**_Enjolras.

"I guess your secret got out whether or not you wanted to tell him." Azelma said, rocking Dunstan gently. "You should talk to him."

"He's not that sweet little boy anymore Azelma." Éponine snapped, "I don't know what little guise he was running around with at the Inn this past week. He is a no good, filthy, rotten, disgusting man. If there was a way a could delete him from my life I would. He's trying to ruin my life."

"He loved you."

"He didn't love me!" Éponine tried to keep a level head but she whirled around and shouted at Azelma. "He loved owning me. He loved pretending that he cared so he could screw me whenever he felt like it. He paid for the privilege of having me without having to care for me and treat me like a real person."

"Éponine." Enjolras warned softly, his hand still holding hers.

"No Enjolras, no. I can't stand it when people think that there's some good in Montparnase. Just today my mother was telling me that she thought 'Parnasse had turned over a new leaf. He looked clean pressed and shaven she said. Handsome like he used to be. I didn't believe it, but I gave him the benefit of the doubt. But now look at you!" Éponine crumbled at the side of the bed. "You look like death should be sweeping down the chimney tonight to carry you away."

"I'm fin-" Enjolras couldn't even say the word as he hissed in pain as he accidently brushed his arm across his chest.

"You are lucky to be alive." Éponine still doubted if he could survive this. She wouldn't drop the façade of composure but inside she was dying at the thought.

"We should let them be alone for a few." Grantaire murmured, placing his hand on the small of Azelma's back and guiding her from the room before anymore consternation was caused.

"What do you," Enjolras coughed, tasting blood in his mouth. He ignored it and kept talking. "What do you want at our wedding?"

"Oh, Enjolras." Éponine shook her head, resting her chin on the edge of the bed. "I don't think-"

"I need something to look forward to."

"I want a flowing white dress, lace, and a pale blue ribbon tied around my waist. I want Dunstan in a fine outfit. You of course in your red jacket with that gold braiding on it. I've always loved that jacket."

"I've worn it only a few times."

Éponine chuckled, "And I always want to rip it off you in a passionate frenzy."

"I should wear it more…" Enjolras cringed, "often."

"You need a doctor."

Enjolras took a shaky breath, "None will come out in this weather." His voice sounded dry with every sentence. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Making you endure this."

"We'll be taking vows for sickness and in health, till death do us part."

"I don't want to hear about the later." Enjolras cracked a small smile, holding Éponine's hand as tightly as he could. He wished she could crawl into the bed beside him without inflicting pain.

**A/N: injured!Enjolras :) What do you think? A certain viewer makes me wait every update for the best reviews ever! They're right up there with my "Opera Ghost" Reveiwer for my Phantom story "True Distortion". Anyways. Post. Also – 20 days until I start Uni!**


	47. Chapter 47

When the doctor arrived the next morning to exam Enjolras he sent Éponine away, saying that she had no place there while they were examining Enjolras. Instead of protesting that she had seen _all_ of Enjolras bare before her eyes, she obeyed. She decided to take Azelma back to Enjolras' garret so that Dunstan could get a few hours of good sleep.

The garret was empty feeling without Enjolras. It was as empty as it had felt when she had thought that he had died.

"Éponine what am I going to do? That _fool_ Grantaire has gotten us into a situation."

"What has he done now?" Éponine asked as she finished packing her trunk. She wasn't going to stay there if Enjolras needed her elsewhere.

"What hasn't he done? I told him just the other night that father made me end it with him. And…" Azelma felt her cheeks blush at the memory of when she told him that she was pregnant. "I told him that I was with child."

"And the problem is?" Éponine slapped her sister in the back of the arm, "You two seem to be perfectly fine."

"He let father find out."

"What?"

Azelma laughed nervously. She couldn't deny the anxious feeling that sat heavy in the pit of her stomach. "He let him find out that we're still together. God, Éponine, when he came to find you he told father off _and_ he kissed me right in the middle of the Inn."

"Did you forget to mention that father wants to kill him?"

"No, I told him. Trust me. I told him numerous times. He's slow, I realize he needs to be told more than once." Azelma shook her head, flopping back onto the seat. "But now he's really done himself in. I wouldn't be surprised if father's already plotting his death."

"Well we see how well Montparnasse works. Hopefully he'll just be left to freeze to death after being beaten near to death." Éponine retorted bitterly.

"Cheery thoughts."

"Now try to tell me that 'Parnasse is still that dear, sweet little sandy haired boy we used to play house with."

"Do you remember the things the three of us would do to that little Cosette?"

"You mean the radiant beauty that Marius is now married to. Ah, yes, I remember her."

"How very different our lives have become. Cosette with a rich boy, you with Enjolras, me with Grantaire, and Montparnasse wreaking havoc."

"Good times." Éponine stretched her arms over her head. She hadn't slept at all the night previous and she was awfully tired. "Could you go back and stay at Grantaire's until the doctor's done with Enjolras and come back to get me this evening?"

"You need to rest?"

"I'm awfully tired." She doubted how well she would sleep with her mind full of Enjolras. "If I'm coming over tonight I need to rest."

"I'll leave you to that then," Azelma retorted rising to her feet and heading towards the door. "Perhaps when you come over Enjolras will be all bandaged up and mending."

"He's going to be mending for a long while."

~o~

She'd only been asleep for a few hours when the door to the garret was picked open. The door easily swung open allowing Montparnasse to creep in without an issue. The older woman who owned the shop below Enjolras and Éponine had gone out to "help" one of Montparnasse's friend's "wife" who was in "labour".

He tiptoed across the large room that seemed to be used as the main room and headed towards the only room with a shut door. The bedroom.

He pulled the door open, slipping inside and shutting the door behind him. Éponine lay asleep in the bed, peacefully and blissfully unaware of the intruder. Then there was Dunstan.

"A child. A son. _My _son." He whispered looking down at the little boy in his crib. The baby looked up at him wide-eyed, quietly watching the stranger. "Hello my little boy." 'Parnasse had never imagined himself as a father. Though he had wondered when it would happen. He and Éponine had never seemed too worried about that happening.

Éponine. He had missed her. Once they had hit sixteen or seventeen years old their relationship grew into a slightly bitter and sarcastic one. Éponine had seemed to lose interest in him as anything other than a casual partner. While he had grown more and more in love with her. He didn't see her as an object of lust, he'd seen her as the beautiful girl who'd grown into a woman.

Sure, he'd had his moments where he wanted to make her pay for taunting him and teasing him and breaking his heart (did he even have one?). That had been how _his _son had been made. A handsome child born out of a hateful tryst in a dark alleyway. He hated Éponine so much that he did love her.

And he sure as hell did not want her to be happy with Enjolras.

Montparnasse stepped cautiously towards the bed, standing beside Éponine. He hesitantly reached out to let his finger brush along her cheekbone. He smirked when she smiled at his touch.

"Enjolras?"

"No." Montparnasse laughed as her eyes flew open. "When the cat's away the mouse will play."

"You mean the rat!" Éponine jerked away from him, stumbling out of the opposite side of the bed to get away from him. "How did you get in here?"

"Like a rat I wedged my way in here. And I plan to _wedge_ myself into other places again as well."

"Stay away from me!" Éponine snarled, tossing a pillow at him. "Get out!" She could feel her heart pounding her chest, afraid that she wouldn't be able to fight off an attack from him. She hadn't been able to fight him off before.

"Is this any way to great an old friend?" Montparnasse caught the pillow she had launched at him, throwing it back onto the bed. "Does Enjolras really please you like I did?"

"Montparnasse," Éponine laughed as assuredly as she could, mustering a little bit of strength. "You couldn't be more off of your mark. Do you remember that night-"

"As clear as if it had been yesterday." Montparnasse leapt over the bed, closing the distance between them. "What about it?"

Éponine backed away from him, "I pictured Enjolras the entire time. You were just there." She let out a scream as Montparnasse grabbed her by the wrists. "Let go of me!" She kicked at his shins as he pressed her against the wall.

"What ever happened with us?" He switched his hands so that he could hold both wrists in one hand and still be able to cup her cheek in the other. "We used to be so good together."

"You changed and I fell in love."

"But I'm in love with you." Montparnasse leaned into kiss her. Éponine bit down hard on his lip causing him to wheel back and smack her across the face. "Stupid bitch."

Éponine fought back tears, "Let go of me!" She jerked in his hold, continuously kicking him. "I hate you!"

"Oh Éponine," Montparnasse shook his head, pressing his body close to hers. He had missed being so close to her. He drew his tongue across his lips where she had bit him. "I can make you forget all about him."

"You nearly killed him."

"Not nearly killed enough." Montparnasse laughed, "I had hoped your heroic little pretty boy would meet a chilly end. But I assumed quite wrong. But little you came here all by yourself, so perhaps his injuries worked for me after all."

"Get off of me!" Éponine snarled, squirming against him to try to get free.

"That doesn't feel much like efforts to make me release you." He smirked, pressing his hips against her to let her see _exactly_ what he meant. "Your fighting is having quite the effect on me."

Éponine was repulsed by him. She felt sick to her stomach that he was trying this once again. But this time she wouldn't let him succeed. This time she wasn't just sort of with Enjolras, she was his fiancée. She didn't just like him she loved him.

Montparnasse took the opportunity to capture her lips between his, kissing her passionately. Though she writhed beneath his hands for a completely different reason other than passion he could pretend that she was writhing at his touch willing him to continue.

With a swift movement Éponine planted her knee between 'Parnasse's legs, slipping from his grasp as he groaned in pain.

"You little whore!" He gasped, clutching where she had kneed him. There was white hot fire burning behind his eyes as he tried to concentrate on what she was doing.

Éponine grabbed Dunstan out of his basinet, clutching him to her bosom and racing out of her bedroom. She couldn't waste her time on finding her cloak or dragging her trunk along with her. There wasn't time for anything except running away from her attacker. And praying that he had made the journey alone and did not have one of her father's henchmen outside the door ready to pounce.

"Éponine!" Azelma shouted as her sister rushed past her on the stairs. "What's-" Before the young Thenardier could even finish her sentence Montparnasse came barreling down the stairs. He ran into her sending both of the careening down the stairwell.

Éponine stopped, turning to see her sister lying beside Montparnasse at the foot of the stairs. "Azelma!" She leaned beside her sister, ignoring the danger that 'Parnasse posed.

"Oh God." Azelma muttered reaching between her legs hesitantly. As she pulled back she revealed a crimson stain on her hand.

Montparnasse's eyes grew wide as he stepped away from the scene. "I…"

"Go away!" Éponine snarled turning back to look at the sandy-haired man. For the first time in a long time she saw that little boy in his face.

"I didn't mean to… I… Is she?" He felt ill.

Azelma let out a scream of pain as she folded in two. "The baby."

'Parnasse stepped back, "I'm sorry."

"GO!" Éponine screamed.

Montparnasse didn't need to be told a second time to leave. Not only had he screwed up once and caused a child to be born, but the second time he screwed up big he… killed a child.

**A/N: OH NO. _**

**Anyways I'm going home tomorrow, however I will be writing the WHOLE trip hopefully (10 hours) – but I might not be able to post this week cause I have to work. So, enjoy this chapter for now. **


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: I feel like I left a few of you confused, and really it shouldn't have. Montparansse pushed **_**Azelma**_** down the stairs killing her and **_**Grantaire's**_** unborn child. **

Éponine shushed the screaming Dunstan in her arms, trying to give her sister the attention that she needed. "It's going to be alright Azelma. I promise you."

"I don't know what to do! Éponine…" She cried. "What will I tell Grantaire? He seemed so hap-" She couldn't finish the words without bursting into another fit of sobs.

In all honesty Éponine didn't know what to do. She knew that a woman bled when it was her "sickness time" and she knew they bled if they lost a child – but she didn't know what to do when the later happened. "Can you stand up?" She wasn't much use as her sister rose to her feet slowly, doubling over with pain. "Come on Azelma, you'll be alright. I'll take you back up stairs and I'll go and get Grantaire."

"No!"

"He has to know. I'll go and sit with Enjolras and he can come here." She steadied herself as she followed Azelma up the stairs at a slow pace. "It'll be okay."

"I've lost our baby. It was my only chance to get away from father. My only chance."

Éponine shook her head, "You don't need to be pregnant to tell father that you wish to leave."

Azelma sniffed, "But what if-"

"Don't even think that way. You and Grantaire have plenty of time to have a family. Do it right this time. Marriage then baby." Éponine tried to lighten the situation only to set her eyes on the blood that stained the back of her dress between her thighs. She hoped that Grantire would understand. He was facing a lot more than he ever had to deal with before. "Everything will be alright."

"Don't leave me." Azelma begged her hand resting on her stomach. She had only been pregnant a few weeks but she had dreamed of that child. Her new life with Grantaire.

Gone.

"I have to go Azelma and then Grantaire will be here." Éponine moved about the garret fetching a satchel with the most necessary items and throwing it over her shoulder. She grabbed her cloak and swindled Dunstan in a warm blanket. "It shouldn't leave you alone very long."

"Tell him I'm sorry."

"I'll let you tell him yourself."

~o~

Éponine couldn't wait to see Enjolras again after the doctor had been with him nearly the whole day – but at the same time she feared finding Grantaire. What exactly would she tell him? That his unborn child was killed by the same man who attempted Enjolras' life and had raped her? No.

Éponine knocked on the door before entering Enjolras' make-shift room in the spare room Grantaire used for guests. If he ever get visitors. Her eyes fell on Enjolras, he sat partially upright in the bed, asleep in a painful, neck twisting, position. She stepped towards the bed, ignoring Grantaire asleep in the armchair near the fire.

"Enjolras…" She whispered quietly, leaning towards the bed. "Wake up."

"Mhm?"

"Hello Éponine." Grantaire yawned across the room. "Where's Azelma?"

"Grantaire, you need to go back to Enjolras' garret. She's been hurt-"

"What happened?" Grantaire instantly lost his grogginess and jumped into action.

"Montparnasse knocked her down the stairs."

"That son of a bastard! I'll kill him. Is she and the baby alright?"

Éponine hung her head mournfully, "It's only Azelma now."

Grantaire wasted no time to leave his house and go to Enjolras' to be with Azelma, leaving Éponine alone with Enjolras.

"What's happened?" Enjolras questioned as Éponine came to sit on the side of the bed beside him.

Éponine bit her lip, "Azelma lost the baby."

"Is that why you've been crying?" Enjolras frowned, taking Éponine's hand in his.

"No." Éponine pulled away from his touch, moving to lie down beside him in the bed. She was careful to avoid leaning on him or hitting his chest. "Montparnasse attacked me."

Enjolras tensed, he jerked upwards, ignoring the pain that streaked through his body. "I _will_ kill him. What did he do?"

"Calm down, Enjolras." Éponine brushed her fingers through his hair, feeling tears slide down her cheeks. "If I hadn't fought back he would have raped me. But I did and I'm alright. And Dunstan's alright."

"What happened to Azelma?" Enjolras took a shallow breath, trying to calm himself. No one was ever going to touch Éponine again. She was his.

"Montparnasse was chasing me and she was coming up the stairs." Éponine felt tears starting again. "And she fell."

"I'm sorry." Enjolras said gently, straining to press a kiss to her head.

"What did the doctor say?" Éponine leaned up and kissed him, cupping his chin. "You going to live?"

"Not allowed out of the bed for a few months, looks like Grantaire's going to have a few houseguests." Enjolras kissed her again. He couldn't shake the feeling that he would never see her again. He had been afraid that the last time he would ever see her would have been when he left early the morning of the trail, while she had still be asleep. He pulled back from the kiss and chuckled softly, "Sorry."

Éponine looked a little breathless, her lips parted and her eyes heavy lidded. "You do not have to be apologetic about that." She wanted Enjolras to kiss away Montparnasse's kiss.

"What did the bastard do to you?" Enjolras' brows knitted together. "Where did he touch you?"

"My hands," Éponine started, blushing as Enjolras took her hands in his interlacing their fingers. "My lips." Éponine let herself drown in his kiss as he savored her sore lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too. But you are injured and much, much, worse than you were after the war. I need to be on my best behavior and so do you." Éponine pried herself away from him. "You're all bandaged up and you need yourself a good nurse who can take care of you and not make things worse for you."

"But it's a pleasant sort of worse." Enjolras laughed, groaning as he shifted in the bed.

"I suppose it's a good thing we got in a little alone time, seeing as your now laid up in bed for an unknown amount of months." Éponine gave him a playful wink, patting his foot as she moved to sit in the chair that Grantaire had been sitting in.

~o~

"Grantaire, I'm so sorry." Azelma sobbed, repeating the same four words over and over again. Grantaire was trying his best to calm her down and silence her, but nothing seemed to work. He laid curled against her, brushing his fingers soothingly across her cheek, holding her hand, and whispering sweetly to her.

"It's going to be alright, I promise you." Everything would be alright once he ran a bayonet through Montparnasse and shout a few muskets into his chest. He deserved to die.

"But… But… What will happen… If…" Azelma was gasping for air with each word. "My father… tries to kill you… I thought… that our baby… could convince him."

"Shhh." Grantaire pressed his lips against her temple. "Nothing is going to tear us apart. And no one. We're going to get married and then have a house full of little Granzelmas." He laughed, hoping she would crack some sort of smile but instead she sobbed harder. "Please don't cry anymore Azelma."

"Why don't you hate me?" She asked, clutching his hand for dear life. "Our baby is gone."

"Because it wasn't your fault." Grantaire kissed her cheek, breathing in heavily. "We can have more." He wondered if what he was saying was helping or worsening the situation. Did she think he thought that their unborn child could be replaced? Because even if he never knew he or she, they had still been _his_. Something, for once in his life, that had been completely his.

"Father's going to be furious with me." Azelma shuddered, wracked with sobs still. "He's going to hurt you." She cupped his chin in her palm. "I can't lose you too."

"I'm not going anywhere." Grantaire wrapped his arm around her. "I'm here for good." He only hoped that it was the truth.

~o~

He hadn't meant to. He hadn't seen her. He had only been after Éponine. He'd never meant to hurt Azelma. He'd always liked Azelma, she was much easier to get along with. Sure he'd had his share of _evenings_ with her too, but it was never like what he'd shared with Éponine.

But now he'd hurt both of the sisters that he grown up with. He impregnated Éponine and caused Azelma to lose her child. He hadn't even known that she was pregnant! How would he have known? Both of those damn Thenardiers were always keeping secrets.

God… he'd killed a child.

But it was an accident! He hadn't meant to. It was a mistake. An accident.

God, what had he done?

He'd nearly forced himself on Éponine again. He had been so close. If she hadn't been so cunning like she was he could have had her. He knew he didn't deserve her, but he loved her. He really did. He knew she didn't believe him. He barely believed himself.

Why would she believe that he loved her when he had spent his life doling out money to her father to have the pleasure of an evening with her? Or taking her whenever he had felt like it. It didn't seem like love.

Love seemed like her precious Enjolras and his almighty goodness. He wasn't even fit to be the dirt that the god Enjolras walked upon.

He had murdered plenty before. It was part of the occupation of a thief. It was how he'd grown up. Éponine herself had done her share of thieving, but she'd never murdered. Once you kill for the first time, it comes as easily as lacing your boots. You never think about it, you just do it.

But he'd never caused a child to die… until now.

How was he supposed to know that Azelma was there, he was caught in the frenzy of chasing Éponine and blinded by the pain in his groin that was there for two _very_ different reasons.

He had screwed up royally.

**A/N: I thought you all might be interested to know that I do **_**not**_** use summary spreads or anything like that for coming up with my chapters. I just sit down and write. I literally let each chapter happen on its own. I only type what comes to mind. I don't plan a lick of it. **


	49. Chapter 49

Grantaire had left Azelma reluctantly, telling her that he was going back to his flat to check on Enjolras. However, that was _far_ from his intentions. Instead of making it to his flat he stopped by the Thenardier Inn. There were people that he needed to find and his mind couldn't rest until he found them and put them in a place where they could do no harm to anyone he cared about ever again.

And that son of a bastard was Montparnasse.

"Where's Montparnasse?" Grantaire snapped as he barreled through the doors. He shouldn't have drunk as much ale as he had last night. After he finally got Azelma to sleep, he was too irritated to sleep – so he drank instead.

"Who are you?" Madame Thenardier questioned, putting her hands on her hips.

"Does it matter? Where is that _son of a bastard_?" He stomped across the floor towards her. "He and I have a bit of a vendetta to solve."

"Well he's been as good as gold. I find it hard to believe it could be 'Parnasse."

Grantaire barred his teeth, his lip curling back in anger. "Perhaps Azelma never told you, perhaps I shouldn't tell you-" Madame Thenardier started to interrupt be he held his finger up angrily. "I wouldn't interrupt. Azelma was pregnant. She was going to have my child. I'd only just found out because that sorry louse of a father she has forced her to end our relationship. But she didn't. And now, _and now_, because of "darling" 'Parnasse she lost our child!" His voice was loud and desperate. He had never even got to know the child. He'd only just come to grips with the truth. But now he'd never know his first son or daughter.

"What?"

"I'm sure she never told either of you that she was with me. Did she?"

"Well no-"

"That's right, because the two of you have her so **damn** scared that she's afraid to even walk the slightest bit out of step. Or else he'll whip her until she can't sit ever again." Grantaire could feel his blood boil. "You both should be ashamed. Your own daughter… terrified to be happy."

"Well, love, I'll have you know that you're yelling at the wrong person. Try being married to that arse." She had hardly kept up with everything that the man had been saying. Except that Azelma had been with child. "Now what happened?"

Grantaire balled his fists, "Where's Montparnasse?"

"What are you doing here?" Thenardier stormed out of the kitchen, the door slamming behind him. "I thought I got rid of you but here you are for the second time. Where's Azelma?"

"Why? So you can have her come crawling back into slavery?"

Thenardier laughed, "Children are born to be workers. Where is she? She's late."

"She's hurt. So sorry, but she won't be here."

Madame Thenardier grabbed Grantaire's arm, "What happened?"

Grantaire turned to look at her, "Montparnasse made her fall down those stairs and she lost _our_ child."

"Your child?" Thenardier questioned, his tone growing more venomous with each passing moment. "What do you mean by "our" child?"

"Exactly what you think." Grantaire snapped, he glared at the rotund man. "Like you'd even care if your daughter was with child. You'd have her working until the day that the child was born. Which is why I've come here to say that she's not going to be returning. She is going to be _my_ wife and _you_ can't do a thing to stop it."

Thenardier lunged at Grantaire, catching the agile drunk by the throat. "Not a thing I can do to stop it?" He squeezed laughing at Grantaire as he gasped for breath. "It would seem that though I am your elder I can get the best of you."

Grantaire twisted, trying to free himself from the grimy hands of Thenardier. His vision blurred, dark fireworks exploding behind his eyes.

"Let him go!" Madame Thenardier bumped into her husband hard, pushing him aside. "Let the young boy go." She pulled Grantaire up as he started to fall. "Do you love her?"

"Yes!" Grantaire rubbed his throat, glaring at Thenardier. "I am going to marry her. I'm getting her as far away from you as I can. She deserves a better life. Have you ever tried to get to know her?"

"I'm sure you've got to _know_ her. A little sum of money and you can know any bedraggled girl."

Grantaire launched himself towards Thenardier, swinging his fist blindly and catching the older man in the jaw. "Take that back you beast!" He relentlessly swung at his face, drunkenly fighting against him. "I love her! Do you know what love is? She's beautiful! The most gorgeous woman!" He yelled as he fought.

"Let go of him!" Montparnasse had just come down the stairs, to see the shouting he had heard. He pried Grantaire away from his boss in a tangle of awkward and misplaced punches.

"You!" Grantaire roared as he saw who had a hold of him. He wasted no time in attacking the man who had killed his child. He hated Thenardier, but he hated Montparnasse more. "You killed my baby! You killed my child! You son of a bastard. You dog!" His slanders were always weak when inebriated, which was always.

Grantaire fought back, swinging and kicking at his attacker. He wanted to lie down and let him get the best of him but at the same time he didn't want Thenardier to see him weak with guilt. He _had_ killed the child, but it hadn't been his fault. Grantaire had no right to attack him for a mistake!

Thenardier reached for a mug, heading towards the scuffle. With surprising accuracy he swung, giving Grantaire a good thump to the back of his head. The drunk collapsed forward in a heap.

"Get up!" He roared at 'Parnasse, kicking the thief in the leg. "You're a sorry excuse for a fighter. And a sorrier excuser for a _planner_. I am not down one daughter, but two."

"I know. I know." Montparnasse snapped, nursing his sore face. He knew he'd screwed up in more aspects of his life then he cared to admit. He glanced down at the unconscious rebel at his feet.

"Get him out of here. Get rid of him."

"But!" Madame Thenardier interjected, only to be met with a violent glare from her husband.

Montparnasse had secured himself a seat in Hell. There was no redemption for him.

**A/N: Busy, busy week. Short but important post.**

**Also I've been getting some nasty reviews and PMs concerning my puncuation, grammar usage and plot. Do you have issues with them as well? I don't see any problem with any. I'm thick skinned but that did hurt my muse a bit.**


	50. Chapter 50

Éponine pushed the small towel into a bucket of cold water, shivering as her hands were submerged. Wringing the towel out, she leaned up and gently washed the sweat away from Enjolras' face. He was doing better now; he'd gotten over being freezing cold and had changed to having a sweltering fever.

"Where's Dunstan?" He asked through bleary eyes. He coughed loudly, groaning in pain as the action put pressure on his lungs.

"Right over there asleep." Éponine glanced over at the floor where she'd made a makeshift crib out of a stack of blankets and books. "Grantaire's bringing the crib when come back from tending to Azelma."

"We've switched homes."

"I know!" Éponine chuckled, kissing his knuckles gently. Enjolras had asked about Dunstan five times over the last hour, followed by the switching homes comment. He was delirious and she had no idea what to do to help him come out of this state. Except sit, hold his hand, wipe his brow, and pray. "Enjolras, you're going to get better."

"Mhm." Enjolras closed his eyes and nodded his head, "I know." He gave a weak smile as his head sank.

"Nope, we're going to stay awake." Éponine patted his cheeks gently, not wanting to hurt the dark bruising any more than it already was. Groggily he shifted his weight and opened his eyes. "That's it. Now where is all that energy you had a few hours ago when you were all willing to have me in your bed?"

"Gone, sadly." Enjolras frowned, squeezing her hand. "I wish it weren't gone." He wondered how he had been with Éponine throughout the hours, every few minutes or so he felt like he dozed off and woke up confused and disoriented. As soon as his vision would blur the same fear that he would never see Éponine again would return and stir him awake. Neither one of them would have pictured themselves in this situation a little over a year ago.

"Give it a few months and you'll have your strength back." Éponine gave him a reassuring grin, willing him to get better. She still didn't know what exactly the doctor had said to him, but at the same time she didn't want to press for more information out of him. If he was going to die, which she hoped wouldn't happen, she wanted to make what time they had the best that she could.

"You're beautiful." Enjolras sighed heavily, grimacing in pain. "I just want to breath normally."

"You're already starting to heal." Éponine leaned forward and brushed her finger along his bottom lip. "See the split's already healing up." She ran her finger from his lip to his cheek, "And this cut is scabbed over."

"And in here?" He ran his hand over his stomach, hovering over the layers of bandages as he reached his chest. "It's not healing yet."

"It will." Éponine gave him a little wink. "Promise."

"Now he's sleeping," Enjolras gestured towards Dunstan. "When he knows you and I can't do anything."

"Because the little baby can tell that we had been trying to make love." Éponine laughed cheerfully, glad to have Enjolras being a little more conversational for the first time in a few hours.

"Oh, he can. He's probably afraid that you'll have a little sibling for him in there." Enjolras' smile fell as he glanced down at Éponine's stomach. "If 'Parnasse had raped you again-"

"But he didn't. He was stopped. I stopped him." Éponine leaned forward and pressed her lips against his gently, barely brushing her lips against his. "You have nothing to worry about."

"I couldn't have lived with it if he had raped you Éponine. If you had impregnated you again while I was laid up in bed on death's door. No thanks to him." Enjolras voice was pained yet determined. "I will get better so that I can protect you from him. I'll kill him with my bare hands."

Éponine sat at the edge of the bed, holding his hand. "Then there's something to get you feeling better. The thought of killing 'Parnase."

"Unless Grantaire gets ahold of him first."

"Grantaire!" Éponine turned around to stare at the door, "He should be here by now. He promised he'd come back."

"Azelma lost her baby, he's with her." Enjolras shook his head, holding Éponine's hand tighter. "Don't leave."

"I'm not." Éponine whispered. She traced her finger lighting along his cheekbone. His eyes were heavy, "Sleep my love." She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips. If she was going to wait until he was asleep to go and visit her sister, she didn't want to leave without giving him another kiss.

~o~

It had been hours since Grantaire had left, but she hoped that it didn't mean that Enjolras was in any worse condition. She couldn't bear the thought of losing her baby and someone that her sister loved.

_Her baby_.

A fresh set of tears sprung to her eyes. It still hadn't sunk in. She still couldn't believe that the little life inside of her that she hadn't even got to know was gone. It had brought Grantaire and her back together and she didn't think that it was going to tear them apart.

But if he didn't get back soon she was going to tear him apart with her own bare hands. She needed him here with her. The pain was blinding, or perhaps those were the tears that were staining her cheeks.

Azelma stilled as she heard the door to the garret open, half expecting Grantaire to come barreling in at any second.

"Grantaire!" She could hear the distant voice of her sister through the door.

"Éponine?"

Éponine came through the door, "Where's your oaf?"

"I thought he went to see you and Enjolras." Azelma sat up in the bed, hissing in discomfort.

"Wait," Éponine narrowed her eyes, "How long ago did he leave?"

"A few hours ago? It feels like forever." Azelma ran her fingers through her hair. "Maybe he got waylaid."

"Enjolras is the only person he seems to hang around besides you and me Azelma." She moved to her sister's bedside. She seemed to go from bedside to bedside, everyone she loved was hurt. "Where could he have gone."

"Montparnasse." Azelma's eyes opened wider, "He's a moron!"

"Stay, stay where you are." Éponine held her sister back from lunging out of the bed. "I'll go back home and see if they've seen him. He's stupid if he went there."

"Our father will kill him."

"'Parnasse could…" Do anything. Montparnasse was a wildcard. Éponine thought she used to know him so well. She couldn't predict what he would do, but now – not so much. He'd been rough with her their whole, disturbing relationship. It was an unhealthy relationship, she knew that now, but then it was their relationship. Of her whole ordeal with Montparnasse, one thing had unsettled her the most.

"_But I'm in love with you_."

When had Montparnasse ever shown her love?

When he was pushing her against a wall, with her skirt around her waist? When he was forcing himself onto her? When he was paying her father to have his way with her for a little sum?

That was not love that was lust.

Love.

No.

"I'm just going to go and stop by the Inn. Get better." Éponine pressed a kiss to her sister's forehead, giving her a hug. She couldn't stop and give her the sympathy she needed. Not with Grantaire's life possibly on the line.

~o~

Montparnasse gritted his teeth as he and Thenardier lifted up Grantaire, he had the drunk by the feet while the Inn Keeper had him by the arms. He couldn't believe that he was hauling an unconscious man through the dark streets of Paris.

No, he could believe it. He had done it before.

He had never been so closely associated with the victim.

"I'll leave you to do the dirty work." Thenardier snarled, dropping his hold of Grantaire.

'Parnasse lost his hold of Grantaire and dropped him into the snow. "What do you mean?"

Thenardier held out a knife for the young thief to take. "From ear to ear." He gave the young man a pat on the back and headed back towards the Inn, trusting that his lackie would do as he had said.

Montparnasse stared between the knife in his hand and the unconscious man at his feet.

**A/N: Thanks all for your kind words! I love you all SO much!**

**P.S. I start Uni in 12 days! Hopefully I'll still be able to update LOADS!**


	51. Chapter 51

Montparnasse gripped Grantaire by the hair, taking a deep breath before placing the silvery blade against the drunk's exposed throat. He groaned, thinking of the crimson blood that would stain the white snow.

Hadn't he caused this man enough anguish? Did he have to kill him to satisfy Thenardier? Didn't he have some say in what crimes he committed? He'd killed this man's unborn child! Why kill him too? Why hurt Azelma any more than he already had?

'Parnasse looked up from the snow, hearing the approaching crunches of shoes in the snow. He watched the entrance of the alleyway, curious to see who was passing. A gendarme? Thenardier come back to see if he'd "finished the job"?

"Éponine."

She turned and looked down the alleyway.

Dammit. He hadn't meant to shout it. Had he shout it? He had thought he'd thought it.

"Grantaire! _Montparnasse_!" The venom in her voice was enough to prove that she was a Thenardier.

He didn't wait a second to drop his weapon with a clink to the ground. He released his hold on Grantaire, letting him slump forward to the ground.

"What have you done to him!" Éponine screamed rushing towards the scene.

"Nothing. Nothing." He sank to the ground, feeling the snow melt beneath his knees and soak through his trousers. His head fell forward as he stared at his hands. He hadn't slit Grantaire's throat, but there was still blood on his hands. Innocent blood that only he saw.

"Grantaire, Grantaire. Wake up." Éponine shot 'Parnasse a cold glare as she kneeled at Grantaire's side, trying to shake him back to consciousness. "You are a son of a bitch, you lowlife bastard."

"I know."

Éponine paused, "You know?"

"Yes, Éponine, for once in our relationship of wits and arguments I agree with you. I _know_ that I am a son of a bitch, a lowlife bastard who deserves nothing but nothing." Montparnasse covered his face in shame. "You don't deserve me."

"You're not going to get my sympathy 'Parnasse." Éponine snapped, thinking his "sorrow" was for show only.

"I'm not trying to get your sympathy." Montparnasse retorted, shivering as a chill went through his body. "Take him and go Éponine."

"You were going to kill him – what stopped you?"

"I can't kill him. I can't do it."

"That's never stopped you before. You nearly killed Enjolras, you would have too."

Montparnasse slowly rose to his feet, his head bowed. "Because you're so immune to the crimes that we've all done. If you'd stayed around a year longer, you might have killed too. If you'd not been so lucky."

Éponine let Grantaire sink back to the ground, standing up to be eye level with Montparnasse. She didn't want to have to look up at him. "What happened to you?"

"What do you mean what happened to me?" 'Parnasse snapped, trying his best to stand up straight and look less defenseless. Thenardier would be ashamed.

"You used to be a sweet young man." It was a lie. He had never been sweet, but she wanted to know why he was suddenly weak before her eyes.

"I was never sweet."

"Another thing we can agree on." Éponine laughed coldly. "But you had small glimmers of a youthful innocence at times. But it went away before you were even fully grown."

"That's life 'Ponine. Your innocence was taken a long time ago as well."

Éponine frowned, "Yes. I remember that event quite well."

Montparnasse stepped towards her, surprised to find her standing her ground. "I wasn't lying when I said that I loved you though. I didn't know how to care for someone. No one ever cared for me."

"I cared for you!" Éponine snapped, stomping her foot like a petulant child. "How many times was I there to keep you from being caught by a gendarme, or helping you break into a house, or being there when you needed me. I cared for you! But you returned my care with cruelty and you expect me to believe that you _loved_ me."

"But the thought of someone else having you for the rest of your life drives me mad."

"That's jealousy." Éponine scoffed.

"The desires that coarse through me when I see you." Montparnasse reached out to touch her, only to have her shy away.

"That's lust 'Parnasse." Éponine took a step away from him, her eyes never leaving his. "But that's beside the point. Why didn't you kill Grantaire?"

"Do you want me to?" Montparnasse cried out, jerking the knife up from the snow where it had fallen.

"No. I don't want you to kill anyone."

Montparnasse stared at the blade in his hand, "Kill… me."

"'Parnasse." Éponine shook her head, reaching forward and laying her hand over his open palm. She took the blade from his hand and tossed it away from him. "You don't deserve to die."

"I killed a child."

Éponine gulped. He felt remorse for what he had done to Azelma? This is what had happened to him? "Did you mean to?"

"The first death that was an accident."

Éponine took his hand in hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. She hated Montparnasse and yet at the same time still cared for him like the closest friend she had had growing up. They were all images of the people who had brought them up. 'Parnasse had been raised by her father's closest friend – a murderer and thief as well. He had been a cold and heartless man who had beaten 'Parnasse in front of her on many occasions. He had taught him how to be when he grew up.

"We can all get away from our pasts." Éponine spoke as tenderly as she could, meeting his eyes. She'd never seen Montparnasse mourn over a mistake that he'd made. He rarely dwelt on anything. Unless it was dwelling on something he _wanted_ to happen.

"Only you and your sister have. I'm stuck." Montparnasse took a risk and reached forward, cupping her cheek gently. She didn't flinch away from him. "I always wanted you to be happy. Now I realize you're happier without me in your life."

"That's not true." Éponine didn't want him to do something rash. Like kill himself. She swore to herself that it was a lie to save his sorry life, but she knew deep down it was the truth of the matter.

"You aren't happy with your rebel?"

"No… I'm very, very happy with Enjolras. But… I had happy moments in my life with you too." Éponine was terrified that he would do something to harm himself. She couldn't live with the thought that he could die because of her. "I don't want you out of my life forever. You seem to have a way to turn my life completely upside down."

"Will you ever tell Dunstan?"

Éponine shook her head.

"He's my son." 'Parnasse's voice cracked on the word _son_. "He's our child."

"He is Dunstan Enjolras. He is not our son, he is Enjolras' son."

"But he's mine. He's half of you and half on me." Montparnasse released her hand and placed it on her waist, pulling her close to him. "I wish he had been conceived in love."

"But he wasn't." Éponine wiggled uncomfortably, trying to break out of his hold. "I need to get Grantaire out of this snow and somewhere warm."

'Parnasse released her, "I need to go 'Ponine."

"What will you tell my father?"

"Gendarmes came and I couldn't finish the job." He started to step away from her, but stopped himself. In a flash he pressed his lips against hers, giving her a tender kiss that was unlike the cruel ones he normally laid upon her tender lips. "Go."

Éponine started to pull Grantaire up, taking on the weight of the drunk as she started to drag him out of the alleyway. She glanced at 'Parnasse – not wanting to admit that she had let him kiss her like that. Not even a day ago he had attempted to rape her. A year ago he had raped her.

She knew her kind heart got her in trouble, but she knew that letting him kiss her could do more damage than good. What if he got the idea that she still had some sort of care towards him? She didn't care for him like _that_ anymore. It was more of a protective sort of care. He was right, Dunstan, was their son. In a primal way her instincts told her to protect her son's father. Perhaps one day she would tell the dark haired little boy that his emerald green eyes came from Montparnasse.

Thank God Grantaire had been unconscious through the whole encounter with Montparnasse. She didn't need him to rub it in her face that she hadn't been completely cold hearted with the crook. Grantaire was known for being relentless when it came to uncomfortable situations. And her emotions about 'Parnasse were uncomfortable to say the least. She hated him more than she could articulate, but at the same time cared for him.

**A/N: I'm just going to take a moment to describe Monty/Eppie, especially since rape is a very sensitive subject.**

**Because Monty and 'Ponine were basically raised together and were in a "romantic" relationship, the rape was a very different instance. Of course she cared for him, even if she hated him and what he had done. Plus, the rape produced a child. I would assume that their's some maternal instinct to keep a "family" together even in a situation like this. I don't think it would be there if Monty had been a complete stranger. There are underlining memories and emotions to go along with their once relationship that would give a different spin to 'Ponine's situation. **

**I hope that made sense. I don't want you all to think that 'Ponine's out of character because she cares for Monty. Maybe it's just my own caring nature, where I still care for and have concerns for people who have hurt me (not anywhere near as bad as rape) in the past. I feel like once your form a connection with someone it's not easily snapped. **

**It also adds for awesome plot and makes this story never end! Plus my lovely Monty and 'Ponine muses decided that this was what was going to happen. She's still got a little soft spot for our resident thief.**

**Also - I'm contemplating changing my username. Ideas? I'm thinking something Miz/Phantom related.**


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N: New name is "twostrandsofmelody" after the lyrics in Love Never Dies from the song "Beneath a Moonless Sky". It also symbolizes Les Miserables and Phantom of the Opera. They're two different strands of melodies that I like. And to finish "at last entwined" in the song – I've entwined them in **_**To A Night at the Opera**_**. (which will be updated soon)**

Hauling Grantaire a few blocks up the street was enough to break anyone's back, but Éponine was determined to get him back to Azelma. Her sister could at least tend to the unconscious drunk while she went back to Enjolras. She hadn't intended to take so much time finding Grantaire, having left both Dunstan and Enjolras asleep. She hoped Dunstan was still quietly sleeping.

Thankfully the drunk had started to come around before Éponine had to attempt to drag him up the flight of stairs to Enjolras' garret.

"What happened?" He groggily asked, stumbling up the stairs with the elder Thenardier sister's help.

"Looks like someone got the best of you."

"Oh."

Éponine laughed slightly, "Try to take down 'Parnasse or my father?"

"Yes." Grantaire clutched his head, "Dammit they got me good."

"You're quite lucky to be alive." Éponine pushed the door open and let Grantaire attempt to walk in on his own, leaning heavily against the frame of the door before pushing himself through the door. He stumbled a few steps before collapsing onto the couch for a moment's rest. "I found 'Parnasse about to slit your throat."

Grantaire grasped his throat, breathing heavily. "I'm not fond of close shaves."

"Éponine?" Azelma called from the other room.

"Come on you," Éponine tugged Grantaire up, letting him support himself on her as she led him into the bedroom where Azelma was. "Look what the cat drug in."

"You bastard." Azelma hissed, glaring at the weary man.

"Nice to see you too." Grantaire retorted, collapsing on the foot of the bed, his head resting on her feet.

"What sort of stupid thing have you done now?" Azelma kicked her foot at the back of his head.

"Nothing."

Éponine snorted, "He tried to take on father and Montparnasse." She glanced at the door, "I'll leave you two. I should get back to Enjolras."

"You're so stupid." Azelma kicked at him again. "Get off my foot."

"Oi! I'm sore. Let me be."

"Join the damn club." Azelma hissed, though her face showed the hint of a smile.

"Gladly. As long as you're in the club too."

"I'm planning on leaving it."

Grantaire looked up at her, he mustered the strength to turn himself and inch up the bed. He wrapped a protective arm across her waist, burying his face in the crook of her neck and breathing deeply. "You're not going anywhere."

"Mhm." Azelma pushed her arm beneath Grantaire's neck, fumbling her fingers through his hair. She turned her head enough so that she could press a kiss to his forehead. "I guess I won't go anywhere if you're here."

Grantaire sighed happily, brushing his nose against the curve of her neck.

~o~

Éponine opened the door to Grantaire's flat, discarding her cloak on the peg by the door. She rubbed her hands together, warming up her frozen digits. She could hear soft crying coming from the room where Enjolras and Dunstan were.

"Dunstan?" She called as she walked through the flat towards the bedroom. She pushed the door open and gasped. "Enjolras! What are you doing?"

"He was crying." Enjolras explained from his spot on the floor. He laid on his side, looking as though he had fallen out of bed and had inched his way towards the crying infant. He had a protective arm wrapped around the dark haired little boy.

"You could have hurt yourself."

"I did." Enjolras cringed as she knelt beside him. "I'm fine."

"You should have stayed in bed." Éponine reached out and touched Enjolras' face tenderly.

"He was crying, I couldn't let him lie there and cry." Enjolras gritted, reaching his hand up to touch Éponine's hand.

"Let me help you back into bed." Éponine offered her arm to him.

"I don't need any help." Enjolras insisted, sitting himself up with a hiss of pain. "I'm fine."

"You're _fine_?" Éponine sat back on heels, watching as Enjolras fought the pain to rise up on to his knees. With his stronger arm, he pushed himself up onto his feet with the help of the foot of the bed. He wavered as he stood, before shifting his weight off of his sore leg and turning to sit down.

"See?" Enjolras nursed the bandages over his ribs. His breathing was heavy, labored from the pain of moving.

"I see that you're going to cause yourself to die." Éponine scoffed, scooping Dunstan up into his arms and moving to sit on the bed beside Enjolras. "What if I'd returned home to find you dead there on the floor?"

"I wasn't though." Enjolras placed an arm around her, pulling her close.

"But what if-"

"I wasn't." Enjolras pressed his lips against hers, trying to silence her from saying anything else. He hated being defenseless and useless. If it killed him to not lie around and be waited on, so be it. He wasn't going to die lying in a bed. He was going to die, fighting to get better.

Éponine pulled away from, looking down at Dunstan staring up at them. His bright green eyes watching them. She could see Montparnasse in the baby's face. It made her shudder to think that the little boy Enjolras risked his life to calm down, was the son of the person who had put Enjolras into this situation in the first place.

Montparnasse was wrecking her life.

And as much as she knew he didn't deserve her sympathy she still felt it for him. He only used the little lot that he had been given in life. He did what he knew, and unfortunately what he knew was only hate and cruelty.

"I love you Enjolras." Éponine whispered, resting her head against his shoulder.

Here she had a man who would risk his own foolish life, to stop the crying of their son. The son who wasn't even truly his by blood. How had something that had started a year ago as pity turned into something so strong that it frightened her?

Éponine looked up at him, "I can't lose you."

"I know."

"No you don't know. I can't lose you, because you keep me sane. You keep me happy. You keep me good."

Enjolras let out a little hiss of pain as he wrapped his bad around Dunstan and Éponine, pulling them closer to him. "I'm not going anywhere, promise." He pressed kiss after kiss into Éponine's dark mess of curls. He could feel her hot tears falling onto his bare skin. "I can't lose you either."

~o~

"Is the deed done?" Thenardier questioned, no sooner than 'Parnasse had entered the Inn.

Montparnasse looked up at the heavyset man. "There were issues in the plan."

"Most of your plans do not seem to happen."

"A gendarme came down the alleyway, I had to scatter before he got me. I left Grantaire there. The gendarme probably thought he was drunk, let him be."

"You didn't slit his throat?"

Montparnasse passed by Thenardier, "Didn't have time."

"You're starting to wear thin on my patience."

"I've just been having a few off days." 'Parnasse shrugged as he sat down at the bar, pouring himself a mug of ale.

"Get better, or you'll be worthless to me. And I _know_ how to do a job right."

"Yes sir." Montparnasse covered his face with his hands. His bloodstained hands. He could still see the blood there. The blood that no one else saw. The blood that had never truly been on his hands.

And Éponine.

Why couldn't she have just let him kill himself? Why did she have to convince him otherwise? Why did she… have to be herself? Her sweet self.

He had burned that bridge long ago. He ruined everything that could have ever been with her. Why on earth would she want him back when she had perfect Enjolras? She wouldn't. She'd only let him kiss her that once last time out of kindness. Because she had some tiny ounce more sympathy then he possessed.

He still felt the familiar ache of love for her. The ache that he wished could just be gone already! He didn't deserve to be loved or even feel love, not after what he'd done.

Montparnasse couldn't let Thenardier know that a death had struck him this hard. It was a sign of weakness that would get him killed. Thenardier didn't dilly dally around with the emotions of his criminals. Heartlessness was what he wanted them to have.

If he could hurt Éponine the way he had, then he knew he had to be heartless.

Tonight he would drink himself into oblivion and try to drown away the sorrow he felt. Perhaps when he woke up in the morning he would find himself uncaring. A relief.


	53. Chapter 53

After a week of recuperation, Azelma was well enough to leave Enjolras' house and move into Grantaire's house. Her beloved drunk had sworn that he would sooner die then let her return to her family's Inn and kindly offered his abode as her new home.

Enjolras found himself feeling slightly stronger, but far more relaxed after he had moved back into his own little garret. The three of them were far more comfortable in their own surroundings. Despite the pain he felt on his way to his garret, the reward for getting there and finding himself in his own bed once again was satisfying.

In four months' time Enjolras found himself externally healing; cuts, scrapes, and bruising had either faded or turned into little scars of remembrance. While his movements had become less agonizing, he still found pain streaking through his chest. He kept his ribs bound tightly in hopes that they would heal quicker.

But his little boy kept the pain at bay. Dunstan had started giggling at the littlest things over those four months. He was nearly nine months! He'd even started talking and saying little things like _momma_ and most importantly _poppa_. His first word had been _Enjo_, which they guessed was his attempt at Enjolras – a name he heard his "momma" say frequently.

He'd even started crawling, much to Éponine's delight. Now she spent her time chasing down a little speed devil, who crawled across the floor and got into more than his fair share of trouble.

Every day little Dunstan started to look more and more like Montparnasse, at least a dark haired version of him. As much as she wanted to have a little boy crawling around and causing mayhem that looked like Enjolras – she didn't feel like she could handle two little bundles of energy just yet.

Though they found themselves with more free time now that Dunstan had started taking longer naps since her wore himself out with all of his crawling, Éponine was insistent to wait until Enjolras no longer had _any_ pain in his ribs. She didn't want to risk his health.

"Dunstan no!" Éponine hissed, grabbing a mug out of her son's grasps. "No, baby boy, that's not for you."

"Yelling at the little one again?" Enjolras chuckled as he walked out of their bedroom, he smiled as Dunstan turned and giggled. "Momma's funny isn't she?"

"That's alright, just teach him to pull things off onto his head." Éponine rolled her eyes, reaching up to put the mug onto a higher shelf. "Wait until you see the pages he ripped out of that book you left lying on the chaise lounge."

"Bad Dunstan," Enjolras teasingly scorned, despite glancing towards the book on the chaise lounge. He moved over to the seat and picked the book up hesitantly, groaning as the ripped pages fell from the book. "Very, _very_ bad Dunstan."

"He's going to be a nightmare when he starts to actually walk." Éponine shooed Dunstan away as he started to pull the table cloth off of the table. The little boy burst into tears, "There, there perhaps someone needs a nap."

"Yes, please." Enjolras smirked, meeting Éponine's gaze.

"Not you silly, Dunstan." Éponine let Dunstan perch on her hip.

"I know full well you meant him. If he sleeps, I get some alone time with you."

"We've been through this…" Éponine placed her free hand on her opposite hip.

"One day it'll have a different answer." Enjolras gave her a playful wink as she walked off towards the nursery. They went through the same ritual every day; Dunstan would wake them up far too early, they'd have breakfast, Dunstan would break something, Dunstan would get fussy and go down for a nap, they would argue about Enjolras' condition, Dunstan would wake up, they'd have a mid-day snack, Dunstan would get fussy and Éponine would try to entertain him until dinner and then he would finally go to sleep and they would have just enough time to go to bed as well.

"The answer is still, _When you get better Enjolras_." Éponine remarked as she walked out of the nursery and shut the door.

"I think we should savor our alone time now, before he starts not wanting to nap." Enjolras grinned as Éponine sat down beside him on the couch.

"No."

"I think it'll be what makes me feel better."

"Or kills you."

Enjolras laughed, "I'm not dying anytime soon." He wrapped his arm around her back and pulled her close. "See." He took her hand and laid it over his heartbeat.

"I know." Éponine gave him a playful push, regretting it when she saw a twinge of pain pass across his eyes. "Sorry."

"Don't be." Enjolras leaned towards her and kissed her, capturing her lips in tender kiss.

Éponine pulled away from him, "The answer is still no, Enjolras."

"Why?"

"Because-" Éponine let her head hang.

"It's not just about my injury is it?" Enjolras rubbed his hand up and down her back, keeping her close.

"No.." Éponine shook her head, looking up at him. "I don't think I can handle Dunstan and another baby, not quite yet at least."

"You only had to say it," Enjolras kissed the top of her head. "I'm well aware that Dunstan's a rambunctious little one now."

"I'm afraid that he'll end up being just like 'Parnasse and I just want to devote my time on keeping him from becoming his fath-" She looked up at Enjolras, "I didn't mean it like that."

"Yes you did," Enjolras frowned. He knew that she would always think of 'Parnasse as the father of Dunstan, no matter how many times she was reminded of the fact that the thief wasn't the one raising the little boy. He had to admit that every time she made a reference to that fact, it cut him deeper than any wound ever could. "Éponine I know that it's difficult for you to forget what happened to you. But dwelling on it isn't going to do anyone any good."

"Sometimes I wonder about what would have happened if I hadn't fallen in love with you, if you hadn't taken me in like a wounded baby bird. If you hadn't been so wonderful to me. I wonder if 'Parnasse would have still given me a child. I wonder if he and I would have raised he or she. I wonder… God, I'm sorry Enjolras." Éponine fought tears as she felt Enjolras tense beneath her. "Dammit, sometimes I just need to stop thinking."

Enjolras took a deep breath. "Why do you think about the possibilities?"

"I don't know." Éponine shrank away from him.

"Don't." Enjolras kept his grip tight on her waist, keeping her close despite wanting to cast her away and shout at her. "Is this why you've been so distant?"

"No." She shook her head, reaching for his hand only to have him pull it away. "It's nothing about you."

"Am I not enough, though?"

"Never!" Éponine gasped, meeting his eyes hesitantly. "It's nothing to do with you, like I just said. It's everything to do with me. I never believed that I deserved you and you know that."

"I do." Enjolras set his jaw hard. "But you deserve me and I deserve you."

Éponine laughed coldly, "You don't sound like you believe that."

"Éponine." Enjolras replied with scornfully. "Don't be like that."

"I'm not being like anything. I should have never told you anything to begin with. Just forget it. Please just forget it." Éponine bit her lip. "It's just that I feel like… I honestly don't know what I'm saying anymore."

"Do you feel like you made the wrong choice?"

"No." Éponine leaned against him. "I'm perfectly content with you."

"Obviously not." Enjolras' brows knit together. "You don't seem content if there's something wrong."

"It's just…" Éponine took a deep breath, "I'm afraid that Dunstan will turn out to be like 'Parnasse and I feel like it's going to let you down. I feel like no matter how hard you are going to try to raise Dunstan as your own his true heredity will come through. And I don't want that to happen to you."

Enjolras softened, brushing his fingers through her hair. "Even if that happens I'll know that I did my best to raise him. Besides, once he has a few siblings to keep him in line…"

"I wish you would stop doing that."

"What?"

Éponine laughed a little, "Being so sensitive and understanding. It's driving me crazy. I need you to be real, and brash, and cold to me."

"You want me to be rough?" Enjolras smirked, pulling her sharply towards him. He gave a second tug, helping her land on his lap. "I can try that."

"Can you?"

Éponine started to lean in to kiss him, only to have Dunstan immediately start screaming from the other room. "I'm sorry."

"Let's go get him back asleep." Enjolras replied, brushing a stay curl out of her face.

"He might be up until dinner." Éponine pulled the pin out of her hair and let the curls fall freely down her back.

"Then we can enjoy our time with _our_ son. No matter how he turns out, he's ours."

"That's still awfully understanding."

As Éponine started to walk away, Enjolras jerked her back to him, searing her lips with a passionate kiss. He pulled her tight to him, running his hands up and down her back. No sooner than he had kissed her, he was gone; striding back to the couch proudly. "Go get him."

"Bastard." Éponine hissed, watching him go.

"You sound like Azelma."

Éponine smirked, "She got it from me."

**A/N: It was a two chapter sort of day. I spent it watching X-Men Origins: Wolverine, X-Men, X-Men: United, X-Men: The Last Stand, Iron Man, Iron Man 2 and the '85 Fright Night.**

**Also here's a picture of my Grantaire and Azelma: http:***/tinypic***.com/r***/25s7iau/7 (remove the *)**


	54. Chapter 54

Azelma loved Grantaire, as painful as that occasionally was to admit to him or herself, or anyone else for that matter. He always knew that it would take a special sort of woman to tolerate him, and he found her in Azelma. She was patient with his foolishness, caring when he was too drunk to walk straight, and had a sarcastic wit about her to rival his own.

That was one of the crowning reasons that he felt that he had fallen in love with her. That, and the fact that played hard to get. You wouldn't necessarily believe that a girl who had, up until a few months ago, made her occupation sleeping with men, would play hard to get. But she did and it drove him absolutely mad, in a very good way.

He had been incredibly gentle about the subject of being with her, since they had lost their baby. He was no fool, he knew women had strange emotional highs and lows and he didn't want to get caught in the middle of one. But Grantaire was surprised to find Azelma teasingly taunting him. And driving him absolutely mad. She would wind him up and then let him down.

She was going to be the death of him.

"Perhaps we should wait until marriage." Azelma smirked as she pulled away from his lips.

Grantaire's brows furrowed, "Not exactly the thing you tell a man while you're sitting astride him." He rested his hands on her hips, digging his fingers into the material of her dress there.

This was a prime example of how she had been treating him for several months now.

"Well, I just think it might be a good idea. Maybe that's why we lost our first child. We're meant to be married first." Azelma shifted her weight on his lap, smirking again at his response.

"Is this some sort of game to make sure I marry you?" Grantaire gripped her hips tighter, keeping her still. "Because I am going to marry you."

"Mhm." Azelma laughed softly, "I believe they'll see the first flying pig that day too."

"Azelma-"

"It's been what? Four months?" Azelma pursed her lips, "I feel like there was time enough in four months for a wedding."

"I-"

"Am afraid of commitment?"

"No!" Grantaire pulled her close, "I am not afraid of commitment at all, Azelma. I was afraid that you'd be all emotional after losing the baby. I was worried you'd reject me."

"Because I didn't except your offer already and I did move in with you."

"But that was just to get you away from your parents."

Azelma pulled away from him, "So you didn't want me to move in?"

"No, that's not what I said-"

"Yes it is. _But that was just to get you away from your parents_, sounds an awful lot like 'I asked you to move in because there was nothing else to do with you and I don't want you in the bed with anyone else."

"And yet it's not. It's I wanted to get you away form a bad situation because _I love you_."

"Aww gee." Azelma retorted, rolling her eyes. "Aren't you the romantic?"

"Dammit Azelma. You read too much into everything." Grantaire grabbed her by the wrist keeping her from moving too far away. "I want to marry you. Hell! I wouldn't have been able to admit that I want to marry _anyone_ a year ago. But I met this girl who changed my mind about a hell of a lot of things."

"She did now?"

"And sometimes," Grantaire pulled her close as he rose to his feet. "I feel like she just wants me to remind her of how I feel about her so she complains about me."

"That could be it." Azelma rose up on her toes to press a kiss to his lips. "It works well for me."

"Sneaky little one." Grantaire retorted smugly, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"You like it."

"Tomorrow?"

"What?"

Grantaire kissed her again, "If you don't mind a little ceremony, I want to marry you tomorrow."

"Yes!" Azelma giggled and swung her arms around his neck.

~o~

It had been one of the worst dreams that he had had since the fall of the barricade. Not a dream, a nightmare. The sound of gunfire had seemed so realistic, he could smell the gunpowder, feel the tension in the air. The bitter taste of blood in his mouth from his own room and the wetness of the blood soaking his shirt.

Their bodies lay out over the barricade, blood seeping through the broken wood.

"No! No, no, no, no! **NO**! _I'm sorry_."

"Enjolras!" Éponine tugged at his arm, trying to gently shake him out of his nightmare "Wake up."

"I didn't mean this to happen."

"Enjolras you're dreaming." Éponine gently pushed on his shoulder, "Wake up."

"I have to do this… I have to make it a better place… For Éponine… for our child." Enjolras was drenched in sweat as he tossed from side to side. "Just make it through this."

Éponine sat back on heels, looking down at Enjolras. Was that what he had been thinking about during the fight? Had his one goal been to make Paris a better place for her and Dunstan? And here she was, the day after arguing with him being let down because Dunstan wasn't really his son. "Please, wake up."

"Éponine?" He questioned, his eyes starting to open slowly. "I-"

"You were having another nightmare."

"Sorry."

Éponine shook her head and leaned forward to press a kiss to his cheek, "No, I'm sorry."

"What for?" Enjolras wound his fingers into her hair.

"Doubting you. I should never doubt you. How could I doubt you after everything you've done for me." Éponine pressed a kiss to his lips.

"I'm still half asleep, I might have to have you repeat this later." Enjolras stretched out on the bed, "But, I need to go."

"Where?" Éponine eyed him as he sat up.

"Don't worry." Enjolras stretched again as he sat up and started to get up. His ribs still hurt. "There's a small meeting."

"Not this again…" Éponine bit her lip, watching him as he moved to get dressed. "Please don't tell me it's a revolution when you just had another nightmare about the last."

"I'm not going to let their deaths go in vain… I have to do something."

"Risk your neck."

Enjolras sighed, hands on his hips as he stared at Éponine sitting on the bed. She looked small sitting there in the middle of their bed. "It's not going to risk my neck. It's just an authorized meeting."

"Please don't get yourself killed." Éponine rose slowly and moved towards him, wrapping her arms around his waist and looking up at him. "I love you."

"I can see you being bold and daring and dead."

"It's in the name of my fallen brothers. It's more peaceful. Not violent." Enjolras leaned down and kissed her, "I'm not risking a life with you for anything." Once he would have given everything for Paris and nothing for another human. That had changed.

~o~

It had only been a few hours since Enjolras had left when Éponine heard on a knock on the door. She hesitantly went to the door. She pressed her ear against the door, "Who's there?"

"Éponine?"

Éponine pulled the door open, "Marius!" She couldn't help but grab him and hug him. "I thought you were dead!"

"I'm not. I…" He pulled away from her. "We went to England."

"You came back?"

"Cosette, my wife," Marius whispered, feeling a little awkward about the situation. "Didn't like the English countryside very much. Her father… Has unfinished business here."

"Enjolras told me about that…"

"Yes, Enjolras… Is he here? I came to find him… I didn't know that you were here."

"I'm to marry him." Éponine had barely spoken when Dunstan started crying in the nursery.

"A baby?"

"It's a very long story…" Éponine bit her lip, looking up at Marius. "You look well."

"Thank you. Perhaps I should go to find Enjolras. Where can I find him?"

"The Café Musain."

"Thank you." Marius smiled, "You're still beautiful 'Ponine." 

**A/N: 8 days until I leave for Uni!**

**Here's a few picture's I've edited:**

**My Grantaire and Azelma: http:***/tinypic***.com/r***/25s7iau/7 (remove the *)  
Emma Stone and Haldey Fraser**

**My Enjolras and Eponine http:***/tinypic***.com/r***/2yydqtc/7  
Samantha Barks and Ramin Karimloo (I added his outfit into this pic)**


	55. Chapter 55

"There is one poignant quote of Robespierre that has stayed with me for many years. It is a quote that I feel is even stronger today than it has been for some time. Agree with me, is it not true that there have been no strides towards better education for the common person? Here is what Robespierre said, "_The secret of freedom lies in educating the people, whereas the secret of tyranny is keeping them ignorant."_

The crowd cheered at that statement. Enjolras couldn't help but feel a ping of sadness that the men who were listening to him were not his friends. Until he saw Marius in the crowd of me.

"What is the end of our revolution? The tranquil enjoyment of liberty and equality; the reign of that eternal justice, the laws of which are graven, not on marble or stone, but in the hearts of men, even in the heart of the slave who has forgotten them, and in that of the tyrant who disowns them." He spoke the words of Robespierre as his final remark, closing the book he held in his hands and stepping away from the front of the room.

Several men came to shake his hands, sharing what thoughts and emotions they felt. Enjolras quietly excused himself from the strangers that had come to the meeting. They weren't his friends. But he had seen one face in the crowd that it had been a long time since he had seen it.

"Marius what a pleasure to see you again!" Enjolras laughed as he gave his old friend a hug.

"And you as well!" Marius grinned at his old role model.

"I had heard the girl's father had returned several months ago, but heard nothing from you."

"Her father had come ahead of us. We had planned to leave several months ago to join him, but we were delayed while Cosette gave birth to our first child."

"And now the three of you are in Paris?"

"Yes, Monsieur ValJean, Cosette, and myself. The child only lived for a few days. Cosette is a very frail young woman."

Enjolras frowned, "I'm sorry."

"Enjolras, I would hope that we are still close enough friends that I may ask you when you and Éponine had a child. I remember when you both came here and said that you were to be married, but she said that that has yet to happen." Marius sipped cup of tea, watching Enjolras.

"It's no secret now, but Éponine was raped by Montparnasse. It was only a few weeks into our relationship and I did not feel that I should be rid of her because of something out of her control. Marriage has been our eventual goal but neither of us have brought the subject up in a few months."

Marius cocked his brow, "I never thought 'Ponine was the marrying sort. But what you're saying is you're keeping a bastard child as your own. What about inheritance."

"If he is our only child then he can have it all. If he isn't he will still have his rightful share as our first son."

"There times that your _pure heart_ seem to get you into trouble."

"How am I in any trouble?"

"A bastard's child taking the Enjolras wealth? Are you a fool?"

"He is Dunstan Enjolras. He is my son, whether it is by blood or not."

Marius shook his head, "I wish I could understand what goes on inside your mind that makes so good minded."

"Strong morals and a sense of duty."

~o~

"Éponine I could really use your help in picking out a simple dress for my wedding."

"What?" Éponine asked, looking up at her sister. "No, Dunstan." She swatted the little boy away from Enjolras' books. "What do you mean a simple dress for your wedding?"

"Grantaire asked me to marry him again. But we're getting married tomorrow." Azelma grinned.

"And were you going to invite us?"

"Yes." Azelma blushed. "I just didn't know how to go about asking you to help me find a dress with such a limited time frame."

"You could borrow one of mine." Éponine offered, rising to her feet and blocking Dunstan once again as he aimed for Enjolras' books. "I swear the man leaves them out like he wants our little book ripper to get them."

"Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue." Azelma beamed. "Did you ever think your little sister was going to get married before you?"

"No. But I'm perfectly alright with that as well." Éponine laughed, "I am fine with not being married. It works for the two of us."

"I'm surprised that Grantaire's wanting to get married before Monsieur Righteous."

"Hush!" Éponine teased, bumping her hip against Azelma's. "Come, would you like to try on a few of my dresses. I'm sure with a little modification they'll fit you. You're much smaller then I was a few months ago."

"I'm sure they'll look great!" Azelma jumped at the opportunity to try on new dresses. She couldn't believe that she was going to get married tomorrow!

~o~

Rue La Fayette. This was the new home of the thief. This was the home of the man he had been hunting for years. The man who had taken away any joy he could have had in his life because he was too busy hunting him down. Too busy wasting he precious years of his life.

He would not fool him again. He would not let him go for some ill woman or ill child. Not this time. This time 24601 would find himself locked away again.

This hatred he held for this man, had nearly forced him into imprisoning an innocent man.

"So we meet again." Javert wheeled around to see the owner of the voice was Jean Valjean.

"You!" He gritted, reaching for his baton. "You will go to jail again!"

"You would chain an ailing man, Javert?" Valjean questioned, standing his ground.

"I would chain a thief! A thief at any age is a thief."

"I returned, Javert, to turn myself in." Vajean offered his wrists, "I am old and I have lived my life."

Javert looked between Valjean's upturned wrists and the greying man's face. "You would turn yourself in? You admit that what you did was wrong?"

"No. But I admit that running for all these years was against the law. I broke the law when I ran away, but I did break the law to feed my sister's family."

"I am sure they made ends meet." Javert snapped.

"Their graves can be found with death dates just a week after I was first jailed. You were not there you do not know."

"But I have read the file."

Valljean laughed coldly, "Because you, Javert, know all. If you did not focus so solely on the law perhaps you would understand what it is like to support a family and care for another living being."

"You have stolen that from me!" Javert snarled and grabbed Valjean's wrists. He was not going to guilt him into letting him go. He clasped the shackles around the old man's arms, gripping the chain between his fist. "You will learn the meaning of the law! You can evade the law or twist it to your liking."

"You will regret this Javert."

~o~

The water was beautiful tonight. It was cool and dark and shimmering. The moon cast glistening rays of clear blue light across the water.

Montparnasse could remember swimming in the river as a child. The hot son against his back and the cool water engulfing his body.

But tonight that wasn't why he was here. He wasn't here to swim in the cool water.

He was here to step off and sink into the river. Quietly vanish.

The weight of what he had done would be enough to sink him to the very bottom of the river.

One breath. In and out.

He was certain it would burn as the water filled his lungs, but it was better than the pain he already felt.

**A/N: I'm sure the ending of this chapter was confusing, but trust me it'll make sense.**


	56. Chapter 56

Valjean was locked away in a cell in the gaol, awaiting a new trial to lay bare his past crimes. For such a satisfying end to his near decade search for Valjean, Javert didn't fill happy. No, instead he felt the weight of catching Valjean heavily on his conscious. He was an old man who had stolen a loaf of stale bread years before his own birth. But he had hunted him as though he had a vendetta against him. The only reason he hunted him was because he could not believe that anyone could beat him.

Tonight the stars shone brightly and he felt that they should be dark. There was no justice in the world tonight. No stars watching over the people of Paris. But there were despite how he felt. They were watching over him, but they were no longer guiding him.

He turned at the sound of a splash in the water, seeing a person slip just beneath the surface. Who in their right mind swam at night? Perhaps he had fallen.

But the surface stilled even as he thought that any other person would rise back up for a breath. Had this person dived in for one purpose alone? The very purpose that he had come here to contemplate?

Javert shrugged off his heavy overcoat and dove into the water near where he had seen the man. If the stars had been dark tonight he would not have been able to see the main sinking into the water. Perhaps there was a God above who was guiding him with the stars after all. With all of his might he tugged the man up, dragging him to the coast and depositing him there.

"What in the Lord's Holy name are you doing?" Javert spat, gaining his composure despite being soaking wet. The man at his feet was none other than Montparnasse, "Have your crimes finally gotten to you? There is a better place to go to pay for your crimes, rather than an early burn in eternal flames."

"Javert." Montparnasse sputtered as he coughed up the water that had started to flood his lungs. "You… recued me."

"You did not seem to need to be rescued. It appears that you planned to drown."

"I did.. But." 'Parnasse gagged on the water as he rolled over onto his stomach. "I did not die."

"No." Javert gritted. "It might be my lucky evening. Should I turn you in and make you pay for your crimes?"

"Yes!" Montparnasse cried out, bowing his head in defeat. If he could not die then he wanted to be locked away where he could do no more harm to anyone else. "I will never be free of my occupation unless I am bound and chained."

"What have you done now?"

"I have killed…" Montparnasse stared down at his hands. "A child. It was an accident! I knocked into Azelma on the stairs. I didn't know… No one knew… Until she fell and there was blood." He shuddered in remembrance. "I can see the blood on my hands."

"But if it were an accident…" Javert narrowed his eyes, "I can find something else, I'm sure, to charge you for. That is, if you are so desperate for gaol."

"Please."

Javert laughed coldly, "It seems that I am in luck today." He grabbed 'Parnasse by the shoulder, dragging him to his feet. "Tonight I have caught both Valjean and Montparnasse."

"You caught that old man?" Montparnasse willing let Javert lead him away from the river and towards the city. "With the help of me."

"Yes." Javert gritted, bitterly remembering what he had done for that information. "Now, perhaps you will share a gaol cell with him."

~o~

"How was your mysterious "meeting"?" Éponine questioned as Enjolras stepped in the door. He shed his jacket, hanging it by the door. He glanced over his shoulder at Éponine standing there, waiting for him to answer.

He loosened his cravat, "Marius was there."

"Yes, I told him where you were. I knew that he was there. But I asked, _how was your meeting_?" Éponine crossed her arms across her chest, frowning at him.

"It went well." Enjolras eluded, hesitant to meet her gaze again.

"Do be as limited responsed as possible, Enjolras. I forgot that you are unable to speak." Éponine snapped at him, her sarcasm rolling off of her tongue.

"Don't be like this Éponine." Enjolras tugged his cravat off finally in frustration. "It was a simple meeting, don't worry about it. A few intellectuals discussing the current events in Paris."

"You took your book on Robespierre."

"He's an impassioned speaker."

Éponine laughed a short laugh, "He was beheaded." She stepped towards him and pulled the book out of under his arm where he had it tucked, "Look here."

"Éponine-"

"The king must die so that the country can live." Éponine laughed bitterly, "That's a traitorous thing that he said. You aren't saying those sort of things are you?"

"This is nonsense."

"This is me trying to protect my family. This is me trying to keep the man I love from being beheaded." Éponine grabbed his arm as he tried to brush past her. "When did this start?"

"Only just a few weeks ago."

Éponine's grip tightened on his arm, staring up at him intensely. "You can't lead an uprising again. You barely got away from Javert the last time. What would happen now?"

Enjolras let out a deep breath, resting his hand over her hand. "It's not like the barricade. Not at all."

"You were a lot of intellectuals. Weren't you?"

"Yes but-"

"But nothing. Please don't go back. Please just let Dunstan and I be enough for you. I know you want Paris to be a much better place, but it won't change."

"If I hadn't been distracted at the barricade we could have won."

Éponine rolled her eyes, "You were outnumbered."

"I _was_ distracted."

"I'm so, _so_ sorry that screwing me the night before distracted you. That won't happen again." Éponine pulled away from him, sulking across the room and slamming his book into its spot on the bookcase.

"It's already not happening again. I can't miss what I don't have." Enjolras retorted back harshly, tired of letting her walk all over him.

"What are you implying?" Éponine whirled around and narrowed her eyes, her hands at her hips. "We've been through that conversation already."

Enjolras snorted, turning his back to her. He strode away from her, headed towards their bedroom. "You are not going to tell me whether or not I can go to a meeting, Éponine. I always promised that we would be equal, but that sure as hell is not equal in my mind. I let you wander about when you wish to. How am I to know what you're doing? Do I question you?"

"It's called trust." Éponine spat, feeling her blood begin to race. "Do you honestly think I am running around behind your back, up to my old shenanigans again?" She met his gaze and froze, "I swear to God if you do-"

"No, I don't." Enjolras shook his head, realizing that he had started to cross a line.

"If it will set your mind at ease, I'll keep a little book and pen down every place I go and the duration that I am there."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"I only say it because you act as though it is a crime for me to ask you where you were and what was going on at the meeting. It's a simple question that you do not need to evade. I'll be angry if you're trying to stir something up again, but I can understand. If you keep it a secret… I'll only be angrier."

"Éponine." Enjolras sighed and shook his head. "It's a small meeting, a few students and frustrated workers. We've been taking turns to talk about our concerns. We all see eye to eye but none of them have the fire that my friends had. None of them will start anything. Trust me."

Éponine's shoulders shrank, "Promise me that I'm not going to have to watch you kneel at the foot of Madmae de Guillotine."

"I promise you Éponine." Enjolras replied, offering his hand for her to take. He waited, hesitant to see whether or not she would take the few steps across the room and take it. After a long, silent, moment she took the first step, then the second step, the third step.

She met him where he stood, but she did not take his hand. Instead she placed her hand on his cheek, sliding it back behind his head and tugging him down for a kiss. Her lips met his in a desperate kiss. Her kiss ached with the thought that she could lose him. Her kiss bled with that tragedy that loomed in her mind.

Enjolras let his hand slide down to stay at her waist. He pulled her to him, letting her passion fuel his own. He took a few steps back, guiding her along with him. His back hit the door to their bedroom and he fumbled to reach the doorknob behind him. He pushed the door open and was surprised to find Éponine now walking forward, pushing them towards the bed.

Her mind wheeled with all of the thoughts that she had been playing with in her head. The thoughts of Enjolras being caught and killed. The thoughts that tomorrow he might not walk back through their front door. The thoughts that they could part on bitter terms.

"Éponine." He rasped, holding her to him as they tumbled back onto the bed. His lips were barely off of hers.

"Yes?" Éponine replied cheekily, pressing her lips to his again.

Enjolras smiled against her lips as he let them enjoy one overwhelming passionate night together after so many simple "goodnight" evenings since his injuries. Tonight he would remind Éponine of just how much he loved and cared for her, how much he needed her and craved her. How much he had lost because of her. And how much he had gained because of her.

**A/N: Good? Yes? No? **

**P.S. Ace – A Proposition is REALLY hard for me to write right now so you better start writing regular reviews on here ;-) Or it could be a long dark winter… *cough* Fall. **

**Other news I move in to Uni in 5 days! **


	57. Chapter 57

**A/N: Oh come on people! :) :) My muse for A Proposition is mad at me right now and packed up for an impromptu vacation. While my current muse for this story is happily dancing about in my mind sending me lovely ideas. I apologize by AP is a lot harder for me to write because I'm trying SO hard not to write Enjy out of character. This story they aren't completely out of character, thank the muses in my head. So don't be pouty or my muse Javert will come and find you. **

**~o~**

Éponine traced her finger back and forth across Enjolras' chest. Her eyes glanced at the scar from the barricade and the newer scars where the skin had been broken by 'Parnasse. She watched him as he slept, peacefully for once in a few days. She had had no intention of making love to him last night but she was so angry with him and so scared that she couldn't control her feelings. She had clung to him like the world was ending, and in her mind if he died her world would end. She knew she'd have to continue to care for Dunstan but she would never be the same woman again.

Éponine placed her chin on his chest, breathing in and out softly. She wrapped her arm over his stomach, curling close to him. Their relationship had started out rocky and she wasn't interested in revisiting arguing and fighting. There were spots in the personalities where they butted heads but they worked perfectly together.

"Mhm." Enjolras murmured as she brushed her lips against his cheek. "Good morning." He turned to kiss her, catching her lips between his.

"How's your ribs?" Éponine asked, drumming her fingers against the bones.

"Only a little sore." Enjolras caught her hand and interlaced their fingers. "What happened to all of your fears about not wanting to have another child?"

Éponine laughed softly, "I decided that I would rather have you then not have you."

"Good decision." Enjolras ran his fingers through her hair. "I am sorry about last night."

Éponine smirked, "You sure didn't seem sorry for part of last night."

"Cheeky." Enjolras pressed a kiss to her head, "I meant about the arguing."

"I didn't."

"I could tell. But I mean it, I don't want to fight with you Éponine. I love you."

"I love you too. I don't want to fight because I'm afraid I could lose you. I can't lose you."

"You're not going to lose me." Enjolras shook his head.

Éponine smiled softly, leaning to kiss him. "Azelma. No. I need to go." She rolled away, getting up and searching for her long discarded clothes. "I was meant to go over there this morning."

"Why?" Enjolras gave a little groan as he sat up, "Can you toss me my shirt?"

"I guess I forgot to tell you that Grantaire and Azelma were getting married today. You need to get dressed too. Best man."

"Grantaire hasn't breathed a word." Enjolras caught his shirt as she tossed it. He pulled on the rumpled shirt, "This won't do for a wedding."

"She wants a simple wedding."

"At the courthouse?"

"Yes. She even borrowed one of my older dresses. It just sort of happened I think. Azelma had said Grantaire wanted to talk with you, but you weren't home. So we girls took care of everything and now… I've nearly forgotten." Éponine fought with her chemise, bounding across the room to pick a nice dress to wear for the wedding.

"When do you want to get married?" Enjolras questioned, striding across the room to pull on a suitable waist coat and a better pair of trousers.

Éponine stopped midway with lacing up her dress. She glanced over her shoulder at him, seeing him nonchalantly lacing his trousers. "I… haven't thought about it for a while."

"You do still want to get married, don't you?"

"Yes. I thought you'd forgotten." Éponine turned and smiled at him. "You hadn't mentioned it in a while and I just thought…"

"I still have _every_ intention of making you into Madame Enjolras." Enjolras grinned at her, "When would you like to?"

"Give it a month so I can have time to get a dress commissioned. Just something simple and lacy and white. Wouldn't that be nice? I'd have them weave some little white baby's breath into my hair too." Éponine laughed suddenly, "I can't believe I'm going to get married."

"Well believe it. But apparently first we need to get Azelma and Grantaire married." Enjolras gave her a wink.

~o~

"Have you seen 'Ponine?" Azelma asked as she sat down beside Grantaire on the stairs of the courthouse.

"Don't you know its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?" Grantaire quirked a brow as she leaned against him. "Do you want to put a curse on us?"

"I just want to get married with my sister here." Azelma replied, taking Grantaire's hand in hers. "Besides I'm in my sister's dress not a wedding gown."

"Still your wedding dress. Does she know she's not getting it back?" Grantaire planted a kiss on her head, pulling her close to him and wrapping an arm around her back. "You did tell her when right?"

"I did. It might be Dunstan causing a fuss." Azelma shrugged, "We'll get married sooner or later."

"The sooner the better for me." He laughed.

"Why?"

"Wedding night."

"You devil." Azelma smacked him playfully. "I think you've already learned what I'll wedding night will be like."

"Ah," Grantaire held up a finger in protest, "Because we won't be husband and wife until tonight. Makes all the difference in the world."

"Promise you won't get yourself forgetfully drunk tonight?" Azelma kissed his cheek.

"Promise."

"You're good as long as you don't drink too much or drink nothing. Keep it a happy medium."

"You know me well." Grantaire smirked.

"Now we just need to wait for them to get here to be our witnesses."

~o~

The wedding of Grantaire Chevalier and Azelma Thenardier went without a hitch. Azelma's knight in shining armor had become her husband and she was finally rid from the surname of parents who had ruined the years of her life leading up to this day. They were joined there by the two people who knew them best and cared for them far more than anyone else they knew. They were happy and that was all that mattered.

Grantaire and Azelma returned to _their_ flat, like any other day. But tonight they were returning as spouses.

"You do know, Chevalier means knight."

"And you're implying?" Azelma teased, kissing her _husband_ for the first time since their wedding kiss.

"You know? Knight in shining armor."

"No way." Azelma shook her head seriously, "They gave you the wrong surname."

"Well, what should it be then?"

"Monsieur le Drunkard."

Grantaire gave a mock gasp, "Alright then Madame Venomous."

"You mistake me for my sister. She is a truly venomous character. I would rather be Madame Sarcasm. _Madame_, no longer Mademoiselle." Azelma chuckled as Grantaire teasingly pulled at her dress. "Hey, we are not ripping this dress. We're keeping it in that trunk over there for our children to try on when they're older."

"Whatever you say." Grantaire smirked, catching her lips in a sweet kiss. "Wife."

~o~

Javert patrolled the streets, looking for anyone who might be breaking the law to imprison and force payment out of. This afternoon however he was feeling particularly kinder with Jean Valjean locked away in prison. As he turned down the street he spotted a gentleman who he had intended to send a message to.

"Ah, Enjolras." He called out, waving to the young man. "May I speak with you," He noticed the woman beside him. "Alone."

"Enjolras?" Éponine questioned quietly, staring at the inspector that she knew had nearly sent him to gaol.

"It's fine." He said to the side, turning to speak to Javert. "Yes, what is it?"

"Alone." Javert insisted, watching as Éponine tried to listen in. "Come this way." He motioned for Enjolras to come with him. "You see, I have caught the prisoner 24601."

"And?"

"I also caught Montparnasse last night, which I thought you might enjoy knowing. As it were, I know you have unsettled business with him. "He turned himself over for the accidental murder of a young woman's child. He is in quite a state. As full as the gaol is, we have had to isolate him."

"He sounds like he has lost his mind." Enjolras replied, narrowing his eyes as he spoke. "He doesn't deserve to have a mind after everything he's done. He deserves to rot in prison."

"I thought you would be satisfied with the news."

"Caught yourself two of the people that deserve to be in gaol."

"There are others that deserve to be in prison." Javert hissed, his hand gripping his baton. "But I will allow a few to go free. For now. But mark my words, one mistake."

"I understand." Enjolras replied, glancing over his shoulder at Éponine. She looked petrified. How could he be causing the sort of trouble that could end him up in prison?


	58. Chapter 58

"Must we go to Madame Fleurcour?" Éponine looked to Enjolras as he was knotting his cravat.

"She is a family friend."

Éponine laughed coldly, "You're estranged from your family."

"She is an excellent seamstress." Enjolras furrowed his brows, "What do you see wrong with her?"

"She is rigidly purist." She explained, leaning over and shaking her mane of hair out. "And our situation is far from pure, and becoming increasingly less _pure_ every day."

"Has she said something to you?"

Éponine sighed, walking towards the bed and sitting on the edge. Not only did she need to pull her shoes on, she was suddenly dizzy. "Well did you see her eyes all over me the first time you took me get a dress made? When our relationship had just started. She looked at me scathingly. Like you were being kind to some poor unfortunate street whore."

"I'm sure she didn't mean to."

"No she did. Because my second visit there was with Azelma. If you recall I was heavily pregnant with Dunstan. And to her knowledge unwed. I heard the ladies in that stop chattering away about what I must have done to you to convince you that we should jump the gun before getting married."

"With those exact words?" Enjolras snorted.

"It was more like. _'I didn't know Monsieur Enjolras tolerant of those who sell themselves for money.' _Or my favorite, _'Did you see the little whore who's returned? Her stomach all swollen up and no band on her finger!'_ I can hear, Enjolras."

"I'm sure that it was only an older woman's curiosity. If they knew the story behind it all."

"We're still living together and are not married. We also have held _nothing_ back for a wedding night. I believe in some aspects their ideas are right."

"But now I'm taking you to get a wedding dress. Doesn't that count for anything?" Enjolras plopped down beside Éponine on the bed." He took her hand lovingly. "I don't care what anyone thinks about our relationship. I know what to think about it and that is all that matters."

"You mean propriety doesn't influence your opinion?" Éponine squeezed his hand.

"No." He leaned in and kissed her, "Now, let's go get you a wedding dress."

~o~

Éponine was hesitant as they stepped into the dressmaker's shop. With a baby on her hip and a request for a wedding dress she knew that she would receive some sort of scathing look, whether Enjolras wanted to admit it or not.

"And what can well help you with?" Madame Fleurcour questioned, eyeing the little family.

Enjolras placed his hand on the small of her back, "We're here to commission a wedding dress."

"A wedding dress will take approximately two months to make."

"Oh," Éponine started, "We want a simple dress. I was thinking something with short sleeves just below the shoulder that sort of, I guess, poof? A short train, only a few inches longer in the back. It's a very simple dress idea."

Fleurcour glared at Éponine and Dunstan over her small wire glasses. "I see that there is no rush for this wedding."

Enjolras cleared his throat, "I would rather there be no assumptions on your part, Madame. You do not know our situation."

"It's plain enough to see. It is easier to be pulled down into sin, rather than pulling someone from sin."

"Madame-"

"Your father would be so, very, disappointed in you. As would your mother, if she were still alive." Madame Fleurcour shook her head solemnly, "You always had such potential and now here you are with a reformed harlot with a baby on her hip, looking to have a wedding dress made. A pity."

"I _will_ take my business elsewhere, Madame." Enjolras threatened, his grip on Éponine's waist tightening. "When life is so terribly short I have come to see that I would rather live my life happily then wait for the time to follow social expectations. I'm well known as a rebel, why would I do anything but my own way?"

Éponine turned her head to look up at Enjolras, a small smile playing on her lips. She was fighting back a beaming smile at her almost-husband's protective stance and his irritated words. He always stood up for her. She didn't understand why, but he did. If she weren't so passionately and madly in love with him she would dare to say that he was like a brother she never had. He had that sort of ferocity when it came to someone treating her ill.

"A simple white dress it is then?" Fleurcour questioned bitterly. "Come with me." She gestured for Éponine to follow.

"You'll be fine." Enjolras took Dunstan from her arms, giving her a reassuring pat on the shoulder. "She wouldn't dare to cause any more trouble."

"Whatever you say." Éponine hesitated, before finally resigning and following the elderly seamstress.

~o~

After several hours of measuring and fitting, deciding on fabrics and a basic design the dress was under commission. With quick work it would be finished by the week's end, in time for them to be married by the following week.

The excitement of it all left Éponine with a flutter of excitement and still feeling rather dizzy. She felt like a fool, having to take little breaks between the measurings. She knew that they'd continue their talk behind her back after she'd left the back room. Three women were far worse than one, because one would egg on the other and the third would have to outdo the others.

"Please promise me, that this is the last dress we have made for me here." Éponine muttered as they walked out of the shop.

"I will try my best. They might change after we're married, be more accepting." Enjolras repositioned his arms, balancing the sleeping Dunstan in his arms. "I'm sorry that you had to endure them."

"I have tough skin, one has to have a layer of protection after the life I've led." Éponine replied, letting out a heavy sigh. "But they're insufferable. The mutter and whisper and all just behind your back literally! If you say something to them about what they've said they just glare. Insufferable."

"It could be worse."

"How so?"

Enjolras smirked and started muttering beneath his breath. He laughed as Éponine slapped him in the arm. "Hey! I'm holding Dunstan."

"Don't mutter, it's not attractive." Éponine scorned playfully.

"Did you sleep well last night?"

"No… Why?"

Enjolras shrugged, "You have seemed less on your mark today. Not to mention your eyes are quite dark beneath. I didn't even keep you up last night!"

"I just feel a little fatigued. It's all this excitement. Azelma and Grantaire's marriage, our impending marriage. Keeping me distracted from sleep. What you told me last night that Javert told you, about 'Parnasse."

"You still care about _him_ after everything he's done to us and our friends?"

"I'll always care for him a little bit. He was the first man I ever cared for. He was a first in a lot of ways." Éponine coughed a little. "He's a man that had so much potential that just could never be…. If he'd got away from my father he could have been a leader of the land."

"The land of thieves and vagabonds?" Enjolras snorted.

"No." Éponine shook her head, "He is a very bright young man and head strong. In a little way he's like you."

"How?"

"Brave and determined. Headstrong and bold."

"A thief and a-"

"Alright, he's nothing like you." Éponine placed her hand on his arm. "Just forget it. I didn't mean it as any offense to you."

"None taken." Enjolras shifted his arms again as Dunstan started to stir. "I can understand what you're meaning. Sometimes people are meant to be greater than they are, but they can't pull themselves out of the pits they've fallen in to."

"Or sometimes they pull people in with them, to keep them company. Madame Fleurcour had a point, Enjolras. Over a year ago today you too would have scorned an unmarried man and woman living together, with a child. Don't even pretend you wouldn't have."

"But I learned that there are points in your life when you should make your own decisions about life and propriety. I decided that you were made of finer stuff and that I quite enjoyed your company. I gave you a chance, a better place to live and a better lot in life and there I found that I loved you."

"I doubted you more than _anything _else when you brought me to your house. I hated you and despised you secretly. You had everything and you trying to help me made me angry. But then I started to feel like I loved you. I was more scared of that than anything else that I had faced. Loving you was frightening. But then it became so normal and so every day."

"I'm glad to know that I insight fear in you." Enjolras laughed happily.

"But I fear, that I've caused you to change. If I had never been there that night, pining after Marius – where would we be now?"

"In far worse states."

Éponine nodded, biting her lip. "Would you have loved me if I had been rich?"

"You wouldn't have been the same you. Your fortune would have changed your personality. You wouldn't be grateful for the little things or so witty and commonsense intelligent. You wouldn't be so full of fire."

"And you love that fire?"

"I want every last one of our children to be full of it too."

"You're going to have your hands full when that happens." Éponine smirked, holding the front door of the shop they lived above open for him to walk in. "And only a week until you can call me your _wife_."

"A week until I finally make an honest woman out of you."

"An honest man out of you! And you certainly need it!"

Enjolras smiled at Éponine as she bounded up the stairs to their garret. It had been a long time coming, marrying her. Despite things that would have pulled any other couple apart it pulled them closer together.

~o~

**A/N: Now that I've sorted Ace out ;-) This Authoress doesn't need to hire Kaen's minions to catch her and beat (with kindness) into review submission. **

**I highly, highly, recommend reading Ace's Desperate Measure's E/E fic – it's really good!**

**Also, welcome KingdomKeeper4ever into the world of my fic. **

**Whomever it is who is writing anonymously with the irrelevant fics because of A Proposition, browbeating doesn't make my AP muse any happier. **

**Kaen, your Monty muse makes me want to give him a hug and write a one-shot about him. I might just….**

**Anyways, Uni… me…. 3 days.**

**Who's seen Les Mis in America? I really, really loved Jeremy Hays as Enjy (this is a super late saying since I saw it back in March and am *grits* teeth missing it's second trip down here because of Uni). Also, mainly because I saw a guy yesterday at the BX(military shopping) that looked JUST like him. Handsome, gorgeous, chiseled face with curly, just to the shoulder's, blond hair. Mr. Hays was also super awesome in person at the Stage Door. **

**Whoa… I need to hush now. ^.^**


	59. Chapter 59

**A/N: Moving into college tomorrow. Getting hammered with a tropical storm/ hurricane tomorrow and the rest of the week. Today we had a massive earthquake. I'm 40 minutes from the epicenter of the east coast U.S. 5.9 Earthquake.**

**And I made this poster for this story today: http:/i53**.**tinypic**.**com/6pstvb**.**jpg (remove *s)**

**Also I finished up 2 of my Les Mis fics: You Saved Me and Phantom Faces at the Window. I also wrote a Montparnasse character story loosely based off of my 'Parnasse in this called Never Quite Discussed. **

**~o~**

"I don't want to even open my mouth and say this." Éponine started as she padded into their bedroom after having to feed Dunstan. "It's silly to even speculate so soon."

"What?" Enjolras asked, looking up from the book he was ensconced in. He could hardly keep his eyes off the page as he tried to give Éponine his attention.

"Well…" Éponine gave a disgruntled sigh. "I'd feel like a fool if I were wrong. I have only a few things that would even make me think that…"

"Think what?" Enjolras questioned, quirking a brow as Éponine moved to sit down on the bed beside him. "Is something wrong?"

"No. Nothing's wrong really." Éponine pushed her fingers through her hair roughly. "You see, I've been out of sorts these last few days. I've been nervous and jittery and jumpy."

"Are you nervous about the wedding?" Éponine shook her head at his question. "Then what?"

"I've felt ill in the mornings and I feel _very_ light headed." Éponine's eyes were wide, trying to tell him without saying it. "Think of what it could be."

Enjolras set the book down heavily on the side table and sat up straighter in the bed. He thought for a moment before gasping, "You don't think you're pregnant do you?"

"I very well could be." Éponine's lips drew out in a straight line. "I'm not ready to be a mother of two." When Enjolras didn't respond her frown deepened, "I didn't mean it to sound like I don't want to be pregnant with your child, because I do."

Enjolras smiled a little, his eyes glued to her stomach.

"I only mean that I'm not sure if I can be a mother of two so soon."

"We have nine months and by then, Dunstan will be older. He'll be a year old."

"They'll be the same difference as Azelma and me." Éponine replied, with a little smile as she looked down at her flat stomach. In a few months it'd be swollen again. She was certain she was pregnant. She felt like she had with Dunstan, only this time there was a strange calm about being pregnant. "A little brother or sister for Dunstan."

Enjolras' smile grew wider as he met her eyes, "Come here." He motioned for her to lay down beside him, taking her into his arms. He didn't want to say that he was thrilled to _finally_ have his child growing with in her. After everything they went through with her disbelief in his care and fathering of Dunstan he didn't want to place a new doubt in her mind. "I love you and I know that you're going to be a perfect mother to both of our children."

"At least we're going to be married before he or she's born."

"Tomorrow." Éponine grinned, resting her forehead against his. She knew he was happy about their future child but she was uneasy. She had been such a good mother thus far with Dunstan but she was afraid that a second child would divert her attention on Dunstan. Even his attentions would obviously go towards his own child and not to his "son". She was afraid of how Dunstan would turn out.

~o~ 

"I applied to get a job at a factory." Azelma stated as Grantaire sat drinking a mug of ale and reading a book.

He was silent for a minute, before looking up at her. "You did what?"

"I got a job." Azelma waited a second before continuing. "What have _you_ done today?"

"I spent the day studying."

"You're not a student anymore Grantaire. _God_." She crossed her arms and let out a huff. "You need to work to make us money."

"I'm from a wealthy family. My parents are gone and I was left with sizeable inheritance. It's not part of my lifestyle to work." Grantaire retorted, sipping his ale. "I sit and read and drink ale, and now I enjoy spending time with my _wife_." He gave her a playful wink, only to see that she wasn't playing. "Azelma, I don't work. If you haven't noticed neither does Enjolras."

"I saw him today, he had a stack of books in his arms and he was heading to what he called _work_."

"He's never…" Grantaire paused, "Well he's claimed to work before but that was a different sort of work than what you're thinking. He called our work towards the July Rebellion "work"."

"Well I doubt that he's stirring anything up. 'Ponine wouldn't let him I'm sure."

"He wouldn't dare." Grantaire shut his book, "He'd be a fool to try anything. It'd end with him in prison."

"Well he claimed he was working." Azelma shrugged, "However this isn't going to get you in the clear." She took the book from his hands. "You need an occupation to keep you out of trouble."

"Mhm." Grantaire smirked, his eyes looking her up and down. "How's an occupation of being your husband sound?"

"Hmm." Azelma thought, shaking her head. "Not what I was wanting to hear." She batted him away as he tried to pull her to him, "None until you work."

"Woman!" Grantaire bemoaned, "You'd think that you of all people would like a comfortable life where you don't have to work to have what you want."

"I like to be safe and secure and also busy." Azelma explained, looking at the book. "I'd also like to be able to read."

"You don't read?"

Azelma stared at him like he was an idiot. "No. I know my name and a few Inn Keeping oriented words."

"This needs to be solved." Grantaire snatched the book back from her hands, motioning for her to sit down in his lap. "I can't have a wife who can't read."

"You are the first man in Paris, which I know; who thinks a woman should be able to read. Most say it's not her place to know anything more than what she's told." Azelma rolled her eyes as she nestled herself onto his lap, smirking at what effect she had on him. "Just because you're teaching me to read doesn't solve your lack of a job. Nor does it mean that you're getting any of this," she gestured to her chemise clad body, "tonight."

"Teaser." Grantaire narrowed his eyes at her.

"I am." She wiggled again. "Just.. getting myself situated, _real_ good."

"Behave." Grantaire playfully scorned, nipping the edge of her jaw with his teeth.

"It's my new occupation, also, not to behave. It's much more fun to see you desperate than to see you satisfied." Azelma squirmed again before pointing to the book, "Teach me to read."

"You are a little vixen." Grantaire groaned, biting his lip to keep himself from saying anything else that might damn him to a lengthier time without Azelma. How was he going to teach her to read when he could concentrate on anything besides what she was sitting on.


	60. Chapter 60

"My mistress' whys-"

"Eyes."

"Eyes are nothing like the sun…" Azelma bit her lip and studied the next word, shrugging when she couldn't identify it.

"Coral."

"Coral is far more red than her lip's red. If snow be wit-"

"White." Grantaire gave her a reassuring stroke down the back as she let out a frustrated sigh.

"If snow be white, why then her breasts are dun. If hairs be wires, black wires grow on her head. I have seen roses dama…."

"Damasked."

"Damasked, red and white. But no such roses see I in her cheeks. And in some perfumes is there more delight. Than in the breath that from my mistress reeks.I love to hear her speak, yet well I know That music hath a far more pleasing sound. I grant I never saw a goddess go. My mistress when she walks treads on the ground. And yet, by heaven, I think my love as were-"

"Rare."

Azelma sighed as she came to the last line, "I think my love as rare, as any she belied with false compare."

"You see that wasn't very hard was it?" Grantaire pressed his lips against her cool, exposed shoulder and pulling her closer. "Shakespeare is very romantic."

"Very idolizing of women."

"Big word."

Azelma chuckled, "I'm learning." She leaned towards him and kissed him. "But he speaks of her like a goddess and not an equal."

"A woman is someone to be treated like a goddess." Grantaire rolled them over so he had her pinned beneath him. "Someone to treat like she's the only person in the world that means anything to you." He pushed his hips against her, relishing in the little gasp she made.

"But sometimes we want to be treated like equals." Azelma let the book fall off the bed and thump onto the floor. While Grantaire turned to look at the book laying on the floor at the side of the bed she took the opportunity to flip him over. "We like to be on top."

"You can be_ on top_ of me." Grantaire groaned when she leaned down to press her lips along his jaw. "Anytime that you would like to be. And I will treat you however you wish for me to treat you. If you want me to rough you up, be tender with you, or anything else. Just say." Grantaire inwardly laughed when he realized how whipped he sounded. He remembered how some of his friends had been when they fell "in love". He was no longer the man that he had used to be. He was a man with a wife. He was a married man. He was a married man who would lay down and let horses trample him for Azelma.

It was enjoyably terrible.

~o~

Éponine rested her head against Enjolras chest, sighing happily as she felt her eyes sagging tiredly. She enjoyed this more than anything. They were peacefully lying around in bed, wasting time and being together. They didn't need to say a word and they didn't need to move. All they had to do was lie together in the time they had before Dunstan would wake them up.

She knew she was pregnant. She'd already been up that morning losing her stomach. Enjolras had insisted that they stay in bed as late into the day as they could and promised that he'd take care of Dunstan if he woke up so that she could continue to rest and keep her energy up. He was planning on taking Dunstan out to get something scrumptious for her for breakfast or lunch from one of the pastries.

Enjolras shifted his weight beneath Éponine, trying not to wake her up in case she was still sleeping. "It's alright." Éponine whispered as she stretched out like a cat above him. "I'm awake."

"Sleep." Enjolras nuzzled her cheek with his nose. "You need your rest."

"I'm fine. I'm pregnant not breakable." Éponine kissed his lips gently, before burying her face in the crook of his neck sleepily. "It's my second child and I wasn't exactly careful with our first child. We were a little.." Éponine smirked against his neck.

"But this one is my child and want he or she to be treated like royalty and their mother too." Enjolras stroked his hand down her back. His voice was heavily sleep laden and she couldn't hold his words against him in his tired state. They both knew about Dunstan, but it had hit her a little bit. Perhaps it was just her hormonal, sleepy state that made her heart sink at his words. So he wanted to treat his child as a king or queen but not the child that he claimed as hers? She understood.

"What's wrong?" Enjolras asked, subtly feeling her flinch away from his touch.

"Nothing." Éponine shook her head, she wasn't getting back into this conversation. She let it go. She was always the one to bring it up and this time it was him. "Just a little upset in the stomach department." It was a complete lie.

Enjolras snuck his hand around and stroked her belly. She met his half lidded eyes and chuckled. "Why are you laughing?"

"You're handsomer when you're sleepy." Éponine playfully nipped at his bottom lip, giggling when it elicited a sleepy growl out of him.

Dunstan's cries could suddenly be heard from the other room. "Damn it." Enjolras cursed, reluctantly sliding out of underneath her. "You stay put."

"We could go together." Éponine offered, but he gently pushed her back down. "But I want to go with you."

"Stay, my love." Enjolras tugged his pants on and strolled out of the room leaving Éponine to relax back onto the bed.

**A/N: Earthquakes? Hurricanes? Yep that was my first week of living on campus for the first time. No big deal. Big deal? I have a superhot history professor. Big deal? My whole floor is incredible. I love them all. Big **_**sad**_** deal? I can hardly find time to write :( So this is what you've got for right now. Feel free to message me if you'd like. Sorry that it's lame and fluffyish. **


	61. Chapter 61

Grantaire had sneakily followed Enjolras about Paris for the last few days. Watching him from the shadows and generally searching for some indication that he was up to his old tricks. He had nearly given up, when he finally found him entering an abandoned warehouse and not leaving his home for a pastry or a meal for dinner.

He snuck into the warehouse, surprised to see how full it was of people. He was entirely back to his old plans of revolution. Grantaire sank into a seat near the back of the warehouse, hoping to blend into the woodwork as Enjolras opened his mouth and began to preach the words of revolution to the mass that sat before him.

How would he break this news to Eponine? She surely didn't know that her soon-to-be husband was busy stirring the pot of revolution. Yet here he was.

~o~

"I'm pregnant." Eponine said hesitantly as she sat beside her sister. She felt ashamed that she should be pregnant with a second child, when Azelma had lost her first.

"Again?" Azelma laughed, taking her sister's hand. "But I thought you said that you did not want a second child?"

Eponine gave her sister a cheeky grin, "Sometimes you have to decide take this risk or not get to enjoy the man you love."

"I guessing you chose the latter?"

"No." Eponine rolled her eyes. "Of course I did."

"And now-"

"And there's just two days until we get married." Eponine smoothed her hand over her flat stomach. It was hard to believe that there was another little baby growing inside of her. Enjolras' words still haunted her mind even though she didn't want them to.

_"But this one is my child and I want he or she to be treated like royalty and their mother too."_

Surely he hadn't meant it to be so cruel. They had only just woke up, perhaps his words were muddled. Perhaps..

"Sometimes I worry about how this baby will be raised in comparison to Dunstan. I'll always be looking for which baby receives more hugs from Enjolras. Or which gets more alone time. Who does he favor when he sits out breakfast?"

"But you said that he wanted, more than anything, to be Dunstan's father."

"Yes, but that was before we discovered that we were going to be parents again. But even after this baby… Each child we have might slowly push Dunstan farther down and out of his love."

"Enjolras doesn't seem like the type."

"He said that he wants this child treated with better care than with Dunstan."

"Oh."

"I've convinced myself that he didn't mean as it sounded but… He's been in such a strange mood lately."

"Like how?" Azelma asked curiously, thinking of Grantaire's _job_ this week.

"He's been secretive. Slipping in and out of the garret with his Robespierre books. He gets angry when I question him about anything. He gets a little sensitive when I mention the time of the barricade. I'm worried he's starting it up all over again. I couldn't bear bringing a child into this world only to have he or she's father ripped away."

"Eponine-" Azelma had just started when she turned to the sound of shouting coming on the stairs of the garret. Enjolras barged though the door with Grantaire just behind him.

"I am not going to let you get yourself into this mess again! You barely escaped with your neck the last time Enjolras! We both did. How can you do this again with the memory of our _friends_ lying sprawled across the barricade, mangled and bloodied? How can you look at the mass of willing listeners and not see Joly, Courfeyrac. Combeferre-"

"Damn it all Grantaire! This has nothing to do with you!"

Eponine rose to her feet, hesitant and yet foolishly bold. "But it has to do with me."

"Eponine, stay out of this." Enjolras warned, slamming his books down at the table by sofa. "This is between Grantaire and myself."

"I feel as though Eponine perhaps cares more for this subject than me." Grantaire commented, glancing between Eponine and Enjolras. "Azelma and I can go, and you two can talk."

"No!" Enjolras hissed, pointing at Grantaire angrily. "You are the one who came to the warehouse, you're the one who pulled me aside, and you are the one who started _this_ all. This is between us."

Eponine felt tears stinging her eyes as she watched Enjolras yelling at Grantaire. "This isn't you."

"_Eponine_. I said to be quiet." Enjolras threatened, shooting her a hostile glare.

She was still, theoretically, a Thenardier and Thenardiers _never_ back down. "No. I won't be quiet. I won't step aside and watch the man that I love more than I love life itself…" Her voice cracked. "I won't watch him die. You're slowly killing yourself. I'm losing you."

Azelma and Grantaire exchanged glances, silently questioning if this were the right time to quietly escape from the garret before things began to fly through the air.

"We're getting married in two days Enjolras. Two days!" Eponine took a cautious step towards Enjolras, making her way towards him until she was right in front of him. He was a tightly coiled spring, his body rigid and his breath coming out in sharp huffs. "Why would you do this before our wedding? What if you were caught? What if you were imprisoned? What i-"

"Enough." Enjolras resisted the urge to backhand her across the cheek. He had enough self-control to keep himself from hurting the woman he loved. Though he flinched, making Eponine cringe in fear.

Eponine turned away, facing her sister. "Please, can you both go?"

"Of course." Azelma grabbed Grantaire by the arm, "Come we're going. _Now_."

Eponine bit her lip, turning back to face Enjolras who was frozen in his spot. "I'll sleep in Dunstan's room tonight…"

"Eponine," Enjolras reached out to touch her arm, only to have her step away from him. "Eponine, don't."

"It's fine." She replied, trying to control the trembling that was slowly overtaking her body. "It'll be easier for waking up if Dunstan gets fussy."

"Eponine-"

"Oh, and if you could." Eponine hated what she was about to say. She could hardly believe that she could even let the words escape her mouth. "Could you go to the dress shop and…"

"I-" Enjolras started, but Eponine cut him off.

"Tell Madame Fleurcour that she should keep the dress and sell it to someone who does not have the money for a fine dress."

"What do you mean?" Enjolras' eyes widened as Eponine stepped away again.

"I mean, I'm not…" She couldn't say it, tears began to flow. "I can't marry you. I can't."

"Eponine, this isn't what I wanted. No. You can't do this." Enjolras reached towards her, finally catching a hold of her arm.

"Let me go, please." Eponine whimpered, jerking her arm free from his grasp. "I can't be put through this again. Once was hard enough, Enjolras. But this time you will surely die. You can play fate once, but twice is foolish."

"Don't be ridiculous Eponine. I love you and I want to marry you. For God's sake, we are going to have a child."

"_A_ child? No, Enjolras, our second child." She slammed her fists against his chest, crying hysterically. "You promised me…"

"Eponine." Enjolras grabbed her fists, stilling her awkward movements. She flailed in his hold and he let her go when he was afraid he would hurt her. "I didn't mean to say it like that."

"But you do. You have. And now to add insult to injury you're starting a revolution and you're going to get yourself killed! When did you start this all?"

"Eponine-"

"You can't even answer me."

"I'm ashamed."

"You ought to be." Eponine bit, turning away from him. "I can't marry you. I can't… If you would like, I can be gone in a few days."

"I don't want you to go anywhere." Enjolras insisted, feeling as though he was fighting upon a sinking ship. "I _love_ you."

"I thought I loved you." Eponine sniffed. She couldn't believe that it had all escalated to this point. Were they truly over? She couldn't bear the thought of being married to someone who couldn't trust her enough to tell her what he's up to.

**A/N: What do you think of this little chapter? **


	62. Chapter 62

"For God's precious sake, Eponine, at least let _me_ make a bed on the couch or Dunstan's room. You can have the bed."

"No." Eponine replied obstinately. "I'll be fine on the floor. I've seen worse beds in my life."

"But it's not necessary. I'm more than glad to sleep on the floor. You're pregnant, you need a bed."

"And I need a _husband_ who I can trust and believe in. But we can't all get what we want now can we?" Eponine snapped back. "I'll be fine."

"I'm going to sleep on the floor in Dunstan's room then as well."

"I'm sleeping on the couch."

Enjolras let out an irritated huff, "Then I'll sleep on the couch."

"Enjolras." Eponine sighed, calmly turning to look at the man that still gave her butterflies as much as she wanted to deny it. "Please stop. I'm not going to give in. I'm just not. We're… we're over. I can't deal with this anymore. I can't deal with you sneaking behind my back and getting yourself killed."

"What about our _children_?"

Eponine frowned, "It's too late for you to pretend to care."

"I do care Eponine I do! Alright? Do you not understand what it means for me to know that I am actually going to be part of bringing a child into this world? A child that is truly mine? Dunstan bears my name, but it's not the same as knowing that this little one," He gestured towards her stomach, "is going to bear my blood."

Eponine couldn't meet his eyes.

"That's why it's different with this baby. This one is _mine_. Completely mine. I love Dunstan, but not in the same was I going to love this child. You cannot blame me. You don't understand what it feels like to be a man and know that you're bringing a child into the world."

"No, I don't understand." She placed her hand on her stomach, her thumb slowly stroking her flat stomach. "I don't understand how it makes that much difference."

"Because, Dunstan isn't my son. He's Montparnasse's and one day he will find out and no matter how wonderful I will have been as a father. How diligent, how loving, how gentle and kind, I had been it won't matter. He'll want to know who his real father was."

"I-"

"That's right Eponine you didn't know. You jumped to a conclusion. You _always_ jump to a conclusion."

"Your rebellion wasn't a conclusion."

"That… that's different." Enjolras ran a hand through his disheveled hair. "It's not like before. It's less explosive."

Eponine stepped towards Enjolras, offering a slight reprieve from her solid, distant, stance. "I don't want you to die."

"And I don't want to lose you. I love you." Enjolras reached out and hesitantly touched Eponine's arm. When she allowed him he sighed a breath of relief. "I don't want to fight with you."

"Neither do I. We seem to be at each other's throats constantly." Eponine ignored her bitter feelings towards Enjolras and rose up on her toes and pressed her lips against his. She was surprised to find him hesitant at first, but soon found him pulling her closer to him.

Enjolras pried his lips away from hers, "I love you. I love Dunstan. I love this baby." He had realized how it was his fault that this fight had escalated to a fight that nearly lost them their relationship. All because he had chosen the wrong words and neglected to explain himself. Two things that an orator such as himself should have been able to avoid.

"I love you too." Eponine wrapped her arms around his form and pressed her cheek against his chest. She could hear his heartbeat beneath her ear. "How do you feel about sleeping on the couch?"

"I-" Enjolras pulled back and looked down at her puzzled.

"Oh!" Eponine gave a little snort. "I don't mean it like that. I want to sleep on the couch with you."

"Oh?" Enjolras quirked a brow. "I'm intrigued."

"I want to lay and listen to your heart beat. I want to be tangled up with you."

Enjolras suddenly swept her off of her feet, carrying her towards the couch. "I can gladly oblige to that."

~o~

"We shouldn't have left them. I've never seen Enjolras so angry."

Azelma shrugged, "Eponine's a big girl. She can take care of herself. If she can stand up to our father she can stand up to _anyone_."

"I've never seen Enjolras so furious before. He's frightening when he's passionate for a cause, if that passionate turns to hatred I fear for her."

"What happened with him?" Azelma asked, wetting a washcloth and wiping it across Grantaire's lip. It was split open from what she assumed was a hit.

"Funnily enough, not from him." Grantaire shook his head, "I had a door slammed a little to close in my face, my hand was against the door and by hand rebounded and hit me."

"So it wasn't Enjolras?" Azelma wiped away the blood before leaning into kiss him and suckle the wound teasingly.

"Ouch, that hurts." Grantaire groaned, pushing her away and yet pulling her closer. "No fair."

"So fair." Azelma teased, pushing him back in the chair and straddling him. "Have you got a job yet?"

Grantaire's head was back, his eyes shut in bliss. "No."

Azelma wiggled her hips, swiveling them in a way that she knew would produce a satisfying response. Grantaire gasped, gripping her hips tightly. "As long as you're unemployed you're going to be unsatisfied as well." She managed to buck her hips once more before prying his hands off of her and rising off of him. "Seems fair to me, fair to you?"

"_No_." Grantaire hissed, standing up painfully. "You're cruel."

"And you love it."

"Not entirely. No." Grantaire groaned, rolling his eyes as she sashayed away from him, her hips swinging graciously. "You're going to kill me."

"Would you like an ale?"

"I would like you."

Azelma shot him a dirty look, "Ah-ah. The more you pout the longer it will be."

"Even if I get a job?"

"Even if you get a job."

"Damn." Grantaire hissed, stepping back and forth between his feet to alleviate his discomfort. "Azelma, you're incredibly cruel. I'm sorry that I'm not employed but I am financially secure."

"But all you do is sit and read and drink and then make love to me. You need to work."

"I'm quite fond of drink, read, _love_." Grantaire crossed his arms. "I enjoy my schedule. But now that you're working, the later doesn't happen."

"And the longer you aren't working the longer it's going to take for the later to happen."

"No way to sway you otherwise?"

Azelma shook her head, giving him a mischievous smile she loosened the tie that held her hair up, letting it cascade down her shoulders. To further add insult to injury for Grantaire, she loosened four of the ties that held her bodice up, unlacing it until just below the swell of her bosom.

"Please stop." Grantaire grimaced, turning away and taking deep breaths to control himself. "I _need_ you."

"Tough."

~o~

Angst! Sex strike. (: See how long the sex strike lasts. Aren't you glad Enjy and Eppie are together again? Kaen! I love having you back again to make me smile!


	63. Chapter 63

There was one thing that could be for certain in the relationship of Grantaire and Azelma, it was a relationship fully bedded in obstinacy. It had been a near full month since Azelma had placed the ultimatum of Grantaire getting a job or learning to live in a sexually lacking marriage onto his lap. He hadn't given in. For two reason; one, he was not capable of anything but drinking his weight in ale and two, if Azelma could play hard to get he could as well. He was _not_ getting a job and he could make it hell for her as well.

Azelma returned one evening after a long day of work at the factory only to be surprised by Grantaire. He took ahold of her as soon as she entered the door, catching her completely off guard. She didn't resist his advances, on the contrary she relished in the feel of his lips pressing against hers in a desperate kiss. There had never been anything that should keep them from kissing. Even as his hands freely explored her clothed body, she didn't push him away. She was swept up in the passion of his touch and the long missed feel of his firm body pressing into hers. She grasped the back of his head desperately, holding him to her and allowing him to thoroughly kiss her. He pressed her against the wall, lifting her easily and penning her back. Her legs wrapped around him instinctually, despite herself.

But as quickly as he had started the whirl of passion he was gone.

"_Grantaire_." Azelma moaned, breathing heavily as she supported her weight against the wall. She caught ahold of herself and stood upright, despite a slight waiver of her balance. "What do you think you were doing?"

Grantaire smirked smugly, "Giving you a taste of your own medicine."

"I'm not giving in." Azelma tipped her chin haughtily towards the sky.

"You weren't? You were seconds away from tearing away the most crucial aspects of our clothes." Grantaire remarked, blowing her a playful kiss.

Azelma glared at him. "No I wasn't. I never said I was denying us…" She traced her finger across her swelling lips. "Kisses."

"That wasn't a kiss." Grantaire retorted, watching as Azelma passed by him. "That was me, _making love_, to your mouth." He drew out the words that he knew would strike her to the core. He would make her cave in on her ultimatum. It was only a matter of time.

"Be quiet. You're not getting any."

"Suit yourself." Grantaire quirked an eyebrow, loosening his cravat in an attempt to cool down. He had intended that kiss to affect her not him, but both seemed to be equally affected and equally starved for each other. "I'm not getting a job."

Azelma frowned, trying quickly to shield the disappointment on her face. How was she expected to wait this out? Not when he could so quickly draw such intoxication out of her. It was madness.

"I'm only qualified for two things. Drinking and making love to you. I'd gladly be employed in the second occupation. But seems to me that there are no vacancies."

"Oh, there's a vacancy alright, that you aren't filling." Azelma smirked, "However, not the job I was hoping you'd take up."

Grantaire's lips flattened into a grimace. "How long is this going to go on?"

Azelma composed herself, ignoring the trembling that rattled her bones. "As long as it takes."

"It's been a month. I'm not giving in any time soon." Grantaire shrugged his shoulders acting indifferent to the situation, despite clearly not being indifferent.

"Pity." Azelma replied, stepping towards him and placing her hand seductively on his chest. With a smirk she let it slide up and down his muscular chest. "You might combust in the meantime."

"Try me." Grantaire snapped, fisting his hands in a means of self-control. Her hands slid dangerously close to exactly where he did _and_ did not want them him. He took a jerky step away from her. "Play fair now."

"You and me, play fair? Never." Azelma gave him a cheeky wink as she sauntered away from him.

"The damned woman." Grantaire gritted watching her with a sigh of irritation. She was going to kill him. She really, really was.

~o~

It had been over two months she had last had her cycle and it could be confirmed that she was in fact pregnant. They had delayed the marriage once again, despite reconciling. Eponine's dress did not fit when they returned to pick it up. Despite not noticing a swell to her stomach yet, she had grown two inches around the middle. They both agreed that their marriage seemed impossible at the rate they were going. How could her baby sister be married to his reckless drunk friend, before them? Fate was cruel, but it didn't keep them from being like husband and wife. Did they need a paper declaring them married to be happy? Their child would be his nevertheless.

After their last argument she felt the weight lift from her conscious when it came to bearing Enjolras' child. She didn't fear how he would treat his own child opposed to Dunstan. She didn't fear how he would treat the expected house full of children and Dunstan. She knew he loved Dunstan as much as he could. She couldn't expect him to treat him the exactly same as his own flesh and blood. It would never be the same. There was a different sort of bond between a father and his own seed.

It would never be the same as long as Montparnasse was alive, for Dunstan to discover one day.

~o~

He had spent over ninety nights alone, confined in a dark, stinking, small cell. _Alone_. He hardly knew when a day passed if he didn't ask the jailor who brought him his two meals a day, what day it was. He would hardly know the difference in breakfast and dinner if he didn't ask. They were the same. A small chunk of bread a piece of left of over meat from the jailor meals and a small mug of bitter ale.

He had a been a slight man to begin with and now, more than ever, he was slight.

What would Eponine think if she saw him now? They had starved together as they grew up and now he sat rotting in a prison cell and she sat filling herself with fine foods and no doubt filling him belly with _Enjolras_ children.

Montparnasse would have died in the cell if he didn't have the thought of his own child being alive in the world. He knew he may have other children from other relations, but he knew for a fact that little Dunstan was _his_. He was paying for killing Azelma's child by being denied the fatherhood of Dunstan. Punishment for his sin.

Enjolras was raising _his_ son and as long as that was happening he wouldn't die. He had been saved by Javert to right his wrongs. He would do so, he had sworn it.

Ninety-four days he'd spent in jail and he would free himself at the one hundredth day. He was reserving his energy for breaking out of this prison. Not just the real prison around him, but the prison of his mind. He would be the child's father if it meant taking the child from Eponine.

If she wouldn't be with him he would find a way to take the child away from Enjolras. He wouldn't allow a man like Enjolras raise his son. A child deserved being raised by his true father. No substitution. Even if Enjolras could be deemed a more appropriate role model in a child's life, it wouldn't satisfy Montparnasse.

No, let Enjolras raise his own child his own way and leave 'Parnasse to raise his.


	64. Chapter 64

After a week's time Eponine's dress had finally been altered to fit her growing waist and the wedding was at hand. To be more exact, it was this evening. They'd both decided that as soon as the messenger arrived with notice of the dress's completion, it was time. They weren't wasting any more time.

Enjolras and Azelma switched locations to help and be helped. Eponine couldn't believe that her sister, her _married_ sister, was helping her get ready for her own wedding.

"Is this really happening? It kept being put off and put off and now it's really happening." Eponine shuddered as she fell backwards on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"It's real." Azelma chuckled, sitting on the bed beside her sister. "It gets even more surreal once you're married and you realize that you're not just _with_ someone anymore. You're actually married to them."

"And how's that working out for you?"

Azelma glared at her sister. "He won't get a job."

"Why would he need one?" Eponine asked, slowly sitting up.

"I don't want him sitting around all day at the flat. He's need to get up and get out and do something. I have a job at a factory, he should have a job."

"But, he's secure. You don't have to work."

"I know… but." Azelma let out a frustrated sigh, "I may or may not have threatened him with get a job or you don't get to have me. I can't back down now. It's been a month, _I_ am not giving in."

"No." Eponine laughed, "You can't possibly let him win."

~o~

"She's _killing_ me Enjolras. It would be one thing if she was holding out on me, but she's dressing so scantily and walking around seductively. Has Eponine ever held out on you? Is it some devious sister act?"

Enjolras laughed, "Yes and no, not for the same reasons."

"What?"

"We were together for nine months in which she was pregnant and I was wounded. It makes coupling difficult." Enjolras stared at his reflection in the mirror. That had been well over a year ago.

"And she hasn't again?"

"Not intentionally. Neither of us were ready for a second child."

"_Were_?"

"Yes. It seems that a second child was in fact ready for us."

"But…"

"Grantaire I'm not explaining to you the details of our private life." Enjolras straightened his cravat, glaring over his shoulder at his friend.

"Well lucky you." Grantaire crossed his arms, "You get to be a father twice and I'm left with a wife that wants me to get a job."

"If I were you I wouldn't give in. Make her cave."

~o~

Today was the day. Today as the jailor would bring his plate of meager for he would make his escape. It had all been planned out in his mind for a week's time. Take hold of the plate, slam it up into his face, drop, grab back of head, smash into bars. Steal keys.

A perfect plan.

Now if only the jailor would come soon.

~o~

"Ah!" Eponine gasped, grabbing ahold of the dresser near her tighter. "Not too tight." She looked over her shoulder at her sister as she pulled the laces of her corset. "I don't want it to hurt-"

"Hurt what?" Azelma asked quizzically, loosening the laces some. "Wouldn't one want to look slim on her wedding day with a tightly fitted dress?"

"Yes, but I would not."

"And why? What is there to hurt? Your figure?"

"Well.." Did she want to say? "I would like to breath of my wedding day."

"Would it hurt your lungs then?"

"Of course."

Azelma narrowed her eyes, "No, I don't believe that's what you meant to say. What would it _hurt_ Eponine?"

"I only meant to say that…" Eponine searched for the right words. "You see-"

"See what?"

Eponine didn't want to admit that she was pregnant again. Especially so soon after her sister losing her first child. She felt greedy to have a second.

"Are you pregnant?" Azelma asked with her hands on her hips.

"Yes." Eponine blushed.

"But I thought you and Enjolras agreed on-"

"Yes, yes, yes. But.. You see. We argue quite a bit and it typically resolves when.. well." Eponine laughed uncomfortably. "Our mouths do not argue when they are further occupied."

"Mhm." Azelma laughed, "I see that an argument has produced another little bundle of joy for the two of you." She couldn't deny that her tone came across a little hurt. With her strike against Grantaire an open ended issue, they'd never have a child at any rate. "And how do you feel about this?"

"I've never seen Enjolras so excited about being a father."

"What about Dunstan?"

Eponine bit her lip, "Those issues have been worked out. We have come to an understanding about _his_ inner emotions and thoughts. Something I'd neglected the time or interest in before. Men are not the same with children as we are. To them, a child is an heir. No matter how much they may love and even claim a child is their own – it's the blood that really matters. A child is a woman's even if it is not the man she loves' or even her own, it's the maternal instinct. While for them it's the primal desire to pass on their blood, their name, their everything. Dunstan can _never_ fulfill that desire in Enjolras, no matter how much he _does_ love him. And with 'Parnasse still out there, still posing a threat of entering Dunstan's life – everything can change in the relationship of Dunstan and Enjolras."

"I see." Azelma replied, trying to comprehend everything that her sister had started rambling about. Here she had married before her sister and yet she had no child, while her sister had one and another on the way. She couldn't blame her sister, while they were both in happily obstinate relationships – Azelma's would far more headstrong than Eponine's. Perhaps she was more selfish than her older sister. More worried on her own feelings than that of Grantaire's.

Eponine heard the clock tolling the bell for four in the evening. "We have thirty minutes to get to the church." The nerves made her voice crack. "Am I truly getting married?"

"Yes!" Azelma took her sister's hands and squeezed them. "Isn't it wonderful?"

"Wonderful? Once it's over perhaps. It's funny to think it's finally happening, when something's deterred it every time."

~o~

Enjolras and Grantaire stood at the front of the church, anxiously awaiting Eponine and Azelma. Enjolras and Eponine had both agreed, every time their wedding was pushed further ahead of them, that they didn't need papers to say they were married. But now, standing beside his closest friend and a minister awaiting his soon wife, he found nerves to be overtaking him. It was a step forward in their lives, one that he was ever ready to take.

Azelma entered the room, with Dunstan in her arms, smiling as she walked in and took a seat at the front of the church. "Eponine will be here in just a moment." She laughed at Enjolras' nervous face. "Calm yourself. Between the two of you I don't know who looks more nervous."

~o~

Eponine gave herself one more look over, as she stood, trembling in one of the rooms just outside of the sanctuary of the cathedral. She was not one accustomed to the inside aspects of a cathedral, but could assume it was used for the clergymen, or was it priests?, to get ready for mass. She had sent Azelma out with Dunstan, giving her a moment alone to calm her nerves.

Marriage? Her?

Oh if those who had laughed at dreams and hopes as a child could see her now. Her parents, Marius, Montparnasse. They would all feel like fools to see that she had gotten everything she had dreamed of.

"Eponine."

She twirled around startled to find a filthy, rumpled, and gaunt version of Montparnasse standing in the door way of the room. "No." She mouthed, not hearing her own voice echoing through the room. "What are you doing here?"

"Where's _my_ son?"

"He's not yours." Eponine protested, reaching for a candlestick in case 'Parnasse came any nearer. "Stay back."

"I don't want to harm you, I want _my_ son." His voice cracked, dry and scratchy from days of little drink. "Where is he?"

"Please, let me go."

"I'm not keeping you from leaving." Montparnasse offered the door to her, stepping aside as she attempted to pass. Her jerked the candlestick away from her without much of a struggle. Of course he hadn't told the truth. She of all people should have known that he was lying. "Ah, ah, ah."

"Let me go."

"You look beautiful." He gripped ahold of her hair and the veil that was settled over her dark curly locks. "All dressed up and nowhere to go."

"Let me go!" She opened her mouth to scream but his hand flew to cover her mouth. His eyes blazed in a way that she had never seen them.

"Scream, and it will be the last thing you do." He snarled, slowly lowering his hand away from her mouth. He eyed her white clad body, his eyes narrowing as he noticed her hand protectively placed on her stomach. He suddenly released his hold on her, the image of Azelma tumbling down the stairs playing through his mind. "Go."

Eponine stopped, about to ask him why when she realized that he had let her go. Without another word she rushed from the room as quickly as she could, desperate to make it into the sanctuary to where she knew there were people who would protect her from the crazed man.

Where had he been that had caused him to fall into such disarray? He had always been a stylish and well groomed beggar.

She burst through the doors, "Montparnasse is here." She explained breathlessly, rushing towards Enjolras as quickly as she could. She calmed ever so slightly as his arms wrapped around her protectively.

"I'm here, I'm here. He's not going to harm you." Enjolras kissed her forehead, cupping her cheek and looking into her eyes. "I promise you."

"He wants Dunstan. He's gone mad." Eponine trembled, burying her face into his chest.

"What's the meaning of all of this?" The minister asked watching the groom consoling the bride. "What is going on?"

"I want _my_ son!" Montparnasse shouted as he entered into the sanctuary. "He is mine. His is not yours. He is mine. He needs his real father. He needs me."

"Take a look at yourself. You are in no way fit to be a father. Now take a look at Enjolras, he is fit to be a father." Grantaire snarled, glaring at the man who had put an end to the life of _his_ child. He had sworn if he saw the man again, that he would kill him fair and square. A life for a life.

"But Dunstan is mine. He is my flesh and blood. He deserves to know his father. I did not know my father. I knew the man that my mother lived with until she died. I knew the man that beat me and hated me. I know the man who cast me out at the young age of ten, because _I_ was not his. That won't be Dunstan."

"I have every intention of raising Dunstan as my own." Enjolras barked, motioning for Azelma to come to him and Eponine with Dunstan.

"What will happen when she has _your_ child? What will happen to Dunstan then? Look at you now!" Montparnasse howled, watching as he Enjolras took Dunstan into his arm, his other arm protectively wrapped around Eponine's waist, his hand resting over her stomach. Eponine's own hand covered Enjolras'. "With one hand on the child which is mine and the other on your own."

"I will not allow a child to be raised by a man who brought him into the world with an act of ignorance and malice. You _raped_-"

"She had mine for _years_-"

"But she protested that night-"

"She protested every other night-"

"Enough!" Shouted the minister, "I will not perform a wedding in this carnival of high emotions. This is a mockery of a wedding. _Two_ children out of wedlock. And _every night_, Miss Thenardier I will you know that I will not perform a wedding for a harlot."

"Watch your tongue." Enjolras hissed with dripping venom.

"Give me my son." Montparnasse wavered as he stood up down the aisle from them all. He teetered and then he fell. He was malnourished and weak, deprived of thee month's freedom.

The minister, though thoroughly irritated with all that was going on, moved to attend to the weak man. It was his Godly duty to tend to the ill and broken-hearted and attempt in every way possible to lead him to the Lord.

"We must go." Enjolras muttered, cautiously leading Eponine and their child far away from Montparnasse and the minister. He supposed, once again that marriage was not for them. "Quickly."

He had little patience for a man who did not see the true heart the beat between to individuals in love. Pasts did not make the future, it did pave the street that you tread on but it did not determine your destination. If the minister could tend to a man such as Montparnasse and give no regard for Eponine, he was no true man of God. He was not the most Godly man himself, however he knew the Word inside and out. Jesus befriended the individual that others would cast aside. Mary Magdalene herself was a prostitute. But Judas, a seemingly good man was the one to betray Him.

**A/N: I would be ashamed in myself if I did not pull in aspects of religion, for Hugo was one to use it himself. What did you think? Dear, Monty – what did **_**you**_** think?**

**On another note, midterms this week in difficult history. I shant be posting till next weekend's fall break.**


	65. Chapter 65

Eponine hadn't spoken. She had been quiet since they'd arrived back at the garret. Her tears that had first fallen had dried up and now she sat in her wedding dress, silently. She observed. Quietly observed, Azelma and Grantaire as they held and played with Dunstan.

They would make wonderful parents.

But _Montparnasse_ had ruined that for them. For now at least.

She glanced towards Enjolras, he sat beside her, still dressed in his dashing wedding suit. He was ever vigilant of her, continuously touching her back gently and sweetly. He made sure that she was alright, despite being quiet. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close and letting her cheek press against his chest.

They would have been a perfect marriage. But _Montparnasse_ had ruined that.

"We should go and change," Enjolras insisted, rubbing her back. "Try to regain some sort of normal."

Eponine shrugged, looking down at her white dress, running her hands over the soft material. She didn't spoke as she slowly rose. She faltered as the world seemed to rush at her and Enjolras was there to catch her. She clutched to his arm as he led her towards their bedroom. As soon as the door shut behind them Eponine suddenly let forth with sobbing. She sank to the floor, back against the wall, weeping into her hands.

"Eponine, Eponine." Enjolras knelt beside her, wrapping his arms around her small frame. "It's going to be alright."

"He's back. He's _back_. What if he comes here again? What if he tries to _touch_ me or to _take_ Dunstan?" Eponine covered her face in shame, "What if you aren't here and he comes here?"

"I'll always be right here."

"No…" Eponine shook her head, "You'll be gone… Gone to some silly meeting with your rebels… and I'll be here… all alone. And he'll come, I know he will. And-" She gasped for air as she wept. "He'll hurt me and our baby. I know he will. He'll get jealous and he'll hurt me. He realized that I was pregnant. We give it away so easily. A cautious touch there… a protective hand here." She buried her face into his chest. "Please… I don't want to lose your child. I don't want 'Parnasse to touch me again." She shuddered as the alleyway flashed before.

"Eponine, Eponine, Eponine. You need to calm down, this stress isn't good for you. You need to get out of this dress, it must be constricting." Enjolras examined the back of the dress, finding the lace that would aide to undoing the whole back. "There, a little air."

"We were supposed to be married. And that _priest_ or _minister_ – he made me feel like a whore! His eyes and the way he _looked_ at **me**! And the fact that he looked at 'Parnasse with such _pity_! Does the world have no justice?"

"We just aren't meant to be married." Enjolras tried to laugh but the words came out tense, he hated seeing Eponine so distraught. "Here, can you stand?" She nodded, and he helped her rise to her feet, ready to catch her at a moment's notice. He let the bodice of the dress slide down her arms, revealing her creamy white skin beneath it. He hadn't intended in taking her dress of in such a manner.

His closest friend and her sister sat just outside the door, she was a mess of trembling and tears, and they were not man and wife.

Eponine hugged him desperately, burying her face into his chest and wrapping her arms around him tightly. The low rumble of his chuckle echoed through his chest and it made her smile. His warm hands eased the chilly air that met her exposed back.

"This is a nightmare."

"It is." Enjolras couldn't deny that there was something terrible in the air. "I would kill him if I didn't think it would end up sending me to prison."

"That's not happening." Eponine hissed, looking up at him with wide, red, eyes. "I _can't _lose you."

"I'm not going anywhere." Enjolras kissed her forehead.

"You look handsome."

"You look gorgeous."

Eponine blushed, the reddening of her cheeks hidden by the redness from the tears. "I look like a wreck."

"You look like my wife."

"Enjol-"

"You are my wife. We are husband and wife in every way except some trivial piece of paper."

"It's an important piece of paper. It would make my surname yours."

"Why must we have a piece of paper to claim that you _are_ Eponine Enjolras?"

Eponine bit her lip, "Eponine Enjolras…."

"My wife."

"My husband." Eponine chuckled, "Must I call you Dorian now?"

"_Never_." Enjolras laughed, pulling her in for a tight hug.

"Good!"

Enjolras sighed, "Damn the company."

"What?"

"If we are man and wife then there are certain aspects of our wedding night I would like to indulge in."

Eponine giggled girlishly, "Then perhaps you should send our guests away." She playfully hit his chest, "You did however say that we would be careful with this child."

Enjolras narrowed his eyes. "Perhaps I meant I wanted to be alone with you and nothing more than that."

"Still satisfying." Eponine pealed herself out of his arms, "Send them away."

"They will think us terrible people to send them away with our son after his deranged father wrecked our wedding and attempted to kidnap him."

"We are terrible people, but, we have gone through so many terrible things. I want _one_ good evening."

"We have had many _good_ evenings Eponine." Enjolras smirked as he pressed his palm against her stomach, noticing the slightest curve. "Proof."

"Go!" Eponine laughed, pushing him towards the door.

"Get yourself into a more comfortable dress."

"Yes _sir_."

~o~

"I think it best if she rest for a little while. She's very emotional." Enjolras stated as stepped out of the room. "She broke down."

"It's understandable." Azelma rocked Dunstan in her arms.

"I'd kill the bast-"

"We can go if you'd like," Azelma kicked Grantaire, threatening with her gaze.

"At least the baby will occupy the free time I have now." Grantaire retorted, narrowing his eyes at his wife. "Tell Eponine to rest well."

"Thank you." Enjolras crossed his arms across his chest, shaking his head. "Such an emotional day."

~o~

"I want to be a respectable man. I want to be the father I never had." Montparnasse confessed to the minister who sat at his bedside. A bed had been drawn up for him in infirmary of the school that was held in the courtyard area of the church.

"There is a way to become a respectable man."

"There is nothing that can save me."

The minister chuckled and pointed upwards, with a wise smile on his face. "You have been brought to me for a reason. You seek redemption and wind up in a church."

"_Redemption_." Yes, that was what he desired. He wanted Eponine to see him as a new man, a man that never meant to hurt her and destroy and innocent child's life. He wanted to be a father to Dunstan, he wanted to be the lover he had wished her could have been to Eponine. He had been young and foolish and now, he had learned! Could God really change a thief's wicked heart?

"God can wash away the blood that stains you."

'Parnasse's eyes opened wide. "The blood?" He glanced towards his hands, the bowl of porridge he grasped trembled. "He can wash it away?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"I will teach you."

**A/N: Exams are over! I feel like I know what I did and I learned **_**more**_** than I needed. Which is good? We shall see! 7 days of break now, but I have work over the weekend, making my Halloween costume(Fleck from LND) and procuring Phantom sheet music to play! **

**P.S. Here's an author's note: I wanted Eponine's dress to be blood stained after she removed the skirt and realize that she hadn't been pregnant actually. But I chose not to destroy that hope… Not yet at least. :-P **


	66. Chapter 66

Grantaire sat back in his arm chair flipping through the pages with little concentration. He eyed Azelma as she meandered around the rooms with Dunstan in her arms. She would stop occasionally and whisper and giggle with the baby, holding his hands and making faces at him. He had been quietly observing her for hours now. She was perfect with Dunstan and it made him ache. He wanted to give her a child but they hadn't had that opportunity thanks to Montparnasse. And with her strike it didn't seem like an eminent happening.

He didn't mind watching Azelma caring for Dunstan. He would give anything to see some relaxing moments come to Enjolras and Eponine and to see his wife full of smiles and enjoyment. But, it struck him to the core that the child in her arms wasn't _his_, it was Eponine's and 'Parnasse's. It was the child of the man who had taken _their_ child away. She cared for him like it was any other child. He knew he shouldn't hold it against Dunstan, not when Enjolras was raising him and treating him like his own. But nevertheless, Dunstan, was Montparnasse's.

"You've been watching me." Azelma commented, plucking the book out of his hands with one swift move. "Why's that."

"Just thinking."

"About?"

Grantaire looked up at her and smirked, "Thinking about having children with you."

"Ah." Azelma quirked her brow, "Is that what you're thinking?"

"I was also contemplating killing Montparnasse for what he did to us."

"I thought you were going to today." Azelma laughed a little, looking at Dunstan. "He's getting tired, I'm going to go put him down for the evening."

Grantaire shrugged, looking away. Sometimes he couldn't understand why Azelma could avoid certain subjects so well. She didn't even bat an eye about the fact that he had stood up for her sake and she didn't seem overly thrilled with his anger towards the man that had taken _their_ child away.

Azelma stepped back out into the parlor room, "He's asleep now."

Grantaire glanced at her, unspeaking, picking up a book and attempting to read.

"Grantaire, what's wrong?" Azelma asked, walking towards him with hesitancy. She sat on the edge of his chair, looking down at him. "You've been in a foul mood all evening. What's wrong?" She stroked her fingers through his hair, surprised to find him pushing her hand away.

"Please, just don't." Grantaire snapped, glaring at her. "I'm not in the mood for this."

"I just want to know what's wrong." Azelma frowned.

"I need something to drink." Grantaire grumbled, starting to rise to his feet. Azelma jumped at his movement, quickly barring him from getting up by sitting down on his lap. "_Azelma_."

"What?" Azelma asked mischievously, narrowing her eyes at him. "I'm not letting you get a drink until you tell me what's wrong."

"You'd take _that_ away from me too?" Grantaire snapped, trying to push her off of his lap, only to find her holding onto the chair stubbornly.

Azelma's eyes opened wide and she burst out laughing, "That's what this about!"

"What are you on about?"

"You're all full of angst because you haven't got any," She didn't feel the need to verbally express what he was missing when she could so thoroughly express it with a little wiggle of her hips.

"I'm _fine_." Grantaire gritted, he was in a slightly weakened state and he was **not** giving in. "Please just let me get a damn drink _woman_." He tried in earnest to rid his lap of the mischievous woman who wouldn't stop moving her hips against him.

"Bothering you?"

"Yes, actually." Grantaire gripped her hips tightly, stilling her motions. But if he kept his hands on her hips he couldn't stop her from running her hands up and down his chest in a blissfully enticing way. He'd be damned if he let her get the best of him. He was tired, worn to a frazzle, irritated, and desperate.

"So sorry." Despite his hold she managed to jerk forward a little farther. Her breath danced across his face, "You're just going to have to live with that." She tried to get up, but he held her down. "I thought you wanted me gone."

"Plans change." His hands snaked into her hair, holding her head still. He didn't care if she continued her intoxicating hip movements. His lips were pressed against hers in a split second, his mouth searing hotly against hers. Their teeth gnashed together as their mouths met if a frenzy of desire. Azelma wrapped her legs around behind the chair, holding herself more firmly to him and tauntingly and skillfully moving her hips.

Who had given in and did it matter?

"You still have to get a job."

"Ha." Grantaire snorted, as he steadily pulled them up from chair, fumbling to get them somewhere less confining.

"Not the bedroom, Dunstan's in there."

"Damnit." He hissed, forgoing the bedroom and the comfort and bending down to deposit her on the sofa. Their clothes were peeling off in hasty layers, discarded carelessly on the floor beside them. He honestly didn't care at this moment if he did have to get a job to have her in his possession like this again. He had missed her more than he had been willing to admit. Azelma might be rough around the edges and as abrasive as hot coals, but he loved her more than he ever could ever admit. He would do anything for her.

He was desperate and at this point he would say anything to have again. It had been _too_ long and _too_ irritating.

"I won." Azelma smirked as their finals clothes were discarded on the floor. "Marking my words."

"I'll _mark_ something alright." Grantaire quipped, seeking the prize he'd been desiring for weeks.

~o~

Javert grabbed the file of papers he had finally gotten around to working through. They were the files for Montparnasse's trial, they were nearly finished save for the signature he needed from the rat of a thief.

He strolled casually down the rows of inmates, smirking as he passed the cell containing 24601. The convict lay on a cot, sleeping peacefully. With a quick and sharp thwack, Javert cracked his baton against the bars. The metal resonated painfully, rousing the convict from his sleep with a disgruntled moan.

Their eyes met and Javert laughed. He had finally caught his convict.

As he made his way passed other unfortunate inmates, he cross through a series of empty cells until he reached the more confined section of the jailhouse.

"The bastard!" He hissed, seeing the guard that had been on duty sprawled on the floor with a pool of blood beneath his skull. Javert knelt, feeling that the guard was both cold and long dead. He whirled around and stormed out of the prison and back to his office.

"A prisoner has gone missing." He grumbled as he threw the stack of files down on his desk, sending other files careening to the ground. _No one_ got away from Javert.

**A/N: OKAY I WANT MORE FOLLOWERS ON TUMBLR. FOR ALL THAT'S GOOD AND HOLY MESSAGE ME SO I CAN GIVE YOU MY TUMBLR NAME! I'M SUPER CAUTIOUS SO I DON'T WANT TO JUST GIVE IT OUT ON HERE. **


	67. Chapter 67

Montparnasse could not deny the solace and peace he found in the rectory of the church. There was no one to bother him, no one ordering him about, no one forcing him into situations. The only thing he had to focus on was gaining his strength and recovering. The minister had declared that he was malnourished, dehydrated, and perhaps fluid on his lungs. But his worst illness was a corruption of heart and spirit.

He had never been a religious man. He believed that there was _something_ that put order into the world of chaos, but he never acknowledged it as God. But now, after several weeks of learning, he found that there was in fact a real God. He had never comprehended why a God would let there be such pain and suffering in the world. But now he saw that it was for a reason.

Had he not had to suffer he would not have realized the errors of his life and he would not be at the church. He would not be there to make himself into a man that was fit to be a father. Everything happened for a specific reason.

Perhaps there were other alternative motives for his stay at the church. He didn't just want to draw near to God, but he wanted to draw near to Eponine again. He missed her. He _loved _her. As far as that was for her to believe. He wanted to prove that he could be a good person, like her precious Enjolras. He wanted to be the father of Dunstan.

The minister had convinced him that he had _every_ right to try to win back Eponine. If he had intentions to marry her and raise their child up right – then he should. Enjolras was keeping Eponine as no more than a mistress and she was worth so much more. The minister was still enraged by the fact that neither Eponine nor Enjolras had cared to mention to him that they had been living together for some time, that she had already given birth to another man's child, and that she was pregnant again. He had clearly given them a time of confessional with him, ensuring that there was nothing that could impend on their marriage being holy in the eyes of God.

Montparnasse had been the one to reveal it all.

Did he dare to ever confess that he had _raped_ Eponine? It was not rape in his mind; he was forceful with her like they had always been. But, perhaps he had gone too far with it? His conscious now felt overflowing with guilt. He had hurt that woman that he had sworn to love. It was no wonder that she hated him. Enjolras, as far as he had seen, was not a forceful man with her. He was quiet and kind, caring and calm.

He had to prove that he could be a steady point in the storm of her life.

~o~

Their sleep had not been peaceful for the last week. Once Dunstan had been returned to their garret, Eponine was up nearly every hour of the night, checking to make sure he was there. When she wasn't up, she was having nightmares. She would wake up screaming and crying, clutching to Enjolras as if her life depended on it. She had become a mess of fear and nerves.

Enjolras had had plans to attend his meetings all through the week, but had opted to stay at the garret and keep Eponine calm. She was constantly on the edge of breaking down. He constantly reminded her that all of the stress that she was placing on herself wasn't safe for their baby. He would keep her calm for an hour or two before she would breakdown again. It killed him to see her this way.

Where was the solace she had once claimed to find in his arms? She trembled and shook beneath his hold now.

"Eponine,_ Eponine_." He shook her shoulder gently, not wanting to startle out of sleep too much. "You need to wake up, you're having a nightmare I think. Wake up love."

She shook her head, her eyes only opening enough to see. "The nightmare.." She couldn't finish the sentence, she was gripped with the overwhelming fear from the nightmare. The idea that Dunstan could be taken away from them and even worse the idea of her being taken away from Enjolras. "I'm afraid Enjolras."

"Shhh." He pressed his lips against her temple, breathing in deeply. "Être calme mon amour, rien ne va vous nuire."

Eponine shivered, clutching to his sleep shirt. "But Enjolras-"

"No buts."

"He ruined our wedding after he _escaped_ from prison. A minister, a man of God, took his side over ours! All because I was once a whore. But I'm not one now. I want you to marry me and make an honest woman out of me! You would think he would want that as well. But _no_. I've never really read the Bible but I know enough from the little amount I did hear – Jesus would have embraced the prostitute not shunned her."

Enjolras sighed heavily, moving so he could look Eponine in the eyes. "You must stop this cycle. We go through it nearly every day. You must not live in fear of Montparnasse and trade that fear for a life. You're safe. I'm not going to leave you."

"But we'll return to our lives and you'll leave for one of your meetings and then he'll come!"

"Then you'll come to my meetings." Enjolras resolved, giving her a loving smile. "If you are afraid to stay here alone then I will take you and Dunstan with me."

"Really?" Eponine's expression brightened. If Enjolras hadn't known for certain that her fears strained from Montparnasse's impromptu arrival he would have sworn that this was a ploy to see into the world he kept secret from her.

"Yes. I don't do this willingly, but I do it because I know it's what you need." Enjolras shifted onto his back, stretching back on the bed. "I want _my_ Eponine back. I want your spark back."

Eponine settled her cheek against his chest, a small smile spreading on her lips as Enjolras rested his hand on her belly. She covered his hand with her own and let out a long sigh. "All of this stress."

"There's a café down the way that I think we should go to for breakfast."

"But-"

"We're going out." Enjolras insisted, sitting up and urging her to get up. "Come on. Go get Dunstan up and dressed."

"Enjolras."

"Get up," Enjolras playfully growled at her, nuzzling her neck. "Go."

"Fine."

~o~

"Just because _we_ gave into our desires, doesn't mean I don't want you to work." Azelma insisted as she plopped down on the arm of the chair beside Grantaire. "I want you to work."

"I don't have to work. I'm secure. _We're_ secure. Neither of us need to work."

"But life would be so boring, stuck inside the flat with nothing to do."

"There are _things_ we could do." Grantaire smirked, looking up at his wife.

Azelma laughed, "Yes, but they aren't things that we can't do after work. Besides after one or two-"

"or three."

"-kids, we aren't going to want anymore."

"Then we'll be busy raising them."

"But, won't you want to do more with your life?"

Grantaire took a deep breath, lacing his fingers and drawing his pointer fingers out across his lips as he pondered the right way to approach the situation. "We've known for some time that you and I are from two very different worlds. I am accustomed to doing little to now work and you are accustomed to working every day of your life. We need a middle ground and I think that's with you working some of the time and me staying at home. My qualifications are not very many."

"They'll take anyone at the factory – you could work with me."

Grantaire laughed, "Me? In a factory? Never." He placed his hand on her leg, giving it an assuring squeeze. "I would work if I thought that I could. But I fear that the only work I'm interested is does not pertain to a factory."

"Drinking, reading, romancing?" Azelma sighed, her voice bored as she spoke. "I'm aware of your "qualifications"."

"I just wish you wouldn't try to change me."

"I'm not trying to change you."

"You are too." Grantaire insisted, "But, I'd like for us not to fight anymore. I don't like our disagreements."

"You don't like them because they result in you missing out."

"Exactly." Grantaire admitted, "I'll be frank about that one. You were driving me _mad_ with your teasing. You should never harass a man like that. It's painful."

"You survived."

"Just barely."

Azelma knotted her fingers in his hair, moving them through the wavy honey coloured hair. Sometimes she wished she could slap him upside the head without causing an issue. He was infuriating. "You're no worse for wear."

"So you would think. But, inside I'm a mess of torment because of your teasing." He laid his hand over his chest, fanning a wound.

Azelma rolled her eyes and rose from her position, "Well, with that, I'm off to work. Do think into working. I'm not going to torture us, but it's a suggestion."

"Not going to happen."

**A/N: Well, that was a bit of a fillerish chapter. I am working on plot plans. My muses are ignoring me a bit lately.**

**Shout out to thereinsidemymind on Tumblr! 3 talking to you!**


	68. Chapter 68

**A/N: I couldn't create a Les Mis fic without adhering to the strongest message in **_**Les Miserables**_** that Victor Hugo seemed to be screaming out about the whole time. **_**Redemption**_**. This why I'm taking dear Monty down this new path. Victor Hugo, I think, would have wanted to see 'Parnasse redeemed after everything he's done. Truth be told, Montparnasse maybe my new favourite character. At least my 'Parnasse. 3**

**~o~**

"Alright, alright, alright." Eponine brushed Enjolras' hand off of her shoulder. "I tried my best to act like I enjoyed being outside of the house."

"And did you?" Enjolras gave her a smirk, chuckling at her frustration. She pursed her lips at him. "I will take that as a yes."

"No." Eponine shook her head, fighting back a smile that was pulling at her lips. "I did not enjoy it."

"Liar."

Eponine crossed her arms, "Not a liar. I didn't enjoy it, not one bit."

"I saw more life in you than I have since the wedding."

Eponine looked up at Enjolras through her eyelashes, smirking at him. "Did you?"

"I did."

"Whatever you say." Eponine rested her hand on her stomach, "I can say that our baby was glad to be up and about with us. I think he or she was tired of lying around in bed."

"I am sure _he_ was."

"You're thinking it's a boy?"

"Yes." Enjolras grinned smugly, nodding his head. "I'm certain."

"Well, I think it's a girl." Eponine retorted matter-of-factly. "I don't feel quite the same as when I was pregnant with Dunstan."

"I still believe it's a boy."

"And do you have a name for this _boy_ you believe we're having?"

Enjolras laughed at Eponine's sarcastic tone. "Gabriel."

"Amiee Jade."

"Gabriel _Remi_."

They met each other's eyes and burst into a fit of laughter. "Neither name is very good." Eponine was the first to muster enough control to speak.

Enjolras' laughter was only fueled by her words. He shook his head in agreement. It was clear that they had both come up on the names on the spot. They were decent names, but they didn't roll off of the tongue sweetly.

"Perhaps we should choose a name for both genders, _together_." He suggested after collapsing on to the sofa, beckoning for Eponine to join.

She settled onto the sofa beside him, letting out a relaxed sigh. "This doesn't mean I enjoyed today."

"Of course not." Enjolras had to fight back the smirk, knowing that she had well and truly enjoyed herself. "What is your favorite girl name?

"Sofia."

"Grace." Enjolras kissed the top of her head, "Sofia Grace. Not difficult at all."

"Your favorite masculine name?"

Enjolras contemplated for a moment, resting his palm against her belly. He wanted it to be a little boy more than he knew he should wish for it. Wishing for a little boy would negate everything he'd said about Dunstan. He could never, truly, be enough for him as an heir. "Christophe."

"Alain." Eponine chuckled, "Now those two names sound appropriate. Sofia Grace and Christophe Alain. I suppose working together on a name is, slightly, more satisfying."

"Aren't we full of all that's cantankerous today?" Enjolras pressed another kiss to her tangle of curls, laughing into the mass of unruly hair. "Do you think our _son_ will have your hair curly hair?"

"I was rather hoping that our _daughter_ would have her father's loving brown eyes."

"And not _his_ mother's serene brown eyes?"

"I'm not sure if I want a little _girl_ to have these brown eyes. They've seen too much and have aged beyond their years. I was hoping _she'd_ have scholarly eyes like her father."

Enjolras smirked, he saw how it was going to be. "Perhaps a _son_ would look out of place with a head of curly dark hair?"

"Enjolras, you know as well as I do that our _daughter_ will look like us no matter how we luck out. We're both dark haired and dark eyed."

"But I've heard it said that _sons_ look like their mothers."

"And _daughters_ their fathers." Eponine looked up at Enjolras with her dark eyes, her brows furrowing together as her lips curved up in a smile. "Are we truly going to debate our _daughter's_ gender for the next six or seven months? _She'll_ be terribly confused when we hold _her_ in our arms."

"_He'll_ do just fine." Enjolras opened him mouth to continue the tormenting, but Eponine cut him off. "Are you telling me to hush?"

"Yes. We're going in circles." She pressed her lips to his again, sitting on the side of her hip and resting her head on his shoulder and her legs across his lap. "Still _not_ agreeing that I enjoyed you forcing me out of the garret this morning to get fresh air and dine outside of the bed. I will never agree that _I enjoyed it immensely_."

"I thought so." Enjolras laughed, catching what she was cleverly saying. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, resting his hand on her belly, his fingers slowly stroking over the material that covered her. "Our baby, male or female."

Eponine chuckled, resting her hand over his. "Exactly." She closed her eyes, sighing against his shoulder. "Enjlras, I was terrified that Montparnasse would hurt our child like he hurt Azelma's. I was afraid that _somehow _he would hurt me. But something snapped in him when I rested my hand against my belly. In his eyes I saw something change. I'd never seen real guilt in his eyes until that moment. There's nothing _good_ in him, but I swear that there was something there."

"Do you believe that someone like him, could change?" Enjolras asked incredulously. "Is that what you're saying?"

"No. He'll never change. He's a monster and he always will be. But there was some strange desperation in his eyes and remorse. I can never forgive him for everything he's done to me, to you, to my family – but it was strange to see something change in him."

"We just have to be thankful that he didn't _touch_ you." Enjolras ran his hand up and down her arm, resting his lips against her hair and inhaling her scent deeply. "He should know by now that there are two men who wish to tear him limb by limb."

Eponine laughed, "He deserves to be ripped limb from limb." She stifled a yawn, "Is it time to go back to sleep?"

"No." Enjolras gave a sharp nudge in the ribs, causing her to yelp.

"Tired, exhausted, _pregnant_!"

"No sleep for you." Enjolras insisted, shaking his head as she pouted up at him. "It's not going to work. I'm keeping you active today."

Eponine let out a pitiful whimper as Enjolras hoisted her up and made her stand. "_Enjolras_. You're going to kill me! I need rest. I'm pregnant. I want to lay in my bed and do nothing. I want to just sit here curled up with you. I don't want to move!"

"Tough." Enjolras glared at her with mock harshness, "Get moving."

"Where to _master_?" Eponine bit out as he pushed her away from the sofa.

"I'm going to see if Dunstan's napping and if he isn't we're going for a walk-"

"But we just got-"

"No buts."

Eponine glared at him as he disappeared into Dunstan's room. She took to opportunity to lay back down on the couch, hearing Dunstan crying and Enjolras trying to calm him down. Eponine curled up on the sofa, pulling Enjolras' coat over her and relaxing. She wasn't lying when she said she was tired and it took mere moments for her to drift off to sleep.

By the time that Enjolras finally calmed Dunstan down, he came out to find her peacefully asleep and truth be told he didn't have the heart to wake her up. He had run her around enough that morning to completely wear her out. There was no point in making her wake up and dealing with a moody Eponine for the rest of the afternoon.

**A/N: Yes? Did you all enjoy that lovely little fluff chapter? If you followed me on Tumblr you'd know more about me. Wouldn't you?**


	69. Chapter 69

Eponine's lips were pressed against his in a flash of movement. It took him and her off guard. Neither had planned for this to be happening. Neither expected these old feelings to return, they were hardly lonely teenagers anymore. They had moved past this a long time ago and hard sworn that they would never go back to it. _She'd_ sworn that she would never go back to him. But here she was with her lips mashed against his in a passionate frenzy, her arms thrown haphazardly around his neck.

He pressed her back against the wall, freezing when he felt back tighten beneath his hands. Had he made a mistake? Was this too similar to their last encounter. His emerald eyes met hers, searching their depths for an answer. Her lips curved upwards in a smile that he swore he hadn't seen since they were children. As soon as her father began pawning her out, he never saw that smile appear. Not even with him, not even when they were together – even then their _romance_ involved payment to her father.

But there was no jailor to pay off tonight, no bargains to be made for her. They simply wanted each other.

"_Eponine_." He breathed heavily, his lips ghosting over hers smirking when she tried to kiss him and he would pull back so their lips would only brush. "Do you want this?"

"I want you."

"Say my name."

Eponine laughed, bucking her body against his and relishing in the gasp of pleasure that fell from his lips.

"_Say my name_."

She leaned up, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face into the eve of his neck. Her lips skimmed past his ears, her breath bathing of it. "Enjolras, I love you."

~o~

Montparnasse bolted up right in his bed, his sandy hair matted to his forehead with sweat and his chest glistening with the same perspiration. His breathing came in short, shallow gasps as he looked around his dark room and tried to make sense of the dream he'd just had.

Was it not bad enough that he could not have Eponine in the real world? Must he dream of her giving into his advances willingly only to have her whisper _his_ damn name? Had he died and this was purgatory?

He collapsed back on his bed, trying to regain control of his body. It had felt so real, right up until that heartbreaking moment. He would swear his lips still tingled from her kiss; his hands still ached to hold her firmly against him.

He gripped his bed sheets desperately, wishing that instead of cool cloth he felt her smooth skin beneath his palms.

He was trying to reform himself and be a man that she could love and his conscious was tormenting him. Was it telling him that no matter how good he was, he'd still never be Enjolras?

~o~

"And where have you been?" Azelma murmured, rolling over in the bed as Grantaire crawled up the bed. She heard the heavy thud of his shoes dropping off of his feet as he bellied down on the bed beside her. "Drinking have we?"

Grantaire nodded, groaning as Azelma tried to roll him over. "I'm sleeping."

"You're still dressed." Azelma fumbled with untying his cravat and unbuttoning his vest. "Stop wiggling." Azelma snapped, pining his leg down with her own. "There."

"You're attacking me." Grantaire caught her hands, pulling her onto him. "Now I'm attacking you."

"You're a _very_ drunk man aren't you? Where have you been?"

"I went out to drink. Alone. Drinking alone is bad. You drink a lot-" He hiccupped. "More."

Azelma pried his vest off of his shoulders, tugging his shirt out of his pants. "Well, my drunk husband, you can now sleep it off."

"Maybe I don't want to sleep it off." Grantaire insisted, "You are undressing me after all."

She rolled her eyes as she moved off of him to pull his shirt off the full way. "I was sleeping before you woke me up and now you're going to sleep. No fooling around. You're drunk."

"Kill joy." Grantaire mumbled, burying his face in his pillow. "I only went out because I'm tired of hearing you tell me to get a job. I don't want a job I just want to be married with you, go out for a drink, and come back to our bed with you. I want a couple kids to fill up that spare room. That's all I want."

Azelma laughed at his rambling, she made out most of what he said though it was muffled by the pillow. "Who says you can't have a job and do all of that too?"

"Me."

"Oh Grantaire, my insufferable bumbling drunk." Azelma slapped her hand against his bum, chuckling at his disgruntled yelp. "Go to sleep and sleep this ale off."

Grantaire snorted in response, his face still buried in the pillow.

"Good night." She lay back on the bed, curled beside him as best she could. Her fingers rubbed soft circles into his back and shoulders, pleased to feel the tense muscles loosening as she worked them. Perhaps she had been too harsh with him about getting a job. Did he truly need to get a job? He was accurate in saying that they were secure – a feeling that was so rare and so new to her that she hadn't fully understood it.

She found it comical that she couldn't get her husband to get out and do something besides sit inside and read and her sister was desperate to keep Enjolras in and out of the way of another rebellion. They were never going in the same direction in their lives. Her heart broke for Eponine when she thought of how much she'd had to go through. Everything that could go wrong had gone wrong for her. Azelma had only had one serious ordeal and had ended up happily married.

Her sister was still fighting to be married to the man that she so clearly loved with every fiber of her being. She had lost and gained so much to be with him and she found no solace along with it.

There was clear jealousy when it came to Eponine though. Her sister might be married like she was, but she had one son and a second child on the way – while she was still hoping for a child to come along after her disaster with their first baby.

There truly was no justice in this world.

**A/N: I LOVE Monty/Eppie. But that seems like all we can have in this story. I hope Monty enjoyed most of it!**


	70. Chapter 70

It had been _four_ months since the convict Montparnasse had vanished from the cell in the Paris prison. Javert had taken the task into his own hands, exhausting every means to hunt down the escapee. But he had found no one with answers. The thief had vanished without a trace. But there was one person who might have the answers.

He stood outside of the garret of Enjolras and Eponine, his heavy fist pounding against the door. It took several knocks before someone finally opened the door.

"What do _you_ want?" Enjolras hissed, his eyes narrowing at the sight of the inspector.

"Have you seen Montparnasse, or that… woman of yours?" Javert wedged his foot between the door and the door frame.

"Move your foot and I will tell you." Enjolras gritted, opening the door slightly. "The church, just down the street." He managed to slam the door shut as quietly as possible, leaving Javert on the other side.

It was the first lead he'd had in four months.

~o~

"Who was at the door?" Eponine asked, holding Dunstan's hand as he toddled across the floor. She was seven months pregnant and greatly showing. There was no doubt in the world that she was pregnant now. And with a _girl_ as she still protested.

"Javert." Enjolras gritted as he turned around and met Eponine's eyes. "Don't worry-" He started quickly, waving his hands. "He was searching for 'Parnasse."

"That was four months ago?" Eponine questioned rhetorically, letting go of Dunstan's hand as he waddled over to Enjolras. "He sure took his sweet time. Perhaps if he'd noticed a convict was missing, we'd be married and I wouldn't be looked at like your mistress when we walk down the streets."

"I'm sure no one thinks of that." Enjolras replied, trying his best to sound like he believed what he said. He knew that the people of Paris were merciless. If their marriage was neither announced in the paper or posted to the church door, it hadn't happened. He'd seen the glares himself, those ever piercing and judging eyes. But he'd broken laws before and he saw no point in letting their eyes get to him. He was as married to Eponine as Grantaire and Azelma were married.

"I'm sure they do" Eponine argued and after a few moments of silence she spoke again. "Did you tell him?"

"Yes."

"Will we be able to sleep comfortably now? No more looking around every corner?"

"Papa." Dunstan called, tugging at Enjolras' shirt. "Papa."

"Yes my handsome?" Enjolras laughed, swooping Dunstan up into his arms quickly, relishing in the fit of laughter it sent the little boy into. "Are you driving your mother mad? All of this running around and pulling things off of shelves?"

"NO!" Dunstan shouted, throwing his hands up in the air and giggling madly. "Papa!" He wrapped his arms around Enjolras, hugging him like any little boy hugged.

"Can you believe he's over a year old?"

"Yes." Enjolras laughed, moving to sit down beside Eponine. Dunstan was a constant ball of energy. He was eighteen months old and like any self-respecting eighteen month old he expected every eye on him.

"Oh!" Eponine gasped, her hand pressing against her stomach. "Our little girl is quite the kicker."

"I've noticed. You're constantly trying to get comfortable at night."

"I try?" Dunstan asked, watching his father's hand from his lap to his mother's stomach. His face was quizzical as he watched them both pet her stomach.

"Yes you may." Eponine beamed, taking his little hand and pressing it to her belly. "Feel that?"

"What is in there?" Dunstan asked, his brows knitting together.

"A baby!" Enjolras replied, pressing a kiss to his son's head. "A little brother-"

"Or sister."

"Like me?"

"Yes, just like you when you were smaller." Eponine leaned to kiss the little sandy haired boy. His hair had been dark, like hers and Enjolras' when he was younger but now he resembled Montparnasse nearly exactly. Emerald green eyes and sandy hair. She knew Enjolras saw it too, but he insisted in telling strangers that Dunstan looked like his deceased mother. With no comparison in their mind, they would take him at face value.

"Oh!" Dunstan giggled as the baby kicked again. "How did she get in there?"

"_She_." Eponine smirked at Enjolras, laughing at his roll of the eyes. "Well, mommy and papa decided they wanted another little baby since their little boy is getting so big!"

"Oh." Dunstan looked in awe at her belly for another second before turning to look at Enjolras, "Horsey!"

"His attention span is remarkable!" Enjolras laughed as he pulled Dunstan onto his knee with a growl. Dunstan's favourite activity, riding his father's knee like a horse. "When he's a bit bigger, we should get him his own pony. My knee will be retiring then."

"Your knee better hold out for a few more kids." Eponine chuckled, watching Dunstan's face light up as the "horse" tried to buck him off, despite Enjolras' tight grip on him. "Not to mention your nephews and nieces when they come along." She still felt like a terrible person, that though Azelma claimed she and Grantaire were trying to have another child – they'd had no luck.

"They're going to kill me." Enjolras laughed, his face brightening up every time Dunstan burst into giggles.

~o~

Javert hadn't decided what he expected to find at the church when he arrived, but what he did find he found he hadn't expected.

At the front of the church, knelt Montparnasse, praying to God. He was well dressed, clean, and looked as if he had spent the last four months with a full belly and a night of peaceful sleep. Javert, hardly recognized the once dirty scoundrel. No one reformed like this, it was impossible. Not willingly at least. He had never seen a convict change.

Once a convict always a convict.

No matter the good deed. He had learned that with ValJean. You never change, you just keep running.

"So we meet again." Javert rasped, smirking as Montparnasse turned to see who was speaking. The thief's eyes widened, "Not expecting me?"

"Javert." 'Parnasse rose to his feet, hanging his head. "You have come to arrest me?"

"Yes."

"I will go. I know that I have committed many crimes. God has forgiven me for them, but I know that for every action there is a mortal price to pay."

Where was the satisfaction in an escaped prisoner, allowing himself to be taken back to prison?

"I give myself back to you, willingly." Montparnasse yielded his wrists to Javert, walking towards him with little hesitancy. "I have been changed here. I have changed for a reason which was selfish at first, but I have seen that the things that happen to us, happen to change us for the better. But only if we allow them to."

"_Silence_!" Javert snapped, brandishing his baton. "Enough with this prattle. Your words will not persuade me to allow you to go."

"I don't ask for freedom. I ask to pay for what I've done. Perhaps then, after I submit to my punishment the Lord will change Eponine's heart towards me and she will see that I am a reformed man."

Javert narrowed his eyes at 'Parnasse, "You have changed."

Montparnasse gave a smirk, "My heart has changed but I am still the same man. The minister here showed me that there is a reward for change. I have not gained Eponine, the woman that I love, but I know that the Lord will provide me with some answer. I have seen a side to humanity that I little believed existed."

Javert pulled the irons from his side, gripping 'Parnasse's wrists and clapping the metal around them. "You do not resist arrest?"

"No." Montparnasse shook his head, his eyes lowering. "I have one request."

"Send Eponine to visit me, tell her to bring _our_ son. If prison is to be my new home, I wish to see her _once_ more."

"I will see." Javert snarled, pushing Montparnasse down the aisle. He doubted that this pious Christian appearance would last long once he was back, forced, amongst those of society he fit in best with. Criminals and city scum.

**A/N: I'd meant for chapter 70 to be more substantial, but alas this is what we have. I fast-forwarded as well. My apologies. I think my timeline's still right. Anyone want to be my super awesome fic reader and make me a timeline of my own story? :-P**


	71. Chapter 71

"It will happen, eventually." Grantaire stated, his eyes carefully examining Azelma's dark disposition. She hadn't been cheerful since their second month of trying. He knew her patience was wearing thin. She wanted to be a mother and he wanted her to be one – but it seemed that it was just not their time yet.

"I'm not even thinking about _that_." Azelma lied, her eyes flickering towards Grantaire. "I don't know why you keep thinking that I'm thinking about that."

"Because it's constantly plastered to your face. Every month there's been this soul numbing tension and then heart wrenching pain once it's apparent that _this_ month wasn't the month for us. It's written all over your face."

"I'm fine." Azelma gritted, turning her back to Grantaire to place books back on the shelf. She rested her head against the bookshelf, trying to steady her breathing. She didn't want to cry and be emotional. She would eventually get pregnant again, she told herself that over and over again. "With our luck, Eponine will be pregnant again before we are."

"Our time will come." Grantaire slowly walked towards Azelma, placing his hands on the bookshelf, on either side of her head. He rested his chin against her shoulder, listening to her breathing deeply. "Don't worry about it. Worrying will get us nothing."

Azelma turned under him, letting her back rest against the bookshelf. She looked up at him; her eyes brimmed with uncried tears. She bit her lip and shook her head, forcing herself not to cry. "I'm fine Grantaire, really."

"No you aren't." He placed a hand at her hip, his fingers rubbing against the silky material of her dress. "You need to stop worrying about and trying so hard."

"I want to be a mother! I saw the way your eyes lit up at the thought of being a father before and the pain when you knew that the baby that your heart was getting invested in was _gone_. Whenever we keep Dunstan you're always so loving and wonderful, joking around and playing with him. You'd make a wonderful father and that's what I want to give you."

Grantaire shook his head, "I don't want to be a father, I want to be your husband. If being a father happens, it happens. But I want to make you happy as well. You're my first priority."

Azelma wrapped her arms around Grantaire, burying her face into his chest. She let herself go, there was no point in holding back her tears. He could soothe her with just a warm embrace, the warmth of his breath dancing down her neck.

~o~

Montparnasse lay back against the small, lumpy, pillow. He had forgotten how uncomfortable the cot in the cell was. It hadn't been so bad when he was used to sleeping on the floor, but after four months of sleeping in a comfortable bed – the cot was unbearable.

His mind was on Eponine, picturing her walking through the rows of prisoners with their son. Would she even come? Could Javert get her to visit him one last time? He only wanted to see her once more before resigning himself with being a prisoner for twenty odd years. It wasn't too much to ask for.

It had been all that he had prayed for the last four months. He only wanted to see Eponine once more and see Dunstan. His heart ached to think that Enjolras would get the privilege to raise Dunstan and even more so that he would have the chance to have a whole family with Eponine. But they were not married yet. Would Eponine ever decide that Dunstan deserved his _real_ father?

But the hour had become too late, Eponine was expecting Enjolras' child and he doubted that she would trade her second born's father for her first born's father. No matter what sort of man he'd become. He could pray for that to happen, but he knew it was more of a vainful wish than a wholehearted prayer. He had to be satisfied that he gained a new chance at life from her.

"Montparnasse?" Javert asked as he stood outside of the cell, "You had had a request?"

"Bring Eponine here to see me. I want to see her before I get sent away."

"With or without Enjolras?"

"I do not care. Just tell her to bring Dunstan."

"I fear that this will not go over well." Javert smirked, "I will see what I can do. Only because you complied so well."

~o~

"He's finally down for a nap." Enjolras whispered, shutting Dunstan's door quietly behind him. "He was full of energy today."

"When is he not?" Eponine laughed, patting the sofa beside her. "You should read to me."

"Can't you read now?" Enjolras teased, pulling the book from her hands as he sat down beside her. "Shakespeare?"

"Shakespeare." Eponine grinned, batting her eyes at him. "Won't you?"

Enjolras stared at her for a long moment, "I suppose so." He opened the leather bound book, flipping through the pages until he found a satisfying sonnet. "Sonnet Seventy-Three?"

"Sure." Eponine settled her cheek against his shoulder, closing her eyes and letting his voice fill her mind.

"That time of year thou mayst in me behold. When yellow leaves, or none, or few, do hang. Upon those boughs which shake against the cold. Bare ruin'd choirs, where late the sweet birds sang. In me thou seest the twilight of such day. As after sunset fadeth in the west. Which by and by black night doth take away. Death's second self, that seals up all in rest. In me thou see'st the glowing of such fire.That on the ashes of his youth doth lie. As the death-bed whereon it must expire. Consumed with that which it was nourish'd by. This thou perceivest, which makes thy love more strong. To love that well which thou must leave ere long."

"I'm not sure if I like that sonnet," Eponine muttered, looking up at him from beneath her eyelashes. "I am never fond of being reminded that death is always near."

"But he's saying that his lover should love him more each day, because each day he is aging and getting closer to death. He's saying that love gets better with age."

"Does it?" Eponine smirked, "Will you still be so desirable when you're old and wrinkling?"

"I could say the same about you _mon Cherie_, but I don't think I will ever see you as anything but beautiful." He brushed his fingers through her dark hair, laughing at her pout. "Perhaps I should read another sonnet?"

"Nothing on death."

"Deal." Enjolras licked his finger before skimming through the pages.

"Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate. Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May, and summer's lease hath all too short a date. Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines, and often is his gold complexion dimm'd. And every fair from fair sometime declines, by chance or nature's changing course untrimm'd. But thy eternal summer shall not fade. Nor lose possession of that fair thou owest. Nor shall Death brag thou wander'st in his shade. When in eternal lines to time thou growest. So long as men can breathe or eyes can see. So long lives this and this gives life to thee."

"I approve of that one." Eponine chuckled softly, rubbing her hands over her swollen stomach. "Have you ever written poetry?"

"I tried my hand at it when I was young, but that was before I was very inspired. I would assume that now, that I have something that has inspired me that I could write a poem or two."

"Have I inspired you?" Eponine grinned, "I would like to hear what you could write about me."

"Did I say that _you_ inspired me? Oh, no – I was thinking more of Grantaire. I've been through a lot with him, he means quite a lot to me. We gallivant and drink together. Of course, he drinks far too much and I drink just within reason." Enjolras met Eponine's eyes, laughing at the disbelief in them. "Oh? Was that not what you thought I meant. Well, I have a thought for a poem just now. Care to hear?"

"Make it good." Eponine demanded, crossing her arms across her chest.

"A dear old friend, whom I've cherished for some time. He drinks too much liquor, brandy and wine. I tell him to put that bottle down. All I get is an unhappy frown. The drunk is the closest friend I have ever had. Whenever I am with him he reminds me why I'm glad."

Eponine's face was completely stoic. "I'm not impressed."

"Shame."

"Perhaps you and Grantaire should move in together if you _love_ him so much."

"Hush." Enjolras laughed, playfully tapping the bottom of her chin and kissing her. "I much prefer your company."

"You ought to." Eponine smirked, "Who wouldn't?"

"Aren't we full of ourself today?"

"_Aren't we_?" Eponine retorted, raising her brows teasingly. "I'm feeling rather energetic for a woman seven months pregnant."

"I've noticed." Enjolras pulled her closer to him. "Enjoy your energy while you have it. In a few months we'll have a toddler and a baby on her hands."

"Let's wait awhile before we have the next child. I don't think I could handle three children with just a year apart between them."

"We tried that _waiting_ thing. It didn't work very well for us."

Eponine giggled, pressing her face against his chest. "No it didn't. We're weak."

"There's nothing weak about our desires for each other." Enjolras kissed the curve of her neck. "They're rather strong."

"Enjolras!" Eponine squeaked, pulling away from him. "Not now."

He put on an innocent face, looking wounded that she would even suspect him of other intentions. "I was merely kissing your neck!"

"You were getting frisky." Eponine chastised, grabbing his hand as it slid down her back. "Don't be cheeky with me."

Enjolras about to respond with something sarcastic, but he was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Interruptions." He hissed, prying himself away from Eponine and walking towards the door. He jerked it open, irritated at whomever was on the other side of the door. "What do _you_ want?" He growled, seeing Javert standing on the other side of his door. "I believe that twice in one day is a little much."

"Is Eponine here?" Javert asked stiffly, looking past Enjolras and spotting the dark haired woman. "Ah, yes she is."

"What do you want from her?"

"I have a request from a prisoner."

Eponine's heart stopped as she stood up slowly, making her way to the door. "What does 'Parnasse want?"

"He had one request when I apprehended him." Javert started, "I was to come and tell you to visit him. He wants only one last visit. You and his son."

"I'm not letting you go without me-"

"He doesn't mind if you are there as well Enjolras. The man is not the same as he was before. Groomed, dressed well, and peaceful. I do not believe that a criminal can change but there is something different about him."

"I…" Eponine was at a loss for words as she stared at the ground. "He only wishes to see me and Dunstan?"

"Yes."

"Eponine-" Enjolras wrapped his arm around her waist. "You don't have to."

"Is he to be sent away?"

"By the end of the week. He'll be sent to the continent."

"Oh." Eponine whispered, feeling her breath caught in her chest. It was really going to happen this time – 'Parnasse was going to be out of her life for good. But, here was his final request, she could either listen to it or ignore it. "I have to."

"No you don't."

"It will weigh on my conscious if I don't Enjolras. He could die in the continent. Dunstan is _his_."

"He doesn't deserve your kindness Eponine."

"Excuse me." Javert gave a short bow and turned away, leaving with them the piece of information that would leave a bitter after taste in their mouths.

"He _raped_ you Eponine, you owe him nothing." Enjolras insisted, "Don't even think that you owe him anything."

Eponine's brows knit together, "One day Dunstan will find out that you aren't really his father. If the fact that our children will be dark haired and dark eyed and he will stand out as a sandy haired green eyed little boy or that someone will mention our secret to him. I want to be able to tell him that he saw his father one more time. If 'Parnasse dies –"

"You can lie to him. He's a baby, he won't remember."

"But _I_ will." Eponine bit her lip, releasing the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "I have to do this Enjolras."

**A/N: Thank you SO much HorseyWitchofTorchwood for saying you'll do my timeline! That's incredibly sweet of you (:**

**This was basically all of what I had intended on having in chapter 70. **


	72. Chapter 72

Eponine held on tightly to Dunstan as she walked down the rows of cells alongside Javert. She'd asked Enjolras to wait a little while before showing up, she didn't want his anger towards Montparnasse to cause any issues. The last thing she wanted was for them to fight in front of Dunstan.

"Where we going?" Dunstan asked quietly, his eyes darting back and forth between the rows of cells.

"To see a friend of mine." Eponine replied, smoothing her hand through Dunstan's sandy hair.

"Oh." Dunstan shrugged, hugging tightly to his mother.

"Here we are." Javert stated, motioning towards the last cell on the row. "I won't be far if you need me."

"Thank you." Eponine gulped, watching the inspector leave. She was seconds away from being alone with the man who had terrorized her nightmares for months. Did she believe that he had changed? No. Men like 'Parnasse wouldn't change.

"Eponine?" Montparnasse asked, his eyes straining to look around the corner of his cell. He had thought he'd heard Javert.

"Yes." Eponine replied breathlessly walking towards the cell. She was safe from him, a row of bars separating them. "I came."

Montparnasse's face lit up as he set his eyes on Dunstan. He was getting so big! He was a handsome little boy as well. He saw himself in him more than he had expected to. "Does he walk now?"

"Yes." Eponine bearily responded, her breath caught in her throat as she stared at a man that she hardly recognized as Montparnasse. "You've-"

"Changed?" 'Parnasse reached out through the bars, wishing to take Dunstan's hand. The little boy giggled cheerfully and patted his outstretched hand. "It's because of you Eponine."

"I don't believe that."

"I wanted to be a better man. I changed because you wouldn't have me any other way."

"I wouldn't have you _any _way." Eponine clarified, biting her lip as Dunstan played with his father's hand. "You can't expect me to believe that you've really changed your heart and not just your appearance."

"I changed completely. I know I've done things that society won't forgive, but I know that God has forgiven me. I've accepted that I'm going to be shipped away, Eponine, I know that. But I have also acknowledged that it is because of you that I've changed. If he hadn't rejected me time and time again, I wouldn't have come to this new place. I wouldn't have ever realized the wrongs that I had done."

Eponine gnawed at her lip, trying to keep herself from tearing up. The man that was standing before her vaguely resembled the boy that she had first fallen in love with. She had once upon a time loved him. Before he paid her father for the privilege of taking her virtue for the first time. Before her father corrupted him past the point of no return. There had once been a sweet, naïve, sandy haired boy that came to play with her at the Inn. They would laugh and joke and pretend to their hearts content. He had even once pretended to marry her, sealing the deal with a kiss to the lips.

But then they grew up and a kiss on the lips was followed by a few coins paid to her father for a tumble in the sack. He spent his time thieving and murdering after that. She couldn't be attached to a man who paid for the privilege of spending the night with her and most of the time it wasn't even the whole evening. He'd get his fill and be off on his way. Just like everyone else.

"You hurt me 'Parnasse."

"Oh, 'Ponine. Would you have me take back what I did and have there be no Dunstan?" He questioned reaching out to play with the little boy's hair.

"No." Eponine admitted, stepping closer to the bars so Montparnasse didn't have to strain so much. "I'm sorry that this is how it all had to end."

"But you came."

"I can't carry on knowing that I didn't let Dunstan see you one more time. If something happened."

"He won't remember-"

"You sound like Enjolras." Eponine laughed abruptly, trying to break the melancholy atmosphere.

"I sound like… nevermind." 'Parnasse shook his head, a small smile playing across his lips. "Eponine, if I die. I don't want him to know who I was. Convince him that Enjolras truly is his father. I don't want him to know that his real father was a criminal and a murderer. That's the one favor I ask."

"Down!" Dunstan shouted, pulling away from Eponine.

Eponine let the little boy down, looking back up at Montparnasse. "You see he walks." She looked back to Dunstan as he banged his little hand against the metal bars, giggling at the sound the metal made.

Montparnasse reached out, stroking Eponine's cheek. She flinched away at first but then pressed her face against the metal bars. "I'm sorry too." He had resigned him to the fact that these were the last minutes he'd ever share with Eponine. "Thank you for changing me."

"I did care about you." Eponine ignored his words, closing her eyes and sighing. "I cared about you more than I want to admit. If I didn't care about your stupid neck I wouldn't be here."

"I know." Montparnasse rested his head against the bars, feeling Eponine's breath dancing across his face. "You look beautiful."

Eponine shot him a little smile, a heavy sigh escaping her lips. "I only wish that things could have been different."

"Do you wish that you'd never been with Enjolras?"

"No."

"Good." Montparnasse replied, stroking her cheek.

"Good?"

He laughed, "Had you not been with him I wouldn't have wanted to be like him. I know I'll never be like him but I tried."

"Be yourself 'Parnasse." Eponine replied, surprising herself as she leaned against the bars just enough to press her lips against his. She hadn't intended to even let him close enough to touch her cheek, much less have herself kissing him.

He leaned into the bars, enjoying the sensation he'd longed for. His fingers snaked into her hair and he sighed contently. "I love you Eponine." He pulled away, moving back towards his little cot in the corner of the cell. "Take care of Dunstan."

"I will." Eponine replied, feeling her lips trembling. How could she have let herself kiss him? She was more or less married to Enjolras. She loved Enjolras. She was going to have a life with Enjolras. Montparnasse was a ghost of her past – a past she swore she despised. She collected Dunstan, backing away from the cell. "Montparnasse-"

"Yes?" He whispered, looking up at her with his shockingly green eyes.

"I _loved_ you."

His lips curved up in a smile that she'd not seen in years. It reminded her of the smiles they used to give each other when they pretended they were married and that Azelma was their baby. She looked down at the real baby in her arms – they'd fulfilled part of their make believe. Not everything comes true.

**A/N: Good-bye Monty 3 Perhaps we'll meet in another fanfiction. **


	73. Chapter 73

Eponine tried to control herself as she walked back towards Enjolras. She didn't want him to see her crying over Montparnasse. Maybe if they had been angry tears then it would have been acceptable – but they weren't. They were honest, sincere, sad tears. She was worried that he would die, even if she had once wished that he was dead. She did care for him. As much as she wished that she didn't.

"What's wrong?" Enjolras asked, catching her by surprise.

"What are you-" She started to ask, glancing towards the prisoner he was talking with. "You're Cosett's father?" Eponine sniffled, trying to hide the sight of tears as they stained her cheeks.

ValJean looked between Eponine and Enjolras, "She is the Thenardier?"

Eponine bit her lip, "I'd like to think of myself as an Enjolras, but yes. Why?" She didn't let Enjolras answer for her, she wanted to know what they'd been talking about.

"Cosette and Marius both have spoken about you."

"How are they?" Eponine asked. She remembered how fearful she had been to let Marius know that she was in love with Enjolras. That had been an awful long time ago.

"Married and expecting." ValJean replied, noticing her rather noticeable stomach. "As are you I see."

"Yes." Eponine shot Enjolras a forced smile, surrendering to his touch as he wrapped his arm around her waist. She needed him right now. She hated herself for having kissed Montparnasse. But it was the last thing she wanted to give to him before he left. "Are they here?"

ValJean nodded, searching Eponine's face. "You are not the girl I imagined from Cosette's description of you as a child."

Eponine flushed, "I was a brat."

"You tormented her."

"I've been repaid by life for the things I did as a child." Eponine retorted, turning to look at Enjolras. Silently she begged him to take them home. She wanted to break down where she could unleash the torrent of tears without feeling watched.

"It was a pleasure to talk with you _Monsieur_." Enjolras tilted his head down, acknowledging the convict once more before turning away with Eponine. "How did it go?"

"Were you talking about me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Enjolras chuckled, "He had said that Marius mentioned that you and I had been together. That we were the most unlikely pair that he had ever seen. But look at us now."

"I kissed him." Eponine blurted out, covering her mouth in shame.

"What?" Enjolras grabbed her arm as she tried to walk farther ahead of him. "_What_?"

"It was only a good-bye kiss. Enjolras, if you understood how different he is now-"

"Have you forgotten what he did to you?"

"But would we trade what he did to me for Dunstan? Isn't he the most precious child you've ever seen?"

"Papa!" Dunstan tugged at Enjolras' hand, motioning to be picked up.

Enjolras sighed, lifting the boy up into his arms. "But you _kissed_ him?"

"He reminded me of the boy he used to be, the one I was partial to." Eponine trembled, afraid that she had ruined everything by admitting that she'd kissed another man. "I didn't go back there intending to kiss him, it just happened. I felt drawn to him."

"So you kissed him?"

"It was a good-bye." Eponine admitted, biting her lip. "I'm sorry Enjolras. I could lie and say I kissed him because I'm a weak-willed pregnant woman who has a hard time with up and down or I can admit to you that he reminds me of everything I used to like in him and I wanted to give to him something before he's gone."

Enjolras' dark eyes met hers. How could he argue with her? Even if he was furious with her for freely kissing the man that had raped her, he saw that in her eyes she had done it for a reason. Maybe she couldn't articulate it fully, but there was a reason nevertheless.

"Did you love him?"

"I could have." Eponine shrugged, "Please, I don't want to do this. I don't want to go into this. I love _you_. Montparnasse is a ghost of the past." She grabbed his forearm, her eyes softening. "Your lips are the lips I want to kiss for the rest of my life."

Enjolras gave her a slightly skeptical look, before leaning towards her and catching her lips. Awkwardly bringing Dunstan into the mix. The eighteen month old decided that when two people were kissing that it was the best time to slap his hands against their cheeks.

"Oi!" Enjolras laughed, tickling Dunstan. "That wasn't very nice!"

Dunstan giggled, scrunching up his face. "Again!"

"He's telling us to kiss again." Eponine smirked, pursing her lips. "Can't deny the kid."

Enjolras leaned back in and kissed her, one eye opened as he watched for Dunstan's little hand swinging at them. Instead he clapped and giggled. "He appears to like us kissing."

"I thought for sure he'd shout _icky icky_." Eponine winked and Enjolras, taking his hand. "I need a nap."

"Do you need company?"

"Always."

~o~

By the end of the week Montparnasse was placed on a boat and sent away from France. He didn't know where exactly he was headed, but he knew it was far from where he wanted to be. Eponine had admitted that _he sounded like Enjolras_, she had kissed him, and told him that she had _loved him_. With those sweet words wrapped around his heart he felt like he could take on the world.

He had been able to see Dunstan, despite the bars, without any fighting or running. He could see for once just how beautiful Dunstan was and a constant reminder of himself. They bore an uncanny resemblance to one another and he wondered how Eponine took that. Did Enjolras mind that his "first born" looked like the real father?

His lips still tingled from the feel of Eponine's pressed to his. Even through the bars it was enough for him. He knew she cared enough to kiss him. Enough to touch him intimately. She seemed so caught up in the memories of the past that it had broken his heart. He wished that he could still be that man. But the tides had changed and he had to go with the flow, no matter where it led him. Perhaps one day he'd see his son again.

**A/N: I need to stop. I'm so creative with these fics lately. **


	74. Chapter 74

"I've sent a messenger with a letter to the Pontmercys." Enjolras started as he walked through the front door, tossing down a satchel of books.

"You've been gone longer than it takes to send a messenger a letter." Eponine pointed out from where she reclined on the couch. Dunstan sat on the floor playing with a stuffed doll in the shape of a horse. "Also, I believe you forgot this _book_ on your way out this morning." She held up a leather bound book that read_ Common Sense_ across the front of it. "Gathering ideas from America are we?"

"I was looking for that." Enjolras gritted moving quickly to get it from her. "What are you doing with it?"

"Light reading."

"_Eponine_, we discussed this. You can come if you'd like."

"No." Eponine stuck her chin out haughtily, "I won't be going with you and risking my neck too."

Enjolras thumbed through the pages of the book, "Where are my notes?"

Eponine smirked and gestured towards the burning fire. She waited long enough for him to respond, before adding. "Go put another log on the fire and I'll tell you."

"Damnit Eponine." Enjolras hissed, "Where are my notes?"

"Fire."

Enjolras held his ground for a second longer before relenting to her request.

"Now is the seedtime of continental union, faith and honor. The least fracture now, will be like a name engraved with the point of a pin on the tender rind of a young oak; the wound would enlarge with the tree and posterity read in it full grown characters."

Enjolras looked up from the fire, his eyes as hot as the burning embers as he met Eponine's. "Give me my notes back. I need them."

"You need them for what? So you can be sent away like 'Parnasse? Enjolras this _has_ to stop! I can't lose you too." Eponine shoved the papers beneath her, staring up at him with innocent eyes.

"Eponine last chance. Give them back."

"I'm pregnant, you wouldn't dare try anything."

Enjolras glowered, "This is ridiculous. I don't need them anyways." He shrugged his shoulders, turning away from her and sitting down on the rug in front of Dunstan.

"Papa!" He cooed, crawling over to Enjolras and climbing up him. "Papa Papa Papa!"

"Yes my little darling?" Enjolras chuckled, kissing Dunstan on the forehead.

"Why you leave?"

"I had to go to work."

"Oh."

Eponine sat up on the couch, watching Dunstan and Enjolras. "That could change if you keep acting ridiculous about the revolution. You lost nearly _all_ of your friends on the barricade and you would be willing to lose another lot of "friends" and even yourself? Now that you have a family."

"No." Enjolras sighed, hugging Dunstan to him. "Eponine, nothing's going to happen to me."

"Do you feel like you should have died on the barricade? Do you _honestly_ think that-"

"Stop it, Eponine. We've been through this before."

Eponine chewed on her lip, "I just don't want to lose you."

"I thought you'd be more concerned about Marius and Cosette possibly coming to visit."

"They're not going to kill us I hope." Eponine retorted, glaring at Enjolras.

"You're overreacting."

"Would you want me doing something foolish that could get me killed?

Enjolras froze for a moment, turning to look at her. "No." His jaw set hard, "This is not the point Eponine. We've been through this, through and through again. I'm not going to get killed or sent to prison. It's an intellectual meeting, despite what Grantaire might have told you. I invited you to come with me when you worried about your safety. If I was afraid that I was at risk why would I invite my 'wife'?"

Eponine bit her lip, "I know you wouldn't invite me if I were at risk." She was frustrated with the amount of time they spent arguing about the revolution and the amount of time they fought in general. "Here's your stupid papers." Eponine threw the papers at him, "I'm sick and tired of this arguing. I just want us to be happy. If the revolution makes you happy, go and do it and I will try to bite my tongue."

"Eponine." Enjolras huffed, gathering up the papers. "I have to do something with my time. I spent my days in the ABC Café plotting a revolution, cooperating with men of like minds – I've been reduced to a father and husband that spends his time in this garret every day. I _need_ this escape. Don't take away me little slice of freedom."

"You don't enjoy spending time here with me?" Eponine tried not to sound pitiful but her voice betrayed her.

"I love spending time with you Eponine." Enjolras knelt by the sofa, taking her hand into his. "But a man needs his time outside of the home. You can't tie me down to one place like this. You know that. You me. I need to be using my intellect and I need to be socializing with like minds."

"I know."

"Look at these papers," Enjolras held up the papers, he rose to his feet and walked towards the fire. With a glance back at Eponine he threw the papers into the fire.

"Enjolras! I thought those were your notes?"

"I can write new ones if I need to." Enjolras sighed, watching his work catch on fire. "I don't want to go through this with you _every_ time I come home from a meeting. I just don't want to. I want you to accept that your 'husband' _needs_ to leave the house and express the rebellious urges of his heart – he's not one to be easily repressed. I am not a songbird to be caged for your pleasure, I won't be let out then again for you sit and listen to me sing. No, I want to be outside those doors so that _everyone_ can hear the song that I have to sing. Because as long as Paris stays in this condition, I will not rest easily."

"I thought you don't rest easily because the ghosts of your friends that died in your last "little" rebellion haunt you." Eponine covered her mouth in shock at herself for even saying those words to Enjolras. She knew that the guilt he felt about his friends' death was crippling and yet he'd found a way to crutch his pain and carry on with life. "I didn-"

"No, Eponine, it's true. You lay beside me in bed and you know as well as I do, that I do not rest easily. Between you tossing and turning because our child is kicking you and me tossing and turning because I hear Coufeyrac speaking to me, our bed is never still." Enjolras balled his hands in fists at his sides. This was one of the moments that they reached on a regular basis where they could see that their personalities clashed in an unattractive manner. They reached, cleverly worded, a barricade in their relationship frequently. They were both two, very, stubborn forces that came to a heated and emotionally bloody battle with one another. The last time their tempers had flared to this point it had resulted in him accidently framing his words around what seemed like an accusation that if she didn't trust him not to be getting himself killed why should he not believe that she was a whore again.

The last flare of heated tempers and sexual tension resulted in the baby that now swelled her stomach with his child. But tensions could not be eased in the same fashion as before, not with her as pregnant as she was. Instead one would have to cave and admit that they were acting to irrationally towards the other's opinions – and neither was willing to be that person.

Eponine's eyes darkened with venom, "Well you're well aware that there's a couch out here that's plenty comfortable if you feel the need to be the only one tossing and turning all night. Perhaps if you rid yourself of my pregnant sleep deprivation your phantoms would leave you alone. It could be me that's causing you to get little sleep. You can try that tonight if you'd like."

"Damn it Eponine!" Enjolras shouted, realizing he was toeing another line when he watched her flinch at his words. "You don't know when to keep your mouth _shut_ do you? You always have to push just a little farther. It's some sick and twisted game to you, isn't it? The one where you try to see just how far you can push me until I snap! Well you're doing a damn fine job. So shut the hell up!"

Eponine's lips drew into a thin line, the colour draining from her face. She took several long, deep, breaths her eyes never breaking their hold on Enjolras'. "Why do the people I think I love hurt me?"

"What?" Enjolras spat, crueler than he intended. "What do you mean?" He corrected himself, suddenly worried at the emotions playing out across her face.

She looked down at her hands, wringing them together. "I thought I loved Montparnasse, I just realized that a few days ago. But he went and he hurt me. He took my innocence at my father's request – but he had to pay for the privilege. After that he found that he was just like any of the other men, a few coins tossed in my father's direction and he could have rustle in the sack with me. That's not love. Not really. If he had loved me he would have been clever and sneaky and found ways to be with me outside of my father's watch. Then there was Marius, who I loved because he was different. He was smart and he was funny and he treated me differently than other men. But he had me help him get someone else to fall in love with him." Eponine was crying now, her lips trembling as she spoke. "Then… there…then there was you."

"Eponine."

"Don't!" Eponine shouted, motioning for him to stay away from her. She didn't want him to touch her. If he touched her it would be her undoing. "Please, don't. I thought that I loved you Enjolras-"

"We do love each other."

"Do we?" Eponine asked, hardly believing that she was really saying these words. "Really? Because I don't see it anymore. Sure, we're incredible _together_ – but that's where it ends. All we do is fight. What is Dunstan going to think? Or this baby? Mother and Papa are always shouting at each other, why do they hate each other?"

"Eponine." Enjolras shook his head, "Please." He felt sick. Physically sick. He would rather relive all of the pain he'd been through in his life than live through this moment one more second. They'd crossed the bridged and they could only stand on their separate sides and watch it burn into the murky waters that they had tainted with their personalities. "I love you." Enjolras felt tears spring to his eyes as he stood there and watched the woman that he loved and the woman that carried his child quietly end their relationship.

"Perhaps there's a reason we never got married." Eponine bit her lip and stared at the floor. Dunstan still sat and peacefully played with his toys. "We were never meant to be married."

"No, _no_. This is not happening Eponine. I'm not letting you go."

"Let's not fight anymore Enjolras." Her words were eerily calm as she rose from the couch.

"Yes!" Enjolras was desperate for this whole mad situation to end. "Let's stop fighting."

"No." Eponine shook her head. He didn't understand what she meant.

"No?"

"Yes, we're not going to fight anymore – but not in the same way that you think. It's harder to fight when you're not around someone. As humbling as it is for me I'm going to see if Marius and Cosette will let me spend a few weeks at their home before I find myself somewhere else to live."

"No." Enjolras eyed the door, in case she tried to run. "I'm not letting you leave. Our differences might not be easily settled but we can reach some sort of agreement. Some sort of ignorance."

"Don't you lead a rebellion that believes that either one side or the other must be in charge? That there can be no impasse between two parties because one will _always_ strive to be on the top? That's us Enjolras and we're both too stubborn to ever let the other one be the dominant in the relationship. We will fight and fight and fight for what we think is right until we destroy each other."

Enjolras bridged the space between them by reaching out and taking her hand, "I can't let us end this way Eponine. What about our children?"

Eponine laughed at his careful choice of words. "You can visit Dunstan all you want and when our baby is born we can devise some plan so that we both have equal time with he or she."

Enjolras cringed when she mentioned the baby as both genders. There was none of their playful banter on the gender of the baby. There was nothing playful about this whole situation. It had become painfully real and he wished that it was merely a nightmare. He would wake up at any moment.

But he wasn't going to because it was the real world.

"I can't lose you Eponine. You mean the _world _to me. You are everything I ever saw myself having as a wife. You can't take a few things intervening on our marriage attempts as a message that we aren't meant to be. Couples are constantly at each other's throats, it's typical. Look at Grantaire and Azelma, he's spending his evenings drunk because she's hardly consoled about nothing having children. They're constantly at each other about one thing or the other. It's typical. It's relationships. It's the love and the hate that a real relationship treads upon daily. You can't just let yourself slip into a mindset where you believe that because two of the three meaningful relationships you've had ended in heartbreak that third has to be the same. They say the third time's a charm."

"Enjolras." Eponine rasped, tears streaming down her cheeks. She felt sick as she stared up at his dark eyes. How had this day turned from average to disastrous? Was it the pregnancy that was making everything overwhelming? It felt like the world had come crashing down on her in an instant and she couldn't stop it from falling head first into a world that she would have never wanted to step foot into. A world without Enjolras at her side.

"I need to sit down." She mumbled, feeling her face suddenly flush hot and then turn icy cold. Her knees gave way beneath her and the last thing she felt was Enjolras sweeping her off of her feet as she would have hit the floor. Everything was numb and everything was dark.

**A/N: Well that was 2,555 words of sheer misery. Here's a note that's of importance for any snooping and clever readers. **

**Chapter 54, Marius did come to Eponine's door asking for Enjolras. I am aware of this and it's not a plot hole surprisingly. Marius was again in chapter 55, talking to Enjolras about Cosette's first child dying. It's intentional. Don't worry my prettys. **


	75. Chapter 75

Eponine's eyes flickered open as she slowly came to. The world felt as if it were swirling towards her, but that was no different than how she had felt as she had told Enjolras that they were over.

"Sit up slowly." Enjolras whispered, helping her to sit up. His fingers desperately stroked through her hair, pressing kisses to her temple. He wanted her to remember what they had.

A small smile formed on her lips and she turned to look up at him, "Enjolras-" She started to speak, but the look in his eyes completely halted her words. She hadn't noticed just how pitiful he looked, a noble pitiful at that, but nevertheless pitiful. She reached out and stroked her fingers through his dark hair, sighing heavily.

"Please say that all of this was just the emotions of your pregnancy getting the better of you." Enjolras pleaded, sitting down on the edge of the bed beside her. He took her hand in his palm, rubbing his fingertips over the back of her hand.

"I don't know." Eponine admitted, laying her head back against the pillow. "I don't know what I'm feeling anymore. I do love you Enjolras, I do. But, I just don't understand all of this. I think if we weren't together we would be better off."

"Shh." Enjolras muttered, stroking her cheeks.

"No, I mean it. We fight all of the time Enjolras and if we weren't around each other all of the time perhaps we would be better off."

"But would we still be together?"

"No."

"Then I will not let this happen. I l_ove_ you." Enjolras' arm tightened around her waist.

Eponine's face dropped, "Are we going to argue about this too?"

"If you're going to do this you should at least _wait_ until after you've had our child. There's no point in causing you more grief and struggle." Enjolras didn't want to be saying anything that sounded like he was permitting her to go. "Look, I'll even sleep on the sofa until then and you can have the bed all to yourself." He leaned towards her, pressing his lips to her forehead. "You should rest."

"Stay with me a little longer." Eponine whispered, wrapping her arms around his waist protectively. "Just for now." She didn't want to be alone, not with the overwhelming fear that coursed through her veins like a madwoman.

"I'll take just for now." Enjolras kicked off his shoes and slipped beneath the blankets with Eponine. He had to admit that she wasn't a very strong force at the moment. She was telling him that they were over and in the next instance she was asking him to stay with her for a little while longer. He wasn't complaining, but it kept him on edge. He didn't want to do the wrong thing and the right thing and set her off again.

Eponine scooted close to him, resting her cheek against his chest. She could hear his heart beating beneath her and it made her own heart ache. His heart beat within his chest for her and her she was crushing it with her unsure decisions. She wasn't sure at all of what she wanted or didn't want. She knew she didn't want them to fight any longer but she also knew that she didn't want them to be separated. She smiled a little as Enjolras' arm wrapped around her waist, resting its palm against the swell of her belly. Was she ridiculously stressing about the whole situation? They'd made it together nearly two years and now she wanted them to end? What was she doing?

"I don't want to fight anymore 'Ponine." Enjolras pressed his lips against her hair. "I certainly don't want our fighting to result in us ending permanently."

"I don't know what's going to happen to us Enjolras. But all I see is that we're only good together when we can _be_ together and when we can't we fight."

"That's typical. Both release tensions."

"But are we going to _release_ our tensions every time we fight, until we're expecting another child, and then fight for the next nine months?"

"No."

"Then what are we going to do?"

Enjolras looked down at Eponine, frowning. "We'll make something happen."

"Maybe if we don't talk we'll stop fighting."

"You're being ridiculous."

Eponine groaned, "We're going to start fighting again."

Sighing, Enjolras rolled over to face her. "I really don't want this to happen. I am not living my life without you. Who cares if we never got married? Do we need a piece of paper to tell us that we love enough to commit to each other? I have seen more empty marriages than full marriages. Do either of us conform to what the world wants to see us as? No. Then why do we need marriage?"

"Enjolras." Eponine closed her eyes, surprised to feel his lips against hers. She was hesitant at first, but let the kiss grow with his lead. She cupped his cheek, dragging his face closer to hers. There was no denying that she wanted him. _Passionately_. She was denying herself when she said she didn't want to be with him anymore. It was a blatant lie. She was trying to protect herself, in case he was the one to end them. There was no doubt that the child between them posed the barricade between fully divulging in their passions, but to feel his lips against hers in such a blinding passion was enough to fulfill the tension that their arguments had stirred.

"Eponine." Enjolras gasped, as their lips broke apart, taking several raspy breaths before sliding his lips over hers a few more times. "What are we doing?"

"I don't want us to be over." Eponine's eyes softened as she sucked in much needed air. "I love you." She cupped his cheeks in her hands and stared into his eyes. "I don't want to be with anyone else but you. But we can't continue these passionate arguments. We have to find another means."

Enjolras silenced her with another kiss, laughing into her lips as she playfully smacked his chest. "What?"

"Incredulous." She teased.

"It fit with what you were saying." Enjolras wrapped an arm around her waist, resting his forehead against hers. "I'm not letting you go."

Eponine sighed, not even sure of herself as to whether it was a relieved sigh or a disgruntled sigh. She wanted all of this to be resolved. She didn't want to fight anymore, but at the same time she wondered what their relationship would be like without arguments. "Don't yell at me again."

"What?"

"When you shouted at me." Eponine's voice quivered. "It reminded me of my father."

"What did I say?" Enjolras asked curiously, not recalling ever shouting at her enough to remind her of her father.

"_You don't know when to keep your mouth__shut__do you? You always have to push just a little farther. It's some sick and twisted game to you, isn't it? The one where you try to see just how far you can push me until I snap! Well you're doing a damn fine job. So shut the hell up!" _

Enjolras' breath caught in the back of his throat. He was rather surprised that Eponine had put to memory every word he had said, especially when he couldn't recall exactly what he'd said. "Oh, Eponine. I didn't mean to be so angry, I was just frustrated."

"I know.. But.." Eponine shook her head, rolling her eyes. "I'm pregnant, I'm emotional, I'm stressed, I'm confused, and that set me over the edge." She traced her finger along the curve of his cheek bone, "It made something change in me. It made me look at you differently."

"Well don't do that." Enjolras kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry."

"But it's already been said. It's right up there when you remarked about following me around to make sure I wasn't whoring myself again was the same as asking you where you were."

"Eponine-"

"You do trust me don't you?"

"It was just something said in the heat of the moment."

Eponine shook her head, "It's never something said in the heat of the moment, it's something that you've been thinking about that escapes right as your anger snaps."

"That's not true-"

"It is. Trust me, I know." Eponine laughed at the irony of her words. "_Trust_ me."

"I do. I trust you with my life. I trust you to be there every morning I wake up and every evening when I go to sleep. I trust that you will be with me to raise our children. I trust you to be the one person I love through the rest of my life."

"But-"

"No buts Eponine. I love you and I trust you. If you had any idea what it takes for me to _fully_ trust someone like I trust you, you wouldn't be second guessing me."

"What do you mean?"

"To trust someone so completely and not fear that they're going to be gone before I know it." Enjolras' brows furrowed together.

Eponine nodded her head, curling closer to Enjolras and wishing that none of this had ever been said. With it a whole new world of questions had been unleashed and she didn't truly want to delve into them all.


	76. Chapter 76

"'Is life so dear or peace so sweet as to be purchased at the price of chains and slavery? Forbid it, Almighty God. I know not what course others may take, but as for me, give me liberty or give me death!' Words that echoed throughout America during their war for independence. Why shouldn't these very words echo down every corridor of Paris? Do we want Louis to be our king? Do we want to have a king? _No_!" Enjolras thrust his fist up into the air and the sea of men and women that sat before him mimicked the action. The cheering was overwhelming as he stepped down from the platform.

Here he was, once again, being greeted with bright young rebels who wanted to thrive on every word he said. But this was an open forum sort of environment, he wasn't the only one to stand before the crowd and speak. Someone else had already approached the podium and started speaking in a similar vein. But he seemed to be the people's favorite.

It had been a few weeks since he and Eponine had had their relationship changing argument and he had found himself falling further into these stirrings of a new revolution to escape the trouble that was brewing on his own battlefront. He could control the revolution but he couldn't control what happened at the garret.

Enjolras turned and spotted in the crowd the one man that he most dreaded to see.

~o~

"We still haven't gotten pregnant." Azelma blurted out at she brushed past Eponine and into the garret. Eponine stood for a moment, looking between the now empty doorframe that she'd opened and her sister who was throwing herself down onto the sofa.

"I'm sorry?" Eponine narrowed her eyes as she watched her sister. It seemed like every time she saw Azelma she was complaining about not being pregnant. She'd yet to tell her sister that her relationship with Enjolras was sitting treacherously at the edge of a cliff. It was a secret that she carried every day since they'd nearly ended. They still regarded each other with a tense air, which left her feeling more unsettled every day. She remembered how uncertain she had felt about their relationship from the very beginning.

It had been unbearably hard for her to admit to herself that she loved him. It had been a sudden and very real love. But that's love isn't it? It comes unannounced and leaves you the same way. No, their love hadn't ended but their feelings had certainly evolved. Enjolras had wanted to be "Saint Enjolras" as she had heard some of the boys call him around the Café. Their voices were distant echoes now, but she still remembered their smiles and their boyish charms, each one so very different.

Sweet Joly had treated her to smelling salts when she lost consciousness in the Café, early on in her relationship with Enjolras. Later she learned that he had nearly given up that she was pregnant and Enjolras had stopped him. She couldn't have imagined what Marius would have said then, she remembered his face at the Barricade when Enjolras mentioned it.

Now Marius was expecting his own second child, despite the loss of their first child. He had even seemed happy for her for having a child with Enjolras. It was remarkable to sit back and see the changes in relationships between everyone in her life. That was one reason where she couldn't deny that the relationship between Enjolras and her had certainly maintained and transformed. They were still at the strange mixture of love and hate and yet at the same time their relationship had become more complex than she had ever intended it to.

"Do you ever wonder if you and Grantaire are a good match?" Eponine blurted out, half caught in her own musings and half listening to her sister rambling on about the misery she was feeling because she was not pregnant.

"What?" Azelma frowned, "Not exactly… Occasionally. I mean we fight like cats and dogs but we always find a way to be together." She stared at her sister, "Are you and Enjolras alright?"

Eponine blushed, "Perhaps this is a more sensitive topic than I wanted to talk about. But, I mean you and Grantaire seem to be a rather active couple, even when you're tormenting the poor man – but with Enjolras and I… It's very different. Our relationship wasn't built on actual physical-"

"I get what you're saying."

"But suddenly it feels like the only way we can overcome fighting is with a great deal of romance. Perhaps it's because the two of us have been together, what? a handful of times? Perhaps we should be together intimately more than that. Combat our issues with a different means of communication?"

"What exactly is wrong?" Azelma tried to conceal that she had actually come to discuss with her dear older sister about her own problems.

Eponine bit her lip, "Well we nearly ended our relationship the other day. It was _very_ bad. Things were said that can never be erased from my mind. It changed our relationship, once again. I am just sick and tired of this stress that our relationship is taking out on our relationship. If that makes any sense. We started out as _friends_ with him intending on improving my situations. Then I started to have feelings for him as the saint that he was to me, then I fell in love with him, then I thought I lost him which made me love him all the more, then I had Dunstan and that was a mess of turmoil, then we fought off and on until now. It's complicated to say out loud. I understand all of these changing feelings inside but I just can't say them."

"Grantaire and I fight plenty. Our whole relationship was based on our arguments." Azelma narrowed her eyes, "I think both of us have very different relationships with our men."

"And yet their best friends." Eponine laughed, she glanced at the door. "I'm sorry about this… it's just stressful. I'm pregnant and I'm scared to death that I'm going to turn up on your steps asking for you to let me stay the night. Trust me, _that_, will put a damper on having a child."

Azelma laughed, "I think that would certainly ruin Grantaire and I having a romantic evening." Azelma rubbed her hands together, "Grantaire has been uncharacteristically gentle with me through all of these hysterics."

"Grantaire, gentle?" Eponine chuckled, "You have tamed a beast."

"He surprises me at times." Azelma grinned, she was smitten with Grantaire. Perhaps Eponine's difficulties had made her realize how lucky she was to have Grantaire.

~o~

Enjolras settled down at the bar beside Grantaire, in his hand was a single piece of paper. A citation. He didn't say a word as he sat the paper down on the bar between him and his drinking friend.

Grantaire turned and looked at Enjolras, exchanging an unspoken moment of sympathy. "You're screwed."

"I don't know how to tell Eponine."

"It's not as bad as it could be."

"It's fairly bad."

"Let me see," Grantaire picked the paper up and studied it for a moment. "Basically you're going to be placed before a court, tried for the petty action of having an unpermitted meeting of more than twenty citizens; you could then be tried for disturbing the peace and disruptive actions and rallying. It could be worse."

"I'm lucky because Javert has a soft spot for me." Enjolras groaned, burying his face into his hands. "This doesn't help me at all. Eponine and are in a bad spot right now and me going to court for exactly what she said I would go to court for isn't helping us."

"What's wrong with the two of you?"

Enjolras laughed stiffly, "What isn't wrong?"

"That bad?" Grantaire sipped his ale and glanced sideways at his friend.

"No." He shrugged, "It was just one very bad spat. We have a difficult relationship if you didn't know. It's origins are strange and unusual."

"If you didn't start because you hated each other, you've not got the strangest beginnings."

"You and Azelma?" Enjolras knew the answer but he asked nevertheless.

"Yes sir."

Enjolras shook his head, staring at the piece of unassuming paper that carried his fate. "I have a child on the way and I'm in between a rock and a hard place with the woman that I love more than I knew I could love someone."

"Azelma and I find ways to overcome our angsts."

"I'm sure, but our relationship is far more complicated than that."

"I find that every relationship falls into a category," Grantaire offered, gesturing his mug scholarly.

"Yes, my dear lecturer?"

"You have to admit that your relationship started as a survival relationship, at least on Eponine's part. She didn't think she could truly survive without you helping her make it in the big bad scary world. You were looking for validation in your relationship. You were conceived for some time by a great majority of us to be uninterested in women or a relationship with a woman other than Paris. Perhaps a reason you sought out someone to tutor and to protect a safe and normal appearance for a man. Your relationship is a very complex and entwined combination of experiences in both of your lives that has compelled you both to see the other in a different light."

"But we love each other, my _scholarly_ friend. You've never shown such a panache for psychology."

"I read a lot while 'Zelma's at work."

Enjolras sighed heavily, the weight of everything slamming against him. "I'd rather fight on the barricade then set foot into that court room."

"Or walk into the garret." Grantaire offered, smirking at the actual look of terror in Enjolras' eyes. "She's not going to kill you Enjolras. She does care about you. She'll just be concerned. Tell you you've screwed up."

"Which I have."

**A/N: Thank the **_**Vitamin String Quartet**_** Broadway CD on Spotify for this chapter. Also, the psych stuff there at the end was sort of my own philosophies combined with documents. **

**It's nearly 1, I must sleep. Class sign up in the morning!**

**Also, anonymous reviewer who left me some rather comical reviews. Yes, Eponine and Enjolras are defiantly not a relationship built of physical relationship - while Grantaire and Azelma are. They would like to be together more, but things get in the way. Yes, a hand full of times. **


	77. Chapter 77

Eponine had anxiously waited up for Enjolras to return home. It was later than when he normally found his way home but, nevertheless, she had filled herself with tea to stay awake. She was taking a chance and taking her little sister's advice. If their discourses had been solved by making love, what was the harm in solving this one likewise? She'd just have to admit that she was going to end up spending the rest of her life pregnant, but happy.

Another hour ticked away on the clock before the door to the garret finally swung open. From where she sat, Enjolras wouldn't be able to see her. She stifled a giggle as she looked around the edge of the armchair, to see him trying his best at tiptoeing across the creaky floor boards.

"Eponine."

"_Enjolras_." Eponine practically purred his name as she pulled her heavily pregnant self out of the chair.

"I'm sorry that I'm coming back so late."

"I've been thinking-"

"I'm home, can't you just be happy with that?" Enjolras expected her to go off on him about the "revolution" and being late. He wasn't necessarily drunk, either, but he'd had enough to make his reflexes slow and his senses groggy.

Eponine bit her lip, keeping herself from making a snarky and slashing remark. "Of course I'm happy your home." She smirked, hiding her disappointment at his guess as to what she was thinking about. "I'm _very_ happy that you're home." She stepped up to him and placed her hand on his arm. "And honestly I had been thinking of something _good_."

"Hmm?" Enjolras smiled a little, glancing sideways at her hand on his shoulder. His mind was screaming at him to tell her about his citation, but at the same time he was more interested in her advances. "I'm not against this _thought_ that you've had."

"I talked with Azelma-"

"Funny, I was just with Grantaire."

"Figures." Eponine chuckled, drawing her tongue across her lower lip. Not intentionally being seductive, but Enjolras' interests were peeked by the action. "It was a rather clever idea, which I decided to give a try."

"What was that idea?" Enjolras rested his hands on either side of the large curve of her stomach that kept her at arm's length.

"Perhaps bridge our difficulties with a more natural and primal mending." Eponine smirked, her hand sliding up the curve of her neck, tugging him down so that he could catch his lips with hers.

He should tell her. It would change the whole situation. Perhaps they wouldn't make love tonight, but that shouldn't be his concern. She would be furious with him if he didn't tell her now. She was putting herself out there, saying that how she'd acted was wrong and mending their fighting when he was hiding the fact that she had had the right to be furious with him. "Eponine-" He pulled away from her tempting lips, about to confess everything to her. That was when he noticed that she was readily unlacing the bodice of her dress. He wanted to still her hands and tell her about the citation but he was no longer thinking intelligently. The liquor might have been intoxicating but there was nothing more intoxicating than his "wife" removing the laces of her bodice and looking at him with a passionately hot and piercing gaze.

He rid himself of his cravat, quickly divesting himself of his frock and waistcoat. He had been pleasantly warm from the ale he drunk, but he currently felt like the log in the fireplace, he was burning up. "Eponine." Enjolras moved to the side of her, being as close to her as he could be with their child swelling her stomach. "I need to," he gulped, "you. I mean you. I need you." He'd tell her in the morning. They were always interrupted.

Knocks at the door. Babies crying. Wars starting. Convicts lurking. Death impending.

Tonight he was not letting his mistake interfere with being with Eponine. He'd wanted her several times since their argument, but he had been deathly afraid of irritating her and making the whole thing worse. But here she was, presenting herself to him and wanting to mend their fighting. He wasn't going to be their interruption this time. He could think of the term that Grantaire had once used about their interruptions, but he found it vulgar even for Grantaire.

He stopped dwelling when he felt Eponine's lips against his jaw as she quickly worked with pulling the buttons through their slots and tugging his shirt off of his shoulders. Enjolras pulled the last lace out of her bodice, slipping it down her arms and loosening her dress laces.

"_Enjolras, _I love you." Eponine purred, raising her arms over her head and letting him pull her dress and chemise off. Her lips melted against his as he met her.

"Couch." Enjolras hissed, lifting her up into his arms with one fell sweep.

"Yes." She rasped, kissing him again. Tonight she was letting her self-righteous personality dissolve. Perhaps Enjolras had been right and nothing would come from his discussions. Whether or not it mattered was lost in the pile of discarded clothes. Perhaps she'd neglected her own passions out of fear that she'd be unable to be a proper mother to a brood of children. She'd just have to let it go and face that when it happened.

She'd never let Azelma know that she had been right.

~o~

"I have finally found someone who listens to what I say and finds it intelligent." Grantaire announced, obnoxiously loud as he lumbered into their flat.

"Enjolras?" Azelma yawned, bleary eye as she made out the drunk in the low glow of the fire. "I was trying to sleep."

"I had other plans." Grantaire smirked, realizing that the smirk was completely lost in the darkness. "I was making a seductive face."

"Don't scare the bed bugs away." Azelma teased, "That face could scare termites out of wood."

"At least…" Grantaire started a comeback that never actually came. "He's a mess."

"Who's a mess?" Azelma sat up in the bed, fluffing her pillow. Grantaire wasn't going to let her sleep, obviously. He'd been drinking and his voice was painfully boisterous.

"Enjolras."

"I know, Eponine complained to me about their argument."

"About his citation?" Grantaire blurted out, "But he'd only just got it. I was the first to know."

"What citation?" Azelma asked.

"For unlawful conduct and having a crowd of followers. He's supposed to be telling Eponine tonight."

"So she was right! His rebellious personality would do no good."

Grantaire kicked off his boots, "I'm quite fond of that rebellious personality of his."

"Why didn't you marry Enjolras then?"

"It's unlawful." Grantaire chuckled, tugging at his second boot that was stuck on his foot. "This boot is stuck."

"Get Enjolras to help."

Grantaire groaned, huffing and puffing. "Azelma."

"How much did you drink?"

"A lot."

"How much is a lot?"

"More than I should have."

"Why?"

Grantaire snorted.

"That's not an answer."

"I'm sleeping with this damn boot on." Grantaire gritted, throwing himself onto the bed like a pouting child.

"Why did you get so drunk?"

"Because. You are taking a toll out on me."

"What?" Azelma felt her heart drop as she moved to pull his boot off. "What do you mean?"

"I get that you're always bemoaning the fact that you haven't got pregnant. I understand it's because you've lost our first child. I get that you just want to fill that "whole" in your life. But, I don't think you understand that I've been feeling the same way. I'd like to be a father. Not sure if you know that. But I've got to keep composed for your sake. Then I find that I have to keep everything inside."

"I didn't know.. that you felt that way." Azelma whispered, lying back on the bed.

"Well now you do." Grantaire mumbled, covering his head with a pillow. He had drunk _far_ too much.


	78. Chapter 78

Enjolras' head was _throbbing_ when he woke up in the morning. The sun streaming in through their bedroom window completely ruined the fact that he was waking up beside Eponine after a rather enjoyable night. It had been enjoyable then, but now he had a headache and nausea looming over him. "I feel like I'm going to die." He grumbled as Eponine rested her cheek against his chest and ran her hand over his chest.

"You shouldn't have drunk so much. What prompted the little meeting with Grantaire?"

"Well I-" He would have told her if he had suddenly needed to grab the chamber pot, in fear that he'd soil their bed. He would have told her, he swore it. He was going to tell Eponine about the citation and about the fact that he'd have to be tried before the court. With everything he'd already done, there was a slight (huge) chance that even Javert wouldn't be able to waylay the inevitable. He'd be sent to jail, for who knew how long. Perhaps a month? A year? The worst sentence could see him at fourteen years of transportation. It could also all transpire before she gave birth. And he would be there for the birth of his child.

"Grantaire is a rather bad influence," Eponine teased, settling herself beside him as he lost his stomach.

"You don't have to sta-"

"You sit with me and hold my hair back when I've had morning sickness. It's the least I can do." Eponine rested her hand at the base of his neck, toying with the hairs there that were getting rather long. "Might as well see my hungover love through his bout of nausea." She kissed his shoulder and reaching for the sheet. He had goosepimples all along his shoulders and bare skin. The fire had long died out in the fireplace and the room had grown quite cold. "So what spurred this?"

"I.." Enjolras hesitated. "was asked by Grantaire to join him for a few mugs of ale. I'd anticipated watching him get drunk but found myself caught up in the conversation."

"Ah." Eponine replied, looping her arm through his arm. Azelma had been right; their little mending session had proven helpful. Immensely helpful. Her dark feelings for him had been replaced with bright ones. "I'm glad that my _idea_ worked."

"I didn't mean to bark at you at first about you thinking." Enjolras recalled that he had been a little hesitant to start some sort of conversation, late at night and while he was drunk. "Looks to have worked well." Enjolras smirked at Eponine. "I love you."

"I love you too." Eponine smiled. "Perhaps if you weren't hungover we could have enjoyed something similar to last night."

Enjolras laughed heartily before feeling ill again. "Perhaps you should go see if Dunstan's up."

"Are you sure?" Enjolras nodded as he wretched again.

He was going to tell her when he felt better.

~o~

The bed was cold and empty as Grantaire stretched out across the sunbathed bed. His eyes took a few seconds longer than normal to focus, but other than that little fact he didn't feel as hungover as he had expected to feel. There was truth in being a functioning drunk. He hardly got hungover anymore. At least not distractingly drunk.

_Azelma_.

Oh! He'd said some things that he hadn't meant to. Namely bitching at her about not being sympathetic to his own inner turmoil about being childless. If he hadn't been drunk he would have been able to say it all more eloquently. But if he hadn't been drunk he wouldn't have been able to admit it.

Azelma was a frightening woman. When he was drunk she seemed less terrifying. He was a whipped husband and he knew it. She could twist him around her little pinky and he would bow to her every whim. Even if that meant with holding his own feelings. And then he went and let his mouth run and tell her exactly how he thought that she was being selfish.

"Azelma!" He shouted, disheartened to hear no reply, even several moments later. "Azelma?" Grantaire groaned as he pulled himself out of bed. Barefoot, he padded across the cold wooden floor. "Azelma?" The flat was empty. She'd obviously gone out.

_Work_.

He'd forgotten about the damn "occupation" she'd taken up because she wanted to keep busy.

Would he be too brash to show up at the factory and tell her that he was disappointed in himself and he was there to beg her to not be angry with him? Perhaps she wasn't angry at him, she'd simply gone to work as she did every day and she'd be furious if he interrupted her job.

He was no use with all of these matters. Matters of the heart were more of Enjolras' specialty, surprisingly. At least when it came to a sober Grantaire, he was a far better drunk than a sober man. Especially with a difficult and complex woman like Azelma. He was damned.

~o~

It was half noon when the throbbing in his head had finally subdued and he felt well enough to leave the confines of his bed. He felt like a dirty rotten crook, having Eponine tend to him so lovingly while he held back a life altering secret. He had promised himself that he would tell her, but every time he thought it was time he was distracted or caught off guard.

He was diverting the subject subconsciously and wasn't even aware of it.

How do you tell your headstrong and expecting "wife" that she was right all along and that you've made a grievant error and might be sent on transportation for upwards of fourteen years? You don't. You sort it all out beneath her gaze and let her give herself to you every evening, thinking she's mended all of the cuts that you've put into her heart. Perhaps not _all_ of them, but the most recent cuts. Holding this back would only cause more and perhaps even ruin their chances at being happy together.

But at the same time, not telling her could preserve their current state of relationship bliss. He didn't feel as terrible as he thought he would as evening set in, in their garret and he hadn't said a word about the citation. The citation was ironically, pressed between the page of one of his revolutionary books. Eponine had shelved them all, under his anxious watch, and had seemed uninterested in them.

"Do you still think it's a boy?" Eponine asked, sitting down on his lap suddenly.

"Yes. Of course I do! Dunstan needs himself a good brother, don't you?" He asked the toddling infant, though he was more interested in Eponine's baby bump. He was going to brush the citation beneath the rug, pray he got out without a hitch, and see his baby boy born.

"I still think it's a girl. I'm nearly certain of it."

"We'll just have to see in two months." Enjolras reminded, nuzzling against the curve of her neck. He wasn't going to tell her, at least not tonight.

~o~

"I'm sorry for what I said last night." Grantaire blurted out as the door opened to the flat and Azelma walked in. She stood in the door way, a little taken back by his sudden pronouncement. "I wish I could have said all of that with a better sound. I was drunk and I didn't mean to come across so irritated."

"I didn't know that you were so upset about the matter and before I could ask you were asleep." Azelma shrank.

"Please don't be angry with me."

"I'm not. I just feel like I've been some obsessed wife who's neglected her husband's feelings."

"No!" Grantaire moved across the room quickly and took her hands. "I didn't mean to be so harsh."

"I needed it. It made me realize that I just need to be happy with you. If we find that we're expecting, we find we're expecting – it doesn't change us." Azelma kissed his hands, feeling relieved that this hadn't snowballed into an argument. "I think I've made this relationship more difficult than it needed to be."

"We both have." Grantaire motioned for her to come closer, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her lips. "Three would be nice of course, but two is perfect."

**A/N: Two chapters one day! Lucky you. I don't know if I'll be writing much between now and winter break. We shall see.**


	79. Chapter 79

Enjolras was not going to drink tonight. There was no real reason to completely lose himself in a mug of ale, everything was going perfectly with Eponine. Except that he still hadn't told her about the citation.

"Have you told Eponine?"

_Thank you voice of reason_.

"I have." He just lied to his closest friend.

"How'd she take it?" Grantaire asked, raising an eyebrow in surprise at Enjolras' calm demeanor. "I'd thought I'd at least see bruising on your face from her taking a beating to you."

"It actually worked in the opposite way." It was close to the truth. He'd come back from getting the citation and everything had turned out well. Even if he hadn't told her about it yet.

"Oh?"

"Fear of absence?" Enjolras tried to laugh, but the sound caught in his throat. "I don't know how it worked out but it did, and we're great now."

"Even with _transportation_ looming?" Grantaire gave a snarky laugh. "Brother, you've lucked out if you're beast of a woman hasn't taken that citation and wrapped it around your throat."

Enjolras rolled his eyes, "Eponine is not a beast. She's just a woman with a mission of being in charge. I happen to _love_ that beast."

"Your death."

"Will be my own doing." Enjolras muttered, running his hands through his hair. Was it so bad that he'd lied to himself, to Grantaire, and most of all to Eponine. Especially since she'd been so good with letting everything slip and forgiving and forgetting. He better enjoy her _kindness_ because even if he didn't get sent on fourteen years of transportation he felt like the next fourteen years were going to be long and lacking.

"I'm honestly surprised that you're in one piece." Grantaire slapped his friend's back. "When's your hearing."

Enjolras sighed heavily, "Two weeks."

"Is Eponine going with you?"

"No."

"Probably for the best. I could see her getting too irritated by the whole situation."

"Sounds like Eponine." Enjolras mumbled, he felt uneasy about making up a whole factious situation. He had always been a man determined to seek the truth in every situation but lately he was concealing more than he was comfortable with. He was lying to Grantaire about telling Eponine and not telling Eponine was lying to her. Not to mention that he'd been lying to her for months about the "meetings". How had he suddenly turned from fearless, truthful, saint into a lying, deceitful, sinner? Perhaps it hadn't been "sudden" but it had happened.

"Are you alright my friend?"

"Hmm?" Enjolras looked up, "Yes. Of course. Fine."

"She keeping up at night?"

Enjolras chuckled, giving his best attempt at a genuine smile. It was strained, but there nonetheless. "Something like that." Yes, Eponine had been keeping him up, but his guilt had been keeping him up long past when she'd fallen asleep. The citation weighed heavily in his pant pocket, even if his pants weren't on.

"What's wrong?"

"If I got sent to jail, Eponine'd be left with two children on her hands and not a cent to her name." Enjolras furrowed his brow. "If we're not married, nothing that is mine will be hers legally. I'm sure you and Azelma don't want her living with you and I'm sure as Hell not letting her return to her parent's."

"You've lost me." Grantaire cocked his brow, perhaps it made sense and the liquor was merely dumbing his senses. "I thought you two didn't want to get married?"

"That was before I might be sent to jail." Enjolras groaned into his hands, "I give up Grantaire. I've screwed up."

"Eponine would be proud to know you'd admitted? Did she look proud when you told her?"

"Smug as could be." Enjolras retorted, rising to his feet. He was going to go discuss this with Javert. Perhaps even find himself a minister that would be more than willing to marry he and Eponine without any difficulties. Because he was not letting Eponine be left with nothing. And certainly not Dunstan and their unborn child.

~o~

Grantaire had returned to his flat halfway through the day, surprised to find Azelma at home and asleep on the couch. He tried to be as quiet as possible but she sat up groggily on the couch with a sleepy lopsided grin. "Hello."

"Hello." Grantaire smiled, moving to sit down at the end of the couch with her, letting her rest her legs across his lap. "What has you home?"

"I didn't feel well." Azelma rubbed her eyes groggily.

"Oh?" Grantaire narrowed his eyes curiously. He didn't want to let his hopes grow at the possibility that her not feeling well was the same sort of not feeling well that she'd felt when she had first be pregnant.

"Just tired and queasy." Azelma shrugged, she'd convinced herself it was because she hadn't slept well and nothing else. She doubted that she'd ever be pregnant and she wasn't letting herself get swept up in the fantasy that she was pregnant.

"You didn't sleep well last night." Grantaire squeezed her leg sympathetically, "I'm sure it'll pass."

Azelma nodded, "So where were you?"

"With Enjolras. The poor chap. He's got himself all torn up about the citation."

"What exactly happened? Does 'Ponine know?"

"He said he told her and surprisingly it upped their," Grantaire coughed with a smirk. "But anyways, he got cited for holding a disorderly… or something similar to holding a meeting without permission and it was too large… and something like that. Anyways, it could end with a few nights in jail, perhaps paying some money, or even fourteen years of transportation."

"So Eponine had a right to be worried all this time?"

"Exactly."

"Oh, Enjolras." Azelma shook her head, shaking out her sleep-matted brown hair. She gave Grantaire a sheepish smile, "I'm not getting my hopes up."

"Oh I know." Grantaire agreed, rubbing his hand up and down her leg. "I've learned that already."

"I want to feel positive, but at the same time I've been so convinced that it's not going to happen. I just don't want to complain about it anymore."

"Look, I'm sorry about how I said all of that."

"It's fine, really." Azelma sat up, but laid back when she suddenly felt queasy. "I didn't know that you felt that way and I'm glad to know. I shouldn't have just been griping about it for weeks on end, letting you silently hurt too. You were so patient with me."

"Well, I love you." Grantaire explained, patting her leg for emphasis. "If I didn't love you I wouldn't be patient. Trust me, or ask Enjolras. I'm not a patient person. But I love you and Enjolras so I'm patient with the two of you. I'd also die for the two of you."

"But you aren't going." Azelma took his hand and gave it a squeeze. "No dying."

"No dying." Grantaire laughed, shaking his head. "Come here."

"Dizzy."

"Then scoot." Grantaire moved her legs, wedging himself into the spot between the back of the couch and Azelma. They both had to lay on their sides to fit, but he wouldn't have had it any other way. "Better."

"Much better." Azelma smiled, a genuine happy smile. One he hadn't seen in a long time. "I love you Grantaire."

"I love you too. Now sleep."

Azelma wrapped her arm around his waist, snuggling up so her cheek was pressed against his chest. She could happily sleep now, knowing that he was there.


	80. Chapter 80

Five days had passed since Enjolras had been handed the citation and surprisingly he found that holding back such a crucial piece of information – had been easy. Perhaps it had been because Eponine had been different in that time period, she had decided that they needed a little romance in their lives and had chosen to spice it up. He was a man after all and having his "wife" freely offer him what he'd been wanting in their "marriage" was an offer strong enough to make him lie. His personality had changed so drastically before the days of the barricade; he hardly could remember what he used to be.

He'd slipped away in the morning, leaving their comfortable garret to embark on a journey that he wished he didn't have to walk alone. He hugged his winter coat tighter around his body as he trudged up the street towards the jail. He had a preliminary hearing before the actual trial would take place. There was no need in having a lawyer; he could protect his own rights. He could think this all he liked, but Grantaire was going to be there at his side. Not as a lawyer but more as a counselor.

Because every saint needed his drunk.

~o~

Azelma bundled up as she set out to see Eponine this morning. Grantaire was gone before she'd awoken and if she sat at home all day she'd dwell on the fact that her cycle had yet to come and it was three days late. If she left and sat with her sister all day, she would at least be distracted from what may or may not be happening inside of her body. She wasn't letting her hopes get too high.

Besides, she had information she wanted to pry out of Eponine. Like perhaps why she was still being all simpering and passionate with Enjolras when he was in trouble with the law, just as she'd anticipated. She knew they had varying ideas about how to handle their men, but she'd never expected her sister to take her advice and follow through with it. Especially after the discovery that Enjolras had been cited. She'd waited a week to let them have their time to work things out and now she wanted to know what they'd worked out.

"I wasn't expecting to see you today." Eponine beamed as she opened the door to her sister.

"Is Enjolras here?" Azelma asked as she stepped inside, smiling at her sister and nephew.

"No, he's out. I'm not sure where – but he's out. Knowing him he's at one of his meetings."

"I thought they'd stopped?" Azelma looked puzzled.

"Not that I know of. I mean maybe they have, what with winter setting in." Eponine replied nonchalantly, wondering why Azelma looked so confused. "Why?"

"Well, Grantaire acted like they'd completely stopped after what happened."

"What do you mean?" Eponine narrowed her eyes, she sat Dunstan down on the floor, letting him crawl over to his toys.

"The citat-" Azelma stopped, her eyes wide and her lips flush together. "You don't know!"

"Know what?"

"Oh! But, Grantaire said that he had told you."

Eponine felt her heart stop, "Who had told me what?"

"Men!" Azelma shouted, covering her face in shame. Was it her right to tell her sister? Yes, of course it was. "Maybe he's waiting for the right time to tell you."

"Who?" Eponine felt faint, "What's happened with Enjolras?"

"He got a citation from Javert."

That was it, she didn't feel like she could stand anymore. Eponine slowly sat back onto the couch, her hand resting on her swollen stomach. She had been a fool to be so loving and caring and comforting and accepting with Enjolras. She'd gone back on her own beliefs to satisfy him and look what it had gotten her! "How long have you known?"

"Grantaire told me a week ago."

"Damn him." Eponine muttered, feeling her eyes watering up. "I've been so foolish with him. I let myself down. I changed to make things better with him and look what that's got me."

"Maybe he was waiting to tell you."

"Why would he tell me? I've been giving him exactly what he wanted. I've been obedient, less critical, and I've warmed his bed. Why would he bite the hand that feeds him? He's a liar. This is it, I can't take anymore. If he doesn't feel like he can tell me something that will immediately effect me, but he can tell his drunken comrade, then there's something wrong with us."

"But wait, Eponine. Perhaps you should try to work the information out of him. Let him tell you. Don't change how you've been acting. Wait it out and see how deep he can dig his whole."

"Azelma-" Eponine smirked, suddenly thinking of how gratifying such a deceit could be. "That's a genius idea."

"So don't change how you've been."

Eponine wiped away a stray tear that had streamed down her cheek. "He's going to regret messing with me."

"You know what can happen with this citation, right?"

Eponine laughed coldly, "He'd prefer jail to what I'll do to him when he finally owns up to his mistakes and tells me. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

Azelma was slightly taken aback by the malicious glint in Eponine's eyes. She knew she had the same look at times, but it was in moments like this when she realized just how much they were Thenardiers. Perhaps they had both settled down with good, pure-hearted men, but neither of them possessed an aspect of themselves that was good and pure. She and Grantaire had discussed Eponine's spirit once and Grantaire had coined her a "siren". He had seen her lead Enjolras down a path that Grantaire had never expected to see Enjolras head down. The change in his personality was startling when you looked between the saintly political activist and holier-than-though leader he had been three years ago and the fallen angel and father he'd become now. Eponine's personality was intoxicating and seducing, a clear example of what she could do to a man was Montparnasse. She'd completely destroyed him with little regard.

"Don't hurt Enjolras."

"What?"

"He's probably just as afraid as you are."

"I'm not afraid."

"You're not afraid of what will happen if he goes to jail?"

"No."

Azelma laughed coldly, "You lie. It's written all over your face, you just don't want to admit it."

"I could do just fine without him." Eponine regretted saying the words, because she knew they weren't true.

"Really?" Eponine shook her head. "Just as I thought. Don't burn your bridges with him."

"The bridge is already on fire." Eponine retorted, "Enjolras and I have been perilously standing on that burning bridge for months now. I tried my best to throw water on the flames, but they seem to feed on water."

"I've never seen a couple that deserves each other more than you and Enjolras. Don't do something foolish."

"Azelma, if there's a fool in the relationship – it's him. He's been lying to me for a week. He knows exactly why I decided to put romance back into our relationship. I did it, out of an apology for being so hard on him about the rebellion. He's had plenty of chances to tell me this situation that he's gotten himself into."

"Give him a chance."

"Fine." Eponine huffed, rubbing her stomach. There was part of her that was furious with Enjolras and didn't care what happened to him – but at the same time there was part of her that wanted to curl into a ball and cry until Enjolras got home so she could hold him and know he hadn't gone anywhere. Yet.

"I didn't mean to come here and cause any trouble. I only came here to talk to you about it and see if you were okay. I needed a distraction from my own life…"

"Why?"

"I might be pregnant, but I don't want to get my hopes up. I've been feeling that familiar, heavy and full feeling in my womb. I'm late as well. But, I just don't want to get hopeful."

"I understand." Eponine bit her lip, she didn't really understand and they both knew that. With her second child swelling her belly, she didn't know what it was like to lose a baby and not know if you could have another one. "I hope you are."

"I don't even want to be a mother that much." Azelma admitted, "I just want to have this child, this display of our love. I want to know that I can. Above everything else I just want Grantaire to be happy and to be able to be a father. If you knew how much it's killing him to see me suffering and how badly he wants to be a father – it would break your heart." Azelma traced a finger along her smooth, flat, stomach. "He'd be a perfect father."

"I could see that with Grantaire. He's wonderful with Dunstan." Eponine smiled, glancing over at her little boy. "If you would like to watch him anytime soon."

"Could we?" Azelma instantly perked up at the idea. "I've never seen Grantaire happier than when he's on the floor playing with a little one."

"It could be good. If I'm going to try to work this information out of Enjolras, I don't want any distractions. Not that Dunstan's a distraction, but he has a habit of screaming right at the moment something's about to happen."

"You can bring him back Sunday, that gives you both two days with the little one and gives me a chance to pry information out of Enjolras." Eponine bit her lip. She wasn't certain if she was ready to pry the information out of Enjolras, she was afraid of the other side of the problem. She couldn't raise their baby without him. She couldn't lose him.

~o~

Court had adjourned for the day and things were not looking up for Enjolras. There had been the smallest chance that all of this could be brushed under the table as if nothing had happened, but that had not turned out to be the way the case would go. Instead, he found himself with a list of other court dates that he was meant to attend. He was not going to get off easy either. As it seemed, he'd be sent away for at least six months for writing traitorous words, which was one of the minor charges. He still had to attend hearings for holding meetings without a permit, partaking in traitorous meetings, and being a traitor of the state.

"Well, it can only get worse from here." Grantaire laughed, trying to sound relieved despite being as scared as his friend. "We knew that this would catch up soon enough didn't we?"

"I've been an idiot." Enjolras groaned, "I tried to talk to Javert, but he said there's nothing he can do for an old friend. He'd already tried for me this week without any luck. I'm going to own up for my crimes and do the time. It's the law and the law can't be changed for "friends".

"Six months isn't bad."

"Six months, on top of twelve months for the meeting, eighteen months for the traitorous meeting, and oh, let's not forget, seven years for being a traitor."

"That's only, ten years! We thought it would be fourteen."

Enjolras covered his face as he walked up the icy street, "Dunstan will only be eleven or so when I get out and maybe I'll get to see my son or daughter before their birth – otherwise I might be around for their tenth birthday." Enjolras felt sick.

"You could run."

"I'm not running. I'm owning up to my mistakes."

"Your funeral."

"There's that too. I might not even come back from ten years of transportation."

"I'm so, Enjolras. I promise you though, if something happens Eponine and your kids will be taken care of."

"Thank you, Grantaire."

~o~

"How was your day?" Eponine asked as Enjolras walked into the garret, shaking the chill off of his coat. He loosened his cravat, tossing his waistcoat off and moving across to stoke the fire. Eponine sadly watched him moving around the garret, he didn't seem to be in a cheery mood. She figured that now that she knew she would notice his lingering fears about the citation, but he was in too dark of a mood for her to have ignored it up until now. "Enjolras, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just so damn cold outside." He warmed his hands in front of the fire, trying to put on his best smile as Eponine knelt beside him. She rested her cheek against his shoulder, happy to have him close again, she took his hands in hers rubbing them together to warm them up. "What smells so good?"

"I made stew."

"Is Dunstan asleep?"

"Azelma and Grantaire have him until Sunday."

"Oh?" Enjolras smirked, kissing Eponine's forehead. He felt the ache of knowing that there was a chance that these next few weeks would be his last days with Eponine. "I love you."

Eponine bit her lip, nodding her head and trying her best to not cry. Now that she knew she could see the pain in his eyes, could hear the frog in his throat as he fought back his own tears. "You know, if something's wrong you can tell me."

"I know that." Enjolras replied. This was it. He was going to tell her. He _had_ to tell her. But he just couldn't. He'd let this go too far and now he was afraid to tell her until he knew something more. Even though he knew it could be ten years. That was _something _wasn't it? "I'm fine. But I'm starving."

Eponine sighed, she'd thought he was going to tell her. Why wouldn't he? "I think there's something wrong. I can see it in your eyes."

"I've missed you?" Enjolras offered as an excuse. "Come on 'Ponine. I'm cold and hungry, you're not going to make a man suffer are you?"

Eponine narrowed her eyes, she surely would like to make him suffer. "Well." She smirked, leaning forward and placing a passionate kiss to his lips. She could be devious and let him stay cold and hungry, but the fire out and toss the stew. Let him fend for himself until he told her. But she liked the idea of making him _hungry_ and then leaving him be to eat dinner. He might not see it as punishment for not telling her about the citation, but she would and it would please her immensely.

She pushed him back against the warm, ashy, floor by the fireplace. Her lips were molded against his lips in a desperate and passionate kiss. It was the pent up fear of losing him forever. On both of their parts which made her crave to punish him all the more. He didn't know that she knew that the unbridled passion in his kiss was fear and her passion was fear. It was a powerful piece of knowledge.

Eponine's hands moved from his chest, south, finding exactly what fire she wanted to stoke. She enjoyed his response to her lips against his lips and her hands mischievously fueling his desires. As quickly as the passionate embrace had started, Eponine was up on her feet and moving back towards the table.

"Dinner should be on the table in a few minutes."

"_Eponine_." Enjolras groaned, his cheeks flushed and his limbs trembling in the state that she'd left him in. "Get back here this instant."

"Fixing dinner." Eponine said with a deadpan expression. She would much prefer to go back over to him, strip them both and laugh later at the fact they would both be covered in the soot from the fire.

"Minx." Enjolras breathed harshly, trying to regain some sort of composure, despite being hungry for something that food could satisfy. The woman who was stirring his super, yes. "Why are you toying with me?"

"Why are you ly-" Eponine smirked catching herself, "Toying with me."

Enjolras' eyes widened, "What do you mean?"

"Hmm?" Eponine replied, tongue in cheek, as she swayed her hips around the dining room, "Dinner's nearly done."

"You just like to watch me squirm don't you?" Enjolras tried to laugh it off, despite the actual pain Eponine was putting him through. Her devilish qualities were one of the things that made him love her so much. "You like torturing me, don't you?"

"I do."

"Beef stew?" He questioned, trying to ignore his other, now dominate, hunger.

"Lamb. It's all they had at the butcher today." Eponine shrugged as she poured their bowls of soup. "It'll be nice to be just us two tonight."

"Shame to wait till tonight." Enjolras smiled warmly, settling up at the counter beside Eponine, his arm wrapped around her waist.

"You can wait." Eponine smirked, swatting him away as he got closer. "Could be worse, you could have to wait ten years for our next go round."

Enjolras swallowed his heart as it leapt into his mouth. _Ten years_. She'd unintentionally hit it on the head. "That would be terrible." It was amazing how one word could turn him off anything but just dinner. Even that wasn't seeming as appealing as when he had been looking at it before.

"What's wrong?" Eponine asked, for perhaps the sixth time that evening. "You don't look well."

"Look at the state you left me in."

"I _know_ what state I left you in." Eponine smirked, "Got to keep you coming back for more."

"Always." Enjolras breathed heavily, taking the bowl of soup out of her hands. "So hungry."

They were dancing around it! It was driving Eponine insane. To know that he didn't know that she knew what he thought she didn't know. She just wanted him to tell her so they could finally cross the bridge and handle this together. "There's nothing wrong?"

"No." Enjolras shook his head, avoiding her eyes. "Nothing. Just a long and tiring day. How about you?"

"Azelma came over, we talked for a bit. Mostly about our men." She noticed him suddenly tense. "We're both jealous of how much time the two of you spend together. She says you confide _everything_ to Granaire and sometimes he likes to spill your stories when he's inebriated."

"Oh?"

Eponine took a bite of soup, using the spoon for emphasis. "Like she said that Grantaire told her all about how you and I have got the romance back in our relationship. You just don't seem like the sort of gentleman to reveal such private matters to a talkative drunk."

"He asked, I told. He told me all about he and Azelma. It felt only fitting to tell him about the new turns in our relationship." Enjolras gave her a stiff smile. "I hope you don't mind."

Eponine seemed more disappointed by him not telling her, still, opposed to Azelma knowing that she and Enjolras were sleeping together more. "It was just interesting. She might as well give it up, Enjolras wasn't giving up any information about what he had gotten himself into.

"If you ever need to talk, I'm here." Eponine reminded him as she moved to go and sit down on the couch. Her back was hurting from the baby forming in her belly. She wished that he'd be able to see the baby. The whole situation was disheartening and sickening. She didn't want to do all of this alone.

**A/N: Long chapter for chapter 80. (: Hope you all are liking it. I have some **_**terrible**_** ideas. **


	81. Chapter 81

Did Eponine know? She seemed like she knew _something_. A day and a half of her teasing and tempting him and leaving him high and dry was quickly becoming a living Hell that seemed far worse than any threat of a life in prison. She _had_ to know. No one would be so purposefully cruel or conveniently drop metaphors about prison, jail, and lying. She was a sneaky woman, one of the chief reasons he loved her so much. She'd snuck right into his heart and made her home there. He couldn't imagine his life with anyone but her, and unfortunately he was going to have to live at least ten years without her because there was no way that he was going to be pardoned.

Would an unborn child be enough to sway a court into giving him some slight reprieve? Even after he had been rebellious and caused so much trouble in the streets of Paris. He would trade it all now to be with her for the rest of their lives. No matter how much they fought, losing her was out of the question.

"What would you do if I were gone for ten years?"

Eponine stopped sweeping the ash away from the fireplace, she turned and stared at Enjolras from where he sat on the couch, book in his lap. "What do you mean?"

"Hypothetically speaking, what would you feel?"

"I would miss you." Eponine's shoulders fell, "I would miss you more than I can even say. My life revolves around you and the family we've made. Without you, I'd be on my own. Without you in my life, I would walk the streets confused and lost. I would constantly see you in every crowd, beside me. My bed would be empty without you there beside me. I would cry because you'd miss our child's first steps, you'd miss _her_ first words, you'd miss when Dunstan starts to read. You'd miss ten years of our lives. Most of all though, I'd be mad because you never told me the truth."

Enjolras felt a pang of guilt stab him in the heart. He felt his breath hitch in his throat and he felt his stomach flop. He'd been so in the wrong. What was he doing? "Eponine," he rose to his feet and cleared the distance between them in a few short strides. "I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry." He took her in his arms, running his fingers through her and pulling her to his chest. "You were right, you were _so_ right. I was caught and now I'm paying for everything I've done. I would sooner be sent to be lashed a thousand times then spend ten years without you. I should have told you."

"I'm going to court and I am going to defend you. I've already decided it." Eponine's eyes filled with tears as she leaned up and pressed her lips against his, the saddest most sympathetic kiss she'd ever shared with him. "You've been the most incredible man to me and to my child. There's no way a court can deny a pregnant woman the man who has changed her life."

"They'll say you're no more than a whore."

"We can get married!" Eponine clung to the soft material of his shirt.

"It won't happen. I already tried. But a man who is out on bail for crimes against the country is not able to be married. We'll have to wait ten years."

"_No_." Eponine shook her head, "I'm going to get you cleared."

"Eponine," Enjolras wasn't convinced, "Be sensible. Why would they clear me? I'm a risk to the country?"

"Because of everything you've done for me."

"Be realistic."

"I am."

"Oh my sweet proud girl," Enjolras knotted his fingers into her hair, stroking her cheek. "This is why I love you."

"You can't leave me." Eponine buried her face in his chest. "We've made it through so much and we can make it through this."

~o~

"How are you feeling today?" Grantaire asked as Azelma walked out of the bedroom, groggy eyed and rumple haired. He had been sitting on the couch reading through a book and studying the fire while he waited for her to wake up. There was something beautiful about a woman who had just woken up.

She shrugged, "It's a strange combination of feeling great and feeling terrible. It all feels so familiar but I just don't want to believe that I am pregnant. Not yet at least, it's far too soon." She pushed his legs out of the way and sat down on the couch beside him. "I don't want to be up."

"You have work."

"Not going."

"Regretting getting that job, are we now?"

"Must you add "are we now" Monsieur Smug? Smugness is rather unbecoming of you."

"I don't want to do it anymore if I'm pregnant; I want to spend all of my time here with you."

"You're afraid aren't you?" Grantaire wrapped an arm around her shoulders, hugging her to him. "I wouldn't want you out and about either, but I don't want you to lock yourself up and hide. _He's_ gone now; you have nothing to worry about."

"I love you." Azelma murmured, pressing her cheek into his shoulder. "But I'm going to take every precaution possible. No chances."

"I know and you're going to do your best with being a mother."

"I want you to be a father more than I want to be a mother." Azelma pressed her hand against her stomach, taking his and placing it alongside hers.

"There's a curve."

"You think?"

Grantaire gave her a cheeky smile, "I _know_ all of your body. I would know if something had changed." He ran his fingers across her stomach, laughing as she twitched. "Ticklish?"

"You know I am!"

He gave a rumbling laugh as he kissed the curve of her neck. "I'm going to try to be the best father that I can for our child. I'll even cut back on drinking."

Azelma burst into a fit of giggles, "Grantaire, _not_ drinking? Are you ill?"

"I want to be a good father."

"You will be." Azelma purred, taking his hand in hers, kissing each fingertip. "With or without liquor, you'll always be the only man I want to raise my children."


	82. Chapter 82

Eponine had dressed simply, but beautifully. She'd made a purposeful effort to look like she belonged in the upper class strata of society for the court as well as for Enjolras, if this was the last time they saw one another for many years. There was the largest chance that her clever plan would fail and she would see her _almost_ husband sent away for over a decade of transportation.

"This could be a terrible idea." Enjolras mumbled, taking Eponine's hand as she stared out the window on the way to the hearing. "Or a genius idea."

"I like to be thought of as a genius." Eponine gave a cheeky grin, fighting back the overwhelming urge to cry. "We can do this."

"What are you going to say to them?" Enjolras squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"I haven't decided yet, it's all in here right now." She rested their hands on her chest over her heart. "I've learned that I get farther in life when I speak with it."

Enjolras nodded sadly, giving her a soft smile as he stared out the window. They were nearly there now; there was a very real possibility that they'd ban her from entering. It had been her idea to bring Dunstan along to further guilt the court into letting him be freed. Dunstan sat on his lap, quietly watching out the window. "Are you going to be a good boy for us?"

"No." Dunstan tried to hide back a smile, but started giggling. "Yes!"

"Mommy's going to need her little man to help her with all of this." Eponine stroked his sandy hair, giving him a playful wink.

"Baby!" Dunstan giggled, patting her stomach with a big grin."

"Little Sofia." Enjolras smiled.

"I thought you thought it was a boy."

"I think it's a girl now. I want it to be a little boy, but I think it's a girl now." Enjolras rested his hand on her stomach, curling his fingers around Dunstan's little hand. "Every little boy needs a little sister."

"Did you have any siblings?" Eponine questioned, meeting his dark eyes. There were still _so_ many things she didn't know about Enjolras. So much to learn and possibly so little time.

"I did have a sister, she was older than me by a few years but she passed away when I was eight." Enjolras shrugged his shoulders, "I didn't really know her all that well, my father was trying to have her married to one of my cousins on the coast. She caught some sort of fever and passed away when my father and I were headed out to visit her."

Eponine frowned, "I'm sorry."

"I hardly knew her, I didn't feel a thing."

There was a quiet moment before the carriage came to a halt, the air was thick as they met eyes and silently admitted that this could be the last private moment they had together before he could be whisked away for years. He pressed a kiss to her lips, lingering there to savor the moment. Dunstan giggled and patted his parents' chins.

"Kiss!"

"Monsieur Dorian Enjolras?" A knock resounded on the side of the carriage.

"Yes, Monsieur." Enjolras replied, scooting Dunstan onto his mother's lap. "Wait here for a moment." Enjolras slipped out of the carriage, greeting the gendarmes with a curt bow. "May I speak to Javert before the hearing?"

The two gendarmes exchanged a silent exchange before one agreed that they would go and fetch the inspector.

"Eponine, you can come out now." Enjolras opened the carriage door, "Javert should be here soon and you can explain to him what your plan of action is."

"My plan for action is making a good honest plea that you're the reason I've achieved _anything_ in life." Eponine shot a dangerous glare at the gendarme who thought that her statement was comical. "Just you watch and see what a hell bent woman can do."

"Not the time to start a fight," Enjolras insisted, gripping Eponine's shoulder.

"Dorian," Javert narrowed his eyes and glared at Eponine. "Why is she here?"

Eponine opened her mouth to reply, but Enjolras cut her off. "She's here to testify on my behalf as a character witness."

"Women are not typically allowed in the court room…" Javert balled his hands into fists. "Dorian, I've done enough for you, haven't I?"

"Just let her in."

"I cannot-"

"You cannot possibly allow a little boy and his unborn sibling to live half their lives without their father can you?" Eponine asked as sincerely as she could without venom dripping through her words. Her eyes were wide as she stared at the looming inspector, "I want my children to have their father."

"The boy though," Javert gave a smug, knowing, grin.

"Yes, the boy isn't Enjolras son by blood but he is everything that Dunstan will know of a father and you can't possibly think of taking away a boy's father."

"Eponine," Enjolras warned, feeling her back tremble with irritation, "Save it for the courtroom."

"I cannot allow a woman to traipse into the courtroom and turn it into a mockery." Javert hissed, "Dorian I've done countless favors for you but this is one I cannot allow."

"Just one more Javert, I think you owe it to me."

"You're a trouble causer and you're a criminal."

"Let her give her side of the story."

"She may sit outside of the courtroom and _if_ it comes to it, she may enter the room give _only_ her story and then she'll be escorted to your home. That's the length that this favor will go. The law cannot be altered as it suits you."

"Thank you!" Eponine smiled, it wasn't as much as Javert could do, but it was certainly something. "I promise you that I won't disgrace you, Inspector."

"Come along, Dorian you wouldn't want to be late for your hearing. Pierre, please escort Mademoiselle Thenardier to the waiting room."

"Yes Monsieur."

"I'll see you in a little bit," Enjolras breathed, taking Eponine's free hand in his. "I love you."

"I love you too." Eponine replied rather coldly, she didn't want to get emotional. She didn't want Dunstan to see her upset. "I'll see you soon enough." Enjolras pressed a kiss to her forehead, before following Javert into the courthouse.

This was it. This was the moment when this could be their final parting as two free citizens of Paris. In a few hours Enjolras could be leaving the courthouse with shackles around his ankles and wrists, as an enemy of the country. Exiled. She didn't want Dunstan to see that image, even if he wouldn't remember it when he was older. _She_ didn't want that image burned into her own mind.

~o~

The waiting room was a small dingy room with two chairs, a table, and splintered floor boards. The gendarme called Pierre, sat quietly and watched Eponine and Dunstan like they were the criminals. Eponine had tried to alleviate the awkward situation by talking idly about the most random things, but the gendarme seemed to favor sitting and staring at her like he would a hardened criminal. She jokingly promised him that she would try to refrain from busting the doors down and entering the courtroom before she was permitted, but his only response was an irritated grimace. She couldn't tell whether sitting in a bare room with the friendliest gendarme of Paris or the anxious knowledge that Enjolras life lay in the balance was making time crawl by.

Dunstan was curled against her chest, little snores escaping his nose as he contently slept. She wished that she could sleep so peacefully, blissfully aware of what was happening just a room away from her.

Perhaps three hours had passed before the door to the waiting room opened and Enjolras entered with Javert at his side. Enjolras' face was as grim as the leering Inspector.

"Well?" Eponine asked, rising up slowly from her seat.

"We're on a brief recess." Enjolras explained, moving towards and wrapping his arms around her and Dunstan. "It's not going very well."

Eponine felt sick to her stomach, "What's happening?"

"I'm being brought up on the charges of three accounts of treason."

"Which means?"

"Twenty-five years." Javert replied.

"But you said it would be fourteen!" Eponine gasped, sitting back down in the chair. She felt like she was going to faint and it would do no one any good if she fainted with a child in her arms and a babe in her belly. "This _cannot_ be happening. I have to talk to them! They have to understand! Please, Javert, let me stand before the judge and jury and talk!"

"Eponine-"

"I will not be swayed. I will do this."

"You may try." Javert set his jaw hard, motioning towards the door. "It will be beginning soon."

"Very well." Eponine rose slowly, leaning against Enjolras for support. "This is far too much stress on a woman so close to her due date." She chuckled softly, letting Enjolras take Dunstan from her arms.

"Papa! Sad?" Dunstan clapped Enjolras' cheeks between his little hands, pushing and pulling on his cheeks. "Smile! Mommy's here."

Enjolras could feel his heartbreak at the innocence of his son. He wished he could be blissfully unaware of his impending doom. "Your mommy makes me smile all of the time." Enjolras forced a laugh as Dunstan giggled.

"Come along," Javert reminded them, motioning towards the door.

With a deep breath Eponine headed towards the door, made her way down the hallway towards the courtroom. There was a hush that fell over the room as she entered, Enjolras and Dunstan behind her.

"What is this _Javert_?" The judge questioned agitatedly. "Do you insist in making my courtroom into a circus?"

"No, Monsieur Judge." Javert lowered his eyes, the shame of the situation plaguing him. "She insisted that she make a plea before you."

Eponine rested her hand on her swollen belly and glared at the judge. "I will not leave this room until you hear what I have to say."

"Who are you?"

"Eponine Thenardier."

"The daughter of the known thief?" The judge narrowed his eyes at the woman, "You're in a far better condition than the rat of a father that you have."

"Well, if you would like to know there is one reason and one reason along that I am in a better life and dissociated from the crook that I am forced to call my father." Eponine turned to look at Enjolras. "He's the reason that I'm wearing a fine, expensive, gown instead of rags. He's the reason that I get three meals a day instead of three meals a month. He's the reason that my son has a father."

"But you are not married, meaning this union is against the law."

"The reason why we are not married is because a fool of a minister would not allow a former prostitute to marry a man of status. But, monsieur, if I may say frankly-"

"You're already speaking quite frankly, mademoiselle."

"The minister was not a true man of God, because a man of God would see the change in a woman and would accept that just as Christ would have. Did you know that Mary Magdalene was a prostitute?"

"Your point?"

"I am well aware of what I was before I met Enjolras and I'm well aware that had he not stepped into my life I would still be living on the streets a slave to a crippling lifestyle. But, monsieur this man that you intend to send away is my _everything_."

"Then, for that, I am truly sorry for you."

"I'm sorry too. I'm sorry that you would even think of sending away the father of two children." Eponine watched as one of the men around the front of the courtroom moved to whisper into the judge's ear, their eyes watching her as they spoke.

"It would seem," said the judge after a quiet moment. "That that child there," he gestured to Dunstan in Enjolras' arms, "Is not his by blood."

"No, he is not and yet Enjolras treats him as his own. Does that not prove, that Enjolras is a pure hearted man? He sees the good in _everyone_, he sees their worth. Enjolras knew from the beginning of my pregnancy with Dunstan that he wasn't not his and yet from the beginning he swore that he would be his in every way that he could possibly be. He's been the sweetest father a woman could wish for her son, especially when the man is not the blood father." Eponine felt tears well up in her eyes as she watched Enjolras hold Dunstan. "You can't take that away from me. You can't take away a little boy's father for the most important years of his life. The times when a little boy needs his father."

"A woman _would_ turn on the tears. Especially one who's obviously wrapped a man around her finger. Your tears will do nothing except infuriate me further. You need to leave."

"No!" Eponine shouted, standing her ground. "I will not allow you to send my husband-"

"You are not married, you have no legal-"

"He is more of my husband than _anyone_ will ever be, ceremony or papers aside! He is the father of _both_ of my children and I will not see him sent away for the rest of their childhood. I'm thinking for my children, for _our_ children. They need their father."

"Plenty of children live their lives without their fathers. Perhaps the men that died because of your "husband's" rebellion would have liked to have seen their children grow old as well."

"My husband did not cause the rebellion in its whole, it was something that has been quietly brewing beneath your noses for decades. If no one speaks up, nothing will be changed! You cannot blame a man who decided to stand up for something he believed in. Just as I stand before you speaking up for something I believe is wrong, he stood up against those that he saw doing wrong to a country that he would give his life for."

"But what he did was _treason_."

"But what you're doing is wrong. You're destroying a family purely because you're biased."

"How would you say that I am biased?"

"You do not see both sides of the situation you are determined to see only the side that you have been told to see. You are not an independent thinker." Eponine stuck her chin in the air proudly, "Until you can tell me how _you_ feel about the situation I don't think you can be a judge."

"Please, Javert, escort her from the courtroom this instant. I will not have a treacherous little creature like a woman standing in _my_ courtroom and telling me how to do my job."

Javert took Eponine by the arm firmly, "You're leaving now."

"NO!" She shouted, fighting against his grip. "I will not leave until my husband is free!"

"If you do not leave this courtroom this instant, you will be going to prison yourself Mademoiselle Thenardier."

Eponine relented, taking Dunstan in her arms and turning towards the door, but not without staring at the jury as she left, "Listen to what I've said!"

"What you've just done in there is a mockery to my authority!" Javert shouted as the door slammed behind him. "I asked you to behave civilly and obey the law and you took my kindness and ran with it. You have destroyed _any_ chance of Dorian going free now."

"I spoke my heart, that's all that matters." Eponine felt her face burning red as she stared at the door and wondered if she'd done the right thing.

~o~

Grantaire pressed a teasing kiss to the subtle swell of Azelma's stomach. You'd only notice it if you had been searching for it for weeks. It was there, though, the sign that their baby was growing in there. "Think of the eyes our baby will have"

Azelma giggled as Granatire rested his cheek against the material of her dress. "Like the ocean."

He looked up at her, "Have you ever seen the ocean?"

"No, but I was told it's the deepest blue." She'd never been that far outside of Paris, let alone across France to the sea.

"I'm going to show you the ocean, Azelma. You and our baby are going to see the ocean." Grantaire scooted up the bed, looking down into her blue eyes with a cheeky grin.

"Promise?" It was an innocent question, but Azelma wanted to see the ocean.

"Promise." Grantaire sealed it with a kiss, cupping her cheek tenderly. "I'm going to give you and our baby the world."

"The whole world? Don't you think we should share?" Azelma chuckled, burying her fingers in Grantaire's messy hair. "You need a hair cut."

"It goes with my personality."

"You look like a dog."

"Exactly." Grantaire gave her a smug grin, kissing her chin.

Azelma rolled her eyes, "At least you don't smell like a damp dog."

"It could be arranged." Grantaire rested his palm against her stomach, still marveling at the idea of his child growing inside of her. "I was thinking-"

"Oh my, the world must certainly be ending then."

"Oi!" Grantaire pouted, poking his nose against her cheek. "As I was saying, I was thinking that since I'm going to be a father I should change a few things about my lifestyle."

"Haircut? Job?" Azelma laughed obnoxiously, before realizing that he wasn't joking around.

"I meant, that I'd stop drinking."

"You tried this before and it didn't work well. You were a mess."

"I know, but I'm going to slowly go off of it this time. I'll be completely off ale by the time he or she is born." Grantaire sighed, the thought of not being a functional drunk frightened him. He didn't even know what he felt like without warm ale in his belly and the blissful feeling of being drunk. "I'm curious to see what I'm like without half of Paris' ale in me."

"You know, I like you just the way you are. I'm not expecting you to change."

Grantaire shrugged, "But I don't want to be this baby's drunk father. I want to remember everything about their life and not be fumbling about for the rest of their life. I thought you'd be proud of me."

"I am, the thought of you conquering your addiction is exciting, but I just don't want to see you miserable again. You're a jolly drunk and a miserable recovering."

"Am not." Grantaire protested. "Today's my last day with my depended relationship with my mug." He shifted in the bed to reach for his mug, which he sat on the bedside table when he sat down with her. "I shall miss it though." He drank a long swig of the ale, giving a contented sigh. "But, I'd rather remember our baby's childhood then be in a haze for it."

"You're crazy." Azelma laughed, leaning back against her pillow. "My crazy drunk husband."

"Soon to be a recovered drunk."

"Mhmm." Azelma rolled her eyes, she didn't really believe him. Grantaire wasn't the most strong-willed man in Paris, there was every chance he'd just relapse. He'd never really had to fight too hard for anything and she doubted he'd be able to fight the urge to drink. "Listen here, though."

"Yes?" Grantaire sat the mug down and layed back down beside her. "I'm listening."

"If you do start drinking again after you try to stop, you realize it doesn't change anything right? I love you drunk or sober."

"But I'm going to be sober."

"If you insist." Azelma patted his leg, with a tone of bitter amusement. She didn't want to laugh at his hopes for becoming sober, but the thought was comical.

"I'm going to do it." Grantaire rested his hand on her stomach, smoothing his fingers of the material. "For you and our baby boy or girl."

"Which do you want?"

"A baby girl." Grantaire grinned goofily, "I want to spoil her rotten."

Azelma chuckled, "I want a little boy to dote upon. Little girls are brats."

"Yes you are." Grantaire retorted, tickling her side, amused by her squeal.

"Looks like little boys are bratty too." She slapped his hand away, nipping it as arm as he tried to pin her hand by her face and tickle her. "It's not fair to torment a pregnant woman."

"No fun."

"Not at all!" Azelma mocked the action of planting her knee between his legs.

"Devious woman."

"Try me."

"I have." Grantaire gave her a seductive smirk, before scooting out of bed. "You should rest."

"I was planning on resting before you came and interrupted me." Azelma narrowed her eyes she watched him leave. "Go enjoy your last mugs of ale."

~o~

The door to the waiting room opened and Eponine jumped at the sound like a skittish cat. "Well?" She was surprised to see Enjolras standing there in the opened door, having expected the next person to be Javert with bad news.

"The news will be delivered tomorrow. I've sworn that I will not attempt to flee tonight, which means that I may go home for tonight and await the sentencing tomorrow." Enjolras spoke slowly, still feeling ill from the whole situation. "We have one last night."

"We keep thinking we have one last night." Eponine laughed awkwardly, the situation was taking its toll on her nerves. "Can we leave now?"

"Yes." Enjolras nodded, offering to take Dunstan out of her arms. "Eponine, we're not going home just yet."

"What? Has something else happened?"

"We're going to go and get married."

"Enjolras, I thought we'd tried this already and failed each time."

He shook his head, "Well we're going to try again. I'm not letting me get hauled off to jail and leave you with two children and no license. If you noticed that seems to cause quite a stir."

"If you think it's going to work this time and not end with what I am being shoved in my face."

"What you _were_." Enjolras gestured towards the door, "I just want to get out of here."

"I know the feeling." Eponine wanted nothing more than to see the light of day again after being cooped up waiting for the turmoil she expected. "I didn't mean to cause so much trouble in the courtroom, I just got over impassioned."

"That's why I love you Eponine. You fight for what matters to you." He wrapped an arm around her waist, his other arm holding a sleepy Dunstan. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired and sore. I'd love to just sink into bed and sleep until tomorrow."

"But you've got a wedding to attend." Enjolras reminded her.

"This is hopeless." Eponine rolled her eyes with a heavy sigh. "We've tried it before." She clamored up into the carriage that had been waiting for them outside of the courthouse.

"Trust me." Enjolras passed Dunstan to Eponine before climbing into the carriage, "To the cathedral."

"The cathedral?"

"There is a man there that owes my family a favor and this is going to be it." Enjolras gave Eponine a dashing grin, "I hope you don't mind that dress becoming your wedding dress."

"Not at all." Eponine couldn't help but beam, the idea of finally being married to Enjolras thrilled her to no end. She didn't want to believe that it would actually happen, not when they'd tried before to no avail. "So we're going to get married because someone owes you favor?"

"I'm not letting you be stranded without a penny to your name. At least with your surname as Enjolras, you'll be able to be recognized as a woman of status. Our children will be received with honor instead of ridicule. It will work out for you."

"I don't want to be married to you for twenty-five years and not be able to spend those twenty-five years with you."

"Some would say that that would be the easiest twenty-five years of marriage." Enjolras leaned to kiss Eponine on the cheek, resting his hand on her stomach. "I wish I could see our baby born."

"Me too." Eponine rested her hand over his hand, turning to look out the window and see where they were. "I can't believe we're actually going to get married."

"Let's hope!" Enjolras laughed as Dunstan pulled at the laces on his shirt.

~o~

The air was cold as they entered the cathedral, it felt like it might snow. The freezing air reminded Eponine of her childhood and making snow angels with Azelma and Montparnasse as children. They'd cruelly thrown little Cosette into a deep bank of snow, not for any particular reason, but because they could. Was it justice that she was unable to have a happy life because of how cruelly she'd treated Cosette?

"Wait here, I'm going to go and speak with the minister." Enjolras left Eponine in a pew as he moved through the rectory and sought out the minister that "owed" his family a favor. It wasn't exactly the truth, in actuality he was seeking the minister that had married his parents and he was going to pay him to marry them.

"Excuse me?" The minister looked up from the Bible on his desk to meet the dark haired man's eyes. "Is there any reason that you did not knock, monsieur?"

"Yes, I did not want to make too much noise, because I'm not sure how the other ministers would receive what I'm about to ask of you."

"Do I know you?"

"Yes, you married my parents and christened my sister and I _many_ years ago. You're going to marry my fiancé and I today and you're not going to give me any hassle."

"What would keep me from marrying you two without you having to come and harass me?"

"She's already given birth to one child and is pregnant with our first child."

The minister's eyes opened wide, "I see." His expression fell with this knowledge, "Why would I want to wed a woman who is unholy?"

"There's not a reason in this world, why you should be against uniting two people in matrimony. Would you rather legitimize our relationship or go on knowing that it was going on beneath your very nose? Everyone has a past, but you should look towards the future, or you're going to trip. Trust, me I'll be there to watch you fall." Enjolras took a deep breath, "I'm going to pay twelve thousand francs to do this."

"Monsieur Enjolras-"

"You _will_ marry Eponine to me."

"Monsieur-"

As Enjolras spoke he took a piece of parchment from the desk of the minister, scrawled the amount of francs that was owed to him and signed it elegantly. "No more questions, I'm tired of being denied a wedding. If you understood what we've had to go through to be together you would gladly marry the two of us without another question asked. Now, if you don't mind I'm going to go and tell my fiancé that the minister will be with us in a few moments to marry us."

"Uh, yes, Monsieur." The minister fumbled with the closing the Bible as he stood up and straightened his clothes. "Of course, Monsieur Enjolras."

~o~

Javert knocked his baton against the bars of the cell of the prison that he frequently went to speak with. "Wake up 24601."

"Javert." Valjean groaned, stiffly sitting up on his small cot. "What do you want? Have you come once again to tell me how you've disappointed yourself again?"

Javert gave him a snarl, "Did I ask you to tell me why I came here?"

"No." Valjean sighed heavily, "But I know what you always come to do. Is this about the rebel?"

"You knew him didn't you?" Javert laughed bitterly, "Birds of a feather flock together."

"I did know him. He was a strong willed student, bent on shaping a new France. He was a good man and I hope that nothing too drastic has come of his fate."

"The sentencing is tomorrow. I _helped_ him."

"Javert? Doing good?"

"Upholding the law _is_ good. I allowed the law to be altered and may face the consequences after the trial has ended. I allowed myself to be swayed by old debts to his family."

"There will always be something to change your mind, Javert. It's part of being human."

"But the law is the law, there is no changing it to suit each person's needs."

Valjean laughed, "We all have our weaknesses Javert, its what makes us human."

"All because you spared my life." Javert hissed bitterly, "If you had not broke parole I would have never seen the world through different eyes. It is because of _you_ I must fight to hold onto all I've ever known. You've destroyed my life Valjean."

"I've set you free." The old man replied, reaching through the bars and patting the Inspector's shoulder. "You've spoken of the judgment of Heaven and Hell and I know of this. It is not for us on earth to sentence and destroy the lives of the men and women on earth, it's for death to be the decider of good and evil."

"But the Lord has set up for us the structure of law and order on earth."

"But, has He meant for us to destroy the lives of His children?"

Javert closed his eyes, flinching away from the prisoner's touch. "You try my patience."

"You came to _me_." Valjean reminded him. "You always come to _me_."

Javert gritted his teeth, knowing that the prisoner he'd hunted for years put so many aspects of his life into perspective with a wise knowledge that he lacked. The compass that should have pointed him in the moral direction had been broken in his attempt to track down the thief and not that he had caught him, there was some reason returning to his life.

~o~

"I'm surprised that the minister so easily married us, he hardly seemed to question the union." Eponine laughed as she pulled her cloak around her and Dunstan as they meandered down the street towards their garret.

"I suppose debts being owed can sway a man's mind." Enjolras chuckled, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Just be happy that you're a married woman now."

"Oooo!" Dunstan shouted, pointing down the street. He'd never seen that before. "What is it?"

"Snow." Enjolras chuckled as he noticed the little white flakes falling from the sky above. "I suppose it was a good decision to let the carriage go ahead of us and walk home."

"The first snow of the winter." Eponine beamed, the glow of being married far from fading from her cheeks. It had been a simple and quick ceremony. All that mattered was that they had signed the appropriate papers that made them legally married and gave both Dunstan and their unborn child the surname of Enjolras.

"A good omen?" Enjolras mused, kissing the back of her head. "My wife."

"My husband." Eponine laughed, covering her mouth with glee. "It would be our luck that our first night as man and wife could be our last for a very long time."

"Snow!" Dunstan giggled, mimicking the word he'd heard his father say. "Brrrr." He held his hand out and caught the little white flakes, watching as they melted in his palm.

"Nearly home." Eponine reminded the little sandy haired boy, "Then we can bundle you up a bit more and sit and watch it snow all snuggled up in a blanket."

As they rounded the corner of the street that led to their garret, Enjolras gasped at the sight that he saw. "Eponine, oh God."

"What?" Eponine looked up from staring down at Dunstan in her arms. Her eyes widened at the sight down the street. "Our home…"

The garret and the shop it set above were engulfed in orange flames. She'd never seen such a terrible sight before in her life. If things couldn't be any worse than they already wore, add the fact that their garret was on fire. The flames licked through the building, burning hot as they consumed the building.

Everything they had, what little worldly possessions they owned, was gone. The flames danced menacingly in Enjolras' eyes, "My books-"

"Gone." Eponine finished his sentence, clutching Dunstan to her chest. "I'm so sorry Enjolras."

"Those books are the reason _this_ happened." Enjolras gritted, his grip tightening at her waist. "I'm sorry that this happened to us. To you. Your dresses…." The things they were worried about were so trivially, they should be more concerned about the fact that the three of them were safe and sound.

"I have you." Eponine fought back tears as she watched the only _home_ that she'd felt deserved that name, burn before her eyes. "We have each other." Enjolras stepped forward, caught in the spell of the flames as they burned through the rooms of the garret where so much of their lives had taken place so far.

"This cannot be happening, how the _hell_ did this happen? " Enjolras was at a loss for words. "I can't go to prison without you having a home. Eponine, why is this happening? What have we done wrong?"

The moment was frozen as they stood, captivated by the flames. Eponine felt dizzy and she couldn't tell if it was from the overwhelming shock of the flames, the excitement from being married, or the residual dread from earlier in the day. She hadn't felt exactly good all day, the stress had taken its grip on her from the start of the morning.

She let out a silent gasp, her eyes shutting in pain. Something didn't feel right. "Enjolras," Eponine bit her lip, pressing her palm against her stomach and letting out a hiss of pain. She looked up at Enjolras who stood a few feet in front of him. "_Enjolras_." He was caught in the moment, entranced by the flames. "I don't feel so well." She gritted, feeling a tense cramp wrack through her stomach. "Oh God!"

Enjolras turned back to see Eponine's face contorted in pain. He took Dunstan from her arms, gripping her arm as she started to lose her balance. "Eponine, what's wrong?"

She shook her head, feeling tears spring to her eyes. "I think that…" She lost her words as she swallowed back a scream. "It's the baby." Eponine muttered, as she sank to the ground that was slowly gathering snow. "It's coming." She let out a shout of pain as her stomach tensed again. There was too much going on, too many things happening all at once. The sentencing, getting married, the fire, the baby. It was _too _much to handle. "Enjolras!" She gasped, "Get help. Go." She wrapped her arms around her stomach, she could feel the baby shift inside of her. There was a familiar dampness between her legs, that she distinctly remembered from when Dunstan was born. Perhaps Enjolras would see their baby born after all. With no crib for a bed or a roof over the newborn's head. Born on a snowy night.

~o~

**A/N: Well, I said I wouldn't publish another chapter until I'd written at least 6k and I reached that with this chapter – so I'm posting it. Also, I'm pretty sure someone's going to complain about the amount of information covered in this chapter. I'd always planned to have all of this happen in one chapter, but I decided I needed to flesh it out a bit more, so I hope I achieved that. This may be my favorite chapter thus far. **

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to all of you who will be reading this on Christmas or before New Years! I love all of you and you mean the WORLD to me. I hope you like the slight winter theme to this chapter (:**


	83. Chapter 83

**A/N: I warn you this is not by far my best chapter. I had a TERRIBLE time writing it. Seven times later…**

There were no doctors lingering in their practices on this snowy evening to help Enjolras and Eponine. Enjolras gave up on the hope that he'd discover someone still filing reports before they wandered home, Paris was eerily quiet tonight. A backdrop of white snow cast in the yellow orange hue of a burning building. There was little left to do except find somewhere for the three of them to take shelter for the night. Grantaire's flat was too far away for him to carry Eponine and the Inn was just far enough away as well. Instead he found another Inn that would do just the same.

"It's going to be okay Eponine," Enjolras assured as he laid her down on the bed. The Innkeepers had been hesitant about letting a woman sleep in one of their rooms and give birth. Enjolras promised to reimburse them for damages, despite knowing that his garret was burning and he was being hauled off to prison in just a few hours. "I'm going to get see our baby!"

Eponine let out an exasperated scream, gripping Enjolras' hand like a vice. "The baby's coming!"

Enjolras was a useless midwife and with little resentment he let the Inn Keeper's wife take his place at the foot of the bed.

"Men," She joked, "Useless louts.. Think they know it all. Women should do a woman's job."

"The baby!" Eponine panted, bearing down and pushing.

There was a little cry that wasn't coming from Eponine's mouth, a shrill tiny cry that came from the foot of the bed.

"You have a little girl." The Inn Keeper's wife announced triumphantly, wrapping the baby in a blanket and handing her to Enjolras.

"A daughter, you were right 'Ponine." Enjolras beamed down at the little baby in his arms. It felt different than when he first held Dunstan. Looking down at the little girl in his arms, he could see the similarities between her and the two of them. She was a combination of them, a mixture of their blood.

"Let me see." Eponine murmured, tired and exhausted. "_Our_ daughter."

"Momma!" Dunstan squealed, trying to get up on the bed to see the object of everyone's attention.

"I want to name her the name we'd decided on." Eponine smiled between the baby girl and Enjolras.

"Amee?"

"Amee Jade." Eponine nodded, as Enjolras put the baby into her arms. "If you still like the name."

"Beloved precious stone." Enjolras smiled, sitting down at the side of the bed. "She isn't a son, but she is a precious little gem."

"Baby?" Dunstan asked quizzically as Enjolras hoisted him up on the bed. "Baby!"

"Yes, a baby. Your baby sister." Eponine grinned, looking down at the bundle in her arms.

"Excuse me," The Inn Keeper's wife excused herself from the room, letting the family be alone.

Enjolras wasn't expecting to look up from the baby and see Eponine crying, "What's wrong?"

"I have no home, two babies, and my husband's going to jail in the morning. These are the last happy moment's we'll have for ten years."

"I've seen my daughter. _Our_ daughter. I won't go ten years without knowing her face."

"She looks like you." Eponine sniffed, "Your nose, your brows, your eyes, your dark hair."

"You have dark eyes and dark hair as well, my dear." Enjolras kissed Eponine's forehead. Dunstan settled between Eponine and Enjolras, curiously watching Amee. "I'm sorry that this is how it's going to happen."

"I can't lose you. I can't do this alone. I can't raise two children."

"Grantaire and Azelma can help you." Enjolras felt choked up. "Ten years will fly by."

"Ten years is a lifetime." Eponine sighed heavily, "I can't think about this right now. We have a few hours of time as a family. Just you and me and Dunstan and Amee."

"Amee Jade." Enjolras loosened the fists he had been making unintentionally. He was trying to control the emotions, the fear that he couldn't hold it together now that there was so much more that he was leaving behind. A wife, a daughter, and a son.

"She's beautiful." Eponine bit her lip, "I'll make sure she loves you as much as I do, as much as Dunstan does."

Enjolras pressed a kiss to Eponine's lips, a sweet soft lingering kiss. A kiss that almost said good-bye and completely said I love you forever. It was the sort of kiss you saw on death beds or good-byes. It was a kiss that didn't want to startle and didn't want to contain too much passion. The sort of kiss a husband and wife shared when there wasn't anything passionate needed. It was the kiss of a couple that had been through enough that even the simplest kiss held the passion of first love.

Dunstan poked Amee and giggled madly, breaking the tender moment between his parents. "I baby too."

"But you're a big boy now." Enjolras corrected kissing the little boy on the crown of his head and laughing along with his boyish giggling. "You have to help your mommy with your baby sister Amee."

"Where you going?"

Enjolras swallowed hard, his eyes met Eponine's and he felt the sinking realization of the situation. "I'm going on a trip for a little while. Before you know it I'll be back." Eponine reached for Enjolras' hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

"Don't worry." Eponine patted Dunstan's leg , "It'll be okay little one. You'll see daddy again very soon."

"Don't go!" Dunstan giggled, diving towards Enjolras and pretending to tickle him. "Horsey!"

"Not right now, Dunstan. I want to spend some time with your little sister and your mommy, just until morning. You should sleep anyways."

Dunstan stifled a yawn, curling up against Enjolras' chest. The little boy played with Enjolras' hand, as he fought the desire to sleep.

"I don't want to leave you Eponine. Please know that if I could go and change this outcome I would-"

"Enjolras, I know. You don't need to keep mentioning it. Let's just enjoy tonight for the next few hours that we can." Eponine patted the bed beside her, motioning for Enjolras to lay beside her, letting Dunstan curl onto his chest. He took a hold of her hand, lacing her fingers with his. "One last night."

"I love you Eponine. I love you and both of our children."

**A/N: I had several recommendations for names, but I ended up going back to the name I came up with with in one of my previous chapters. Amee Jade. **


	84. Chapter 84

The morning came far sooner than either of them expected. Amee had suckled on Eponine's breast early in the morning and she hadn't bothered waking Enjolras, in fear that it would rouse Dunstan as well. She didn't know how she'd handle a bundle of energy and a newborn baby without her support. Enjolras had been her crutch for well over two years and she couldn't imagine her life without him. But she'd have to learn. She prayed his ten years would be reduced with good behavior, but she knew her _husband's_ temper for rebellion and she was certain that even the lure of home wouldn't keep him from doing something to get an extended stay. She loved that headstrong determination. The determination that would get him locked away.

He was the perfect father which was surprising if you remembered the socially awkward with women Enjolras of three years ago. He suddenly went from romantically distant rebel to sleepy father of two. She tried not to cry when she realized this was the last time she'd see a little Dunstan asleep on his father's chest, his little head tucked beneath Enjolras' chin and both snoring softly. It was an image that any mother hoped for.

"Eponine?" Enjolras questioned in his sleep, a hand wandering out to search for her. "Javert will fix it…"

"Enjolras?" Eponine asked, wondering what he could be dreaming of. "What will he fix?"

"Two babies… burnt home…" Enjolras swallowed shakily, his face screwing up in his slumber. "He did it save us."

Eponine shook his arm, trying to wake him and neither of the children. "Wake up Enjolras."

"Epon-" Enjolras startled awake, wrapping a secure arm around Dunstan in fear of knocking him off. "I was dreaming…"

"I could tell." Eponine smirked a little, "Javert burned our home down?"

"It was a decent dream. A decent hope." Enjolras turned his face to look at the window. "The sun is up."

"I know." Eponine sighed, shifting Amee in her arms. "I'm trying to keep myself together."

"I'm sorry." Enjolras shrugged, carefully prying Dunstan out of his arms and letting him slip onto the bed. He casually strolled towards the window, lifting the thin and dirty curtains to let the sunlight in. The sunlight bathed the room in a glistening white glow, the rays reflecting off of the snow that covered the streets.

Eponine watched Enjolras as he stared out the window, trying her best to memorize every breath that he took, every hair on his head, every detail.

"You should stay here."

"I'm not letting this dingy Inn be the last place that I see you Enjolras."

"Then I'll take you to Grantaire's."

"No. I'm going to the courthouse."

Enjolras sighed, "It's not the best idea. You've just given birth, you're exhausted, you need rest. You can't break down at the courthouse when they take me away. I can't calmly go if you're crying with our children. I won't be able to go peacefully and it will cause trouble."

"_Please_." Eponine bit her lip to keep it from noticeably trembling. "This cannot be the last place I see you."

"It has to be, Eponine. I can't let you go to the courthouse. I can't."

"When are you leaving?" Eponine asked, eyeing Enjolras as he moved to pull on his waistcoat.

"Now."

"But-"

"I'm going to make a trip to let Grantaire know what's happened." Enjolras moved to the side of the bed, "They'll come and take you back with them. Eponine…" He felt a lump form in his throat as she started to cry.

"This wasn't the good-bye I imagined."

"This isn't good-bye Eponine. I'll see you soon."

"Soon is not ten years-"

Enjolras stroked her cheek. "It'll go by faster than you think."

"Enjolras, I love you."

"I love you too 'Ponine." He kissed her lips, savoring the feel of them against his one last time. He hadn't intended for their parting to be exchanged in a rundown Inn, after she gave birth, and their house burnt down.

"Don't go." Eponine grabbed his hand and held it tightly. "I want to go. I don't want this to be it."

"It won't be long, I promise you." Enjolras kissed her hand, letting go reluctantly. If he didn't turn and leave now, he wouldn't turn and leave. It was too hard to think that he would never see her again for a decade. All because you could take him out of the rebellion but you couldn't take the rebellion out of him. He wanted freedom for his country more than he wanted to be with Eponine no matter how much he denied it.

~o~

"I can't believe he's going to go to jail." Grantaire sank on to the sofa beside Azelma, burying his face in his hands. "I never thought I'd see the day."

"Poor Eponine."

"We'll give her a little while to grieve and then we'll go and bring her here." Grantaire sighed, "Why would God take their home and take Enjolras? It's cruel and inhumane."

"God has a plan, you can't hate him for it."

"He's taken _everything_ from me Azelma. Enjolras is the reason that I'm even alive."

Azelma rolled her eyes, "It's good to see I'm loved. Eponine's in love with a man in love with a country and I'm in love with a man who's in love with rebel."

"You mean everything to me as well Azelma, but Enjolras means more to me. He's saved my life numerous times. He's there when I am drunk, he's there when I need to talk to someone who isn't you, he's there when I need him. Now he's being sent off to prison. Do you have any idea what I could do in ten years?"

"Have me kick you out on your ass if you become an insufferable lout with grief?"

"Yes, among other things."

"You're ridiculous." Azelma rested a hand on her belly, "If you and Eponine both start with histrionics I'm getting a room at my parent's Inn."

"You don't understand the gravity of what Enjolras has done for me. I'm not the man I am today without him. He picked me up from my miserable life _so_ many times."

"Then take what he taught you and use it every time you wish he were here. You can't act like this with Eponine. She's just had a baby and lost _everything_. She's lost her husband and her home, you've lost a brother."

"God, have mercy on him." Grantaire shook his head and leaning against Azelma. He needed support right now.

~o~

This was the moment that would change everything in Enjolras' life. There was little chance that the judge would change his mind about the sentence. Enjolras knew what he had done was treason, he didn't deny it. He was guilty. As he stepped into the courtroom he knew his fate had already been decided and there was little that he could do to change it. He was one man.


	85. Chapter 85

Evening came quicker than Eponine had expected, half expecting that such a horrid day would drag on for an eternity. She couldn't be there to see him shipped off and in her mind she kept playing every variation of the scene. She'd been sick off and on throughout the day and she couldn't decide whether she was sick with the thought of living ten years without Enjolras or if she was sick with exhaustion. Azelma and Grantaire had insisted in taking Amee and Dunstan off of her hands, she was too weak to handle two children. Azelma had hoped her own pregnancy would help her be a wet nurse to Amee until Eponine was in a better mind, but she was not able to provide. She'd sent Grantaire out into the wintry weather to find a midwife who knew of a wet nurse to nurse Amee.

Eponine lightly dozed, the warmth of the fire and the warm blankets keeping her partially content. She ached to feel strong, warm arms, wrapped around her narrow frame. The weight of _him_ instead of the weight of blankets. Her dreams had been full of Enjolras, full of the days they'd spent wound in each other's embraces. The dreams seemed so vivid, so real. She'd convinced herself that those dreams were a reality, she'd always been imaginative.

She could feel the blankets rise beside her as he slipped beneath the sheets, the bed dip with the weight of Enjolras beside her, she could feel his solid frame curve around her shape, she could feel his arm snake over her waist and hold her secure, the ghost like breath dancing along the curve of her neck and she could feel the soothing touch of his lips to her bare shoulder. The phantom dream felt like reality. It made her burn and ache with sorrow. Why was her mind tormenting her like this?

"I love you." Eponine muttered, turning in the arms of her fantasy and burying her face in the warmth of his chest. The cotton of his sleep shirt tickled her nose and her eyelashes caught against the material. Her fingers gripped the material, claiming purchase on the coarse yet soft shirt. If she pressed herself any closer to her phantom Enjolras she'd become one with him. The dream's fingers ran through her dark hair, tangling the mass of curls. She shivered at the feeling, pressing her cheek to his chest and running her hand along his arm. He felt so real.

She shifted up, allowing him to loop an arm beneath her and pull her over with him. She draped over his body like the blankets that weighed her down.

"I love you 'Ponine." His voice rang crystal clear in her mind as his hands smoothed down her back, resting at the small of her spine. Her legs had fallen on either side of his legs and her arms were trapped beneath her and pressed to his firm chest. Her lips had started absent mindedly kissing the spot that drove him wild, the tender place where his jaw became his neck just by his ear. She could feel the thumping of his heart beneath her palm and she mused at the fact that her heart beat met his in perfect synchronization. His lips were against her ear, kissing her softly. She turned her head, tickled by his breath and annoyed that his lips had yet to kiss hers. She blindly pressed her lips against his, shuddering at the feeling and half expecting this beautiful dream to vanish.

But it didn't. The dream kissed her back thoroughly making every fibre of her body sing. She'd never felt this way in her dreams and imaginations. This felt real.

"I'm never leaving you again Eponine." Enjolras breathed burrowing his face into her hair.

~o~

"I did what I had to do." Javert confessed to Valjean, hovering at his cell. The old convict looked up at the inspector, an amused smile on his face. "What is that look for?"

"You are a better man than you think you are." Valjean replied. "You have helped a man be with his family."

"But I _broke_ the law. I committed arson. I helped a man evade the punishment he deserved. This is _your_ fault 24601."

"Not my fault directly. It is my doing that you have seen that the law is not always right."

Javert pressed his forehead against the icy metal bars. "But to what end?"

"Only our God in heaven will know."

Javert's icy eyes met the convicts, "All for a loaf of bread."

"To feed my starving family."

"They died." Javert choked on the words.

"I know." Valjean's response was solemn and reserved. He'd accepted what had happened in his absence, not because he was alright with it – no, he wasn't alright with the knowledge this his sister and her infant had died, but because he had done _all_ that he could do.

"I let them die."

"But tonight you gave a family back their breadwinner." Valjean retorted, shaking his head at the irony of his statement. "Everything happens for a reason. Everything has its mirrored event."

"Saving a woman and her two children by freeing a criminal is my repayment for killing a woman and her infant for locking up a criminal?"

"Yes."

"What will my repayment be for doing this?"

"Doing what-" Valjean's words were cut off as he watched the inspector take keys out of his pocket. He pulled a key off of the chain and hand it through the bars to the convict. "What are you doing?"

"Giving you back your life."

"I am an old man Javert, my life is done."

"You have a daughter-"

"She is married now, she no longer needs me."

"But there must be someone for you to go to."

"There was once a woman that I could have cared about, but she died and I cared for her child like she had been my wife."

"The prostitute."

"Yes."

"Another life I ruined." Javert gasped for air at the torrent of emotions that he had long bottled up.

"It was her time, just as it is my time."

"You're a foolish old man." Javert snapped, throwing the key into the cell and marching away. There was no need to linger in the prison anymore, not if he was going to turn a blind eye to the old convict.

Valjean picked the key up, studying it with a pensive gaze. He was given his freedom now. With a deep, ragged breath, the key fell from his hands as he slumped against the bars of his cell.

**A/N: Well then. **


	86. Chapter 86

The bed was empty as Eponine woke up in the morning. Her head throbbed from the crying she had done, unknowingly, in the night. She could still remember the way he had held her as she cried, the way he had soothed her, kissed her, told her he was really there. The realization in the morning that he was a dream made her heart ache. If she suffered from such vivid dreams for the next ten years she would be nothing but a shell of a woman. She was tortured by the thought that she'd never truly feel those calming lips against her cheeks and shoulders for a decade. Her mind played the cruelest trick on her.

Eponine stretched out in the bed, rubbing her sore temples. Her head was throbbing and her stomach was aching.

"_Eponine was still asleep_." She heard a familiar voice through the door that separated her from the main room of the flat. It didn't sound like Grantaire. The only male voice that should have been in the flat.

"How did she take it?"

"_I don't think she understood_."

"It had to be a shock, she was in such a state."

"_She spent the night crying_."

Eponine felt her heart soar and her cheeks flush. She hadn't been dreaming, she hadn't gone mad. With numb feet she slipped out of bed and padded across the wooden floor. She pressed her cheek against the door, holding her breath. She had to be certain before she made herself look like a fool in front of Grantaire and her sister.

"I'm sure she'll be up soon enough."

"_If she's not I'm just going to go back in there and rest with her. There's no point in not_."

Eponine opened the door hesitantly, feeling like a spying child all over again. The angle was all wrong and she couldn't see the direction of _his_ voice. There was no mistaking his voice.

"Enjolras?" She questioned softly as she stepped out of the bedroom. He was there. "You didn't get locked up!" She shouted for joy as she ran to him, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his chest. Hugging him tight her, not letting him go. "I can't believe you're here. I can't believe it!"

"I'm here, I'm here." He rained kisses down on the crown of her head, on her forehead, on her cheeks. He laughed as he heard her cry, "Don't cry. I'm here."

"You felt so real." She muttered, looking up at him through teary eyes. "I thought you were a dream."

He laughed again, "I know you did. It was quite funny since I kept telling you I was real."

"I have a good imagination."

"I know you do." Enjolras teased, brushing a caring thumb across her cheek to wipe away a stray tear. "No need to cry my love."

"What happened?"

"The judge ruled in my favor in light of recent tragedy."

"The fire."

"And Amee." Enjolras smiled, "Javert made a plea that our children needed a father."

"He set the fire."

"Yes." Enjolras nodded, "We can start again. You, me, Dunstan, Amee."

Eponine rose up on her toes, planting a kiss on his lips, savoring the sensation that she had felt in her dreams and hadn't believed was real. She almost expected this to all be some beautiful dream, but she knew it was real. This felt real. Enjolras felt real. Knowing he was here to spend the rest of his life with them, felt real.

"Together?"

"Together." Enjolras kissed her forehead, hugging her to him. "I'm not leaving you _any time_ soon. Promise."

"Good."

~o~

**A/N: I know this is short. But in all honesty this story is 131,000+ words long. It will have a sequel eventually (probably in a month that will fast forward about 5-8 years, I'm not certain yet. It depends on how old I want to make Dunstan). But nevertheless thank you watchers, readers, commenters, lovies! You've made this story the greatest thing in my life. I apologize for the abruptness of this end, but it's what I'd planned. The previous chapter is what came out a bit disjointed and threw it out of order, but here you have it. It's been a year and one day since I first posted my first chapter of this. It's been an amazing year. They're happy... for now. **


End file.
